


Green Heart - Blue Eyes

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slow Build, Wolf!Derek, fairy!stiles, young!Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 86,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek aveva quindici anni quando sua madre annunciò a colazione che presto una colonia di folletti verdi sarebbe venuta a far visita al loro territorio.<br/>O... la storia di come Derek ha vissuto la sua adolescenza fra branco e folletti, e di come tutto è stato divertente e privo di preoccupazioni fino a quando non lo è stato più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvisi più o meno vari:** questa è una AU parziale, nel senso che è ambientata a Beacon Hills e ci sono i licantropi più o meno per come sono nella mitologia di _Teen Wolf_ , ma gli Hale sono tutti vivi e il Nemeton non è mai stato abbattuto e ha un legame speciale con la città; all'inizio della storia Derek, Isaac, Boyd ed Erica hanno 15 anni, Laura 18, Cora e Malia 13 (la trama percorre quasi 10 anni di storia, ne segue che se siete dei lettori impazienti questa storia non fa per voi: è una Sterek con slow, slow build, e Derek ha una storia con Paige). A parte questo, Stiles qua è... una "fatina", cioè un esserino con le ali, che qui chiamo "folletto" perché suona meglio XD Ne viene che fra Derek e Stiles c'è una differenza enorme di dimensioni, ed è per questo che la storia è slow build - se questo renderà la loro relazione esclusivamente platonica, sta al lettore scoprirlo :P  
> Mi sono presa MOLTE libertà con le festività pagane: [Beltane](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beltane), [Samhain](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samhain) e [Lùnastal](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lughnasadh); non le ho seguite alla lettera, alcuni particolari appartengono alle loro tradizioni, altri no. Per i folletti ho costruito una mitologia a parte più o meno di sana pianta, mantenendo solo i tratti più comuni e vaghi sulle fatine dei boschi e sul Piccolo Popolo - gran parte dei dettagli li ho creati ai fini della trama o solo perché mi andava di farlo.  
> Questa è una storia allegra e tenera fino a quando tutto non va a donnine. Gli Hale non muoiono, non c'è alcun incendio a casa loro; non muore nemmeno Paige - in pratica non muore nessuno, però questo non vuol dire che non succedano cose tristi e che Derek non sia il solito sfigato.  
> La narrazione segue l'età dei personaggi ed è dal punto di vista di Derek, quindi man mano che Derek cresce i toni allegri e spensierati vengono abbandonati a favore della sua maturazione e della presa di coscienza di stare diventando adulto.  
> Questa è una storia un po' particolare, a tratti allegorica e con delle metafore (le ali di Stiles hanno molto più di un significato, ma non sta a me dirvi quali sono questi significati), ma è stata proprio la sua "bizzarria" a spingermi a voler provare a scriverla :) Spero possa piacervi.  
> Al momento è WIP, credo che alla fine comprenderà circa 6-7 capitoli. Ogni capitolo comprende circa undicimila parole. Penso di aggiornare la storia a gruppi o coppie di capitoli, ma per maggiori informazioni su come procede la stesura della storia potete pure seguirmi [qui](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/).  
> Buona lettura!

  


 

  


 

 

 

Derek aveva quindici anni quando sua madre annunciò a colazione che presto una colonia di folletti verdi sarebbe venuta a far visita al loro territorio.

Le chiese subito cosa mai intendesse per "folletti verdi", ma zio Peter aprì bocca battendola sul tempo.

«Dei parenti di Trilli di Peter Pan» disse, con l’aggiunta di un ghigno poco benevolo, salvo poi ricevere un forte scappellotto da parte della sorella.

«Mi auguro di non sentirti fare battute simili in loro presenza» borbottò Talia, con giusto un accenno di rosso nelle iridi.

Sua madre tenne a precisare che nonostante l’aspetto da "fatina" dei loro futuri ospiti, quella era una faccenda seria.

Nella riserva di Beacon Hills cresceva una quercia antichissima, venerata dai druidi di ogni generazione e luogo, e a cui tutta la terra circostante doveva molto. Quell’albero portava il nome di Nemeton, e fino a quando la sua chioma sarebbe stata rigogliosa e le sue radici sane, l’intera comunità sovrannaturale, umana e animale che lo circondava avrebbe prosperato con esso.

Nessuno conosceva con esattezza il posto dove sorgeva il Nemeton, tranne, per tradizione, l’alpha degli Hale, per proteggerlo.

A detta della madre di Derek, i folletti verdi erano piccoli esseri umanoidi alati che di solito preferivano abitare in boschi isolati, lontani dagli uomini; la loro natura era pacifica quanto curiosa, e solevano proteggere le foreste aiutandole a svilupparsi meglio. Era facile percepire la loro presenza grazie al loro odore distintivo di erba appena falciata e frutta verde o acerba.

Beacon Hills purtroppo in passato era spesso stata luogo di varie dispute fra licantropi e cacciatori, e l’energia del Nemeton continuava ad attirare a sé creature che non sempre avevano buone intenzioni verso gli umani, e così succedeva non di rado che la terra si sporcasse di sangue, che finiva per far soffrire le radici del Nemeton. Se il Nemeton avesse sofferto fino ad appassire e morire, sarebbero stati _guai_ e la fine dell’intera città: le fonti d’acqua naturali si sarebbero prosciugate, gli animali avrebbero abbandonato la riserva, la terra si sarebbe sgretolata rovinando le strade e tutte le fondamenta degli edifici, il clima sarebbe cambiato di colpo e in maniera repentina Beacon Hills sarebbe diventata _invivibile_.

La madre di Derek ne aveva parlato con l’emissario del loro branco – Deaton, il veterinario della città e, come amava definirlo Peter con sarcasmo, il "druido locale" – e insieme avevano deciso di invitare dei folletti verdi nella riserva, affinché si prendessero particolarmente cura del Nemeton e della natura attorno a esso.

Non era stato facile contattare un clan di folletti verdi, soprattutto perché la loro specie tendeva ad avere solo contatti sporadici con gli altri esseri viventi, ma alla fine, grazie anche al supporto di altri alpha vecchi amici del branco, erano riusciti a convincere un clan che abitava sui Monti Tehachapi a mandare un drappello di loro giovani in esplorazione a Beacon Hills.

«Sono solo dei ragazzi, hanno più o meno la vostra stessa età» li avvisò sua madre, «ma sono anche una piccola parte del futuro del loro clan, e sono in cerca di un posto dove creare una nuova casa: se l’esplorazione andrà bene, si stabilizzeranno qui dando vita a un nuovo clan legato al Nemeton. Quindi _comportatevi bene con loro_ » concluse, rivolgendo un’occhiataccia al fratello Peter, che in risposta sorrise sfacciato mettendo le mani avanti.

Le regole stabilite da Talia per essere dei buoni padroni di casa con i folletti erano abbastanza semplici: non fare battute sulle fate delle fiabe in loro presenza, non andare nella riserva a stanarli o per cercare di vedere se vivessero davvero dentro a dei tronchi cavi, e soprattutto mai, _mai_ toccare le loro ali.

«È un gesto molto intimo» spiegò sua madre, «ed è strettamente riservato ai propri simili e alla persona con cui si sceglie di stare per sempre. Le loro ali sono collegate al loro cuore, immaginate come vi sentireste voi se qualcuno mettesse dito nel vostro angolo più segreto: provereste una sensazione assai spiacevole, vi sentireste violati e traditi e sarebbe orribile, no? Ecco, per loro è così».

Cora – tredici anni e tanta curiosità ostinata venata dai primi sintomi di ribellione adolescenziale – si corrucciò. «Ma potrebbe capitare di sfiorare le loro ali per caso» obiettò.

«Un conto è sfiorare, un altro _toccare_ : non fatelo, per un folletto come loro è un gesto che potrebbe avere conseguenze terribili» rincarò Talia con sguardo severo.

Neanche Peter ebbe da ridire su quel punto, segno che doveva essere qualcosa da prendere davvero sul serio.

Considerando che comunque i folletti sarebbero rimasti per conto loro, a Derek importava poco del loro arrivo, l’unica cosa importante era sapere che il nuovo odore che avrebbe sentito per la riserva sarebbe stato il loro e non quello di una minaccia per il branco, quindi non era per niente eccitato da quella novità.

I suoi amici, però, lo erano eccome, forse perché prima di diventare licantropi erano stati umani.

Isaac, Erica e Boyd si erano uniti al branco per una serie di circostanze non molto piacevoli e per delle pure coincidenze.

Derek aveva conosciuto Isaac all’inizio della scuola media: gli aveva sentito addosso l’odore di sangue e sofferenza, oltre ad aver notato che si comportava sempre come una preda braccata e impaurita, e l’aveva riferito a sua madre.

Fin da quando Derek e sua sorella maggiore Laura avevano iniziano a frequentare le scuole umane, la loro madre e alpha aveva sempre avuto una sola raccomandazione: qualora grazie ai loro sensi avessero sospettato che nelle famiglie dei loro compagni succedesse qualcosa di strano o brutto, avrebbero dovuto assolutamente evitare di avere reazioni immediate, e per prima cosa avrebbero dovuto parlarne con lei.

Non era facile spiegare alle autorità come con i loro sensi da licantropo sapessero cose che in teoria non avrebbero dovuto sapere, quindi era sempre meglio che certe situazioni le prendesse in mano l’alpha del branco.

Da lì a poco, avevano scoperto che Isaac viveva solo con il padre, un uomo violento e sadico che era stato subito allontanato dal figlio. Qualche tempo dopo, Isaac era stato accolto dal branco e aveva accettato di vivere con loro e diventare un licantropo.

Isaac aveva portato all’attenzione di Derek Erica, una ragazzina che soffriva di epilessia e che di frequente era vittima dei bulli della scuola; insieme si erano occupati dei suoi aggressori e poi avevano chiesto alla loro alpha se il Morso potesse guarire Erica.

Erica era diventata un licantropo, e in rapida successione Boyd si era aggiunto a loro: perché mai non aggiungere al gruppo il tipo grande e grosso che alla mensa della scuola se ne stava sempre da solo a giudicare tutti con lo sguardo? Era suonata come un’idea geniale.

Del resto, era da un paio di decenni che agli Hale non si univa qualcuno che non fosse un compagno o una compagna di un membro del branco, quindi alla madre di Derek in un certo senso aveva fatto piacere aggiungere dei nuovi elementi, degli _umani_ che si fidavano di loro al punto da volere il Morso pur in assenza di un legame amoroso.

Di solito a Beacon Hills sostavano soltanto creature che sembravano provenire da un film dell’orrore, non da libri di fiabe per bambini, e Isaac, Erica e Boyd – cresciuti fra gli umani – erano più che curiosi di vedere i folletti verdi.

Derek continuò a pensare che non fosse chissà che evento fino a quando non vide sua madre e Laura cominciare a invadere il suo campetto di basket sul retro della casa di _fottuti fiori gialli_.

Quel pezzo di cortile era sempre stato suo, ci giocava da solo da quando era stato abbastanza grande da tenere un pallone in mano: non potevano circondarlo con dei vasi carichi di primule e margherite, era fuori questione.

«Il pallone ci finirà sopra, e poi te la prenderai con me» sbottò Derek con sua madre, «quindi perché li stai mettendo proprio lì, se sappiamo già entrambi come finirà questa storia?»

Laura, alle spalle della madre, ebbe la sfacciataggine di ghignare delle sue disgrazie.

Talia sospirò stanca. «Tesoro, porta pazienza: i folletti arriveranno qualche settimana dopo Beltane, e loro per tradizione usano curare per prima i fiori gialli. È un regalo di benvenuto, e un modo per lasciare intendere che siamo pronti ad accettare le loro cure anche nei nostri spazi privati».

«Non so nemmeno cosa sia Beltane, e non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarmi» mugugnò.

Sua madre gli rivolse un’occhiata spazientita e acuta. «Meno lamentele e vai a leggere il libro sui folletti che io e Deaton abbiamo consigliato a te e alle tue sorelle: se l’avessi già fatto, sapresti già perché Beltane è importante».

Derek tornò in camera propria tenendo la mascella serrata, e ovviamente non lesse il libro.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando infine giunse il giorno dell’arrivo dei folletti, se non che nel tardo pomeriggio sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza – in rapida successione e a ritmo di uno stupido motivetto, segno che dall’altra parte c’erano quei deficienti dei suoi amici.

Erica gli rivolse un sorriso da Stregatto battendo le mani. «Allora, sono già arrivati?» chiese entusiasta.

Isaac si guardò attorno, annoiato. «Io sono qui solo per vedere se pure loro crepano se dico che non credo nelle fate».

Boyd, che aveva in mano un grosso sacchetto di patatine e masticava inespressivo, rincarò atono. «Io sono qui per battere le mani in caso le cose vadano male».

Derek li osservò restando seduto sulla sua sedia da PC, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Ho degli amici orribili».

Boyd mandò giù un’altra mangiata di patatine continuando a fissarlo impassibile. «Potresti pur sempre presentarceli».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio ostentando sarcasmo, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per replicargli, Cora e sua cugina Malia – figlia di Peter – si intrufolarono nella stanza correndo e schiamazzando.

«Sono arrivati! Sono arrivati!» annunciarono, per poi strappare delle mani di Boyd le patatine e scappare via ridendo.

Erica squittì deliziata e seguì le piccole giù per le scale; Isaac e Boyd la imitarono e a Derek non restò altro che ruotare gli occhi e fare altrettanto.

Non appena sceso al piano di sotto, vide gli amici e le due ragazzine ammassati contro la finestra all’ingresso.

«Con voi non ci vedo» protestò Cora, sbuffando; Derek sospirò roteando gli occhi di nuovo e la sollevò da terra, mentre Boyd faceva lo stesso con Malia – e dopo di ciò le due cugine proseguirono a ruminare patatine.

Sul patio c’erano disposti in fila la madre di Derek, Peter – braccio destro dell’alpha – e Laura – la futura alpha. All’altezza delle loro teste, a qualche passo di distanza, volavano dieci esseri tutti vestiti di verde; i tratti che avevano in comune erano due: le orecchie a punta e delle ali da libellula che sembravano venate di filigrana dorata che scintillava al sole.

I ragazzi si misero in ascolto della conversazione.

«Benvenuti a Beacon Hills!» esordì la madre di Derek con calore, allargando le braccia.

Uno dei folletti maschi si fece avanti. «Grazie, Alpha Hale» e si portò una mano sul petto inclinando appena la testa in avanti. «Sono Scott, farò da mediatore fra il suo branco e il mio clan».

«È un piacere conoscervi. Tutti quanti. Questi sono mio fratello Peter» aggiunse, indicando l’uomo alla sua destra, «e mia figlia maggiore Laura, la mia erede».

Il folletto rispose inclinando di nuovo la testa in cenno di saluto. «Permettetemi di consegnarvi un dono da parte degli Anziani del mio clan». Si scostò e quattro folletti uomini si avvicinarono a Talia: sostenevano in volo con loro un piccolo cesto rotondo fatto di strane foglie verdi lunghissime intrecciate – sembrava robusto, però – ma da lì Derek non riuscì a vedere il contenuto.

«Sono piccoli ciottoli provenienti dalla riva nel nostro fiume» spiegò Scott, «sono stati benedetti in modo tale da svelare se dell’acqua è stata contaminata: una volta immersi nel liquido da ispezionare, se il risultato sarà positivo assumeranno una sfumatura verdastra».

Talia prese il cesto fra le mani sorridendo grata. «Grazie, è un regalo molto prezioso, e ce ne sono tanti!»

Scott sorrise un po’ impacciato. «Gli Anziani hanno pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere poterli consegnare nelle mani dei più piccoli del vostro branco, per aiutarli a proteggersi».

Derek notò però che Peter stava fissando con avidità i ciottoli: erano davvero un dono speciale, considerando che i cacciatori potevano avvelenare la loro acqua in qualsiasi momenti – o anche le loro bibite durante delle finte trattative – e visto che Peter non bramava altro che avere più potere e più risorse, senza dubbio stava pensando di mettere le mani sull’intero cesto, nonostante gli sarebbe bastato averne solo uno, giusto per lo sfizio di possederli tutti.

«Spero davvero che vi troverete bene nella riserva» disse Talia. «Il Nemeton ha bisogno di un tipo di supporto che noi purtroppo non siamo in grado di dargli, ed è una quercia sacra che ha attraversato molti secoli: sarebbe un peccato perderla».

Scott assentì solenne. «Faremo il possibile per farla prosperare. Ora, se volete scusarci, ci congediamo: è stato un lungo viaggio, vorremmo cominciare a sistemarci per la notte e riposare».

«Ma certo! A presto, allora!»

«A presto, Alpha Hale». E andarono via agitando le manine e le ali.

Derek vide Isaac fissare i folletti con attenzione, concentrato. «Io non credo nelle fate» mugugnò.

Derek lo fissò incredulo e sarcastico, Erica gli diede una gomitata sul fianco.

«Ehi!» si massaggiò la parte lesa, seccato. «Volevo solo vedere se faceva effetto» si lamentò.

Talia, Laura e Peter rientrarono a casa, e l’alpha li guardò subito con aria di rimprovero. «Vi ho sentiti».

Mormorarono le loro scuse e poi circondarono Laura, che aveva il cestino fra le mani.

I ciottoli erano bianchi e iridescenti, di forma tondeggiante ma imperfetta.

«Non mi aspettavo che ci facessero dei doni» esclamò Laura, meravigliata. «Sono venuti da lontano _volando_ , credevo che al massimo ci avrebbero offerto il loro primo raccolto di more selvatiche, quando avrebbero rimesso in sesto la riserva».

Talia sorrise sospirando. «Sono creature che vivono isolate, per loro la formalità non passa mai di moda. Parlerò con Deaton e vedremo come ricambiare questo regalo».

«Questa» disse Peter, allungando le mani verso il cesto con cupidigia, «è una _grande risorsa_ ». Sua sorella gli diede uno dei suoi soliti scappellotti ammonitori.

«Li distribuiremo a nostri figli, fra di noi sono quelli che hanno più bisogno di protezione, dico bene?» lo inchiodò con lo sguardo.

Peter esalò rassegnato. «Come sempre, sorella».

Talia accennò un ghigno soddisfatto. «Laura, ti dispiacerebbe cucire dei piccoli sacchetti per i ciottoli per mantenerli puliti?»

Laura adorava cucire e creare, non c’era evento del club di teatro del liceo a cui lei non partecipasse come costumista, quindi ovvio che s’illuminò alla sola idea di preparare tanti sacchetti: era come dirle che Natale era arrivato in anticipo e che poteva mettersi all’opera per sfornare decorazioni di stoffa a tema.

«Vado subito a vedere se ho tutto quello che mi serve per farli» fu la scontata risposta, prima che corresse nel suo piccolissimo studio da sarta al piano di sopra; Cora e Malia la seguirono ridacchiando.

Talia inspirò a fondo e si voltò verso il fratello, il figlio e gli altri tre ragazzi. «E riguardo voi» li indicò tracciando un cerchio in aria con un dito, «se vi scopro per la riserva a "dare la caccia alle fate"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria, «non avete idea di quali saranno le conseguenze».

Peter ebbe la faccia tosta di replicare, perché c’era una parte di lui che misteriosamente non trovava umiliante essere preso a scapaccioni dalla sorella a quasi quarant’anni. «Penso però che sia legittimo chiedersi se vivono in dei funghi come i Puffi».

Un secondo dopo nella stanza riecheggiò lo schiocco da schiaffo sulla nuca.

 

 

 

Certe volte Derek vedeva in lui e sua sorella degli atteggiamenti che avevano anche sua madre e Peter, e si domanda se per caso un giorno anche Laura si sarebbe divertita a dargli scappellotti ogni volta che avrebbe osato contraddirla. Già adesso riusciva a convincerlo a svolgere dei lavoretti noiosi al posto suo come se fosse già il suo braccio destro: da lì ai ceffoni il passo doveva essere breve.

Il lavoro tedioso di quel giorno era pulire per bene i ciottoli dei folletti prima di metterli nei sacchetti che lei stava ultimando.

Qualche anno fa Laura aveva ottenuto il permesso di trasformare lo sgabuzzino al piano di sopra in un piccolo studio tutto per lei. In quella stanza non c’era molto spazio fra le due macchine per cucire che aveva, il tavolo da lavoro, il manichino sartoriale e la libreria che aveva restaurato per riempirla di stoffe ripiegate, e Derek si sentiva sempre soffocato quando gli toccava stare lì dentro seduto sull’unico spazio disponibile – una cassapanca – ma Laura gli aveva detto che se l’avesse aiutata, lei avrebbe convinto mamma a togliere i crocus gialli dal perimetro del campetto di basket.

Laura stava sistemando sui sacchetti i laccetti colorati per chiuderli. «Hai letto la scheda informativa sui folletti che ci ha dato Peter?» gli domandò con aria delusa, facendo dei nodi.

Lui aggrottò la fronte mentre puliva l’ennesimo ciottolo. «Quale, quella con la lista dei nomi e di come dovremmo riconoscerli?»

Nel foglio consegnato da Peter c’era scritto:

_Scott - quello con la faccia da idiota sciroccato_  
_Stiles - quello che non smette mai di ronzare_  
_Lydia - la rossa_  
_Caitlin - la mora_  
_Heather - la bionda_  
_Kira - l'orientale_  
_Liam - quello con la faccia da cucciolo smarrito_  
_Mason - quello simile a Boyd, ma con meno muscoli e più gay_  
_Jackson - l'idiota presuntuoso biondo_  
_Danny - se non corrisponde a nessuna delle descrizioni precedenti, è lui_

Peter si era perfino sprecato a darne una copia ciascuno scritta in bella grafia.

«Sì».

Le rispose annoiato quanto atono. «L’ho trovata abbastanza esaustiva».

Lei afflosciò le spalle fissandolo scettica.

«Beh» aggiunse Derek, «non puoi dire che grazie a questo non sapremo riconoscerli subito: è incisiva, è assicurato che non faremo delle pessime figure incontrandoli».

«Vorrei saperne di più sui folletti» sbuffò Laura, posando sulla panca accanto a Derek un altro sacchetto finito. «Sono creature che hanno pochissimi contatti con altri esseri diversi da loro: tu non ne sei curioso?»

Le rispose secco e onesto. «No». Lei lo fissò come se la avesse offesa. «Perché mai dovrei esserlo: da quando sono arrivati ho la casa infestata di fiori gialli e non posso più giocare a basket».

Laura sospirò ostentando pazienza. «È un peccato che a settembre sarò al college: sei finalmente giunto all’età in cui è più che probabile che incontrerai una ragazza che ti piace, e io non sarò lì a vederla mandare al diavolo te e il tuo basket del cavolo».

Derek le replicò con una smorfia di disgusto e lei gli schiaffeggiò il polso. «Ahia!» Ecco, lo sapeva, stavano per fare la fine di sua madre e Peter.

«Non è detto che incontrerò una ragazza che mi piaccia più del basket» protestò Derek, «così come non è detto che a lei non piacerà il basket. E comunque preferirei non incontrarla proprio una ragazza: tutti quelli della squadra che finora ne hanno avuta una, poi hanno dedicato dei canestri _a lei_. Credo che sia una cosa disgustosa».

Laura arricciò il naso. «In effetti, se uno mi dedicasse un canestro, come prima cosa penserei che è un tamarro suonato, non che vorrei mettermi con lui». Sospirò. «A parte questo, sono la prossima alpha: è mio dovere stringere dei legami con i folletti e fare in modo che si sentano abbastanza a loro agio da voler restare a Beacon Hills».

Derek la fissò con sospetto. «Dimmi che il tuo piano non prevede il mio aiuto. Perché hai in mente un piano, vero?»

Lei abbozzò il ghignetto tipico della loro famiglia. «Sì, ne ho uno, ma non temere: non intaccherà la tua _virile virtù_ » lo prese in giro. «Farò tutto da sola».

«E meno male» borbottò esasperato.

Laura gli diede un altro schiaffetto sul polso.

 

 

 

In una casa di licantropi l’unico modo per avere della privacy era insonorizzare le proprie stanze personali, cosa che Talia si era premurata di fare, quindi Derek non poteva dire di sapere con certezza a che ora Laura avesse iniziato a svegliarsi negli ultimi giorni, perché non l’aveva sentita alzarsi – né aveva udito la sveglia suonare – ma comunque lei mostrava segni di una che era in piedi da prima dell’alba.

La scuola era finita, lei si era diplomata, non aveva bisogno di alzarsi presto, eppure ogni giorno si poteva notare che qualcuno di prima mattina aveva armeggiato in cucina lasciando delle tracce sparute, e il pessimo umore mattutino di Laura durava quasi fino alle undici, come tutte le volte doveva svegliarsi _davvero_ presto – si placava del tutto solo dopo una pennichella post pranzo.

Quello che si poteva annusare in cucina era qualche sentore zuccherino di latte e miele: Laura doveva averli usati per poi lavare tutto in fretta.

Quando anche Cora e Malia iniziarono a mostrare gli stessi sintomi di Laura e in più sua madre _sorrideva compiaciuta_ , Derek cedette e puntò la sveglia alle sei.

Allo scatto dell’allarme, assonnato e stropicciandosi gli occhi, come prima cosa guardò fuori dalla propria finestra: si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte quando vide le sue sorelle e sua cugina parlottare con dei folletti.

Erano sedute accanto alle aiuole che sua madre aveva riempito di fiori gialli, e tenevano sulle ginocchia dei piattini con del latte, miele e quelli che sembravano dei panini dolci – Laura doveva averli presi dal forno giù in città: si svegliava presto apposta per prenderli freschi – e i folletti mangiavano svolazzando intorno a loro o stando seduti sulle loro gambe.

Derek notò che erano presenti solo i folletti donna.

« _Femmine_ » biascicò incredulo e atono, prima di tornare a letto maledicendo la propria curiosità.

Al risveglio, rimettendo insieme i pezzi, concluse che Laura doveva essere riuscita ad attirare a sé i folletti offrendo loro del cibo, e per assicurarsi che i piattini in giardino non venissero assaltati dalle formiche si appostava di proposito lì all’alba, quando i folletti controllavano la rugiada del mattino sui fiori.

Era un piano diabolico, da Laura.

Cora e Malia dovevano essersi accodate perché Laura conoscendole le aveva avvisate dei suoi risultati, quindi Derek credette opportuno aggiornare Erica, visto che pure lei sembrava così tanto interessata a quegli esseri.

Erica, come prevedibile, ne fu entusiasta e cominciò una lunga serie di pigiama party a casa Hale che si concludevano con una colazione all’alba con i folletti femmina.

«Sono super carine e davvero intelligenti!» gli raccontò Erica un pomeriggio, mentre erano in camera sua con Isaac e Boyd a giocare con i videogames. «Cioè, nelle favole le fatine vengono ritratte come esseri un po’ scemi ed egocentrici, no? Roba da crearti dell’imbarazzo indiretto, e invece loro no! Mi piace parlare con loro: sono curiosa delle loro storie, ma pure loro sono curiose di saperne di più di noi!»

E siccome Isaac sapeva come essere un po’ bastardo, il giorno dopo si presentò in camera di Derek con un jolly roger: insisté per attaccarlo fuori dalla finestra e riuscì nell’impresa.

«Le ragazze vogliono giocare a fare Wendy» precisò Isaac, monocorde ma convinto, «quindi noi faremo Capitan Uncino». Perché per Isaac ormai era una questione di principio.

«Non guardare me» intimò Boyd a Derek, «io sono qui solo per battere le mani in caso le cose vadano male».

Derek aveva davvero bisogno di amici nuovi.

 

 

 

Il mese di giugno giunse al termine senza troppi scossoni, scandito dalle risatine divertite delle ragazze e dall’odore di latte e miele.

I crocus gialli scomparvero davvero dal campetto di basket, ma restarono comunque gli altri fiori, e Derek fu costretto ad andare a giocare al campo cittadino, in orari impossibili quando nessuno era in giro – non era sempre che gli andava di giocare con squadre improvvisate con i presenti sul posto.

Un venerdì sera, durante una cena, Laura pose una strana domanda a sua madre.

«Credi che sia offensivo da parte mia cucire dei vestiti per i folletti?»

Lei aggrottò la fronte. «Dipende dal contesto, forse. Lo sai che è loro abitudine utilizzare le fibre che trovano in natura per farsi degli abiti, mentre le nostre stoffe sono _trattate_ : potrebbero non piacere, e visto il loro attaccamento alla natura in effetti potrebbero vederlo come un insulto».

Laura arricciò le labbra, esitante. «È che con Lydia parlavamo di fare shopping, di come noi ragazze ci divertiamo ad andare in giro per negozi a provare vestiti, e… non è che possiamo portarle con noi, quindi pensavo di creare qualcosa apposta per loro…»

Peter storse il naso sbuffando una risata sarcastica. «Come se tu da piccola non avessi avuto abbastanza bambole con cui giocare».

Talia gli diede l’ennesimo colpo alla testa, ma Derek sentì sua sorella emanare un po’ di imbarazzo e vergogna: Laura non era il tipo da dimenticare che i folletti erano delle creature viventi e non delle Barbie, ma forse aveva dimenticato che cucendo dei vestiti per loro poteva dare l’idea di volerli trattare come bambole.

Sua madre rivolse a Laura un sorriso comprensivo. «Credo che basterà parlarne con loro: spiega bene nei dettagli quali sono le tue intenzioni, abbi cura di porti come se fosse una proposta e non una richiesta, e poi rispetta la loro decisione».

Laura assentì abbozzando un timido sorriso e la discussione a tavola tornò sull’annosa e sempiterna disgrazia di avere in città dei wendigo che, invece di mangiare nei ristoranti migliori, mangiavano i _ristoratori_ migliori.

Da come però il pomeriggio successivo Laura ed Erica corsero in città a fare compere sorridendo eccitate, Derek intuì che la risposta dei folletti dovesse essere stata positiva.

Lo studio da sarta di Laura non era insonorizzato, così qualche giorno dopo Derek non impiegò molto a capire che i folletti femmina avevano iniziato a fare visita a Laura anche nel pomeriggio, venendo a trovarla a lavoro e cominciando a provare i vestiti che lei cuciva per loro. Quasi sempre anche le altre ragazze del branco si rinchiudevano nello studio con Laura, portando con sé scatole per il cibo d’asporto che profumavano di muffin appena sfornati, e dopo non molto si udivano cori di approvazioni, mani che battevano per l’entusiasmo e sequele di complimenti.

In una memorabile occasione, Derek sentì partire dallo studio _Dancing Queen_ degli Abba, e provò il forte desiderio di sbattere ripetutamente la testa contro il muro.

Guardò sua madre _supplicante_ , ma lei scosse la testa sorridendo.

«Si divertono in maniera innocente, Derek: chi sono io per rovinare tutto?»

«Vorrei solo che lo studio fosse insonorizzato» brontolò.

«Laura ama creare costumi particolari, ma hanno un certo costo e non sono facilmente vendibili: cucendo abiti per i folletti può sbizzarrirsi senza spendere tanto o preoccuparsi che il suo lavoro non venga utilizzato, e in più i folletti si divertono a indossare e scegliere tutti i vestiti che vogliono». Poi sospirò diventando di colpo malinconica. «Abbi pazienza, tesoro, tanto durerà solo un paio di mesi».

Non era la prima volta che sua madre diceva proprio quella frase, e Derek pensò si riferisse a Laura: avrebbe proseguito i suoi studi sulla moda e sulla sartoria a New York, presto avrebbe lasciato Beacon Hills e i folletti non avrebbero più avuto ragione di venire a casa loro a fare sfilate.

Beh, era una cosa triste, ma almeno non avrebbe più dovuto ascoltare gli Abba a tradimento di primo pomeriggio.

Isaac, però, stava diventando sempre più lunatico e imbronciato: era estate, non gli andava a genio che tutte le ragazze del branco fossero impegnate a fare "cose da ragazze" invece che passare del tempo tutti insieme – magari facendo una nuotata al laghetto della riserva – e ciò lo spingeva a comportarsi come un idiota impenitente – mormorava "Io non credo nelle fate" prima di entrare in ogni stanza – e a stare appiccicato a Derek portandosi Boyd dietro, costringendo gli amici a uscire con lui o giocare ai videogames con lui _sempre_.

Durante un’estenuante partita in camera di Derek, durante la quale Isaac stringeva forte fra le mani il controller fissando lo schermo con aria assassina, tutti e tre sentirono all’improvviso uno strano odore; quasi all’unisono arricciarono più volte il naso inspirando a fondo. Derek giudicò quell’odore familiare e sconosciuto al tempo stesso: era quello dei folletti, ma ognuno di essi sapeva di un frutto verde o acerbo diverso, e quel determinato odore non era per lui abbastanza conosciuto da essere ricollegabile a una faccia.

Una voce maschile interruppe le considerazioni che di certo ognuno di loro stava facendo mentalmente.

«Però! Allora è vero che vi comportate come cani!»

L’istinto di tutti e tre fu di voltarsi verso la finestra ringhiando, perché niente poteva contraddire qualcuno che ti insultava chiamandoti "cane" come ringhiando come un canide.

Seduto sulla mensola di marmo della finestra, con i piedi a penzoloni e un ghigno sfacciato sul volto, c’era un folletto maschio; mise le mani avanti agitandole. «Andiamo, vengo in pace, e tanto lo so che non mi farete niente: la vostra alpha potrebbe scuoiarvi e usarvi per farsi una pelliccia, altrimenti, visto che il mio clan vi serve».

Derek ricambiò il ghigno con cattiveria. «Questo però non ci vieta di farti del male in modo non visibile». Isaac concordò annuendo con molta convinzione.

Il folletto roteò gli occhi, seccato. «Certo che abbiamo iniziato davvero male! Ricominciamo da capo, ok?» e sorrise in maniera _falsissima_. «Ciao, io sono Stiles, e sono il vostro folletto vicino di casa!»

Derek lo fissò privo di emozioni. «Cosa diavolo è uno Stiles?»

Il folletto rispose puntando entrambi i pollici verso il proprio petto. «Io! Sono io Stiles!»

Isaac si rivolse a Boyd. «Amico, non dovresti più vergognarti del tuo nome».

Stiles però lo ignorò: con un sorriso curioso, volò verso di loro, iniziando a ronzare intorno alle loro teste sprigionando entusiasmo da tutti i pori. «I vostri nomi invece quali sono, eh? Eh? Voglio conoscervi anche io, voglio sapere cosa fanno qui le ragazze tutti i giorni! Voi lo sapete, eh? Eh?»

Derek aggrottò la fronte sentendo l’insorgere di un mal di mare. «Lo sai che quelli come noi sono dotati di racchette elettriche scacciamosche?»

Lui finalmente si fermò, posandosi in cima al televisore; li fissò non meno eccitato di prima, con le guance rosse. «Conosco le racchette! Il tennis è un po’ noioso per i miei gusti, però conosco le racchette! Ne hai una elettrica? Me la fai vedere? E cosa c’entrano le mosche?»

Isaac sorrise crudele. «Sì, fagli vedere la racchetta, Derek».

Boyd si voltò verso Isaac mostrandogli uno dei suoi migliori sguardi da "Ti sto giudicando tantissimo per la tua idiozia e crudeltà superflua".

Il punto cruciale però per Derek era un altro. «Come diavolo fai a sapere cos’è il tennis?»

Stiles per la prima volta sembrò offendersi; strinse i pugni irrigidendo le spalle «Sei un altro di quelli che pensano che noi folletti siamo creature ignoranti e ingenue soltanto perché viviamo nei boschi?» disse irritato. «Ci piace isolarci, ma non siamo degli eremita, sai? E siamo curiosi! Fa parte della nostra natura essere curiosi: non siamo stupidi, conosciamo moltissime cose del mondo moderno!» sbottò furioso.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e mise una mano avanti. «Ok, ok, adesso calmati, però».

Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Solo se mi chiedi scusa».

Boyd assentì. «Chiedi scusa, Derek». Afferrò un sacchetto di patatine fra quelli che aveva portato con sé e lo aprì, offrendone anche a Isaac, che accettò l’offerta annuendo inespressivo quanto beffardo.

«Già, chiedi scusa, Derek» aggiunse Isaac.

_Che bastardi._

Derek boccheggiò più volte, ma alla fine riuscì a dirlo, anche se con voce strascicata. «Scusa».

Stiles, anche se con il broncio, assentì. «Non vi presentate?» chiese con aria cocciuta.

Derek sospirò stanco. «Io sono Derek, lui è Isaac» Isaac alzò una mano sorridendo con un brillio cattivo negli occhi, «e lui è Boyd».

Boyd decise di chiudere il quadro allungando una patatina verso il folletto, che l’annusò arricciando più volte il naso per poi prenderla fra le mani, curioso.

Fu come vedere un adulto afferrare un cuscino, e l’effetto diventò ancora più buffo quando Stiles cominciò a rosicchiare emettendo mugolii soddisfatti. Derek notò che tutti loro stavano trattenendo dei sorrisi.

«Allora» esordì Derek, «dicevi che sei qui perché…?»

Stiles era ormai giunto alla fine della patatina, Boyd gliene porse un’altra. «Voglio sapere cosa fanno le ragazze, non me lo vogliono dire».

Derek si accigliò. «E non ti sembra brutto scoprire per forza un segreto inseguendo e spiando qualcuno?»

Il folletto scrollò le spalle. «Loro tornano sempre a casa profumando di cose buone e dolci, e negano che sono andate a procurarsele, segno che non vogliono condividerle con noi ragazzi».

Isaac puntò un dito contro Stiles, deciso. «Hai ragione, questo è un comportamento che va punito: le ragazze devono condividere tutto con i ragazzi».

Boyd gli schiaffeggiò la mano sul braccio per abbassarglielo, Derek roteò gli occhi.

Stiles doveva aver sentito addosso alle sue amiche il profumo di muffin, quelli che le ragazze del branco regalavano ai folletti durante le sfilate.

«Stiles» disse Derek, paziente, «credo che le ragazze non condividano i dolci con te perché non se li _procurano_ : le mie sorelle e mia cugina li comprano apposta per loro, sono dei _regali_. Non è una bella cosa regalare un regalo, no?»

Stiles sembrò un po’ meno imbronciato, anche se aveva ancora le spalle afflosciate. «Ma cosa fanno qui?» insisté.

Derek ci rifletté su qualche secondo, poi prese il proprio cellulare. «Aspetta» mormorò.

Inviò un messaggio alle sorelle, a sua cugina ed Erica – così almeno una di loro l’avrebbe letto.

"In camera mia c’è uno dei folletti, Stiles. Vuole sapere cosa fanno qui tutti i giorni le sue amiche. Penso che mi distruggerà la camera se non lo saprà".

Ricevette delle risposte in rapida successione.

Erica: "Non vedo come potrebbe interessarmi. Magari è la volta buona che ti liberi di quell’orrendo tappeto che puzza di cane bagnato".

Cora: "Fico. Chiamami quando ha finito di rompere tutto".

Malia: "Dagli da mangiare".

Laura: "Resta in attesa".

Isaac doveva aver intuito a chi aveva scritto, perché lo fissò interrogativo. «Che dicono?»

Gli rispose inespressivo. «Qualcosa di promettente». Isaac annuì vago.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio in cui Stiles terminò l’ennesima patatina ricevuta da Boyd, sentirono bussare alla porta.

Derek andò di corsa ad aprire; era Laura, con un metro al collo e un puntaspilli al polso. «Va bene» gli mormorò abbozzando un sorriso; poi allungò il collo per guardare oltre al fratello. «Stiles?» chiamò.

Il folletto volò verso di lei con aria confusa e sorpresa; Laura mise le mani davanti a sé, l’una accanto all’altra e con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto: Stiles posò i piedi su quella sorta di piattaforma improvvisata, arrossendo un po’.

Laura per un attimo sembrò una principessa Disney, aggraziata, gentile e buona, e Derek si maledisse un po’ perché era la perfetta dimostrazione di come lui invece non avesse accolto bene Stiles, che in fondo era un ospite del branco.

«Ciao, io sono Laura!» si presentò con voce dolce. «Le ragazze dicono che puoi venire nel mio studio a vedere cosa facciamo. Ti va?»

Stiles arrossì di più, intrecciò le dita contorcendo le mani e annuì a sguardo basso.

«Allora noi andiamo!» cinguettò Laura, salutando il fratello e gli altri due. Stiles li salutò agitando una mano e sorridendo impacciato.

Per un attimo, nella stanza regnò il silenzio, poi Isaac ruppe il ghiaccio.

«Dopo aver visto Laura fare Biancaneve, non vi sentite anche voi un po’ dei mostri nei confronti del cosetto verde?»

Boyd lo fissò inespressivo.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dici sul serio o stai scherzando? Sei tu quello che va in giro dicendo che non crede nelle fate!»

«E tu sei quello che voleva friggerlo con una racchetta elettrica!» lo accusò Isaac.

«Non guardate me» insisté Boyd monocorde, «continuo a essere qui solo per battere le mani in caso le cose vadano male».

E quello fu solo il primo del suo incontro diretto con un folletto.

 

 

 

I giorni successivi trascorsero più o meno come quelli precedenti, con le risatine e le canzoni assurde provenienti dallo studio di Laura mentre Derek, Isaac e Boyd se ne stavano chiusi in camera del primo, seduti a terra a giocare ai videogames con aria più o meno annoiata – Boyd – più o meno seccata – Derek – o più o meno omicida – Isaac.

Il terzo giorno, Stiles tornò ad affacciarsi dalla finestra aperta della stanza di Derek.

«Ciao!» si salutò il folletto, abbozzando un sorriso e agitando una mano, impacciato.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Che ci fai qui? Le ragazze sono di là» con il pollice indicò un punto vago dietro di sé.

Stiles ciondolò su se stesso. «Stavolta sono curioso di sapere cosa state facendo _voi_ » rispose con un accenno di ghigno malizioso.

Isaac lo guardò più volte dalla testa ai piedi. «Non sei più _verde_ » considerò biascicando. In effetti non indossava più dei vestiti fatti di fibre di foglie.

«Oh, ti piace?» ribatté contento, tirando l’orlo della camiciola che portava – rossa con il cappuccio e delle tasche sul davanti. «Me l’ha regalata Laura. Mi hanno detto che il rosso mi dona!»

Derek vide Isaac irrigidire la mascella: non doveva aver apprezzato l’ennesima dimostrazione di come le ragazze quell’estate li stessero bidonando per giocare a _Gira la moda_.

Isaac fece leva con le mani contro il pavimento e si spinse fino alla finestra, proprio sotto Stiles; guardò il folletto negli occhi con decisione e proclamò atono «Io non credo nelle fate».

Per un attimo, Stiles sembrò pietrificarsi, poi lo videro portarsi le mani alla gola e sussultare come se stesse faticando a respirare: emise dei brutti versi da soffocamento e infine si accasciò cadendo in picchiata verso il pavimento. Sulla stanza calò un gelo terrificante.

«Che diavolo hai fatto?!» ringhiò Derek a Isaac, con gli occhi illuminati di giallo e le mani artigliate.

Isaac gli rispose allo stesso modo. «Volevo solo spaventarlo, credi davvero che volessi ucciderlo?!»

Derek gli puntò un dito contro con furia. «Ti rendi conto che hai appena ucciso un ospite del branco _dentro la casa dell’alpha_? Non solo hai rovinato l’accordo per salvaguardare il Nemeton e l’intera città, ora nessun altro branco e nessun’altra specie vorrà avere a che fare con noi: ci hai screditato!»

«Non ho fatto niente! È stato solo un gioco finito male!»

«E adesso che facciamo?!» ringhiò Derek, sempre più arrabbiato e isterico.

«Dobbiamo nascondere il corpo» propose Isaac, «buttiamolo nel cesso e tiriamo lo scarico: non lo troveranno mai!»

«Questa è un’idea _del cazzo_!» sibilò Derek. «Boyd, renditi utile: batti le mani!» ordinò, in preda a immagini mentali in cui si vedeva seppellirsi da solo.

Boyd lo guardò come a chiedergli se stesse scherzando. «Ma è già morto».

Isaac però insisté. «Magari così resuscita, che ne sappiamo! Batti le mani!»

Boyd sbottò sarcastico. «Ok, va bene, ma niente pressioni: potrei avere dei problemi di prestazione». Per tutta risposta, però, lo videro passare una patatina a Stiles, che l’afferrò scoppiando a sghignazzare di gusto.

«Ma dite sul serio?» bofonchiò Boyd, per niente colpito dal loro comportamento. «Eravate così impegnati a fare le drama queen che non vi siete accorti che il suo petto continuava ad alzarsi e abbassarsi?»

_Che bastardo._

Derek sbottò incredulo. «Perché non ci hai avvisato che respirava ancora?!»

Boyd proseguì a ruminare patatine in modo pigro. «Eravate un bello spettacolo».

«Comunque» li interruppe Stiles, mettendosi a sedere sul pavimento, «mi ritengo offeso: la mia morte vi ha fatto solo venir paura per quello che sarebbe successo a _voi_ ».

Isaac si mostrò oltremodo annoiato. «Ti sei finto morto per divertimento: è una palese dimostrazione di quanto sei perfido, non meriti la nostra compassione».

Il folletto morse la patatina e parlò a bocca piena. «Voi giganti siete così stupidi da essere divertenti: mi state intrattenendo un mondo».

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Non siamo "giganti", siamo "licantropi"».

Stiles agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Vabbé, a ogni modo: a cosa stavate giocando?» chiese interessato.

Isaac strinse al petto il controller con fare protettivo. «Niente a cui quelli piccoli come te possono giocare».

Fu il turno di Stiles di roteare gli occhi sbuffando. «Andiamo: sono abbastanza resistente da volare per miglia e provvedere alla natura della riserva senza aver bisogno di _scale_ » pronunciò l’ultima parola con sdegno – Derek pensò che i folletti come lui trovassero molto divertente quanto assurdo che gli esseri umani dovessero usare le scale per andare in alto, invece che volare. «Credi davvero che per me esistano ostacoli?»

Isaac, scettico e sarcastico, avvicinò a lui il gamepad. «Riesci a premere uno di questi pulsanti?» chiese derisorio.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e gonfiò le guance, assunse un’espressione seccata e aggressiva e saltò sul controller, proprio sul tasto indicato, con così tanta violenza da farlo cadere dalle mani del ragazzo.

«Ehi, non così forte!» si lamentò Isaac.

Il folletto incrociò le braccia sul petto, cocciuto. «Mi hai sfidato» precisò, «ho risposto con il meglio che ho». Poi si guardò intorno, un po’ smarrito. «Avrei sete».

Isaac ghignò soddisfatto. «Così impari a mangiare troppe patatine».

Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi e si alzò dal pavimento per andare a frugare sopra la propria scrivania. Trovò dei post it di carta abbastanza rigida, ne accartocciò uno per poi allargarlo per creare una sorta di coppa: ci verso qualche goccia d’acqua da una bottiglietta che aveva in camera.

«Così ce la fai a bere?» domandò a Stiles; il folletto volò sulla scrivania, fissò il suo operato un po’ dubbioso ma provò lo stesso a bere, riuscendoci.

«Grazie» biascicò, anche se sembrò recalcitrante nel farlo.

Derek prese dello scotch robusto e tornò a sedersi sul pavimento. «Vieni qui, dai: ti insegno a giocare».

«Davvero? E come?» gli domandò Stiles di rimando, svolazzandogli intorno animato e curioso.

«Intanto smettila di ronzarmi intorno come un insetto molesto» gli intimò a denti stretti; Isaac e Boyd lo stavano fissando perplessi.

Derek con lo scotch fissò il controller al pavimento. «Così puoi saltare sui tasti senza che il controller cada a terra o si sposti» gli spiegò, e poi procedette a dirgli le regole del gioco e come usare i pulsanti.

Il folletto cominciò a giocare dapprima seguendo i suggerimenti di Derek, saltando sopra i tasti con aria concentrata e stringendo la lingua fra le labbra, poi insisté per provarci da solo senza consigli su quali mosse fare. Quando uccise il suo primo mostro, la sua risata felice fu talmente contagiosa da spingere Isaac a unirsi a loro per partecipare alla partita.

Meno di un’ora dopo, i tre ragazzi più Stiles giocavano insieme animatamente insultandosi pure per scherzo a ogni errore.

Stiles non era solo un giocatore in più: per via delle sua dimensioni era strano vederlo giocare, un fatto curioso che in qualche modo univa i tre amici attorno al folletto.

Quando i raggi aranciati del sole al tramonto illuminarono la stanza, però, Stiles schizzò verso il tetto come preso dal panico. «Devo andare a badare ai fiori notturni e aiutare quelli diurni a chiudersi!» esclamò stridulo, con le guance rosse a chiazze. «Stavo per dimenticarmene! Devo scappare!» e senza aspettare che loro dicessero qualcosa volò via agitando una mano in cenno di saluto.

«Che maleducato» si lamentò Isaac, accigliandosi, «non ha neanche aspettato di finire prima la partita».

Derek lo fissò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ma non eri tu quello che nemmeno lo voleva qui?»

Gli rispose assottigliando le labbra in una smorfia indefinita e scrollando le spalle.

Boyd guardò entrambi con espressione annoiata. «Spero comunque che questa sia stata la prima e l’ultima volta che ho dovuto _battere le mani_ ».

 

 

 

Il pomeriggio dopo, mentre erano nuovamente riuniti a giocare in camera, tre testoline si affacciarono dal davanzale di marmo della finestra.

«Ciao!» esordì Stiles, con un sorriso un po’ impacciato. «Ho portato qui due miei amici: oggi possono giocare anche loro? Sono curiosi!»

Derek notò che uno dei due era il folletto mediatore, Scott, che li salutò goffamente ondeggiando un braccio – Peter però aveva ragione: aveva la faccia da idiota sciroccato – e l’altro doveva essere Liam, perché si vedeva che era un po’ più giovane di Stiles e Scott, e se ne stava appena dietro di loro fissando i tre licantropi con fare aggressivo, nonostante sembrasse anche atterrito e un po’ perso – come un cucciolo smarrito.

Derek, Isaac e Boyd si scambiarono delle occhiate, concludendo in maniera tacita che erano d’accordo.

«Va bene» rispose Derek, scrollando le spalle.

I folletti cominciarono subito a ronzare intorno a loro, in attesa che i controller venissero attaccati al pavimento.

Derek notò di sottecchi che Stiles stava volando su e giù per la sua libreria, leggendo a fatica i titoli sulle costure dei libri, sillabando senza voce; si alzò dal pavimento e andò da lui. «Riesci a voltarne le pagine da solo?» gli chiese.

Lui annuì forte in modo buffo. «Gli Anziani del nostro clan ci fanno leggere tutti i libri degli umani che riusciamo a trovare».

«Qual è stato l’ultimo che hai letto?»

Gli rispose senza battere ciglio, asciutto e sicuro. «La Bibbia».

Derek lo fissò ostentando incredulità, ma notò che era serio e che si stava fissando le mani, corrucciato.

«Aveva le pagine troppo sottili, però» si lamentò Stiles, «mi si appiccicavano sempre sulle mani, ho faticato a leggerlo. Però i caratteri erano piccoli» aggiunse entusiasta, «a mia misura!»

Derek sospirò paziente, prese un discreto numero di libri – tutti di tipo diverso – e li mise in riga l’uno accanto all’altro sul letto. «Tieni, vedi quale ti piace di più».

«Grazie!» squittì Stiles, animato e sorridendo, svolazzando subito a leggere le copertine.

Derek scrollò la testa e tornò sul pavimento, iniziando a spiegare a Scott e Liam come giocare.

 

 

 

Nel giro di poco anche gli altri tre folletti maschi restanti cominciarono a seguire a turni Stiles nel pomeriggio: a quanto sembrava sua madre non aveva scherzato quando aveva sottolineato più volte che i folletti erano curiosi per natura.

Non era davvero spiacevole averli in camera, anche perché perlopiù era solo Stiles quello che, dopo aver smesso di chiedere il permesso prima di toccare qualcosa, adesso finiva sempre per cacciarsi nei guai – leggasi schiacciato da pile di oggetti che gli cadevano addosso.

Danny forse amava un po’ troppo saltare sulla tastiera del computer e imparare a usare internet, ma era più o meno un tipo a posto – anche se Derek sperava che non arrivasse al punto da farsi un profilo da umano su un sito per incontri gay.

Mason era abbastanza intraprendente ed entusiasta, era quello che stuzzicava di più Liam a farsi avanti, anche se in genere quest’ultimo non si muoveva mai da un posto se prima non sapeva che Scott sarebbe andato con lui.

Jackson era quello che tutti avrebbero preferito risparmiarsi: più di una volta Derek aveva notato che lui, Isaac e Boyd avevano roteato gli occhi all’unisono quando avevano visto proprio Jackson giungere alla finestra per le partite pomeridiane. Jackson era presuntuoso, li trattava come se fossero esseri rozzi – considerava la sua specie superiore alla loro – e ogni volta che vinceva si vantava così tanto da spingere i timpani altrui al suicidio.

Scott era il più affabile di tutti, e a parte i momenti in cui non capiva delle battute e li guardava perso, era piuttosto simpatico e normale – rispetto agli altri.

Non era male trascorrere un paio di ore al giorno con i folletti – di solito andavano sempre via prima del tramonto per curare la parte notturna della riserva, e al mattino finivano tardi di lavorare – e tuttavia, esclusa qualche piccola ingenuità, si comportavano come ragazzi della loro età.

Presto li iniziarono alle loro schifezze da mangiare preferite, anche se fu tragicomico tagliare delle pizze a piccoli pezzi per loro. In un negozio di souvenir pacchiani, Boyd trovò dei ditali di ceramica dipinti a mano – anche se Derek si chiese chi diavolo li avrebbe mai usati per cucire – e li usarono come bicchieri per i folletti, riempiendoli con un contagocce preso in farmacia.

Ogni tanto la sera era un po’ deprimente non averli con loro; la camera di Derek sembrava diventare di colpo _silenziosa_ , ormai si stavano sempre più abitando a loro, ma la sistemazione notturna dei folletti era come una sorta di tabù, quindi giravano intorno all’argomento "dormire" in maniera impacciata: avevano la tacita paura di offenderli tirando in ballo per errore degli stereotipi sui folletti – tipo dormire dentro tronchi cavi o dei funghi – e Stiles sembrava molto suscettibile riguardo le credenze comuni errate sulla sua specie.

Magari un giorno avrebbero superato quella situazione di stallo ridendoci sopra.

 

 

 

Derek aveva il vago sospetto che prima o poi il gruppo delle femmine si sarebbe scontrato con il loro, perché solo così finalmente le due parti si sarebbero unite – conoscendo le testacce dure che ne facevano parte.

Quello che però non avrebbe mai immaginato era _come_ lui personalmente ci sarebbe andato di mezzo.

Tutto cominciò una mattina presto.

Sua madre, finora, si era mostrata molto contenta degli ultimi sviluppi: Laura, Cora e Derek, anche se ognuno per ragioni e motivazioni diverse, stavano coltivando delle abitudini con i folletti e stringendo dei legami con loro, e, se si ignoravano le minacce di morte a carico di Stiles che c’erano state all’inizio – cosa di cui però Talia non avrebbe mai dovuto venirne a conoscenza – in effetti la parte giovane del branco si stava impegnando a comportarsi da bravi padroni di casa, invogliando i folletti a restare e colonizzare la riserva.

In poche parole, Talia in quel momento era un’alpha che sprizzava fierezza e contentezza da tutti i pori.

Solo che i folletti femmina stavano avendo un modo molto elegante di dimostrare la loro riconoscenza alle ragazze, e presto Derek ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Con più precisione, le pagò a colazione: Laura arrivò in cucina sorridendo entusiasta, allungando le mani messe a coppa verso la madre.

«Guarda cosa mi hanno portato questa mattina Lydia e Kira!» annunciò eccitata.

Derek, ruminando latte e cereali, incuriosito aggrottò la fronte e protrasse il collo fino a vedere cosa fosse.

Era una pietra poco più piccola di un pollice, un ovale ruvido quasi perfetto e schiacciato, di uno strano colore verde-azzurro; la cosa più bizzarra però era che rifletteva la luce del sole in modo strano, come se avesse dei glitter sopra, ma non c’erano. Doveva essere incantata dai folletti.

«A cosa serve?» domandò alla madre e alla sorella; considerando i ciottoli bianchi iridescenti dell’altra volta, doveva essere qualcosa di altrettanto utile e prezioso.

Sua madre sorrise sfiorando la pietra con riverenza. «È una sorta di amuleto protettivo: tiene lontano dalla natura velenosa chi lo possiede» gli spiegò. «Le piante più pericolose sono le più belle e colorate, è facile essere attratti da esse, ma questa pietra incantata è capace di scuotere la vittima prima che le tocchi o ne raccolga un ramo».

Peter intervenne interessato, indicò l’amuleto. «Dovrebbe andare nella nostra cripta di famiglia, come _tesoro comune_ ». In modo tale che lui potesse metterci le mani sopra alla prima occasione, ovvio.

Talia lo guardò scettica e sospettosa. «No. I folletti l’hanno regalato a Laura, e a Laura resta: sarebbe scortese ignorare il significato simbolico di una simile offerta, dato che lei è la mia erede e i folletti ne sono consapevoli».

Peter si lasciò andare a un mormorio di disappunto tornando a leggere un quotidiano, e sua sorella Talia di sottecchi gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

«Derek» lo richiamò sua madre, con un velo di delusione nel tono della voce, «dovresti prendere esempio da tua sorella: hai visto come la adorano i folletti?»

Lui si sforzò di non accennare delle smorfie di disgusto. «Dovrei mettermi a cucire?»

«No! Ma dovresti comunque fare qualcosa che li convinca quantomeno a prendersi cura delle piante che ci sono sotto la tua finestra! Sono in pessime condizioni».

Derek vide Laura ridacchiare alle spalle della madre; la fissò assottigliando lo sguardo ed emanando voglia di uccidere.

«Dico sul serio, Derek» incalzò sua madre, «fallo perlomeno per il decoro della nostra casa, sembra malaticcia per metà: dalla parte dove c’è la camera e lo studio di Laura, le piante sono fiorite e scoppiano di salute, dal tuo lato sono ingiallite e mezze morte! La gente _parla_ » insisté, «lo trova un fenomeno strano!»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Va bene» mugugnò, «vedrò quello che posso fare».

Inviò un messaggio a Isaac e Boyd, per capire meglio cosa mai non andasse nei fottuti fiori che ancora circondavano il suo adorato campetto da basket, e un paio di ore dopo tutti e tre si ritrovarono a osservare la situazione con espressioni gemelle di perplessità.

«Amico» mugugnò Isaac, «sembra quasi che la tua parte di casa sia _posseduta_ ».

«Lo vedo» digrignò fra i denti.

Derek non si era mai interessato al giardinaggio, non aveva mai prestato attenzione alle piante del posto in cui viveva, quindi di certo non aveva iniziato a farlo da quando erano arrivati i folletti.

La facciata della casa dove erano situate le finestre della camera di Laura e del suo studio erano un trionfo di gerani edera dai colori accesi e caldi e dalle foglie verde brillante, che ricadevano a cascata dai balconi verso i piani successivi dell’abitazione, attirando farfalle di diverse specie; per non parlare delle aiuole di fiori gialli che prosperavano rigogliose ai piedi del muro.

La facciata dove c’era la finestra di Derek, invece, era tutt’altra storia: alle corolle dei fiori mancavano petali, gli steli erano flosci, le foglie gialle e in poche parole non c’era pianta che non sembrasse _invocare pietà_.

Il risultato era che da un lato la casa sprizzava vitalità e colori da ogni mattone, dall’altro richiamava qualcosa a metà strada fra un deserto e un cimitero. Non era poi così assurdo che la gente lo trovasse strano.

Isaac non smetteva di porre i suoi commenti inutili. «Eravamo così impegnati a giocare con i folletti che non ce ne siamo accorti prima».

«Lo so».

«Ed è probabile che loro sono stati così impegnati a giocare con noi da non badare ai fiori della tua facciata di casa».

« _Lo so_ » sibilò stanco. «Ora smettila di constatare l’ovvio e aiutami a mettere su un piano».

Boyd li guardò sarcastico. «Perché mai ideare un piano? Atteggiarsi a persone normali e chiedere con educazione ai folletti di occuparsene, per voi è troppo banale?»

Isaac agitò un dito con fare sentenzioso. «I folletti sono creature _perfide_ : ti sei dimenticato di come Stiles quella volta ha finto la propria morte per farci uscire fuori di testa di proposito?»

Boyd inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Avete fatto tutto voi, il merito di essere delle drama queen è solo vostro: la sua farsa a confronto alla vostra è stata roba da principianti».

Isaac finse di non sentire. «E quando Danny ha ordinato online del lubrificante alla fragola apposta per metterci in imbarazzo?»

Boyd non ne fu per niente colpito. «E chi è che ha lasciato una carta prepagata esposta sulla scrivania e gli ha mentito dicendo che quella roba era _davvero_ buona da mangiare?»

«E ieri sera Liam e Mason mi hanno rubato una fetta di salame dalla pizza» incalzò Isaac.

«Questo perché tu non volevi tagliare loro un’oliva a metà – cosa che non ti costava nulla».

«Il punto è» insisté Isaac, «che sono creature dalla mente _malvagia_! _Complottano_! _Stendono piani diabolici_! _Rubano cose_!»

Derek gli replicò inespressivo. «Hai per caso bisogno di acqua santa per attaccarli la prossima volta che li vedi?»

Lui scrollò la testa, fermo nelle sue idee. «Dobbiamo escogitare qualcosa! Dobbiamo offrire loro un incentivo per spingerli a far rifiorire questo lato della casa».

Fu così che Derek qualche ora dopo finì sulla soglia della riserva, _da solo_ , a chiamare a gran voce Stiles – entrò dritto nella top ten dei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua vita.

Stiles venne da lui _schizzando_ , con le guance arrossate ed emanando preoccupazione a volontà. «Che succede? Qualcuno di voi si è fatto male?»

Derek si vergognò moltissimo, considerando che quella non era per nulla una chiamata d’emergenza ma l’offerta di una _mazzetta_. Allungò verso di lui la scatola d’asporto che aveva in mano e ne aprì il coperchio per rivelare il contenuto.

Stiles boccheggiò per un lungo attimo, poi si avventò sulla scatola strillando felice. «I panini dolci con le gocce di cioccolato!»

Derek si affrettò a chiudere la scatola. «Seh, e sono freschi dal forno» sottolineò.

Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo fissò imbronciato e seccato. «Sei cattivo» mugugnò.

Sospirò paziente. «Senti, in realtà questo è tutto in piano di Isaac…»

Il folletto sbuffò sarcastico e irritato. « _Ci avrei scommesso_ ». Fra Stiles e Isaac non correva esattamente buon sangue.

Derek, che si stava sentendo sempre più in colpa, rialzò il coperchio. «Dai, prendine uno, _per ora_ ».

Stiles sorrise felice e strinse fra le braccia attorno a un panino, come se fosse una sorta di peluche gigante, e iniziò a mangiucchiarlo, riempiendosi le guance come uno scoiattolo.

«Sono qui per farti un’offerta» esordì Derek.

Stiles lo guardò incerto, gli replicò perplesso. «Come il Padrino?» chiese convinto; avevano visto il film insieme di recente, Derek sentì l’impulso di sbattersi una mano sulla fronte.

«No! Cioè, sì! No, quasi! Insomma» farfugliò, «la proposta è questa: per la prossima settimana io ti porterò ogni giorno una scatola di _questi_ » scrollò appena i dolcetti, «e tu e gli altri folletti maschi vi occuperete di rimettere in sesto tutte le piante che ci sono davanti alla mia stanza».

Stiles gli parlò a bocca piena, _serissimo_. «Solo questo?»

Derek ciondolò la testa ponderando la risposta. «Fate un bel lavoro. Tipo, hai presente tutti i gerani dai colori particolari che Lydia ha messo alla finestra di Laura?» Lui annuì spargendo briciole. «Ecco, una roba così».

«Voglio pure un’altra cosa, però!» obiettò Stiles. «Perché io sarò quello che organizzerà i lavori, quindi devi ricompensarmi il doppio» ghignò malizioso.

Derek lo fissò torvo assottigliando gli occhi; forse Isaac aveva ragione: Stiles era una creaturina perfida e calcolatrice. «Cosa vuoi?»

Divenne di colpo un po’ impacciato, abbassò lo sguardo. «Voglio altri libri da leggere. Come quelli di _Harry Potter_ , di quel genere, ecco» spiegò alla meglio.

Derek rilassò le spalle: non era chissà che richiesta, aveva pure quello che gli serviva già a casa. «Si può fare».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso enorme con la guancia sporca di cioccolato. «Allora, affare fatto!»

 

 

 

I folletti non amavano farsi vedere quando erano all’opera, si nascondevano sempre agli occhi delle altre specie e cercavano di lavorare sui fiori e sulle piante quando non c’era nessuno in giro, di conseguenza Derek non poté vedere né capire bene cosa stessero facendo Stiles e la sua banda.

I folletti avevano il potere di far sorgere le piante volute dal nulla, facendole crescere a ritmo più accelerato del solito, e tutto quello che per ora Derek stava vedendo era del verde che prendeva il posto del giallo dei fiori appassiti.

Cinque giorni dopo, Stiles gli chiese di svegliarsi alle sei del mattino, per fargli vedere il risultato ultimato.

Derek non amava svegliarsi presto, soprattutto d’estate, ma considerando l’importanza della faccenda – sua madre avrebbe smesso di seccarlo facendo paragoni con Laura – decise di fare quello sforzo.

Spense l’allarme della sveglia con una manata brusca, ed emettendo grugniti indistinti si stropicciò gli occhi e andò ad aprire la finestra.

Di solito al mattino l’odore dei fiori era più intenso, e quello fu il primo indizio che qualcosa fosse andato storto: Derek non sentì alcun profumo. Sniffando più volte e sentendosi stupido nel farlo, abbassò lo sguardo verso i vasi posti sul davanzale – li aveva comprati e messi là di proposito per i folletti, affinché li riempissero – e poi ai piedi della casa, per vedere come fosse cambiata adesso quella parte di facciata.

Trovò solo del verde: foglie di tutti i tipi, qualche rampicante, e _nessun_ fiore.

L’arrivo di Stiles fu preceduto da uno strillo acuto e felice; il folletto volò fermandosi solo a un centimetro dalla sua faccia, aveva le guance rosse e sembrava molto entusiasta.

«Allora, Derek, ti piace? Ti piace, eh? Eh?» gli domandò parlando veloce.

Lui aggrottò la fronte e guardò di nuovo in basso. «E dove sarebbero i colori?»

Stiles sembrò non afferrare. «Ci sono un sacco di sfumature, ci ho fatto attenzione!» annunciò eccitato.

«Sfumature di verde?» ribatté sarcastico.

Il folletto si mostrò perplesso. «No, di blu e di viola…»

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Stai scherzando, vero?»

Stiles afflosciò le spalle, confuso. «No».

«Ti avevo chiesto dei fiori, dove sono i fiori?» puntò il dito verso i vasi, irritato.

«Uh, loro!» sorrise. «Al momento sono a riposo».

Derek scrollò la testa. «Sono… cosa?! Dove?!»

«Sono dei fiori notturni» gli spiegò finalmente, «quindi per adesso sono a nanna» giunse le mani e se le portò sotto la testa inclinata, facendo il gesto del cuscino.

Derek era allibito, e ancora seccato; fece un cenno vago e circolare per indicare l’ambiente circostante. «Questi qua sono _tutti_ fiori notturni?»

Stiles annuì sorridendo. «Sì! Hai detto che Lydia ha dato a Laura dei gerani dai colori _particolari_ , così ho deciso di fare anch’io qualcosa di particolare!» Aveva perfino un brillio di malizia negli occhi. «Visto che tu sei un licantropo, una "creatura della notte", ho creato un piccolo giardino notturno! Anzi, questo è molto di più che un giardino, è un _concetto_!»

Derek si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. «Quello che dici non ha neanche molto senso! Non potevi andare a esprimere i tuoi concetti altrove?»

Stiles si afflosciò di colpo e sporse il labbro. «Non ti piace?»

Derek si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia; cercò di non essere rude, ma al mattino era sempre di malumore, erano le sei e le cose non erano andate per niente come previsto. «È… è particolare, sì, ma io avevo chiesto qualcosa che restasse fiorito _tutto il giorno_ ».

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e abbassò lo sguardo. «Non ti piace» affermò, atono e sicuro.

«Non è proprio così, è solo che…» provò a giustificarsi, ma il folletto gli voltò le spalle.

«Non fa niente» biascicò triste. «Ci vediamo» e schizzò via volando.

Derek emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione, richiuse la finestra e tornò a letto nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

La giornata non prometteva bene: sua madre l’avrebbe guardato di nuovo delusa.

 

 

 

A colazione, Talia gli rivolse un sorriso curioso con fare indagatore. «Suppongo che il nuovo tocco floreale alla nostra casa sia merito tuo».

Derek nascose la faccia dietro la tazza di latte e cereali. «Non proprio: è opera di Stiles». Scaricò la colpa.

«Lo hai ringraziato?» gli domandò sua madre.

Aprì bocca per rispondere tornando indietro con la mente a quella mattina; boccheggiò: no, non l’aveva fatto.

« _Derek_!» esclamò Talia, con aria di rimprovero.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo. «Quando ho visto il risultato sono rimasto sorpreso e perplesso, e lui è andato via prima che potessi dirgli qualcosa…» si scusò.

Talia sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Vedi di porvi rimedio al più presto» gli _ordinò_ , e lui annuì. «E vorresti spiegarmi perché mai sembri così deluso di quello che Stiles ha creato?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non è colorato… è tutto una massa di verde, c’è pure qualche _cactus_ » storse il naso.

Sua madre alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Fioriscono solo alla sera, ma questo non vuol dire che non siano delle piante _belle_ » osservò. «Prima di emettere giudizi affrettati, aspetta il tramonto: potresti restare sorpreso» concluse con un sorriso cospiratorio.

Peter intervenne con un piccolo ghigno. «Ho visto dal basso che sulla finestra di Derek ci sono delle _regine della notte_ » scandì le ultime parole con tono ambiguo.

Laura, che finora aveva ascoltato zitta e con espressione curiosa la conversazione fra la madre e il fratello, a quella frase arricciò il naso. «Non dirlo come se Stiles avesse messo delle _donne di facili costumi_ sul davanzale di Derek».

A Derek andò una cucchiaiata di cereali di traverso; Cora e Malia ridacchiarono fino a quando Talia non rivolse loro un’occhiata acuta.

Peter roteò gli occhi. «Non stavo insinuando niente del genere, anche se» aggiunse sorridendo con malizia, «ammetto che c’è una certa assonanza». Puntualmente, ricette uno scappellotto.

«Il punto è» continuò Peter imperterrito, «che è strano seminare una _regina_ alla finestra di un _ragazzo_ » sogghignò divertito. «Solo uno come Stiles poteva non cogliere un accidentale riferimento a una mancanza di virilità».

Derek serrò la mascella e storse il naso: si sentiva deluso da Stiles, ma questo non voleva dire che Peter potesse offenderlo o usare quei fiori per prendere in giro sia Stiles che lui. «Scommetto che quando questa sera sbocceranno saranno più belli di qualsiasi bouquet tu abbia mai regalato a una donna. Ah, già dimenticavo» aggiunse sarcastico, «non è da te regalare fiori, o almeno _qualcosa_ ».

Peter sbuffò seccato, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca Talia li interruppe.

«Basta così» intimò, con un accenno di timbro da alpha nella voce.

Derek scambiò un paio di occhiate torve con lo zio e poi tornò a ruminare cereali, irritato. Sperò che almeno quelle regine della notte fossero belle davvero.

 

 

 

Quel pomeriggio nessun folletto venne in camera di Derek a giocare insieme a lui, Isaac e Boyd, e i tre ragazzi cercarono di non ammettere a voce alta quanto sentissero la loro mancanza.

Quando giunse la sera, Talia chiamò a raccolta le ragazze del branco, per mostrare loro il giardino notturno in pieno sboccio.

Derek le sentì chiacchierare eccitate e sospirare di meraviglia sotto la sua finestra, ma più che altro ad attirarlo a guardare fuori fu l’odore che di colpo pervase la sua stanza: dolciastro e appena speziato, faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca, come se si trattasse di cibo. Ma non lo era.

Stiles aveva ragione, aveva dosato bene il blu e il viola, anche se il bianco predominava: sotto la sua finestra c’era una bellissima distesa di campanule rampicanti dalle sfumature diverse, e i cactus avevano dato vita a fiori da una moltitudine di petali lunghi e sottili, dal colore rosa chiarissimo; qua e là, come una sorta di punti luce, sorgevano belle di notte gialle, e un gelsomino notturno copriva la facciata della casa dai piedi del muro fino a quasi sotto la finestra di Derek; sul suo davanzale adesso davano mostra di sé dei fiori bianchi che sembravano un regale incrocio fra una ninfa e un piccolo fuoco d’artificio.

Derek, in sottofondo, sentì sua madre parlare.

«I fiori notturni sono bellissimi quanto, in un certo senso, _struggenti_ : la maggior parte di loro dura una sola notte, poi appassisce, e se resiste, lo fa lacerandosi».

Stiles gli aveva regalato qualcosa di speciale, e lui invece non ci aveva riflettuto sopra due volte prima di giudicarlo male e mettere su il broncio.

Sua madre dal basso gli rivolse un sorrisetto saputo.

A Derek non restò che scaricare i nervi andando a piedi fino alla prima pizzeria; al banco si fece prestare la rotella tagliapizza e con pazienza ricavò tanti piccoli pezzetti a portata di manina di folletto. Infine, si inoltrò nella riserva e chiamò Stiles a gran voce.

«Lo so che sei qui, anche se comunque non sei il tipo da non inseguire l’odore di una pizza» disse ironico.

Dopo qualche secondo, sentì un fruscio di foglie alla sua sinistra e l’inconfondibile odore di Stiles – mela verde, kiwi e giusto un pizzico di cannella – e poi lo vide volare verso di lui titubante, contorcendosi le mani.

«Mi dispiace» esordì Derek, allungando la scatola aperta della pizza verso di lui, come offerta di pace, «sono stato un idiota. L’idea del giardino notturno è stata _bellissima_ » calcò bene l’ultima parola.

Stiles abbozzò un timido sorriso. «Davvero?» chiese flebile.

Derek annuì con un mormorio di assenso.

Il sorriso di Stiles si allargò fino a diventare un vero e proprio ghigno felice; si tuffò sulla pizza. «Però» obiettò a bocca piena, «mi spettano ancora dei giorni di dolci, e un paio di letture!» precisò.

Derek sospirò rassegnato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Monti Tehachapi](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monti_Tehachapi)  
> \- Regina della notte: [1](http://cdn.c.photoshelter.com/img-get/I0000ham95B_dHEI/s/860/860/Night-Blooming-Cereus-cbaxter.jpg), [2](http://pics.davesgarden.com/pics/2010/12/04/plantladylin/e495da.jpg), [3](https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4090/4955786267_4d37a65a16_b.jpg), [4](http://images-2.domain.com.au/2011/12/07/2822793/Epiphyllum-oxypetalum_729-420x0.jpg).  
> \- Mi piaceva l’idea che questa volta fosse Stiles a intrufolarsi nella stanza di Derek dalla finestra XD
> 
>  


	2. Capitolo 2

 

Il giardino notturno di Stiles aveva attirato anche l’attenzione dei folletti femmina, che con Lydia in testa avevano approvato il risultato. A seguito, i due gruppi avevano cominciato a incontrarsi e giocare insieme abbastanza spesso.

I folletti si erano premurati di depurare per bene il laghetto che c’era nella riserva e di sradicare le alghe infestanti: adesso era molto meglio farsi lì un bagno, e per festeggiare Laura aveva cucito per tutta la colonia dei graziosi costumi da bagno Anni Cinquanta, per potersi tuffare in acqua tutti insieme.

Avevano passato una bella giornata di sole a schizzarsi.

Derek aveva saputo che le ragazze avevano portato i folletti a vedere un film all’aperto al parco cittadino, sfruttando il fatto che sarebbero state sedute sul prato e che avrebbero potuto indossare giacche col cappuccio – per proteggersi dal fresco della sera – senza dare nell’occhio – il cappuccio era un mezzo sicuro per trasportare e nascondere dei folletti. Derek era stato un po’ dispiaciuto di non essere stato presente, anche se si era detto che comunque doveva essere stato un inferno tenere a bada tutti quei folletti curiosi che non avevano mai visto un film sul grande schermo.

Laura gli aveva raccontato che Stiles per errore era finito _dentro_ dello zucchero filato. Non c’era da meravigliarsene.

In maniera del tutto inaspettata, una mattina Stiles si presentò alla finestra di Derek tenendo fra le braccia una pietra.

«Questa è per te» annunciò impacciato.

Derek, aggrottando la fronte perplesso, allungò una mano per accettare l’offerta; era più o meno uguale a quella che aveva ricevuto Laura, solo che la forma era più simile a quella di un fagiolo ed era appena più piccola. «È come quella che Lydia e Kira hanno fatto per Laura?» domandò incerto quanto sorpreso.

Stiles si passò una mano sui capelli e rispose gesticolando tanto. «Sì. Cioè, visto che l’incantesimo per produrre amuleti di questo genere parte da pietre comuni, è impossibile che ce ne siano due uguali» gli spiegò, «però in sostanza serve alla stessa cosa» concluse biascicando.

Derek sorrise, felice e un po’ intenerito. «Grazie. La porterò sempre con me».

Stiles sorrise di rimando ciondolando sul posto. «Mi fa piacere».

La porta della stanza di Derek era aperta; il ragazzo sentì qualcuno lì vicino e roteò gli occhi.

La voce di Peter s’intromise fra loro suonando come unghie su una lavagna. «Interrompo qualcosa?» domandò con eccessiva malizia – sembrò più viscido del solito.

Stiles si corrucciò e volò dietro la spalla di Derek, che sbuffò seccato, prima di rispondergli secco. «No. Che vuoi?»

«La colazione è pronta».

«Sto arrivando» e con lo sguardo lo invitò ad andarsene. Sospirò tornando a rivolgersi a Stiles. «Non badare a Peter, è solo geloso perché non può tenere solo per sé gli amuleti che fabbricate» e con affetto gli picchietto un dito contro la spalla per spintonarlo appena in modo scherzoso.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso mantenendo lo sguardo basso, si massaggiò la spalla. «Va bene» mormorò fioco.

«Ci vediamo più tardi per giocare?» chiese Derek, posando la pietra sulla scrivania per poi avviarsi alla porta; Stiles annuì e si salutarono con un cenno veloce della mano.

Si augurò che Peter la smettesse presto di fare strane insinuazioni.

 

 

 

Il primo di agosto i folletti verdi erano soliti dare vita a una festa, Lùnastal, o almeno così seppe Derek quando giunse il momento.

Festeggiavano l’inizio della stagione del raccolto, era il loro modo di essere felici dei primi frutti dati dalla natura che avevano accudito con tanto affetto.

Lì a Beacon Hills i folletti erano lontani dai campi sterminati a cui erano abituati, non c’erano agricoltori a cui unirsi, ma la madre di Derek e Deaton pensavano fosse giusto almeno cercare di creare un’atmosfera da Lùnastal, per non fare provare loro nostalgia di casa.

Laura decise di impegnarsi a cucire per i folletti degli abiti da popolani d’epoca, per dare un tocco da "vecchia fiera", e Deaton procurò a Talia dei fasci di spighe di grano per decorare il cortile sul retro della casa del branco. Le ragazze insieme ai folletti si divertirono ad adornare ogni angolo esterno della casa con rafia e fiori freschi, e sistemarono al centro del cortile dei tavoli coperti da teli di juta.

L’idea era quella di preparare un grande barbecue per cena, ma i folletti potevano digerire la carne solo a piccole dosi – non erano predatori, avevano passato la vita intera a mangiare bacche, frutta e noci – quindi si optò per grigliare anche un mucchio di verdure diverse e delle pannocchie.

I folletti, da parte loro, avrebbero portato dalla riserva i primi frutti della stagione, e si vociferava che Scott avesse un annuncio da fare – Talia sperava che fosse in merito alla loro decisione se colonizzare ufficialmente o meno Beacon Hills.

I maschi del branco si era preoccupati dell’illuminazione, attorcigliando dei fili di piccole lampadine bianche a ogni palo, e quando scese la sera Derek si sentì molto soddisfatto del risultato – e il profumo del barbecue gli fece gorgogliare lo stomaco dalla fame.

Derek dovette ammettere che festeggiare Lùnastal non si stava rivelando una brutta idea: non c’era per niente un’aria formale, si stava mangiando tanto, bene e in compagnia – era circondato dal proprio branco e da amici fidati – ed era pure divertente inventare balli sul momento su della musica celtica – Laura per l’occasione aveva comprato dei CD.

Questo se si toglieva il fatto che quelle piccole pesti di Cora e Malia stavano ballando insieme spintonando e inciampando sugli altri di proposito, ridacchiando, mentre Peter proponeva a tutti di danzare con lui con aria disgustosamente seducente ed inquietante – ma d'altronde Peter era il tipico zio pazzo che nessuno voleva accanto durante le cene per le feste.

Neanche Erica però scherzava: in quel momento teneva in alto il cellulare, con cui trasmetteva a palla _Limbo Rock_ di Chubby Checker, e con l’altra mano agitava una lunga canna di bambù – Derek non era sicuro di volere sapere come se l’era procurata – mentre con un brillio di malizia negli occhi annunciava – o minacciava, dipendeva dai punti di vista – che era giunta l’ora di ballare il limbo.

La risposta di Derek era stata "Ma anche no" e si era subito impegnato a dileguarsi. Di sottecchi vide che Peter fu il primo ad accettare la sfida del limbo, e non ne restò per nulla sorpreso.

Si nascose in cucina, e stava per spegnere le luci lasciando la finestra aperta, quando proprio da quest’ultima entrò volando Stiles.

«Derek?» lo chiamò, stranamente accorato.

Non ebbe cuore di fingere di non esserci. «Ssssh, sono qui, dietro al frigo».

Stiles lo raggiunse – Derek notò che aveva delle cose strette fra le braccina – e lo fissò perplesso. «Perché stai qui al buio e da solo? È triste, stasera è festa».

«Non sto qui per deprimermi, ma per evitare di ballare il limbo».

Il folletto si mostrò ancora più confuso. «Ma è divertente! Laura ha preso degli spiedini di legno per fare giocare anche noi».

«Tutta la mia famiglia è molto competitiva e ha il viziaccio di prendersi gioco dei perdenti: fidati, entro dieci minuti lì fuori ogni licantropo diventerà un mastino infernale».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Se lo dici tu. Comunque» sospirò, diventando di colpo impacciato, «ero venuto per portarti _questi_ » e protrasse le braccia verso di lui.

Erano una manciata di frutti rossi e qualche nocciola; Derek mise le mani a coppa e lasciò che Stiles riversasse tutto lì. «Uh, grazie» mormorò, sentendosi stranamente imbarazzato. «Vengono dal vostro primo raccolto, vero?»

Vide Stiles deglutire a fatica e poi annuire.

«Uhm, quindi» continuò Derek, «è tipo una cosa importante? Cioè, un gesto di un certo peso?» Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto leggere quel manuale sui folletti che gli aveva dato sua madre: si sarebbe risparmiato un sacco di momenti densi di goffaggine.

«No! Cioè, sì» si corresse Stiles, in fretta e gesticolando, «ma solo se vuoi…» concluse con voce flebile.

Derek sentì Peter avvicinarsi alla finestra a passi calcolati, e serrò la mascella alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

«Sto ancora una volta interrompendo qualcosa?» s’intromise lo zio, affacciandosi nella stanza dalla finestra, posando le braccia sul davanzale con aria sorniona. «Vi stavo cercando per invitarvi a ballare il limbo, e per caso ho sentito le vostre voci provenire da qui».

«Stavamo solo parlando» gli replicò Derek fra i denti.

Il sorriso di Peter diventò un ghigno saputo. «Sì, certo».

«Adesso vi raggiungiamo» borbottò Derek, facendo un cenno vago verso il cortile, esortando così Peter ad allontanarsi.

Quando fu certo che lo zio non li avrebbe più sentiti, sbuffò seccato e si avviò alla porta – tenendo però il regalo di Stiles con sé. «Su, forza» si rivolse al folletto, «andiamo a cercare un altro posto dove nasconderci».

Stiles lo seguì volando all’altezza della sua spalla. «Ma veramente io lo vorrei provare questo limbo» mugugnò.

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «Goffo e maldestro come sei, nella migliore delle ipotesi faresti cadere l’asta prima di subito, nella peggiore ti spezzeresti la schiena da solo».

«Non sono _così_ imbranato!» protestò offeso.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio come a sfidarlo a contraddirlo ancora, e lui desisté svolazzando e farfugliando vaghi insulti all’indirizzo di Derek.

Si acquattarono sotto il tavolo più lontano dagli altri – erano tutti impegnati a mettersi in fila davanti alla canna di bambù, ridendo e battendo le mani a tempo di musica – e Derek decise di mangiare i frutti e le noci che gli aveva regalato Stiles.

«Ti piacciono?» gli domandò il folletto, stranamente ansioso.

Gli rispose a bocca piena. «Uhm, sì. Cioè» deglutì, «non mangio di frequente roba selvatica, quindi non me ne intendo, però penso che siano… buoni» concluse vago; vide Stiles abbozzare un sorrisetto, soddisfatto.

Lo sguardo di Derek cadde sulla strana porticina di legno che quella mattina Deaton aveva portato da loro, sistemandola in cortile e tenendola ritta in piedi con l’aiuto di vasi di fiori. Deaton per hobby scolpiva il legno, e su quella porta doveva aver sfogato parecchia creatività repressa: era tondeggiante e ricordava le porte delle case degli hobbit, ed era decorata da parecchie incisioni – soprattutto nodi dall’aria celtica – e le ragazze l’avevano adornata di spighe di grano e fiori freschi. La cosa particolare, però, era che poco lontano dalla maniglia di ottone c’era un _buco_ , e anche abbastanza grosso.

Derek accennò alla porta sollevando il mento. «Sai il perché di _quella_?» domandò a Stiles.

Il folletto era seduto a terra accanto a lui, si schiarì la voce e gli rispose a sguardo basso giocherellando con l’orlo dei pantaloni. «È un’altra delle tipiche tradizioni di Lùnastal. Cioè» si spiegò meglio, «non appartiene proprio a noi folletti, però tua madre ha pensato che le ragazze avrebbero trovato bello e romantico avere una porta così…»

Derek si accigliò. «Che tradizione?»

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. «Beh, Lùnastal è anche tempo di trattative di vendita del bestiame e di… matrimoni combinati» disse con voce flebile. «Si cerca di accoppiare al meglio i giovani non ancora impegnati e si celebrano dei matrimoni di prova: i due ragazzi si stringono le mani attraverso un buco in una porta di legno, e le nozze durano un anno e un giorno; al termine del tempo stabilito, possono ufficializzare l’unione o lasciarsi senza alcuna conseguenza».

«Uhm», ponderò Derek, «in effetti è una cosa che potrebbe piacere alle ragazze…»

Stiles aprì bocca per rispondergli, ma venne interrotto da un gran tintinnio di posate picchiettate contro dei bicchieri di vetro, segno che qualcuno stava per fare un annuncio. Incuriositi, lasciarono il rifugio e andarono al tavolo centrale.

Derek notò che dopo qualche attimo Stiles sembrò capire quello che stava per succedere, perché sorridendo volò sicuro al fianco di Scott, che era in piedi sul tavolo accanto a Talia e con alle spalle gli altri folletti.

«Penso che quest’atmosfera di festa e comunione sia quella adatta per darvi una notizia speciale» esordì Scott, con un gran sorriso sul volto. «Ci avete invitati e accolti qui a braccia aperte, con molto calore e nessun pregiudizio. Ci avete fatto sentire a casa, e quindi… pensiamo che sarebbe bello costruire nella riserva una nuova casa per il nostro clan».

Era ciò che il branco aveva tanto sperato, e subito dopo tutti esplosero in gioiose grida di festa. Negli ultimi mesi era diventato importante che i folletti restassero non solo per il Nemeton, ma anche per il branco stesso: i ragazzi si erano molto affezionati a loro, si erano creati dei legami, e sarebbe stato molto triste vederli andare via.

Talia e Laura per brindare distribuirono subito del succo di frutta fresca mista – Derek vide di sottecchi che Peter corresse il proprio bicchiere versandoci il contenuto di una fiaschetta tascabile – ed Erica, Cora e Malia corsero dai folletti femmina strillando contente.

Stiles, svolazzando, si parò davanti al viso di Derek, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto e rivolgendogli un ghigno enorme. «Visto? Non ti libererai di me facilmente».

Gli rispose inespressivo. «Posso pur sempre procurarmi una racchetta elettrica. _Molte_ racchette elettriche». E aggiunse con un sorriso sornione «Ora sai cosa sono, vero?»

Stiles sbuffò indignato e offeso, allungò la mano verso una ciotola piena di nocciole non sgusciate e gliene lanciò una addosso. Derek rise, prese a sua volta una manciata di nocciole per tirargliele e cominciarono una piccola guerra infantile.

Si ricorsero per tutto il cortile, sotto gli incitamenti cattivi di Isaac – a favore di Derek – e gli squittii di Erica – a favore di Stiles. Stanco di ricevere nocciole contro il cranio, Derek decise di nascondersi per una contromossa.

Affacciandosi da dietro uno dei pali del porticato, vide Stiles stare acquattato dietro la porta di legno: non si stava accorgendo che dal buco che c’era si poteva intravederlo. Derek, ghignando divertito, lo raggirò per coglierlo di sorpresa, strisciò fino alla porta e infine infilò una mano dentro al buco, afferrando Stiles per un braccio e spaventandolo a morte.

Stiles strillò in modo decisamente poco virile, facendo ridere ancor di più Derek. Quando entrambi si accorsero che in cortile di colpo era sceso il silenzio, fissarono all’unisono la presa di Derek attorno al braccio di Stiles – gli aveva stretto un paio di dita quasi vicino al polso – e che per puro caso si stavano toccando proprio attraverso il buco della porta di legno.

Derek ritrasse la mano come se si fosse scottato, e si maledisse quando sentì Peter schiarirsi la voce.

«Per caso questa sera c’è qualche altro annuncio che deve essere fatto?» insinuò Peter, fin troppo zuccherino.

Derek serrò la mascella, irritato, e si alzò in piedi di scatto. «No» disse fra i denti, anche se suonò duro e acido perfino alle proprie orecchie. Voltò le spalle a Stiles, e lo sentì emanare imbarazzo a quintali, e ciò lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più.

Si allontanò rapido dalla porta e andò a cercarsi un altro angolo buio dove stare; stavolta nessuno venne a cercarlo, rimase in disparte per quel poco che restava ancora della serata.

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Stiles non si presentò in camera di Derek per giocare, vennero solo Danny, Jackson e Mason – e il fatto che Jackson fosse presente non migliorò l’umore di Derek.

Derek ponderò se andare a cercare Stiles per confrontarsi con lui o meno, ma alla fine concluse che facendolo avrebbe reso tutto ancora più imbarazzante: Peter continuava a rimarcare con ambiguità e malizia un sottotesto che forse c’era da parte di Stiles, e ciò spingeva Derek a chiudersi a riccio come reazione.

Avere un amico che ha una cotta per te rendeva tutto molto impacciato, portava sempre a chiedersi se si stava agendo nel modo sbagliato o meno, se si stavano regalando false illusioni, e Derek sperava solo che la cotta di Stiles per lui passasse da sé, che magari col tempo si accorgesse che… _non potevano stare insieme_ : c’era una differenza di dimensioni enorme.

Derek era affezionato a Stiles, ma lui era _piccolo_ , pieno di ingenuità e… Derek doveva ammettere che le sue dimensioni ridotte glielo facevano vedere solo come un compagno di giochi e basta; non come un pupazzetto – Stiles aveva molti più sentimenti di un misero pupazzetto – ma comunque come un piccolo amico, non qualcuno con cui avere una storia. Che tra l’altro sarebbe rimasta platonica – e Derek aveva quindici anni, nella vita sperava di poter baciare qualcuno e di fare sesso.

Peter con i suoi ammiccamenti derisori stava trasformando tutto in un campo minato: stuzzicava il nipote di proposito divertendosi a sue spese, stava solo peggiorando la situazione.

Per fortuna, però, due giorni dopo Lùnastal Stiles tornò a giocare da Derek, anche se per un paio di settimane non fu difficile notare il suo impegno a non restare mai da solo con Derek.

Agosto trascorse più o meno sereno, con il branco più o meno fuso con i folletti verdi e con i ragazzi che finalmente passavano del tempo insieme senza dividersi più in maschi e femmine.

Certo, alle volte il fatto che i folletti nei momenti meno appropriati peccassero di ingenuità faceva diventare tutto ridicolo o imbarazzante, ma i ragazzi più o meno ci passavano sopra. Come quella volta che, durante un’escursione insieme nella riserva, Isaac si allontanò per fare pipì, e quando tornò blaterò «Scusate, ma la natura mi ha chiamato».

Scott lo guardò meravigliato e perfino un po’ _ammirato_. «Oh, e che ti ha detto?» chiese, e subito dopo tutti gli altri folletti lo circondarono, guardandolo carichi di aspettativa.

Derek si sbatté la mano sulla faccia; Isaac farfugliò impacciato «Uh, niente di rilevante, tutto a posto».

Entrò a far parte dei momenti di cui Derek, Isaac e Boyd non parlarono _mai più_.

Con l’arrivo di settembre, Laura per la prima volta si allontanò da sola dal branco, andando a New York per iniziare il college.

Derek poté ben comprendere perché la sua famiglia fosse commossa e un po’ scossa – per un branco a livello emozionale era un evento di una certa portata vedere un proprio membro andare via per mettere radici altrove – ma giudicò un po’ esagerata la reazione dei folletti: li vide circondare Laura piangendo tanto, e lei frignò a propria volta; Laura sarebbe comunque tornata a casa almeno due volte l’anno, anche se sarebbe stato più che probabile che perfino dopo il college sarebbe rimasta a New York – non è che restando a Beacon Hills avesse molte speranze di diventare costumista – quindi non capì il perché di quelle scenate da tragedia greca.

Settembre però volle dire anche la ripresa della scuola per i ragazzi: non ci furono più molti pomeriggi da dedicare ai folletti, perché Derek e gli altri si ritrovarono sommersi dai compiti e dagli allenamenti con le squadre del liceo.

I folletti ne sembrarono molto tristi, e ogni tanto Derek li sentì mormorare con sguardo malinconico «Samhain è vicina».

Derek, incuriosito, cercò con Google cosa fosse "Samhain" e scoprì che era un’altra sorta di festa celtica che cadeva per Halloween e segnava la fine dell’estate: forse ci sarebbe stato un altro barbecue in cortile, o una roba simile.

Altro fenomeno curioso era la frequenza con cui i folletti cadevano addormentati: nella bella stagione non era mai successo, ma adesso capitava che in camera di Derek si accoccolassero sopra i cuscini, o spingessero e sprimacciassero il piumone fino a creare una sorta di nido, da usare per appisolarsi in maniera profonda. Si concedevano pennichelle lunghissime, e Derek credette che fosse un effetto collaterale del loro essere depressi perché non passavano più tempo insieme ai ragazzi e Laura era andata via.

Intanto, le settimane passavano e Derek incontrò la ragazza per cui Laura avrebbe voluto essere presente: Paige era minuta, sarcastica, non sopportava il basket perché Derek e i suoi compagni non facevano altro che giocare in corridoio disturbando i suoi esercizi con il violoncello, non accettava provocazioni e viveva in un mondo lontano e diverso da quello di Derek.

Derek si prese per lei una _cotta enorme_.

Porsi in maniera ironica con lei non funzionava – anche se Erica soleva dire che quello che faceva Derek non era "fare l’ironico" ma "fare l’idiota" – e questo rendeva tutto ancora più interessante: Paige era una sfida, e Derek non era il tipo da perdere una sfida – soprattutto perché da quando erano un neonato temeva sempre di subire le prese in giro orribili della sua famiglia qualora avesse perso a un gioco.

Come previsto, Peter non perdeva mai l’occasione di distribuire battutine pungenti e di poco gusto riguardo quella cotta e Paige stessa, e ciò serviva soltanto a irritare Derek sempre di più.

Nonostante quegli attimi non proprio piacevoli, quei mesi autunnali passarono più o meno in un batter d’occhio.

Poi giunse il 30 di ottobre e tutto andò male.

 

 

 

Che ci fosse qualcosa di strano Derek avrebbe già dovuto capirlo dal fatto che Erica si era presentata a scuola vestita extra-large come una rapper – proprio lei che indossava solo roba attillata, corpetti strizza-tette e pantaloni di pelle.

Erica si avvicinò all’armadietto di Derek e cominciò a parlare con lui dei compiti di Chimica, ma Derek era così impegnato a fissarla accigliato e perplesso che quando allungò una mano per chiudere l’anta metallica la mancò.

Sentì ridacchiare. Qualcuno di conosciuto.

Sospettoso, annusò più volte l’aria ed ebbe una conferma quando percepì l’odore dolce e pungente di frutta acerba ed erba tipico dei folletti.

Ringhiando, afferrò Erica per un braccio e ignorando le sue proteste la trascinò nella prima aula vuota che trovò – quella di Matematica – e chiuse per bene la porta.

«Hai portato qui i folletti?! Cosa ti è saltato in mente?!» sibilò.

Dalle tasche della felpa di Erica si affacciarono subito Kira – che sorrise timida a Derek salutandolo con un cenno impacciato della mano – e Lydia – che lo fissò altezzosa e perfino _seccata_.

Stiles spuntò invece dal cappuccio della felpa, incrociò le braccia sopra la spalla di Erica e rivolse a Derek un ghigno sfacciato. «Ciao, Derek! Che si dice?»

Derek serrò la mascella. «Si dice che ve ne tornate subito nella riserva!» Marciò verso la finestra, l’aprì e indicò l’ambiente esterno, fissando male i folletti per convincerli a volare a casa.

Kira sporse il labbro, corrucciata. «Ma noi volevamo vedere la vostra scuola, eravamo curiosi!»

Lydia ignorò la questione: volò dritta verso la lavagna osservando con aria pensierosa quanto arrogante l’esercizio che c’era scritto sopra; poi con i tacchetti delle scarpe spezzò il gesso per prenderne un pezzetto molto piccolo e cominciò a svolazzare per la lavagna per apportare _correzioni_.

Erica ridacchiò divertita.

«Non c’è niente da ridere» le intimò Derek.

Stiles replicò indolente. «Andiamo, Derek, staremo nascosti zitti e buoni, che vuoi che succeda? Non fare il guastafeste».

Kira volò incuriosita fino alla lavagna, perplessa picchiettò un piede sul cancellino, sollevando una nuvola di polvere; starnutì e volò all’indietro di colpo fino a sbattere contro il petto di Derek, che la prese fra le mani prima che – ancora frastornata – cadesse a terra.

«Grazie» gli mormorò, non meno impacciata di prima.

Derek sospirò stanco e riportò Kira da Erica, mentre Lydia continuava a scrivere sulla lavagna.

«Qualcuno potrebbe vederli» borbottò Derek, «e non mi sembra il caso di attirare l’attenzione su di noi: fai parte di un branco, Erica, vedi di non dimenticare che se scoprono te scoprono anche noi».

Lei si mostrò indignata. «Penso che qui a scuola si sono viste altre cose ben più strane che dei folletti. Tipo le tue sopracciglia, per esempio».

Derek roteò gli occhi, già esausto da quella conversazione, e percepì la presenza di Boyd e Isaac vicino all’aula; infatti subito dopo li vide entrare.

Stiles schizzò all’istante verso Boyd. «Boyd, amico! Sono qui per provare il cibo della vostra mensa» esclamò, animato ed entusiasta, «voglio vedere se sa davvero di plastica ed è così disgustoso come dite!»

Boyd gli rispose fissandolo impassibile.

«Boyd» insisté Derek, «diglielo anche tu che non possono stare qui».

Il ragazzo si rivolse inespressivo ai folletti. «Non potete stare qui». E poi aggiunse rivolgendosi solo a Stiles «È cambiato qualcosa?»

«No!» gli rispose con un ghigno largo e malizioso.

Erica cercò di convincerlo. «Andiamo, Derek! I folletti non possono essere né fotografati né ripresi». Avevano provato a scattare loro delle foto e fare dei video, soprattutto per Laura che era a New York, ma tutto ciò che avevano ripreso era stato un flash o uno sfarfallio luminoso di qualche secondo. «E non possono neanche essere registrati» in questo caso si sentiva solo una sorta di scampanellio lontano, al posto delle voci. «Quindi anche se tutti hanno perennemente un cellulare a portata di mano, nessuno potrà mai catturare le prove della loro esistenza».

Derek sbuffò, arrendendosi. «Fate un po’ come volete, ma se qualcuno li vede, è un problema vostro». Serrò la mascella e andò via, notando di sottecchi Stiles seduto sul palmo della mano di Boyd, imbronciato.

 

 

 

Per fortuna, durante le lezioni i folletti restano con Erica e Boyd – non con Isaac, perché lui era _antipatico_ – ma per sfortuna, invece, si ritrovarono tutti allo stesso tavolo per la mensa.

Derek si sbatté una mano sulla fronte quando vide Erica prendere dal proprio zaino uno strofinaccio in cui c’erano avvolte delle forbici da cucina e una siringa ancora sigillata nel proprio involucro.

«Che c’è?» domandò a Derek. «I folletti dovranno pure mangiare e bere, ed è più facile tagliare i maccheroni al formaggio a pezzetti piccoli con una forbice, piuttosto che con il coltello!»

«Non potevi renderti la vita più difficile per una sola dannata mezz’ora usando le posate?» ringhiò Derek a bassa voce. «Ci stanno guardando tutti».

Erica storse il naso, infilzò un maccherone con la forchetta e inizio a tagliuzzarlo. «Mi guardano perché sperano che da un momento all’altro mi tolga la felpa per rimettere in mostra le tette, non perché ho una forbice in mano a tavola».

«Con quella siringa ci scambieranno per dei tossici» incalzò Derek fra i denti; ma per tutta risposta vide Boyd prendere suddetta siringa, scartarla, riempirla d’acqua da una bottiglietta e poi passarla sotto il tavolo ai folletti; si udirono un paio di risucchi.

«Tutto questo è ridicolo» si lamentò Derek, passandosi le mani sul volto.

Erica scrollò le spalle, indifferente, con la forchetta ammucchiò i bocconcini di maccheroni al formaggio su un tovagliolo e poi se lo posò in grembo, sul lato su cui non c’erano seduti i folletti.

Poco dopo Derek sentì Stiles mugugnare a bocca piena, meravigliato. «Ha davvero un sapore orribile! Ne voglio ancora!»

Derek allontanò da sé il vassoio e nascose la testa fra le braccia incrociate, brontolando sconsolato; quando rialzò lo sguardo, percepì qualcuno fissarlo: alzò gli occhi e vide che era Paige, che seduta all’angolo più lontano da loro osservava il loro tavolo ostentando perplessità.

Bene, e alla pessima giornata si era appena aggiunto il fatto che Paige pensasse che stesse insieme a dei pazzi.

 

 

 

Derek rincasò sentendosi le spalle e le mascelle dolere per quanto le aveva tenute rigide per tutta la giornata; era arrabbiato, frustrato e pronto a scattare alla prossima provocazione.

Neanche a farlo apposta, la prima persona che incontrò all’ingresso fu Peter, che gioì del suo malumore punzecchiandolo come al solito.

«Che c’è, oggi i tuoi goffi tentativi di seduzione sono andati peggio del solito?» gli chiese sornione. «Forse dovresti prendere esempio da come ti corteggia Stiles».

Derek si assicurò che sua madre non fosse a portata d’orecchio e poi gli replicò sottovoce e fra i denti. «Vaffanculo, Peter».

Salì veloce in camera proprio, chiuse la porta a chiave e lanciò malamente lo zaino ai piedi della scrivania. Avviò il computer tenendo ancora i denti serrati: aveva solo voglia di giocare a uccidere più mostri possibili, ascoltando musica ad alto volume, e fu per questo che quasi ringhiò quando percepì l’arrivo di Stiles alla sua finestra aperta.

Il folletto sembrava entusiasta, e doveva aver volato di corsa perché aveva le guance arrossate e un po’ di fiatone; fra le braccia stringeva una pietra opalescente che sembrava una sorta di uovo allungato, arancione con delle sfumature gialle.

«Derek» esordì sorridendo, «domani è Samhain, così ti ho portato qualcosa per…» Non lo fece finire di parlare.

« _Non voglio niente_ » sibilò. «Non credi che sia ora di smetterla con questi regali? Peter ogni volta ne approfitta per mettermi in ridicolo, è imbarazzante. _Tu_ sei imbarazzante».

Per un lungo attimo, Stiles lo fissò stringendo più forte a sé il sasso, con sguardo talmente addolorato da far male pure a Derek, a cui si mozzò il fiato in gola – aveva davvero trattato Stiles così male? – poi il folletto distorse il viso in un’espressione di pura rabbia, lanciò la pietra sul letto – su cui rimbalzò più volte – e andò verso la finestra.

«Addio, Derek» pronunciò con astio, come se lo stesse mandando all’inferno.

Derek l’osservò volare via e poi si passò le mani fra i capelli emettendo un lungo lamento di frustrazione. Sentì l’insorgere di un gran mal di testa.

Rinunciò a giocare al computer, si tolse le scarpe e si stese sul letto per concedersi una pennichella; tanto ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo a far pace con Stiles, quando entrambi avrebbero sbollito la rabbia.

 

 

 

Stiles però il giorno dopo non venne in camera sua, ed Erica a scuola fu triste per tutto il tempo – aveva perfino gli occhi rossi di pianto – e pure Boyd e Isaac non sembrarono molto allegri.

Derek non sapeva se per caso il motivo fosse la sfuriata di pessimo gusto che aveva avuto con Stiles, ma era probabile di sì: non sarebbe stato strano che Erica l’avesse saputo proprio dal folletto, o che Stiles l’avesse confidato a Scott che poi l’aveva detto a Kira, che l’aveva detto a Lydia che l’aveva detto a Erica. La colonia di folletti era un branco di comari pettegole.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac in quel momento lo stavano giudicando male, in silenzio e in maniera passiva-aggressiva per come aveva trattato Stiles, se lo sentiva: un po’ sapeva di meritarselo, quindi non indagò oltre.

Al secondo giorno, però, la faccenda diventò ancora più strana.

Isaac e Boyd erano impegnati con gli allenamenti di lacrosse, ma comunque Derek si aspettava che quel pomeriggio almeno un folletto andasse da lui, e invece niente.

Preoccupato, uscì di casa in fretta e in furia e corse nella riserva, chiamando Stiles a gran voce.

Non gli rispose nessuno.

Sempre più in ansia, cominciò a chiamare anche Scott e Kira, e solo allora notò che fra gli alberi non c’era nemmeno una vaga traccia dell’odore dei folletti, come se nessuno di loro quella mattina avesse attraversato la riserva per prendersi cura della natura, cosa impossibile, visto che _vivevano per quello_.

Con il cuore in gola, tornò a casa e si fiondò nello studio di sua madre, parlando col fiatone – non gli importò che lì fosse presente anche Peter. «I folletti! Non sento più la loro presenza, _sono scomparsi_!»

Peter sbuffò una risata nasale.

«Come puoi ridere?!» sbottò Derek.

Talia rivolse un’occhiataccia al fratello, che scrollò le spalle e andò via lasciandoli soli.

«Mamma, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!» insisté Derek.

Sua madre sembrò ostentare pazienza. «Tesoro, l’hai letto il libro sui folletti che ti avevo dato?»

«Io… No» rispose perplesso.

Talia si passò una mano sulla fronte. «I folletti verdi per curare la natura impiegano tutta la loro energia vitale: volare costa loro _molto_ , molto di più di quanta energia riescano a immagazzinare nutrendosi» gli spiegò paziente, mentre lui stava in piedi davanti alla scrivania ancora sfiatato.

«D’inverno, d’altra parte» continuò Talia, «per i folletti verdi c’è poco da fare, perché la natura va in letargo in maniera autonoma, quindi, per accumulare energia in vista della bella stagione, si… _ibernano_ anche loro».

Derek boccheggio, confuso ed esterrefatto. « _I folletti vanno in letargo_?»

«Sì».

«Ma come… cosa…» incespicò; senti la testa girargli. «Si risveglieranno in primavera, quindi?»

Sua madre abbozzò una smorfia di dispiacere. «Non proprio, tesoro: i folletti si addormentano a Samhain e si risvegliano a Beltane».

Derek sbarrò gli occhi. «A _maggio_? Fra _sei mesi_?!»

«I folletti verdi scandiscono il tempo in modo diverso dal nostro» gli disse parlandogli cauta, come se lui fosse un animale spaventato pronto a scappare via, «per loro un anno dura sei mesi, Samhain è il loro capodanno. A un anno di "veglia" segue un anno di "riposo"».

Ora gli erano molto più chiare un mucchio di cose: perché sua madre gli aveva detto che gli schiamazzi nello studio di Laura sarebbero durati poco, il bisogno sempre più pressante di fare pennichelle che avevano i folletti negli ultimi tempi, perché avevano pianto così tanto quando Laura era andata via – Laura non li avrebbe visti per le vacanze di Natale, senza contare che per loro sarebbe stato come non vederla per un anno intero! – e perché i ragazzi sembravano così tristi a scuola.

E lui era il povero idiota che non sapeva che i folletti verdi andavano in letargo.

Derek abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa. «Non posso aspettare sei mesi: devo parlare con Stiles _adesso_. Io…» deglutì a fatica, «devo chiedergli scusa» e indietreggiò fino alla porta.

«Derek…»

«Si sono addormentati l’altro ieri, forse faccio ancora in tempo a…»

«Derek, _no_ » lo fermò sua madre, scattando verso di lui e afferrandolo per un braccio con una mano _artigliata_ ; aveva pure le iridi rosse. «Sono già in letargo e sono al sicuro, Deaton se n’è assicurato personalmente. Non puoi risvegliare Stiles: lo _uccideresti_ ».

«Ma sei mesi sono un’infinità» mormorò Derek flebile, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi, «ho bisogno di chiedergli scusa _ora_ ».

« _Derek_ » intimò di nuovo sua madre, con tono fermo e carico di rimprovero.

Derek abbassò la testa, inspirò un paio di volte a fondo e infine rilassò le spalle; solo allora la madre lasciò la presa sul suo braccio.

«Mi dispiace, tesoro» gli disse Talia, stavolta con voce più dolce, «ma non puoi fare altro che attendere Beltane: sono comunque certa che Stiles non si rifiuterà di ascoltare le tue parole» cercò di rincuorarlo.

Derek annuì appena e uscì dallo studio mogiamente; salì le scale tirando su col naso.

Rientrato in camera, cercò subito con lo sguardo la pietra arancione che Stiles gli aveva regalato, e che adesso stazionava sulla scrivania.

Stiles aveva accennato a Samhain, di sicuro quello era un regalo di commiato, e invece lui lo aveva cacciato via dicendogli che era imbarazzante.

Era arrabbiato con se stesso, e anche un po’ con Peter: se avesse smesso di pungolarlo con i suoi commenti inutili, lui non sarebbe scattato così contro Stiles quel giorno.

Però se era in quella situazione la colpa era anche sua, perché non aveva letto quel dannato libro sui folletti.

Si sentì di colpo svuotato e molto solo.  
I prossimi sei mesi sarebbero stati lunghissimi, i folletti sarebbero mancati a tutti.

Si rannicchiò sul letto e promise a se stesso che almeno avrebbe letto quel libro.

 

 

 

Non mantenne la promessa

 

 

 

Quando l’amarezza per il mancato chiarimento con Stiles divenne meno pungente, Derek mostrò a sua madre il sasso che Stiles gli aveva regalato, per sapere che tipo di amuleto fosse; sua madre gli spiegò che qualora ci fosse stato accanto a lui qualcuno che usava la magia nera, la pietra avrebbe emesso un leggero bagliore a intermittenza.

Derek mise la pietra in un sacchetto cucito da Laura, insieme alle altre – il ciottolo bianco e l’amuleto contro la natura velenosa – per portarla sempre con sé.

Per le vacanze natalizie, Derek fece una scommessa con Paige: se fosse riuscito ad arrivare alla fine di un concerto a cui lei partecipava senza addormentarsi, lei sarebbe uscita con lui.

Derek vinse, Paige dovette cedere; uscirono insieme più di una volta e alla fine Derek riuscì a conquistarla.

Derek era felice, sebbene ogni tanto osservare i segni più evidenti della stagione fredda – gli alberi spogli, l’assenza di farfalle e di fiori dai colori vivaci, il vento che ululava forte, i maglioni pesanti e il camino acceso – gli riportasse alla mente i folletti in letargo, e sentiva qualcosa pizzicargli il cuore.

Ma la vita andava avanti, era un ciclo continuo e non niente la arrestava, e Derek comprese che piuttosto che rattristarsi perché non poteva chiedere scusa a Stiles, doveva ingegnarsi per chiederglielo al meglio.

Sua madre gli aveva detto che i folletti, al risveglio a Beltane, come tradizione per prima cosa accudivano i fiori gialli, perché il giallo era il colore del sole, della luce, dei campi di grano e di mais e della bella stagione.

Derek si munì di vasi di terracotta, terriccio, semi e bulbi vari, e con poca maestria e molto impegno cominciò a preparare dei fiori gialli per Beltane: fresie, crocus, narcisi, gigli e margherite.

Grazie anche ai consigli di sua madre, quando giunse infine Beltane tutti i fiori erano in pieno sboccio – Derek sospettava però che sua madre di nascosto di lui avesse rimediato a un paio di suoi errori, per fortuna – e Derek posizionò i vasi poco lontano dalla sua finestra, infilando dentro la terra di ognuno di essi un bastoncino di legno con attaccato un bigliettino scritto di suo pugno.

"Scusami, sono stato un idiota".

Derek sapeva che i folletti al risveglio sarebbero subito corsi a casa Hale, e sapeva anche che Stiles avrebbe sentito il suo odore su quei fiori.

La mattina di Beltane, Derek andò a scuola sperando di trovare una sorpresa al suo ritorno.

 

 

 

Non appena sceso dalla Camaro sul vialetto di casa, Derek sentì prima l’odore tipico dei folletti, e poi le risate di Kira, Lydia, Cora e Malia; si voltò verso le aiuole e le vide vicino a dei gigli gialli e arancioni.

Corse a perdifiato su per le scale, e ancora prima di posare la mano sulla maniglia sentì il familiare profumo di mela verde, kiwi e cannella. Sorrise fino a farsi male alle guance ed entrò in camera.

Trovò Stiles in piedi sul davanzale della finestra – l’aveva lasciata aperta apposta – col fianco appoggiato allo stipite in una posa che trasudava nonchalance calcolata; ripiegato in due e tenuto sotto l’ascella aveva un foglio bianco – doveva essere uno dei suoi messaggi.

«Sei in ritardo» esordì Stiles, ironico.

Derek notò che la sua voce era appena più profonda di quanto lui ricordasse, ma del resto, Stiles sembrava visibilmente cresciuto: da Beltane scorso, per Stiles erano passati _due anni_.

«La scuola non è ancora finita» gli replicò Derek, scrollando le spalle, «sono stato impegnato con gli allenamenti con la squadra di basket».

«Capisco» assentì Stiles, sospirando e sedendosi sul davanzale, facendo penzolare i piedi nel vuoto; posò il biglietto accanto a sé e lo lisciò con affetto. «Ho letto il tuo messaggio. _Tutti_ i tuoi messaggi».

«Uhm» mormorò Derek, sperando in un verdetto veloce.

Il sorriso di Stiles si trasformò di colpo in un ghigno. «E Cora mi ha raccontato che non sapevi nel nostro letargo e che a Samhain sei uscito fuori di testa perché non ci trovavi».

«Cora dovrebbe farsi i fatti suoi» borbottò Derek.

«Senti» sospirò Stiles, diventando più serio e passandosi le mani sulle ginocchia, «quello che ci diceva Peter… infastidiva e imbarazzava anche me, quindi posso capire se la cosa ti ha mandato su di giri: accetto le tue scuse». Derek annuì, sentendosi un peso scivolare dalle spalle.

«Comunque» aggiunse Stiles, «non ti farò più regali, ok? Mi dispiace averti messo in una brutta posizione. Tengo molto alla nostra amicizia, quindi…» sospirò di nuovo, «niente più regali. O almeno non regali immotivati: noi folletti per natura amiamo mostrare la nostra gratitudine, ci piace creare amuleti per le persone a cui dobbiamo qualcosa» concluse con voce fioca e sguardo basso.

«Va bene» mormorò Derek assentendo.

Stiles sorrise. «Allora siamo a posto». Poi si alzò, si voltò verso l’esterno della finestra e si portò due dita alla bocca per emettere un fischio acuto, che provocò a Derek una smorfia.

Subito dopo Derek vide tre piccole sagome volare verso di loro: Scott, Liam e Mason.

Scott guardò Stiles e Derek, pieno di aspettativa. «Tutto sistemato?»

«Sì» rispose Stiles.

Scott fissò Derek, con degli occhioni da cucciolo. «Quindi possiamo giocare ai videogames?»

Derek roteò gli occhi, anche se sorridendo, e si abbassò a terra per preparare il necessario per una partita per folletti.

 

 

 

Derek aveva sedici anni, adesso, il che voleva dire che poteva guidare e che possedeva un’auto tutta sua.

La cosa _elettrizzava_ Stiles.

Non appena la scuola finì, Derek decise di rimediare al poco tempo che lui e Stiles avevano passato insieme da dopo Beltane portandolo a fare un giro in macchina. Ora che sapeva che a Samhain Stiles sarebbe andato in letargo, Derek era più che intenzionato a fare tesoro di ogni giornata che potevano passare insieme.

La prima cosa che Stiles fece non appena salito sulla Camaro, fu saltellare su ogni angolo dei sedili anteriori e posteriori per vedere quanto fossero morbidi; poi con aria entusiasta cominciò a schiacciare a caso i tasti dell’autoradio.

«Stiles, smettila!» lo riprese, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada. «Tutto questo cambio rapido di frequenze e canzoni mi sta dando alla testa, mi distrae dalla guida!»

«La vostra musica mi piace» brontolò Stiles, mettendosi a sedere sul sedile passeggero, a braccia conserte.

«Quando torneremo a casa ci metteremo insieme davanti a YouTube e ti farò ascoltare tutte le canzoni con i nomi più strani che vuoi» gli propose paziente.

«Davvero?»

«Sì».

Stiles sorrise contento e si calmò.

L’altro giorno, Stiles si era seduto davanti alla tastiera del computer di Derek, proclamando di volere andare all’avventura su YouTube inserendo parole a caso nella casella di ricerca: per motivi conosciuti forse solo a Dio, aveva cercato "moffetta" in inglese – skunk – e aveva scoperto gli Skunk Anansie. Un’ora di discografia della band dopo, Derek aveva ringraziato il fatto che non avesse scoperto Justin Bibier: sarebbe stato molto peggio.

Qualche minuto dopo, Stiles tornò a parlare dando delle pacche affettuose al sedile. «Sono sempre stato curioso di salire su uno di questi mezzi con le ruote che voi usate per spostarvi sulle lunghe distanze» disse sorridendo contento; poi aggrottò la fronte. «Però perché non te ne sei comprato uno più grande e colorato?»

Fu il turno di Derek di accigliarsi. «In che senso?»

«Perché non ti sei comprato uno di quelli grandi e molto lunghi» allargò tanto le braccia per lasciargli intendere le dimensioni, «sai, quelli gialli con tanti posti a sedere, hai presente?»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Uno _scuolabus_?» tirò a indovinare.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non so come si chiamano, ma volando li vedo sempre vicino alle _scuole_ , quindi credo di sì, uno scuolabus».

«E che ci dovrei fare con uno scuolabus?» obiettò sbalordito.

«Potresti portare più persone» ribatté sicuro.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica.

Stiles sospirò agitando una mano. «Già, è vero, dimenticavo che sto parlando con _te_ ».

Derek per l’occasione lo stava portando alla libreria della città, perché visto che i folletti non festeggiavano i compleanni – si limitavano a contare le estati vissute – e che non avrebbero mai potuto festeggiare insieme il Natale, Derek ci teneva a fargli almeno un regalo, e gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe comprato un libro a sua scelta.

Parcheggiò poco lontano dal negozio; per l’occasione, anche se faceva molto caldo, aveva indossato una giacca sportiva larga e con il cappuccio, per permettere a Stiles di nascondersi addosso a lui – tanto le camere di videosorveglianza della libreria non sarebbero mai riuscite a riprendere il folletto.

Stiles si rifugiò nel cappuccio della giacca, e Derek scese dall’auto.

Entrò nel negozio, e poco dopo sentì sulla nuca Stiles fare capolino e sospirare meravigliato; Derek sorrise soddisfatto.

Da quello che poteva percepire, Stiles doveva essere con la testa rivolta in alto, per leggere i nomi delle varie sezioni della libreria, e visto che Derek non poteva mica parlare con lui di continuo – avrebbe attirato troppo l’attenzione – Stiles gli indicava i posti in cui voleva andare strattonando il colletto della giacca.

Peccato che Stiles sembrasse indeciso su quale sezione visitare, perché spingeva Derek a cambiare direzione di continuo – e già un paio di clienti l’avevano guardato storto.

«Smettila!» sibilò Derek sottovoce. «Chi ti credi di essere, Remy di _Ratatouille_?» Si pentì subito di averlo detto, perché all’istante sentì il soffio di un ghignetto furbo contro la nuca: Stiles cominciò a comandarlo a bacchetta peggio di prima.

Una moltitudine di imprecazioni sussurrate dopo, finalmente si fermarono davanti alla sezione della narrativa per ragazzi; Stiles indicava a Derek di quali libri voleva leggere la trama – a destra in alto quello blu, a sinistra in basso quello verde – e Derek li prendeva e li portava all’altezza del viso, affinché Stiles potesse leggere con lui.

Per fortuna, Stiles non si rivelò una persona molto indecisa sugli acquisti, e nel giro di poco arrivarono al titolo definitivo da comprare.

Derek stava riflettendo se cogliere o meno l’occasione per comprare qualcosa per sé, quando al suo naso arrivò l’odore di una persona conosciuta.

«C’è Paige!» esclamò sottovoce, allarmato.

«Dov’è?» chiese Stiles, curioso. «Voglio vederla!»

Derek sapeva che dire a Stiles di Paige sarebbe stato un po’ come spezzargli il cuore, ma allo stesso tempo non gli era sembrato giusto nascondere Paige come un brutto segreto: per principio a Derek non piaceva celare agli altri le persone a cui teneva – già tenere i folletti nascosti era un gran peso – e quindi aveva messo in chiaro fin da subito con Stiles che adesso lei faceva parte della sua vita, anche se ancora non era a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale.

Stiles però ora sembrava interessato a conoscerla.

«Non posso mica presentarvi!» borbottò Derek.

«Avvicinati a lei, solo un po’! Voglio vederla!» ripeté insistendo.

«Potrei anche farti vedere una sua foto al cellulare, eh?» rimarcò sarcastico. «Andiamo, non voglio che mi veda con questa giacca addosso con ‘sto tempo: mi scambierebbe per pazzo».

«Ma tutti quelli dentro a questo negozio ti hanno già visto» puntualizzò Stiles.

«Sì, ma» sbuffò, «loro non sono Paige».

«Derek!» si sentì chiamare all’improvviso.

Imprecò fra i denti, si sforzò di sorridere e si voltò verso di lei. «Ehi!»

«Mi era sembrato che fossi tu da dietro» gli sorrise a propria volta scoccandogli un bacio sulle labbra – Derek udì Stiles _sniffare rumorosamente_ : aveva sulla spalla un esserino che stava annusando i capelli alla sua ragazza come un pervertito, e tramite Derek stesso, _che schifo_.

«Non sapevo che oggi avresti fatto un salto qui in libreria», "Altrimenti non sarei nemmeno venuto", «altrimenti ti avrei accompagnata».

Lei sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Nah, non importa, e poi a noi non piace fare _tutto insieme_ ». Era vero, avevano passioni diverse, e tenevano a rispettare l’uno il mondo e gli spazi dell’altra. «Che hai preso?» gli domandò facendo un cenno col mento verso il libro che Derek aveva fra le mani.

Provò un attimo di puro panico quando si accorse che era quello che aveva scelto Stiles, la trilogia completa di _Queste oscure materie_ : Stiles si era esaltato leggendone la sinossi, ma Derek ricordava che tempo prima Laura se l’era fatta prestare da un’amica, e aveva abbandonato la lettura a metà per la noia.

«Uh, sì… questo» farfugliò.

Il sorriso di Paige divenne ancora più largo. «Oh, io _l’adoro_!»

E lui e Laura di solito avevano gusti simili. «Davvero? Che incredibile coincidenza!»

«Allora ci conto ad avere il tuo parere dopo che l’avrai letto!»

Al massimo avrebbe chiesto a Stiles di fargli un riassunto dettagliato. O forse sarebbe stato meglio leggerlo direttamente, considerando quante volte durante un discorso il folletto finiva per passare di palo in frasca perdendosi in mille argomenti differenti.

«Sicuro!» le sorrise, per poi guardare l’orologio al polso. «Adesso scusami, ma devo correre a fare la spesa per mamma… sai com’è, è per la cena…» inventò.

Lei lo guardò perplessa per un attimo, poi però sorrise di nuovo. «Certo! Ci sentiamo stasera!»

«Ti chiamo io!» le disse, dandole un bacio sulle labbra, per poi avviarsi alla cassa a passo svelto; sentì Stiles ridacchiare di gusto.

Una volta tornati in macchina, Stiles volò a sedere sul sedile passeggero, asciugandosi le lacrime del ridere. «La tua faccia! Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia, amico!»

«Ma se eri dietro la mia testa!»

«Oh, ma ho potuto immaginarla _da vicino_!»

«Finiscila di dire fesserie» mugugnò Derek, posando il libro accanto a Stiles e rimettendo in moto. «E si può sapere perché diavolo le hai sniffato i capelli come un maniaco?»

«Da noi le donne tengono molto a profumarsi i capelli, dice molto di loro a quale fiore cercano di somigliare quando si profumano» gli spiegò. «Alle volte utilizzano il linguaggio dei fiori per comunicare delle peculiarità del loro carattere ai corteggiatori proprio tramite il profumo scelto».

Derek si fermò a un semaforo e gli rivolse un’occhiata ironica. «E tu fai lo stesso? Ti profumi i capelli per urlare al mondo i tuoi infiniti pregi?» lo prese in giro con leggerezza.

«No, quello è Jackson a farlo, perché al posto del cervello ha una caccola di lucertola, quindi per non far sentire la puzza si profuma tutto». Sogghignarono entrambi. «Anche se la mia personalità ha troppe sfumature: non c’è verso che io riesca a raccogliere e mettermi addosso così tanti profumi diversi» si vantò. «Sono troppo meraviglioso».

«No» obiettò Derek, «sei troppo fanfarone». Lui gli rispose con una smorfia. «Piuttosto» indagò cauto, «che profumo aveva Paige? Che ne pensi di lei?»

«È carina» annuì convinto, «mi piace. Ha un buon odore».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Nessuna analisi approfondita?»

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Voi umani usate dei profumi _chimici_ , non naturali: è impossibile capirvi davvero bene grazie all’odore».

«Uhm, peccato» biascicò.

«Però, lei mi piace davvero» rimarcò Stiles. « _Approvo_ » aggiunse con un piccolo ghigno.

Derek ricambiò il suo sorriso: tuttavia, avere l’approvazione di Stiles in qualche modo lo fece sentire più leggero.

 

 

 

I primi due mesi trascorsero più o meno tranquilli: per i ragazzi la scuola doveva ancora finire, erano impegnati con lo studio, ma tanto i folletti di solito si divertivano anche semplicemente navigando su internet tutti insieme mentre Derek, Isaac e Boyd studiavano, oppure guardando un film.

Stiles alle volte si sistemava ai piedi del letto di Derek e leggeva _Queste oscure materie_.

Con l’arrivo dell’estate, Laura tornò a Beacon Hills per le vacanze; i folletti l’accolsero facendole le feste e lei cominciò subito a cucire per loro tanti nuovi vestiti e costumi particolari. Neanche a dirlo, tornano gli Abba a tutto volume.

Nonostante all’apparenza tutto fosse come l’anno precedente, c’erano stati dei piccoli cambiamenti, dovuti a persone nuove che erano entrate nelle loro vite o vere e proprie maturazioni dovute al trascorrere del tempo: Cora e Malia a settembre avrebbero cominciato a frequentare il liceo, stavano abbandonando i loro atteggiamenti più infantili e stavano più attente al modo in cui si vestivano; Laura era tornata da New York molto più responsabile, sembrava più padrona di sé e meno incline a esaltarsi per un nonnulla; Isaac usciva con diverse ragazze, anche se non stava con nessuna di loro; Boyd ed Erica si orbitavano attorno in maniera insolita, e Derek credeva che fra loro stesse nascendo qualcosa; Paige ormai faceva parte della routine quotidiana di Derek ed era un sottofondo costante nella sua vita.

Per quanto poi la sola idea provocasse a Derek un nodo allo stomaco e un grande senso di malinconia, per lui, Isaac, Boyd ed Erica era giunto il momento di prendere sul serio in considerazione la loro futura carriera come studenti: dovevano concentrarsi sugli studi, capire cosa fare delle loro vite, scegliere con coscienza a quale college chiedere l’ammissione e di conseguenza mantenere la media alta e ottenere buoni risultati per ottenere suddetta ammissione.

I campus universitari erano terreni neutrali, non appartenevano a nessun branco o altre comunità sovrannaturali, però c’era sempre da procedere con cautela e da stipulare degli accordi quando un membro di un branco di spicco come il loro si spostava da un’altra parte della California o degli States, quindi dovevano iniziare ad agire in maniera preventiva, molto preventiva.

Per non parlare del fatto di come si sarebbe sentito il branco nel vedere andare via tre suoi elementi in una volta sola.

Era una faccenda molto triste, ma era inutile non pensarci e non riflettere seriamente sul proprio futuro.

Derek sospirava e provava a rilassarsi poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Paige, e sorrideva intenerito tutte le volte che notava che le erbe aromatiche che Paige coltivava nel suo piccolo balconcino sembravano più belle e profumate del solito – Derek aveva sentito più volte l’odore di Stiles sui vasi, doveva aver preso l’abitudine di passare di lì per omaggiare in segreto Paige come membro acquisito del branco.

A Lùnastal Derek si sentì parecchio in colpa nel non poter invitare Paige alla festa, sia perché non gli piaceva l’idea di continuare a nascondere a Paige la sua natura e i folletti – che ormai come lei facevano parte della sua vita – sia perché ormai Paige aveva perfino cenato un paio di volte a casa sua, conosceva Talia, e fu imbarazzante doverla escludere da quello che era una sorta di evento familiare. Paige però non si mostrò offesa, gli disse che era giusto che la sua famiglia ritenesse quella festa qualcosa di intimo.

Lùnastal fu per la seconda volta un’occasione per mangiare tanto e divertirsi; stavolta le ragazze insisterono per ballare la contraddanza, mentre Derek, Isaac e Boyd si divertirono a creare un gioco della pentolaccia ricco di _farina e acqua colorata_.

Deaton intagliò e incise una porta nuova – aveva deciso di farne una diversa ogni anno – ma stavolta nessuno strinse le mani attraverso il buco.

Stiles non portò a Derek le prime bacche raccolte, e in qualche modo Derek ne sentì la mancanza.

 

 

 

Era pieno agosto e stava per arrivare la luna piena. Derek si sentiva sull’orlo di reagire in maniera eccessiva per qualcosa da niente: aveva bisogno di un proprio spazio, di stare da solo e di scollarsi il caldo di dosso.

Finse di voler andare a correre per conto proprio nella riserva e andò fino al laghetto; giunto alla meta, si tuffò concedendosi lunghe e lente bracciate da una sponda all’altra, per poi sedersi sulla parte più bassa del fondale, coperta dalle chiome degli alberi che pendevano verso il lago e affondavano le radici in esso.

Derek si rilassò all’ombra chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dalla frescura del lago, dal cinguettio degli uccelli e dal profumo intenso ma piacevole dei sempreverde.

Qualche attimo dopo sorrise ironico mantenendo gli occhi chiusi: aveva sentito l’odore di Stiles.

«Non dovresti stare da solo» esordì il folletto, «fra non molto sorgerà la luna, stasera è piena».

Derek inclinò di più la testa all’indietro verso la roccia contro cui teneva la schiena appoggiata; sopra vi trovò Stiles, seduto con i piedi ciondolanti, e con la faccia rivolta all’ingiù a guardarlo.

Gli rispose scrollando le spalle. «Semmai per me è al contrario: stare con gli altri mi irrita e stuzzica di più il mio autocontrollo, è meglio che stia un po’ da solo».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale. «Ovvio, sei Derek». Sospirò e volò a sedersi sopra una roccia più piccola, che sporgeva dalla superficie del lago, vicino a Derek. «Ti vedo pensieroso» osservò, «cioè» si corresse con un piccolo ghigno, «più del solito, considerando che le tue sopracciglia ti danno perlopiù quest’espressione».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, prima di replicargli. «Il branco si sta avvicinando a un periodo di grandi cambiamenti: fra non molto cominceremo a discutere di dove io, Isaac, Boyd ed Erica ci sistemeremo per proseguire gli studi al college, e… non è un argomento molto felice, per quanto in fondo non ci dispiaccia diventare adulti».

Stiles assentì emettendo un mormorio di assenso. «Un po’ com’è successo a me e ai ragazzi quando siamo venuti a Beacon Hills per decidere se colonizzarla o meno».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Quindi per la vostra comunità voi siete maturi a quell’età? Quanti anni hai?»

«Uhm» ponderò, fissandosi le dita di entrambe le mani come per fare dei rapidi calcoli, «come folletto credo che la mia età corrisponda socialmente ai vostri vent’anni umani».

«Sì, ma quanti anni hai di preciso?» insisté Derek.

«Diciassette estati, trentaquattro anni» scandì bene.

Derek ricordò che per i folletti un anno durava sei mesi, sospirò stanco e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Sai cosa? Non facciamo più conti, non voglio saperlo. Perlomeno a occhio stiamo invecchiando l’uno al passo con l’altro» e ciò lo rincuorava, perché voleva dire che nessuno dei due sarebbe molto decenni prima dell’altro; anche se Stiles a tratti, quando era calmo o riflessivo, appariva un paio di anni più vecchio di Derek.

Stiles storse il naso. «Come se voi licantropi contaste gli anni in maniera più chiara della nostra».

Derek aprì bocca per obiettare, ma infine decise di rinfrescarsi di nuovo trattenendo il fiato e andando sottacqua per qualche istante.

Quando riemerse scrollò forte i capelli di proposito, per schizzare Stiles; il folletto squittì indignato, lui sorrise soddisfatto.

«Quanto sei maleducato» borbottò Stiles.

Gli ribatté inespressivo. «Ha parlato il principe delle buone maniere».

Stiles roteò gli occhi sospirando. «Dicevamo che sta giungendo il tempo di cambiamenti» tornò al discorso di prima. «Capisco che faccia un po’ male, ci sono passato, però posso dirti che non mi sono mai pentito di aver creato una nuova casa qui nella riserva: ho conosciuto nuove persone, io stesso sono migliorato nel modo di rapportarmi con gli altri… Papà mi manca, ma allontanarmi da lui è stato un sacrificio necessario che comunque ha dato i suoi frutti».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Hai ragione, è un sacrificio necessario. E poi, come dicevo prima, non è che mi dispiaccia davvero diventare un adulto».

«Sai già cosa in cosa specializzarti?» gli domandò curioso. «E dove andrai?»

«Penso storia?» rispose incerto. «Non ne sono del tutto sicuro. Sul posto, invece, ho pochi dubbi al riguardo: credo che andrò a New York».

Stiles assentì. «Come Laura».

«Sì. Sai» sospirò, «lei si sta facendo un mucchio di problemi e paranoie, perché è l’erede dell’alpha, ma vorrebbe diventare una costumista: non è che qui a Beacon Hills potrebbe mai diventare almeno una sarta rinomata, dovrebbe almeno stazionare a Los Angeles, ma allo stesso tempo» esalò di nuovo, «se diventa un’alpha non può stare lontana dal territorio del branco».

«Tua madre che ne pensa?»

«Finora l’ha sempre supportata molto, si mostra molto fiera quando Laura realizza dei costumi particolari. Non so, magari spera che quando arriverà il giorno in cui Laura prenderà lo stato di alpha, la sua carriera sarà abbastanza avviata da poter costruire qui un suo studio o lavorare da casa».

«Può essere» commentò Stiles.

«Comunque, sono il suo futuro braccio destro, quindi in parte voglio andare a New York anche per sostenerla, non solo per sentirmi meno solo».

«E d’altra parte vuoi andarci perché…?» incalzò Stiles.

Derek sbuffò e si spinse in avanti per nuotare un po’. «Lì c’è questa sorta di scuola di musica prestigiosa di cui parla sempre Paige… lei vorrebbe andarci».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso. «Vorresti seguirla».

«Lei ancora non lo sa, cioè… penso che un po’ si arrabbierebbe se sapesse che sto facendo dei progetti simili, perché non le piace l’idea che uno di noi costruisca la propria vita intorno all’altro. Prima di metterci insieme» gli raccontò, «è stata molto specifica: lei ama suonare il violoncello, è tutta la sua vita e la sua passione, quindi se volevo davvero stare con lei avrei dovuto accettare tutto il tempo che lei impiega con il suo strumento, le sue ore di esercizio e non per ultimo che probabilmente in futuro sarà spesso in viaggio per dei concerti». Sospirò, prima di continuare.

«Le ho risposto di sì, che ne ero consapevole e che non le avrei mai tarpato le ali, e da parte sua lei non ha mai criticato le mie scelte per il futuro, e come io le concedo i suoi spazi per esercitarsi, lei mi concede i miei durante la luna piena o miei "strani eventi familiari", senza mai pormi domande» disse tutto di un fiato. «Mi fa sentire in colpa nasconderle la mia natura da licantropo».

«Tua madre non ti ha dato ancora il permesso di dirle del vostro branco?» indagò Stiles, cauto.

«Accogliere un umano nel branco è diverso che accogliere qualcuno a cui dare il Morso: nel secondo caso c’è una probabilità più alta che si crei un legame di lealtà, nel primo invece tutto è più nebuloso… in genere, per prassi e tradizione, si aspetta prima un anno. Salvo complicazioni».

Stiles gli sorrise. «Allora non hai ancora molto da aspettare».

«Lo so, è che… spero solo che lei non si arrabbi, o che non si senta soffocata dalla mia decisione di seguirla a New York» si spiegò meglio. «Se non le dico che sono un licantropo e il perché ho bisogno di stare vicino alle persone a me care – come lei e Laura – sarà più difficile farle capire questa mia scelta».

«Questa è una situazione complicata e delicata» osservò Stiles, «ma Paige mi sembra una brava persona, ti capirà» lo rassicurò.

«Lo spero» mormorò, sospirando un’ultima volta per poi mettersi a fare il morto a galla.

Stiles volò sopra la sua testa mettendosi in orizzontale, parallelo a lui. «E vedrai che quando sarà passata la luna piena ti sentirai meno irritato e lunatico, e tutto ti sarà più chiaro» gli disse con un pizzico di ironia.

«Ammettilo che non aspettavi altro di dire qualcosa a proposito della luna piena per un licantropo e l’essere lunatici» biascicò, fissandolo ghignare a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

«Beccato!» cantilenò Stiles.

«Sei un essere orribile» mugugnò atono.

«Ed è questo che mi tiene sveglio la notte» gli ribattè _fiero_.

In risposta, Derek schiaffò una mano sulla superficie dell’acqua per schizzarlo.

«Ehi!» protestò il folletto.

Derek gli sorrise di proposito con un accenno di zanne.

«Non ho paura di te» proclamò Stiles, convinto.

Derek aggiunse alle zanne un flash di occhi gialli da licantropo e uno sguardo da predatore.

«Ok» ritrasse Stiles, incrociando le braccia al petto, «forse un pochino ne ho».

In risposta gli rise in faccia ignorando la sua espressione indignata e si concesse un’altra immersione per rinfrescarsi.

Quella era un’estate malinconica, vero, ma perlomeno stava scorrendo bene e tranquilla.

 

 

 

Peter, ora che non poteva più prendere in giro Derek per la cotta che Stiles aveva per lui, lo punzecchiava perché nascondeva a Paige la sua vera natura, pur sapendo quando questo facesse sentire in colpa il ragazzo.

«Sono tutte belle e perfette, fino a quando non scoprono che problemi hai durante la luna piena» lo pungolò con un sorriso sarcastico, una delle tante mattine in cui amava fare colazione con latte e concentrato di pessimo gusto.

«Paige è diversa dagli altri» gli replicò fra i denti.

«Oh, sì, all’inizio lo sembrano tutti».

Derek sentì che sua madre, al lavello – dava loro le spalle – lasciò cadere un cucchiaio sulle tazze insaponate, per poi inspirare a fondo emanando rabbia e nervosismo; infine, s’intromise parlando al fratello con tono gelido.

«Se hai per _l’ennesima volta_ qualcosa da ridire sulle mie scelte in fatto di partner, non usare i miei figli».

Peter si mostrò solo appena intimorito dalla sua posa da alpha. «Sto solo cercando di evitare che Derek faccia il tuo stesso errore».

«Vogliamo parlare dei tuoi errori, invece?» E stavolta Peter trasalì. «Non giocare con me a questo gioco: so rigirare anch’io il coltello nella piaga, sono _tua sorella maggiore_ , conosco le regole meglio di te».

Peter irrigidì la mascella e si alzò dal tavolo. «Ho perso l’appetito» annunciò teatrale, andando via.

Derek restò a lungo a fissare il contenuto della propria tazza, ringraziando il fatto che né Cora né Malia fossero presenti; Laura era in cima alle scale, li aveva sentiti, ma lei… beh, come Derek era abbastanza grande da _ricordare_ , anche lei aveva fatto il callo a certe discussioni e a certe mancanze.

C’erano argomenti tabù nella loro famiglia, portavano i nomi di suo padre e della madre di Malia, e non c’era verso che se ne potesse parlare senza scatenare astio e dolore in almeno uno degli interlocutori presenti.

Quando Peter fu abbastanza lontano, Derek si azzardò a parlare. «Mi dispiace, mamma».

Lei abbozzò un sorriso malinconico e si sedette di fronte a lui. «Non è certo colpa tua, tesoro, né tantomeno delle tue sorelle o di tua cugina. Semplicemente alcune persone non sono tagliate per fare i genitori, o per sostenere il peso del segreto dell’esistenza del sovrannaturale».

«Mi assicurerò che Paige sia pronta, prima di dirglielo» le assicurò.

Lei gli posò una mano sulla sua. «Lo so, tesoro, sei stato tanto paziente, finora. Sono certo che il prossimo anno festeggeremo Lùnastal anche insieme a Paige».

Derek ricambiò il suo sorriso; poi sua madre inspirò a fondo diventando di colpo più seria.

«C’è però una cosa importante di cui io, te e gli altri ragazzi del branco dobbiamo discutere».

Lui si accigliò. «Ieri Satomi è venuta a trovarci: ci sono brutte novità in arrivo?» Satomi era una dei licantropi alpha più vecchi al mondo, lei e il suo branco vivevano isolati dal mondo, ma erano gente pacifica ed erano in ottimi rapporti con loro.

Sua madre assentì sospirando. «In un certo senso sì: voglio che tutti voi per adesso evitiate di addentrarvi nella riserva da soli».

Derek fece per contraddirla, ma lei alzò una mano, fermandolo.

«Lo so che sta per iniziare settembre e che di conseguenza il tempo di veglia dei folletti sta per scadere, comprendo benissimo la vostra voglia di passare più tempo possibile con loro» gli disse ferma e decisa, «ma Satomi mi ha riferito che un folletto oscuro si sta avvicinando al nostro territorio».

«Un _folletto oscuro_?» si meravigliò Derek.

Lei sospirò stanca. «È un folletto che ha deciso di nutrirsi della natura morta, piuttosto che aiutarla a prosperare: agisce in modo inverso ai folletti verdi, procurandosi così abbastanza energia da non andare in letargo e usare la magia nera _sempre_ ».

Derek intuì il suo obiettivo e si sentì pietrificare. «Vuole il Nemeton, vero?»

Sua madre assentì. «Qualche mese fa è riuscita a mettere mano su una quercia centenaria, acquisendo molto, molto potere. Il Nemeton non solo è un albero millenario, è anche un altare sacro: grazie a esso potrebbe ottenere dell’energia illimitata».

«Ma se agisce in maniera inversa ai folletti verdi, vuol dire che il Nemeton… _morirebbe_?» deglutì a fatica.

Talia annuì passandosi una mano sul viso. «E tutta Beacon Hills perirebbe con esso».

«Non c’è niente che possiamo fare per fermare il suo arrivo?»

«Questo è terreno dei folletti, devo parlare prima con loro, offrire formalmente l’appoggio del nostro branco, ma a parte questo» sospirò esausta, «per adesso è meglio che non vi avviciniate troppo alla riserva senza un adulto: un folletto che usa la magia nera è una minaccia _molto_ pericolosa. Ci siamo capiti? Non è una richiesta» sottolineò seria.

Derek assentì mogio e frustrato. «Si sa almeno di preciso chi è? Come si chiama?»

Sua madre inspirò a fondo, prima di rispondergli. «Julia, il suo nome è Julia».

 


	3. Capitolo 3

 

Certe volte Derek trovava fastidiosa la presenza del Nemeton nella loro riserva, perché col tempo aveva significato solo _rogne_ : attirava a sé creature di ogni tipo e non sempre benevole – e di rado non disposte a non nutrirsi di umani – che a loro volta attiravano l’attenzione dei cacciatori, provocando omicidi, vittime innocenti, faide, rinnovi di dispute fra il suo branco e le famiglie Argent e Calavera, e in ultima battuta la sua reclusione in casa.

Per non parlare del fatto che se il Nemeton appassiva o veniva abbattuto, l’intera città moriva.

D’altra parte, però, il Nemeton continuava ad alimentare di vita Beacon Hills ed era stato il motivo per cui i folletti verdi erano venuti lì e avevano stretto amicizia con il branco, quindi aveva anche dei meriti.

Ciononostante, ancora una volta il Nemeton aveva attratto a sé un grosso guaio: un folletto oscuro.

Talia, Satomi e Deaton erano riusciti solo a trovare poche informazioni riguardo quell’essere, e non erano promettenti.

Era un folletto donna che tempo prima si era ammalata gravemente e per disperazione aveva fatto svariati esperimenti fino a scoprire che, se invece di impiegare le proprie energie per far prosperare la Natura si limitava a ucciderla, guadagnava più energia perché risucchiava via la vita delle piante; così facendo era riuscita a guarirsi, aveva raggirato il problema del letargo e ottenuto il mezzi per usare la magia nera dodici mesi l’anno.

Non avendo bisogno di ibernarsi, era libera di agire anche durante l’inverno, approfittando dell’assenza degli altri folletti verdi, ed era così che era riuscita ad appropriarsi della vita di alberi sempre più vecchi, fino ad arrivare alla quercia centenaria che le aveva procurato abbastanza energia da poterle dare un aspetto umano a piacimento.

Grazie al nuovo potere poteva spostarsi senza usare le ali o altri mezzi sovrannaturali: sfruttava dei trasporti comuni agli uomini, non facendosi scovare dai suoi nemici ed eludendo chi la cercava nei cieli e nelle foreste, invece che sulla strada asfaltata. Era difficile rintracciarla anche da umana perché nonostante tutto era un folletto: non poteva essere fotografata, né registrata dalle camere di videosorveglianza dei negozi dove sostava.

Solo i folletti conoscevano il suo vero volto.

Era molto scaltra e, a quanto si poteva notare, una stratega paziente: per impadronirsi del Nemeton, stava agendo in prossimità di Samhain, quando i folletti erano quasi privi di energia, molto sonnolenti e prossimi al letargo.

«Avrebbe anche potuto aspettare novembre, per attaccare» commentò Laura, una sera in cui Derek gliene parlò su Skype, «e questo mi dà da pensare che sia sadica e un po’ psicopatica: è come se volesse che gli altri folletti assistessero alla sua vittoria a loro discapito».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Una che va in giro a far essiccare le piante atteggiandosi come Attila non è un po’ psicopatica: lo è e basta».

Laura roteò gli occhi. «Quello che volevo sottolineare è che il suo comportamento potrebbe essere imprevedibile e pazzoide: è meglio che stiate tutti attenti. Non sapete nemmeno che faccia ha!» sottolineò.

«Conosciamo però il suo odore» obiettò, «o meglio, i folletti ci hanno detto qual è il suo profumo distintivo, e per un licantropo vuol dire tanto».

Originariamente, Julia profumava in modo stucchevole di fiori secchi e polvere, ma cercava di coprirlo con l’odore di belle di notte – Peter l’aveva trovato un dettaglio molto ironico, dato che quest’ultime erano piante infestanti e peggio di un’idra se tagliate.

Laura lo fissò dallo schermo, sospettosa. «Tu e gli altri non mettetevi in testa di andare a scovarla da soli, chiaro?»

I folletti avevano accettato l’aiuto del branco, ma comunque ai ragazzi era stato vietato partecipare alle ricerche.

Sbuffò seccato. «Va bene. Anche se mi auguro che si risolva tutto prima di Samhain. E se così non sarà… noi ragazzi dovremmo aiutare il branco per forza, visto che non ci saranno più i folletti». A Derek però non piaceva molto l’idea dei folletti ibernati, ignari e vulnerabili, con ancora Julia a piede libero proprio nella riserva, accanto alle loro casette.

«Spero proprio che non vada così» biascicò Laura, triste, e Derek si lasciò prendere dalla malinconia a propria volta.

 

 

 

«Non è un problema, dico sul serio» gli ripeté Paige di nuovo, aggrottando la fronte davanti alla sua mortificazione; doveva avere un’aria davvero depressa, se lei stava addirittura provando a confortarlo, nonostante non se lo meritasse.

Venerdì sera si sarebbe svolto un saggio molto importante per Paige, e Derek non avrebbe potuto parteciparvi per via del coprifuoco che sua madre gli aveva imposto per colpa del folletto oscuro. A Paige aveva dovuto mentire: le aveva detto che si era cacciato nei pasticci con sua sorella e sua cugina e che di conseguenza sua madre li aveva messi in punizione, e non poteva uscire la sera.

Ancora una volta, Derek si sentiva uno schifo a dover nascondere così tante cose proprio a Paige. E lei lo stava _consolando_ pure.

Con le mani sotto il tavolo del caffetteria in cui erano seduti, inviò un messaggio a Boyd e Isaac. "Mi sento più depresso di un emo che non trova una lametta per tagliarsi le vene".

Stava provando a compensare l’assenza al saggio portando Paige nella sua caffetteria preferita per prendere un frappé insieme, mentre Boyd e Isaac – per risparmiare tempo, dato che dovevano rientrare prima del tramonto – erano a caccia del vaso definitivo da regalare a Paige.

Per farsi perdonare, Derek aveva pensato di far recapitare un bouquet a Paige; poi aveva riflettuto sul fatto che lei non era un tipo da fiori recisi e che doveva preferire le piante utili, considerando quello che coltivava; dopo una breve consultazione con Stiles, aveva optato per regalarle della lavanda, aveva contattato un vivaio e ora aveva mandato gli amici a cercare un bel vaso di terracotta dove Paige potesse coltivare le piantine in balcone.

Isaac continuava a mandargli foto di vasi assurdi con la scritta "Questo? Che ne pensi di questo?"

Davanti all’ultima, Derek inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Lo hai rubato a un museo dell’Antiche Civiltà del Mediterraneo? Ho detto ‘vaso’, non ‘anfora’".

"Ma è stiloso" obiettò Isaac.

Boyd intervenne bloccando la conversazione. "Non se ne parla: l’ho visto da vicino, credo che sopra ci siano disegnate delle posizione del kamasutra".

Derek lesse e gli andò della saliva di traverso.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Paige, preoccupata.

Abbozzò un sorriso un po’ forzato. «Sì, tutto ok». "Trovate un vaso normale, invece di provare costantemente a uccidermi per soffocazione" inviò e posò il cellulare sopra il tavolo.

Paige protrasse un braccio in avanti per posare la mano sulla sua, perplessa. «Sei sicuro? Cioè, ti ho visto davvero giù negli ultimi giorni: c’è qualche problema con la tua famiglia?»

«Non proprio» e inspirò a fondo, stanco. Fu allora che in contemporanea sentì dei passi farsi vicini insieme a un odore _particolare_.

«Ecco qui il vostro ordine!» annunciò la cameriera, posando i frappé di fronte a loro. Era una donna molto giovane, con un sorriso dolce e i capelli scuri mossi, curati e lucenti. La targhetta sulla sua divisa diceva che si chiamava "Jennifer". Profumava di _belle di notte_.

Paige la ringraziò sorridendole a propria volta; Derek si sforzò di abbozzare un ringraziamento, mentre con la mente prendeva in considerazione il da farsi in modo rapido.

Estrasse dalla tasca interna della giacca il sacchetto dove teneva le pietre che gli aveva regalato Stiles: sotto il tavolo, lo svuotò sul palmo della mano.

Quella arancione e gialla stava emettendo un bagliore a intermittenza: nei pressi c’era qualcuno che usava la magia nera. Era una conferma.

«Derek» lo richiamò Paige, un po’ stridula – stava osservando i suoi strani atteggiamenti sempre più preoccupata, «adesso mi stai facendo venire l’ansia, ti sei irrigidito di colpo: che succede?»

Afferrò subito il proprio bicchiere e quello di Paige e si alzò di scatto. «Credo che quella tipa abbia sputato nei nostri frappé» biascicò con la bocca secca.

«Che cosa?! Ma… come fai a saperlo?»

«Io l’ho… visto?... Vado a reclamare».

«Derek!» insisté, confusa.

«Resta qui» la supplicò con lo sguardo, e lei si arrese sospirando.

Quando Paige si voltò, invece di andare verso il bancone, andò in bagno, facendo attenzione a tendere l’orecchio sempre verso Paige. Posò i bicchieri sul lavandino e prese dal sacchettino degli amuleti il ciottolo bianco.

Senza troppi complimenti tolse la panna dai bicchieri con un colpo di dita, tenne la pietra fra il pollice e l’indice e la immerse nel primo frappé: quando la tirò fuori, vide che aveva assunto una sfumatura verdastra, segno che la bevanda era stata contaminata.

« _Veleno_ » ipotizzò, mormorando fra i denti, e verificò veloce se anche l’altro frappé fosse stato "corretto" dal folletto oscuro – l’esito fu positivo.

Da quel che poteva sentire col suo udito da licantropo, la cameriera – cioè Julia il folletto – non era tornata da Paige, ma aveva di certo visto che Derek si era allontanato portando con sé i bicchieri: da un momento all’altro avrebbe fatto una contromossa.

Quando Derek si rese conto di aver lasciato il cellulare sopra il tavolo, si sciacquò le mani imprecando – non l’aveva rimesso in tasca dopo l’ultimo messaggio scambiato con i ragazzi.

Avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di Julia se fosse tornato di là a chiamare i rinforzi, che di conseguenza sarebbero arrivati solo troppo tardi – lei sarebbe stata già in fuga – al momento, l’unica cosa da fare nell’immediato sembrava cercare di allontanare il folletto oscuro da quel _posto pubblico_ , e soprattutto _da Paige_.

Sapendo che Julia lo avrebbe seguito, non facendosi vedere da Paige, cercò la porta dell’uscita d’emergenza del locale e uscì fuori; si ritrovò in un vicolo cieco e in penombra.

«Un classico» borbottò sarcastico fra sé e sé. Poi sentì il tipico battito d’ali dei folletti, ma _non_ in coppia al loro odore familiare; serrò la mascella e si voltò in tempo per vedere il piccolo folletto oscuro trasformarsi nella cameriera che aveva visto prima.

«Cos’è un classico per te?» gli domandò sfrontata. «Finire dalla padella alla brace?»

«Sono il figlio dell’alpha» sottolineò, mostrando zanne e artigli, mettendosi in posa d’attacco, «cosa ti fa pensare che la passerai liscia dopo aver provato ad avvelenarmi?»

«Questo è solo un imprevisto» gli replicò storcendo il naso. «La Natura è una risorsa infinita, posso attingere a essa quanto voglio per fare l’impensabile al tuo branco, e posso pur sempre ancora creare un po’ di caos come diversivo _uccidendoti_ » sorrise crudele.

«Volevi questo? Creare un diversivo?» le chiese, cercando di guadagnare tempo per riflettere su come attaccare.

«Un membro del branco e un’umana morta: i cacciatori avrebbero usato l’umana come scusa per tornare a Beacon Hills, dando la colpa a voi e affermando che fosse arrivato il momento di "contenervi"» gli spiegò con tono mellifluo. «Il branco, sotto attacco dei cacciatori, avrebbe dato la colpa ai folletti verdi, incapaci di fermarmi prima che agissi. Io, nel frattempo, mi sarei impadronita del Nemeton indisturbata».

Una stratega sadica e psicopatica: Laura aveva ragione.

«Il mio branco è molto più forte di quanto immagini» ringhiò minacciandola. Per un singolo secondo restò sorpreso: sentì nell’aria il profumo di mela verde, kiwi e cannella, ma poi svanì.

Julia ghignò. «Vedrò di scoprire quanto siete forti cominciando proprio da te». Le unghie le si allungarono a dismisura assumendo un color nero violaceo e la forma di aculei, e mostrandogli i denti emise un sibilo orrendo: lo attaccò veloce e feroce.

Derek era ancora giovane, finora era stato solo allenato per difendersi, non per attaccare – non era un membro adulto del branco – e non impiegò molto a stancarsi delle mosse rapide di Julia e di tutti i colpi e i _graffi_ presi. Sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca, e gli stava anche fuoriuscendo da una ferita vicino alla tempia – lo sentiva colare sulla faccia.

Quando però gli tremolò la vista e le ginocchia gli cedettero di colpo, restò stupito e sbarrò gli occhi.

Julia rise divertita, lo afferrò per la gola rimettendolo in piedi e lo bloccò con le spalle al muro, accanto all’uscita d’emergenza della caffetteria.

«Ti piace l’effetto del mio veleno?» gli disse sarcastica, mettendo in mostra la mano libera e agitando le dita munite di aculei. «Indebolisce i sensi delle creature sovrannaturali e toglie loro le forze. L’ho creato io, è un bel modo per avere alla mia mercé chiunque io voglia, non trovi?»

Derek le replicò biascicando e sentendosi la bocca molle. «Stai zitta e vai al diavolo». Riuscì a udire e percepire che c’era qualcuno dietro la porta dell’uscita d’emergenza, accanto a loro, ma non avendo più i suoi sensi da licantropo non riuscì a capire _chi_ fosse.

«Uh, quanto siamo maleducati!» protestò lei, fingendosi oltremodo offesa. «Avrò cura di dirlo a tua madre, quando le consegnerò la tua testa».

Derek stava per mugugnarle fioco una minaccia ricca di parole volgari, ma venne interrotto da qualcuno che urlò «ORA!»

Era Stiles.

La pesante e robusta porta dell’uscita d’emergenza venne aperta di colpo e con violenza, andando a sbattere contro Julia e cogliendola di sorpresa, così tanto da farle male e spingerla a barcollare.

«L’ho presa?!» sentì dire a Paige, con tono ansioso e speranzoso.

La sua ragazza e un folletto verde lo avevano appena salvato da una psicopatica, con la sola imposizione di una _porta_.

Julia era a terra, si stava tastando le ferite con aria _sconvolta_ e livida.

«Derek! DEREK!» lo chiamò Paige, correndo a inginocchiarsi al suo fianco. «Ho chiamato tua madre, devi solo _resistere_!»

«Mi ha avvelenato» la avvertì flebile, «non posso muovermi, _scappate_ , non fatevi toccare con gli aculei».

Lei lo fissò terrorizzata per un lungo istante, prima di voltarsi a urlare. «Ci serve un aculeo, per l’antidoto!»

Derek vide Stiles schizzare verso Julia e provare con insistenza e aggressività a _staccarle_ un’unghia. Se avesse avuto forza gli avrebbe gridato quanto fosse idiota.

Julia cominciò a strillare frustrata e arrabbiata, cacciando Stiles con le mani come se fosse un insetto fastidioso; Paige, da parte sua, abbatté la pattumiera per il riciclo del vetro e del metallo che c’era nel vicolo.

«Ci sono solo _birre_!» si lamentò Paige, arrabbiata, frugando nella spazzatura incurante dei tagli che si stava procurando. «Perché nessuno da queste parti beve _vino_? Ho bisogno di un’arma più _grossa_!»

«Paige…» mormorò Derek, sempre più debole e confuso, «è meglio se andate via».

«Zitto» gli intimò, continuando la ricerca, _con le mani insanguinate_ , «devo solo trovare qualcosa per stordirla…» Derek sperò che non si tagliasse nessun tendine, o non avrebbe mai più potuto suonare.

Sentì un grido di trionfo dietro di loro: Derek si voltò e vide Stiles a terra privo di sensi, con Julia che torreggiava sopra di lui sorridendo soddisfatta.

«Oh Dio» esalò Paige, mettendosi in fretta il coperchio della pattumiera sottobraccio e prendendo due piccole bottiglie di birra vuote.

Derek, impotente, osservò Julia avanzare verso Stiles e poi fermarsi, alzando un piede nell’atto di _pestarlo_.

«È questa la fine che fanno gli insetti, no?» disse Julia ghignando.

Poco prima che abbassasse il piede, Paige da dietro le fracassò sulla testa una bottiglia dopo l’altra, e sotto le urla indignate di Julia continuò a colpirla con il coperchio. Fino a quando Paige all’improvviso finì sbattuta al muro da un colpo di vento magico.

Julia, soddisfatta da quell’ultima propria mossa, fissò la ragazza – ancora stordita – sorridendo cattiva. Afferrò la ragazza per la gola, come aveva fatto con Derek, e la schiacciò con le spalle al muro.

«Piccola insolente» sibilò, «chi ti credi di essere? Soltanto perché sei giovane e bella pensi di essere più forte di me?» strinse di più la presa sul collo – Derek desiderò urlare, ma era ormai un peso morto. «Sono la donna più potente del mondo, e quando finalmente metterò le mani sul Nemeton diventerò giovane e bella _in eterno_! Tu sei _niente_ in confronto a me!»

Derek stava vedendo il suo mondo andare a pezzi proprio davanti ai propri occhi, e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era restare riverso a terra su un fianco a piangere.

Nel momento in cui Julia sembrò decisa a porre fine alla vita di Paige, però, Derek udì sotto il proprio orecchio il rumore di passi veloci sulla strada su cui era steso: qualcuno stava venendo _verso di loro_.

Con il cuore in gola, vide sua madre e Deaton correre verso Julia, con in testa Scott e Kira. I due folletti volarono subito verso Julia con espressione decisa e concentrata; Derek notò che stringevano tutti e due fra le mani un ramo di _vischio_ , e quando furono a un passo da Julia lo _polverizzano_ con i loro poteri per poi soffiare forte verso la donna, per spingerle la piccola nube di polvere addosso.

Julia strillò furiosa agitandosi, e nel giro di pochi secondi riprese il suo aspetto originario da folletto; si mosse per volare via, ma Deaton fu più rapido di lei: aprì una strana scatola cilindrica di legno che aveva con sé e la catturò al volo imprigionandola lì dentro.

«È finita» annunciò Deaton, serio e solenne, per poi inginocchiarsi a terra per accertarsi delle condizioni di Paige, che tossiva forte tastandosi il collo.

Derek vide sua madre correre da lui. «Il veleno» riuscì a malapena a biascicare, «mi ha avvelenato con gli aculei».

Sua madre, con gli occhi lucidi, gli accarezzò il viso. «Andrà tutto bene, tesoro, prepareremo l’antidoto».

«Stiles…» mormorò ancora, voltandosi appena in direzione del folletto, ancora privo di conoscenza; accanto a lui c’erano Scott e Kira.

«Respira ancora» sentì dire a Scott.

Poi, il veleno ebbe la meglio.

 

 

 

Si svegliò annaspando, e subito percepì la presenza della propria alpha accanto a sé.

«Va tutto bene, tesoro» gli mormorò accorata, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, «sei nella clinica di Deaton, ti abbiamo somministrato l’antidoto. Siamo _tutti_ fuori pericoloso» aggiunse, scandendo bene le ultime parole.

Derek sentì la schiena dolergli un po’; era steso sopra uno dei tavoli di metallo e puzzava di sangue – aveva ancora addosso la maglia che Julia gli aveva lacerato con gli artigli. «Paige… Stiles…» chiese con voce roca.

«Sono stati entrambi medicati da Deaton» gli accarezzò il viso. «Solo…» e si morse il labbro, «Stiles sta per andare in letargo con qualche giorno di anticipo, perché nella lotta ha consumato tutte le sue energie».

Derek si allarmò. «Allora non sta bene!» Scattò a sedere.

Sua madre gli mise le mani sulle braccia. «No, sta bene! Ascoltami con attenzione, sto mentendo?» e con un cenno l’invitò ad ascoltarle la frequenza cardiaca. Lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego e afflosciò le spalle: contava di avere ancora un paio di giorni in più con Stiles, e invece…

«Il letargo lo aiuterà a riprendersi del tutto» continuò Talia, «a Beltane si sveglierà completamente sano, privo di danni permanenti. Ha solo bisogno di riposarsi. Scott, Kira e Deaton lo porteranno nella sua tana, quando si addormenterà: vuoi andare a salutarlo?»

Derek tirò su col naso, annuì a sguardo basso.

Sua madre lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e a camminare. «Fra un po’ ti avrei svegliato, se tu non l’avessi fatto da solo» gli disse. «So quanto ci tieni a salutare Stiles prima di Samhain» gli rivolse un sorriso dolce.

Arrivati alla stanza accanto, Derek vide Deaton con Scott e Kira che volavano all’altezza delle sue spalle; erano davanti a un altro tavolo metallico della clinica, sopra cui, sistemato su delle coperte dall’aspetto morbido, c’era Stiles.

Talia lo accompagnò fino al tavolo, poi tutti uscirono dalla stanza lasciandolo da solo col folletto.

«Ehi» lo salutò Derek, sorridendo ma con voce roca.

«Ehi, stai bene?» gli rispose di rimando; era pallido e aveva l’aria molto, molto assonnata.

«Sì, mi hanno dato l’antidoto, sono ancora un po’ fiacco, ma mi sto riprendendo. Tu?»

Sbadigliò vistosamente. «Ho bisogno di una bella pennichella. Ma, tipo, prima di subito» ironizzò.

Derek però si rattristò. «Mi dispiace che tu sia finito coinvolto in questo guaio: è come se ti fossero stati rubati dei giorni di veglia, non è giusto».

«Ehi, no» protestò Stiles, «non darti nessuna colpa! Sono un folletto verde, ho solo fatto il mio dovere: ho difeso un albero che si trova nella riserva dove vivo».

Derek afflosciò le spalle. «È solo che… se io fossi stato meno debole, forse tu adesso non saresti sul punto di andare in letargo in anticipo».

Stiles sorrise amaro. «E se io non fossi stato così _dannatamente piccolo_ , non avrei coinvolto Paige e tu avresti rischiato di meno». Derek lo guardò confuso.

«Non te l’hanno ancora detto?» gli chiese Stiles.

«Cosa?» si accigliò Derek. Certo, gli era chiaro che in qualche modo Paige aveva saputo che lui era nei guai, però non aveva ancora ben chiaro il quadro della situazione.

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro, prima di rispondergli. «Stavo seguendo le tracce di Julia, quando l’ho trovata in quel vicolo mentre ti minacciava: ero completamente da solo, perfino lontano da altre creature sovrannaturali che potessero aiutarmi, così non appena un cliente ha aperto la porta della caffetteria sono schizzato dentro di corsa da Paige, chiedendole di chiamare tua madre».

«E così l’hai portata a conoscenza del nostro mondo» concluse Derek per lui.

«Mi dispiace, Derek, so che non volevi…»

«Hai fatto solo la cosa giusta» lo rassicurò subito, «eri solo e avevi bisogno di aiuto, e io stavo rischiando grosso. Non ce l’ho con te, _anzi_ ».

Stiles però restò corrucciato. «Avresti dovuto essere tu a dirglielo. Ti ho rubato una scelta e una possibilità».

«Beh» scrollò le spalle, «considera questo: non è scappata a gambe levate, quindi non mi odia né ha paura di me. O almeno credo» sorrise ironico. «Avrei voluto soltanto vedere la sua faccia quando le sei volato davanti!»

Stiles ghignò appena. «Le ho fatto prendere un bello spavento» si vantò. «Sono stato rapido per non farmi vedere dagli altri clienti, mi sono accucciato dietro il portatovaglioli e ho cominciato a chiederle a ripetizione di aiutarti chiamando tua madre».

Derek sospirò sorridendo malinconico. «Sono felice che lei abbia salvato anche te».

«Già» sbadigliò di nuovo, «dopo Beltane dovrò fare qualcosa di speciale per le sue piante: noi folletti amiamo molto mostrare la nostra gratitudine» e sbadigliò di nuovo.

«Lo so» mormorò, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi, osservando come le palpebre del folletto si stessero abbassando sempre di più. «Buon riposo, Stiles».

«Ci vediamo a Beltane» biascicò a occhi chiusi.

«Sì» sussurrò Derek, guardandolo addormentarsi, «ci vediamo fra _sei mesi_ ».

 

 

 

A seguito, Derek ricevette da parte di Scott e Kira un riassunto di quanto successo – i due, per tutto il tempo, continuarono a sbadigliare poggiando la testa l’uno sulla spalla dell’altra.

Deaton e i folletti, grazie alle loro ricerche, avevano scoperto che, sulle creature sovrannaturali che facevano cattivo uso della Natura aggredendola, il vischio agiva in maniera particolare: annullava gli effetti della magia nera usata – quindi era così che avevano costretto Julia a riprendere il suo aspetto.

Deaton, da parte sua, da quando aveva saputo del folletto oscuro si era premurato di intagliare una possibile gabbia naturale per catturarla, incantando il legno affinché lei non potesse scappare – ed ecco spiegata la scatola cilindrica in cui l’avevano chiusa.

Non appena Paige aveva chiamato Talia – usando il cellulare che Derek aveva dimenticato sul tavolo – la squadra dei soccorsi si era messa in moto.

Erano ancora nella clinica veterinaria; Deaton posò Stiles dentro una grossa cesta di vimini ben imbottita e vi fece accomodare dentro anche Scott e Kira, che si accoccolarono sonnacchiosi accanto all’amico; portò i folletti nella propria auto e si avviò verso la riserva per portarli alle loro tane segrete.

Solo allora Derek si decise ad andare nella stanza dove si trovava Paige.

Aprì la porta sospirando e vide la ragazza seduta sopra uno dei tavoli metallici; Deaton l’aveva medicata, aveva le mani tutte coperte di bende e Talia gliele stava toccando con delicatezza portandole via il dolore come facevano i licantropi; le stava pure parlando di alcuni comportamenti tipici della loro specie, doveva quindi averle spiegato cosa erano lei e la sua famiglia – e di conseguenza anche Derek – e quanto fosse importante che lei mantenesse il segreto della loro esistenza.

Quando sua madre lo vide entrare, gli sorrise con affetto, e prima di uscire per lasciarli da soli gli accarezzò una guancia.

Derek si avvicinò a Paige a sguardo basso; lei aveva indosso ancora la maglia sporca di sangue, e odorava di disinfettante.

Derek si schiarì la voce. «Mi hanno detto che non hai subito danni gravi alle mani, ne sono contento» borbottò atono.

«Hale» lo chiamò Paige, con tono pungente ma ironico, e lui alzò finalmente lo sguardo su di lei.

Lo stava fissando beffarda.

«Un licantropo. Ma davvero?»

«Uhm, sì?» le ribatté incerto e confuso.

Paige sospirò. «Almeno adesso ho un mistero in meno da risolvere». Derek si accigliò. «Questa città è sempre stata strana» si spiegò meglio, «troppo di frequente succedono fatti bizzarri o inspiegabili sopra cui di solito svetta un’insegna al neon con la parola "sovrannaturale"» ironizzò. «E tu hai sempre avuto questo modo anomalo di parlare delle cose… come se potessi _annusarle_ ancora prima che accadano».

La guardò ancora insicuro. «Non hai paura di me?»

Sospirò paziente. «Derek, quando ci siamo conosciuti, ti ho detto che avresti saputo il mio nome solo se saresti stato in grado di suonare un qualsiasi strumento che c’era nell’aula di musica: hai suonato il _triangolo_. Con una faccia da schiaffi. Come potrei mai avere paura di un idiota simile?»

«Ma… perché ti sei fidata subito di me?» obiettò perplesso. «Mi hai visto lottare con un’altra strana creatura, potevo anche non essere io quello buono…»

«Quella tipa ha provato a _schiacciare col piede_ un esserino che era a terra privo di sensi» gli fece notare, «dubito che fosse una persona a posto».

Esitante, le posò le mani sulle braccia per potergliele accarezzare. «Quindi… siamo a posto? Non hai paura di me e manterrai il segreto?»

Annuì ridendo. «Hai così _tante_ cose da spiegarmi, Hale!» lo punzecchiò.

Derek trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Ti spiegherò tutto quello che vuoi, lo giuro. _Tutto_ ».

Gli accarezzò la nuca e la schiena, diventando più seria. «Tua madre mi ha spiegato cos’è quella creaturina e che adesso è andata in letargo in anticipo: mi dispiace, ho notato quanto siete affezionati l’uno all’altro…»

Derek rialzò la testa, sorrise malinconico. «Avrei voluto vedere la tua faccia quando ti si è parato davanti!»

«Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo» mugugnò. «È schizzato subito al mio tavolo, l’ho visto di sottecchi e l’ho scambiato per un brutto insetto enorme – tipo una cavalletta o un grillotalpa – e stavo per mettermi a strillare provando a cacciarlo via a colpi di menù». Derek ridacchiò divertito. «Però lui si è messo a _parlarmi_ sottovoce a manetta, dicendomi che dovevo fidarmi di lui, perché tu eri in pericolo ed era meglio chiamare tua madre».

Derek giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli di Paige, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «Magari, dopo Beltane, potrete parlarvi e conoscervi meglio: ogni tanto si è preso cura delle tue piante, sai?»

«Davvero?» si sorprese.

Annuì. «Adesso posso davvero mostrarti moltissime cose» sorrise un po’ timido.

«Quindi, invece di andare al cinema insieme, potremo andare nella riserva a vedere cos’altro si nasconde lì?» ci scherzò su.

«Più o meno». Risero insieme e poi Derek le baciò la fronte.

Paige aveva scoperto la verità in maniera un po’ cruda e brutale, ma quantomeno ora non aveva più nulla da nasconderle.

 

 

 

Passato Samhain, Derek poté poi condividere le tradizioni natalizie della sua famiglia con Paige.

Il loro rapporto, ora che non c’erano più segreti fra di loro, era fatto di molta più complicità: Paige era curiosa del mondo di Derek, e Derek a sua volta era curioso delle sue reazioni, perché per la prima volta poteva aprirsi con un’ _umana_ senza pensare a lei come una candidata per il Morso.

Quella crescente complicità e apertura, però, portò il loro rapporto a cambiare.

Quando la primavera fu ormai alle porte, si accorsero di comportarsi sempre più come amici, che come una coppia.

Derek si demoralizzò abbastanza, perché anche se aveva guadagnato un’amica con cui confidarsi senza che lei annusasse le sue emozioni ancora prima che lui sputasse il rospo, aveva perso il suo primo amore, la ragazza che aveva faticato tanto a conquistare.

Forse la sua relazione con Paige si era evoluta in tal senso proprio per questo, perché l’aveva idealizzata troppo, aveva puntato troppo sul loro rapporto, e ora che erano più uniti vedevano entrambi meglio come valessero di più come amici, che come fidanzati.

Paige però non si lasciò buttare giù, e affrontò Derek di petto dopo il secondo giorno consecutivo in cui lui provò a evitarla: lo aspettò davanti alla Camaro nel parcheggio della scuola, e con espressione beffarda gli prese la mano e gli mise sul palmo dei grossi semi.

La fissò confuso e lei sospirò paziente.

«Sono semi di girasole. Hai detto che ai folletti dopo Beltane piace curare dei fiori gialli, no?»

«Beh, sì».

«Allora andiamo a seminarne alcuni in dei punti strategici, su!» l’esortò, quasi impartendogli un _ordine_.

Da quel giorno, lui, Paige ed Erica presero l’abitudine di fare una corsa mattutina per la riserva, per prendersi cura dei semi piantati. Fu un piccolo elemento che aiutò Derek a scandire il tempo, mentre la lavanda sul balcone di Paige fioriva lentamente e il cielo diventava sempre più terso e luminoso man mano che marzo e aprile correvano via.

All’arrivo di Beltane, i girasoli erano già alti due metri – la loro crescita super rapida era stata magnifica da seguire – e il loro colore vivace spiccava in mezzo al verde come dei punti luce. Era un peccato che fossero piante annuali, ma tanto, con i semi che avrebbero ottenuto, l’anno successivo avrebbero potuto anche _invadere_ Beacon Hills di girasoli.

Il giorno del risveglio dei folletti, Derek dopo gli allenamenti con la squadra di basket si affrettò a lavarsi, e una volta indossata una tenuta ginnica pulita corse sicuro verso la chiazza di girasoli più vicina a casa sua.

Sorrise quando sentì che la riserva era già pervasa dall’odore di frutta acerba e verde tipico dei folletti.

Giunto davanti ai fiori, udì lo sbattere di un paio di ali e il profumo di Stiles, e infine lo vide emergere dal fogliame.

Aveva un aspetto ancora più magico e bello circondato da quei fusti alti e maestosi. Era un peccato che non potesse scattargli delle foto, anche se comunque era sicuro che fosse invecchiato ancora un po’ – aveva i lineamenti molto più rifiniti di quanto ricordasse.

Stiles gli sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Ehi».

«Ehi» lo salutò Derek, notando che gli si era arrochita la voce. «Sei guarito, sembri sano» constatò, sentendosi subito molto stupido.

Stiles ghignò. «Già, ne dubitavi?»

Scrollò le spalle. «Ero solo molto preoccupato».

Lui volò fermandosi a un solo passo dal suo viso. «Sono contento anch’io di vedere che stai bene. E grazie per i girasoli».

«Mi hai salvato la vita» osservò Derek sicuro, percependo però come l’atmosfera fosse diventata più intensa intorno a loro. «Mi sembrava il minimo che potessi fare».

«Avrei fatto di più, se non fossi così _piccolo_ » marcò l’ultima parola con amarezza.

«Sei riuscito a fare tanto lo stesso, e mi piaci così come sei» gli ribatté deciso.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso impacciato, e sospirò. «Quest’anno proviamo ad arrivare a Samhain senza troppe tragedie, va bene?»

«Va bene» concordò Derek, e a dire il vero lo sperava sul serio.

 

 

 

Erica e Boyd erano ormai ufficialmente una coppia, e di conseguenza ritagliavano dal tempo da passare con i ragazzi dei momenti per stare insieme da soli; Cora e Malia erano diventate abbastanza grandi da avere i propri amici umani e uscire con loro; a Derek restava Isaac, e non sempre, dato che anche lui aveva cominciato a costruire la propria rete di amicizie fuori dal branco.

Non erano più dei ragazzini, non avevano più bisogno di avere una base sicura accanto per stare bene, ognuno di loro stava spingendo le proprie relazioni al di là della confortevole staccionata che era il branco; Derek ogni tanto finiva col sentirsi solo, ma cercava di non farlo pesare agli altri: era comunque contento per loro.

Era stato quasi un passo naturale cominciare a uscire con Paige come amici, anche se Peter non perdeva mai l’occasione di sottolineare quanto fosse patetico trascorrere le vacanze estive con la propria ex. Non importava, a Paige piaceva fare corsa campestre la mattina per la riserva, Stiles la adorava e Derek non aveva più nulla da nasconderle.

Stiles aveva regalato a Paige degli amuleti, e Derek aveva notato che lei li portava sempre con sé quasi in maniera ossessiva – e non poteva fargliene una colpa, visto l’attacco in cui era stata coinvolta e la scoperta della comunità sovrannaturale di Beacon Hills.

Quando nel tardo pomeriggio il tempo rinfrescava, succedeva spesso che Paige portasse Stiles a spasso con lei per la città: aveva comprato un cesto da picnic e ne aveva imbottito l’interno, ed era stata una soluzione comoda per entrambi, perché lei lo portava al braccio, e Stiles faceva capolino dal coperchio a piacimento, e non c’era rischio che finisse schiacciato come quando era nelle tasche o nei cappucci delle giacche.

A Derek era un po’ seccato che quell’idea non fosse venuta prima a lui, ma d’altra parte sarebbe stato un po’ strano per un _ragazzo_ farsi vedere con un cesto al braccio.

Stiles e Paige amavano discutere insieme di _Queste oscure materie_ – Paige aveva riso fino alle lacrime quando Derek le aveva detto che in realtà quel libro non l’aveva comprato per sé – e quando Stiles si posava o si sedeva sulla spalla di lei, il più delle volte Derek si ritrovava a guardare due ghigni quasi gemelli – quello di Paige e quello di Stiles – e qualcosa dentro gli pizzicava il cuore.

L’occasione buona per usare in modo proprio il cestino da picnic venne quando decisero di andare a vedere un film all’aperto, proiettato di sera al parco della città.

Riempito il cestino con l’occorrente per una cena da mangiare con le mani, si munirono di un paio di coperte e delle giacche per mimetizzare il trasporto di Stiles, e trascorsero una piacevole serata sibilando di tanto in tanto a Stiles di non mangiarsi tutte le patatine.

Stiles però era abituato ad andare a letto presto, perché la mattina doveva alzarsi all’alba per curare la chiusura dei fiori notturni e l’apertura di quelli diurni, e quindi verso la fine del secondo tempo si accoccolò sul ginocchio di Derek e finì con l’addormentarsi.

Dopo non ne volle saperne di svegliarsi, si limitò a mugugnare assonnato di lasciarlo stare; Paige prestò a Derek il cesto, per poterlo usare come lettino portatile.

Derek portò Stiles con sé in camera propria, posò il cesto accanto alla finestra aperta e si augurò che non sentisse freddo.

Al mattino, trovò il coperchio del cesto alzato e nessuna traccia di Stiles, se non il suo odore. Sulla scrivania c’era posata una fresia gialla, come ringraziamento – di certo recisa da quelle dell’aiuola di sua madre.

Trovò un po’ triste che Stiles non potesse comunicare con lui in altri modi, quando non potevano parlarsi, ma non è che Stiles potesse scrivere un biglietto per lui, o usare il cellulare… certe volte la loro differenza di dimensioni lo rendeva più malinconico del dovuto.

Comprò un cesto di vimini ovale e basso, senza manico, e chiese a Laura di cucire un mini materasso morbido da mettere lì dentro: lo avrebbe usato come lettino fisso per Stiles, in caso qualche altra volta sarebbe capitato che dormisse lì.

 

 

 

Il caldo rendeva Derek ancora più insofferente del solito alla tendenza per il dramma che aveva la sua famiglia, e il dover restare chiuso in casa non stava certo migliorando le cose.

Aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che il giorno in cui Peter avrebbe finalmente svuotato il sacco sulla madre di Malia sarebbe successo il finimondo, quello che però non aveva previsto era che tutto sarebbe successo quando gli Argent sarebbero tornati in città.

Sua madre aveva impiegato _anni_ a convincere gli Argent a sloggiare da Beacon Hills, si era piegata a svariati accordi sulla protezione dei cittadini e molto altro, assicurandosi che non avessero più ragione di restare, dato che ci avrebbe pensato il branco alle creature attirate dal Nemeton.

Gli Argent erano una delle famiglie più antiche, prestigiose e potenti di cacciatori del Nord America, già averli nel proprio vicinato era una minaccia, ma nei giorni in cui ospitavano altre famiglie di cacciatori alleate – come i Calavera – o tenevano delle riunioni, il pericolo che rappresentavano raggiungeva altri livelli più allarmanti.

Apparentemente, secondo il parere degli Argent la faccenda del folletto oscuro non era stata gestita bene dagli Hale, perché in teoria Julia non sarebbe nemmeno dovuta arrivare a Beacon Hills, avrebbero dovuto fermarla prima, e comunque a loro giudizio non era saggio affidare il Nemeton ai folletti verdi.

Talia temeva a ragione che i cacciatori avrebbero cercato di catturare la colonia di folletti – Derek aveva serrato la mascella quando aveva sentito dire a Kate Argent, la figlia del patriarca Gerard, che in fondo sarebbe stato _divertente_ tenere una di quelle _fatine_ dentro una piccola gabbia di vetro, a mo’ di lanterna particolare. Deaton sosteneva che purtroppo i folletti valevano molto sul mercato nero, perché erano creature fiabesche ed esotiche, e quindi attiravano l’attenzione dei collezionisti.

Eliminati i folletti, gli Argent avrebbero di certo trovato un modo per incolpare gli Hale della loro scomparsa, infangandoli, e avrebbero avuto ragione di attaccarli e screditarli davanti al resto della comunità sovrannaturale.

Gli Argent erano sul piede di guerra, il branco stava sulla difensiva, e i folletti uscivano dalle loro tane solo per badare alla Natura: già solo questo poteva dare a quell’estate il titolo di peggiore di quegli ultimi anni, ma grazie all’aggiunta di un dramma familiare si guadagnava a mani basse anche una fascia, una corona e uno scettro pacchiano a parte.

Derek se ne stava in camera propria, seduto sul letto a leggere con espressione scornata un libro; quando sentì provenire dalla finestra l’odore di mela verde, kiwi e cannella, sbuffò anche se non propriamente seccato.

«Non dovresti essere qui» gli disse Derek, senza nemmeno guardarlo, «è pericoloso per voi aggirarvi fuori dalla riserva».

Stiles venne a sedersi sopra un suo ginocchio. «Mi annoio» ribatté, posando il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Non è che posso quantomeno _chattare_ o _scrivere dei messaggi_ a te o Paige».

«Potresti fare qualcosa con Scott» gli propose, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle pagine stampate.

Il folletto arricciò il naso. «È impegnato con Kira, fanno _roba da coppietta_ ».

«Uhmmm» mormorò Derek, continuando a prestargli poca attenzione.

Stiles sbuffò, volò fino davanti a lui, posò le mani sul bordo del libro per spingerlo in basso e allo stesso tempo fare leva per protrarsi di più verso Derek.

Prima che Derek potesse roteare gli occhi e riprenderlo seccato, Stiles lo batté sul tempo. «Piuttosto, che succede qui a casa tua? Si respira un’aria pesante!» domandò stranito.

«Niente di che, è la mia famiglia che come al solito pensa di essere a teatro» borbottò Derek.

«Dai, dimmi che succede!» insisté.

«Vuoi saperlo solo perché sei annoiato».

Stiles tirò su col naso, assunse un’espressione triste e pensosa e portò le mani dietro la schiena, agitando in aria un piede come se stesse dando dei calcetti distratti a qualcosa. «Posso pur sempre andare da Paige».

Derek chiuse il libro di scatto. «Starà provando col violoncello, non disturbarla sempre! E comunque, come ti ho già detto prima, non dovresti stare così lontano dalla tua tana e da solo».

«Posso restare, allora?» gli chiese speranzoso.

Derek roteò gli occhi, prese dal comodino il cesto-lettino e lo posò davanti alle proprie gambe incrociate, permettendo a Stiles di mettersi lì comodo.

«Quanto ne sai sulla madre di Malia?» esordì.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Direi niente. Né lei né voi avete mai accennato a sua madre, e non ho mai visto Peter con una donna, così ho pensato che per qualche motivo lei non c’è nelle vostre vite e non vi piace parlarne» e divenne malinconico. «Anche io e mio padre siamo un po’ così… te l’ho detto che mia madre non c’è più…»

Derek annuì; qualche anno prima, quando con gli altri folletti si parlava del resto del clan che si erano lasciati alle spalle, era saltato fuori che la mamma di Stiles era morta ammalata.

«Io e papà ne parliamo poco» continuò Stiles, stringendosi nelle spalle, «e gli altri di conseguenza lo hanno capito che è meglio non inoltrarsi nell’argomento. Quindi, quando noto che qualcuno non parla di un proprio genitore, faccio quello che vorrei che gli altri facessero con me: non ne parlo a mia volta né pongo domande».

«Comprensibile» mormorò Derek, pungolando con il dito una sfilacciatura del cesto; a volte gli sarebbe piaciuto scambiare con Stiles un semplice gesto di conforto, ma al massimo poteva stringergli una mano fra due dita e non era… _bello_.

Visto però che Stiles preferiva non parlare di sua madre, Derek passò oltre portando avanti la conversazione.

«La mamma di Malia è viva» riprese a raccontargli, «finora non ne abbiamo mai parlato perché – almeno noi ragazzi e Malia – credevamo che lei la avesse lasciata a Peter subito dopo il parto, andando via per sempre». Scrollò le spalle. «Peter è poco simpatico a tutti, ma non per questo a qualcuno di noi è mai passato per la testa di andare a mettere il dito nella piaga chiedendogli perché è stato mollato con la figlia».

Stiles si accigliò. «Avete scoperto che le cose non sono andate così?»

«Non proprio» sospirò grattandosi la testa. «Fra qualche mese Malia potrà prendere la patente, e Cora ha deciso di portarsi avanti con la festa a sorpresa che sta organizzando: voleva fare una sorta di video-telecronaca buffa di Malia in sella ai vari mezzi che ha usato finora, a partire dal triciclo» gli spiegò, «così è andata a frugare di nascosto fra le sue vecchie foto, fra quelle che Peter conserva con più cura».

«Ha trovato qualcosa di strano?» ipotizzò Stiles, sicuro.

Annuì. «Si è imbattuta in dei documenti… in delle _transizioni di denaro_ , e c’era il nome di Malia… Sapendo che Peter avrebbe di nuovo nascosto tutto, li ha portati direttamente a Malia, che ha chiesto spiegazioni a suo padre».

«Suppongo che non si è scoperto nulla di bello…»

Derek scosse la testa. «La madre di Malia è una _cacciatrice di taglie_ , il suo nome in codice è _Desert Wolf_ ». Stiles fece una smorfia di dolore, comprensivo.

«Già» assentì Derek, «Peter da giovanissimo ha avuto una relazione segreta con lei, e quando è rimasta incinta gli ha detto che poteva tranquillamente abortire, però se Peter voleva tenere il nascituro, allora avrebbe dovuto _pagarla_ per portare avanti la gravidanza».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «È abbastanza… _orribile_ , per quanto poco sopporti Peter».

Derek si massaggiò la fronte. «Non sappiamo nemmeno se le sue intenzioni fin dall’inizio siano state queste, cioè farsi ingravidare di proposito per _vendere_ il bambino: è risaputo che noi Hale abbiamo un certo patrimonio, e lei è una che uccide pure per soldi…»

«Parli di lei al presente…» notò Stiles, «siete proprio certi che sia ancora viva?»

«Non sappiamo neanche questo: subito dopo il parto, Peter le ha dato quanto pattuito – un’enorme somma di denaro direttamente dalle casse del branco – e lei gli ha consegnato Malia ed è svanita nel nulla» sospirò stanco. «Mamma mi ha confessato che lei e Peter temono ancora lei ritorni minacciando di riprendersi Malia, se non avrà altri soldi».

«In effetti purtroppo è possibile» considerò Stiles.

«Ed è per questo che posso capire perché mia cugina è così tanto arrabbiata: anch’io lo vorrei sapere se lì fuori c’è una psicopatica pronta a rapirmi da un momento all’altro, e poi… una cosa è sapere di essere stati abbandonati, un’altra scoprire di essere stati _venduti_ » calcò l’ultima parola con durezza.

«Ne è nata una brutta lite, vero?» gli domandò Stiles, dispiaciuto.

«Malia si è arrabbiata con Peter perché non gli ha mai detto la verità, mamma ha provato a farla ragione ma si è arrabbiata anche con lei perché è stata complice di Peter» sospirò esausto, «e poi Peter si è sfogato con mamma riportando a galla con astio certi argomenti…»

Stiles si accigliò. «Che argomenti?»

«Mio…» inspirò a fondo abbassando lo sguardo. «Mio padre».

Calò un silenzio denso e pesante sulla stanza, che fu interrotto solo quando Stiles si sporse appena dalla cesta per cercare di incrociare il suo sguardo con il proprio.

«Non devi parlarne se non ti va» gli mormorò.

Derek schioccò la lingua. «Non sarebbe giusto: io so di tua madre, e tra l’altro questo è un punto che Peter ama tanto sottolineare di tanto in tanto, soprattutto quando non ha altro con cui denigrare mia madre. È meglio che tu sappia cos’è successo in realtà».

«Ok, però se vorrai fermarti, fallo» rimarcò Stiles.

Annuì abbozzando un sorriso grato; trasse un respiro profondo prima di cominciare a parlare. «Papà è un umano» confessò. «Mamma gli ha detto che è un licantropo un anno dopo che stavano insieme, quando ha capito che lui intendeva chiederle di andare a convivere. Lui non ha reagito molto bene» scosse la testa, «si è spaventato e si è negato a lei non facendosi più vedere. Mamma non ha avuto più sue notizie per oltre un mese».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «E lei gli ha dato una seconda possibilità?»

«Sì, si sono incontrati per caso in un supermercato, mamma ha provato a parlargli di nuovo e… hanno ricominciato da capo. Mamma pensava che ormai ce l’avessero fatta, che papà l’avesse superata…»

«E invece no» osservò Stiles, cupo e sicuro.

Derek assentì. «Quando si sono sposati sono venuti a vivere qui a Beacon Hills, e a quei tempi gli Argent erano ancora qui… Tra la minaccia dei cacciatori, tra le creature che il Nemeton continuava ad attirare – wendigo compresi – per papà sono state troppe pressioni e paure da sopportare, e non ce l’ha fatta: quando ha saputo che mamma aspettava Cora, per lui è stato come un altro peso in più, perché sarebbe stata un’altra preoccupazione da avere, e… è andato via, lasciandoci tutti ma promettendo di mantenere il nostro segreto» concluse tutto di un fiato e con amarezza.

Restarono di nuovo in silenzio a lungo, Stiles sembrava attonito.

«Anche questo è abbastanza… _orribile_ » esalò il folletto infine, con un pizzico di ironia.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso. «Lo so, la mia famiglia è abbastanza incasinata».

«Ma tu, Laura e Cora siete cresciuti bene» sottolineò Stiles, convinto. «State bene anche senza di _lui_ ».

«Sì, è solo che…» deglutì a fatica e assunse un’espressione sarcastica, «È normale avere paura ed essere terrorizzati dal sovrannaturale, ma abbandonare i tuoi figli per questo? Per nostro padre siamo stati un po’ troppo per la sua _fragile psiche_ ».

«Voi non siete un peso» obiettò Stiles, «è stata solo questione di codardia, non fartene mai una colpa».

«A volte vorrei una scusa per poter dire che mio padre non ci ha davvero lasciati per sua volontà» ammise Derek, «sarebbe un po’ più facile da digerire».

Stiles si sporse di più in avanti dal cesto, gli posò una mano sul ginocchio e lo guardò con affetto e comprensione; Derek abbozzò un sorriso e picchiettò piano un dito sulla sua manina.

«Non sempre siamo noi a lasciare indietro le persone perché cresciamo o cambiamo» gli mormorò Stiles, «alle volte sono le persone a voler restare indietro».

Derek inspirò a fondo assentendo.

«E non avete saputo più nulla di lui?» chiese Stiles dopo un po’.

Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Mamma gli ha detto che se andava via non doveva più tornare, perché avrebbe perso ogni diritto di far parte delle nostre vite. Io e Laura eravamo abbastanza grandi da ricordare qualcosa di papà, Cora per fortuna non era ancora nata».

«Mi stai dando una ragione in più per voler prendere Peter a pugni ogni volta che stuzzica tua madre o qualcuno di noi».

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale. «Non credere che mia madre ci vada piano con gli scappellotti che gli rifila».

Stiles ghignò. «Ora si spiegano tante cose».

Risero insieme in modo quieto. Poi Derek si mordicchiò il labbro e guardò distrattamente in direzione della scrivania. «Uhm, ti va di… vedere un film?» propose, indicando il portatile. «Avevo messo a scaricare qualcosa, prima di iniziare a leggere…»

«Cos’è, roba che fa piangere?» chiese di rimando, aggrottando la fronte.

«No, no».

«Allora ok!»

Derek si alzò dal letto e posizionò il portatile sopra un cuscino, poi si sedette con la schiena contro la testiera e incrociò le gambe. Si posò la cesta con Stiles in grembo.

Stiles ghignò soddisfatto mettendosi comodo. «Sono in galleria come a teatro!»

Derek roteò gli occhi ma sbuffò un sorriso. Almeno adesso però sapeva come distrarsi per bene dalla pessima giornata.

 

 

 

Quell’anno Lùnastal si fece desiderare: tra il troppo caldo, tra la sottile tensione che si respirava a casa, tra i cacciatori che sembravano stare loro col fiato sul collo, Derek non aspettava altro che un’occasione per prendere una boccata d’aria e divertirsi un po’.

Partecipò ai preparativi con un inusuale entusiasmo.

Laura, per aiutare gli animi a distendersi ancor di più, cucì degli abiti d’epoca da popolani anche per le ragazze oltre che per i folletti, giusto per spostare l’attenzione dalle ultime discussioni ad argomenti più frufru e divertenti. Erica ne fu felice, ma pretese che il suo vestito avesse un corpetto che le strizzasse all’insù le tette.

Paige poté finalmente partecipare alla festa, e lei e Derek decorarono tutto il cortile esterno della casa con i loro girasoli, oltre che con delle spighe di grano.

Deaton intagliò una nuova porta col buco.

La sera del primo di agosto nell’aria ci fu solo il buon profumo della carne arrosto, della musica e delle risate.

Derek ballò con le sue sorelle e Paige, mentre i folletti svolazzavano intorno a loro a coppie o da soli, e per qualche attimo sembrò perfino che in famiglia non ci fossero delle liti.

Laura e Cora spinsero Erica e Boyd a stringersi le mani attraverso il buco della porta, e a seguito, dopo applausi, fischi di apprezzamento e grida festose, lo fecero anche Scott e Kira.

Derek notò che Stiles stava osservando la scena seduto su una decorazione sporgente del porticato, con un sorriso malinconico sulle labbra. Si avvicinò a lui e si appoggiò al palo di fianco.

«Sei felice per Scott e Kira?» esordì vago.

Stiles continuò a sorridere e scrollò le spalle. «Mi fa solo un po’ strano immaginarli come coppia a capo del nostro piccolo villaggio. È come dire che siamo davvero cresciuti».

Derek accennò un ghigno e ironizzò. «Fra un po’ dovrai stare attento a coprire i capelli bianchi».

«Ehi» protestò, fingendosi oltremodo offeso. «I miei capelli sono _perfetti_ e lo saranno ancora per molto, grazie tante».

Derek sorrise rivolgendo lo sguardo al resto della festa. «D’altra parte, non c’è nulla in te che non vada».

«A parte certe volte le mie dimensioni» aggiunse Stiles, con un sussurro quieto e velato di tristezza.

Lo sguardo di Derek cadde sulla porta intagliata, gli tornarono in mente dei ricordi e non riuscì a fermare l’impulso di porre _quella_ determinata osservazione. «Non mi hai più regalato i primi frutti del raccolto».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo amaro. «Perché non credo sia il caso. Ed è un discorso talmente chiuso che non vale neanche la pena riparlarne».

«Non farò mai più delle scenate, se mi regalerai qualcosa» gli promise, mantenendo anche lui lo sguardo basso. Sentì Stiles deglutire a stento.

«Derek, non…» esitò e sbuffò. «Non capisco nemmeno se hai idea di cosa stai parlando».

«Forse perché è davvero così: non ne ho davvero idea» ammise flebile.

«Allora evitiamo di continuare questa conversazione: quantomeno non finiremo col ferirci erroneamente a vicenda, no?» propose con finto tono leggero.

Derek inspirò a fondo dal naso e annuì con poca convinzione. «Vorrei che tu restassi nella mia vita il più a lungo possibile».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso e volò davanti al suo volto. «Questo si può fare» e allungò una mano verso di lui, come per stringere un patto.

Derek accennò un sorriso a propria volta, e un po’ esitante alzò una mano verso di lui; Stiles lo tolse dall’impaccio circondando il suo indice con entrambe le mani, continuando a sorridergli.

«Va bene così. Ok?» gli mormorò Stiles.

Nonostante l’indecisione che sentì risuonare dentro di sé, Derek non poté fare altro che concordare annuendo. «Va bene così».

 

 

 

Le trattative con gli Argent stavano proseguendo a rilento. Talia e Deaton volevano convincere Gerard Argent a lasciare Beacon Hills di nuovo sotto la protezione del branco, ma lui si rifiutava di retrocedere, anzi ogni sera mandava sua figlia Kate e altri suoi uomini a "pattugliare" la riserva, per controllare che non ci fossero degli intrusi nel territorio, diceva.

L’intero branco sapeva che era solo un modo per stuzzicarli e innervosirli: era tutta l’estate che per colpa di quella sorveglianza non richiesta non riuscivano a passare una notte di luna piena nella natura, perché sapevano che i cacciatori aspettavano solo un pretesto per ucciderli; avrebbero scoccato dardi e sparato con i fucili non appena li avrebbero incrociati, probabilmente dicendo poi a mo’ di scusa che era stato solo un tragico incidente, che avevano sentito dei rumori strani e li avevano scambiati per degli invasori.

Gerard inoltre insisteva per sapere dov’era situato di preciso il Nemeton – per proteggerlo meglio, diceva – e Talia si rifiutava in maniera categorica di rivelargli quel segreto: come se non fosse risaputo che in realtà lui desiderava solo abbatterlo – la città sarebbe stata spacciata, ma con lei anche la comunità sovrannaturale che la abitava, ed era questo che contava di più per Gerard, perché era uno psicopatico.

Talia, Deaton e Peter nelle ultime due settimane avevano anche disinnescato parecchie trappole per folletti che avevano trovato nella riserva; avevano chiesto spiegazioni a Gerard, ma lui aveva replicato di non essere stato quello che le aveva piazzate – e non aveva mentito, i suoi battiti cardiaci non lo avevano tradito, ma questo non voleva dire che non fosse stato uno dei suoi uomini o sua figlia a metterle.

Era una situazione di stallo, entrambe le due fazioni sembravano aspettare di vedere che alla parte avversa cedessero i nervi.

Anche se grazie a Lùnastal ora nel branco si era tutti un po’ meno tesi, non si era molto rilassati – anche per via delle lune piene trascorse al chiuso – e ogni tanto i ragazzi premevano per uscire a distrarsi un po’.

A Derek interessava poco uscire: Paige era umana, i cacciatori non osavano inseguirla o minacciarla – altrimenti sarebbero stati screditati dalla loro intera comunità – e quindi per lei era facile venire a trovarlo, portando sempre con sé delle piccole novità, nuova roba da leggere o ascoltare e qualcosa da mangiare per Stiles.

Stiles ultimamente per venire a casa Hale doveva "usare" Paige: raggirava la riserva andando a casa di lei, si nascondeva nel cesto da picnic e poi insieme andavano da Derek. Alle volte Paige lo portava pure con sé a fare la spesa.

A Derek non mancava la compagnia e in tutta onestà stava cercando di trascorrere quegli ultimi mesi di veglia dei folletti nel modo più sereno possibile, restando lontano da ogni tipo di imprevisto o dramma: l’anno prossimo avrebbe dovuto salutare Stiles con due mesi di anticipo, perché a settembre lo avrebbe aspettato il college, e l’anno successivo ancora sarebbe tornato a casa solo per le vacanze estive ripartendo di nuovo a settembre; il tempo da trascorrere con Stiles stava per dimezzarsi drasticamente, e non avrebbero potuto neanche chiamarsi, visto che niente poteva catturare o riprodurre l’immagine e la voce dei folletti.

In definitiva, se il resto della sua famiglia lo avrebbe tenuto lontano dalle loro amare e pericolose questioni ne sarebbe stato più che felice.

E invece no.

Le ragazze volevano andare a farsi un bagno al laghetto della riserva.

Derek poteva capirle, sul serio: quell’estate nessuno di loro era ancora andato lì, ne provava anche lui nostalgia, e un paio di tuffi nella piscina pubblica di certo non erano comparabili con la bellezza della natura incontaminata di cui si poteva godere nuotando in quella pozza, ma… _i cacciatori_. Quelli erano un problema.

Erica, Cora e Malia insisterono col dire che di certo i cacciatori non avrebbero cercato di sparare loro in pieno giorno – ragionamento che in parte non faceva una piega – e alla fine Talia aveva ceduto, forse anche perché era davvero tutta l’estate che la sera non uscivano e che potevano andare in città solo se accompagnate da un adulto. Però dovettero andare con loro anche Laura e Derek.

Derek sbuffò parecchio, ma alla fine dovette cedere al volere e all’imposizione della sua alpha.

Avvisò Paige che per quel giorno il loro incontro sarebbe saltato, si cambiò e si inoltrò nella riserva insieme alle ragazze.

Nonostante si sentisse i cacciatori fiatare sul collo, Derek dovette ammettere che l’aria del laghetto e il suo ambiente circostante in qualche modo lo rilassarono: tornare a contatto con la natura fu come sentire dei nodi sciogliersi dentro di sé; il cinguettio degli uccellini e il rumore dell’acqua lo cullarono fino a spingerlo a pensare a _nulla_ , beandosi di una quiete interiore ritrovata.

Laura interruppe quel suo silenzio interiore uscendo dal laghetto e andando a sedersi accanto a lui, gocciolando.

«Ehi» gli disse sorridendo con un po’ di fiato corto, andando subito a pettinarsi i capelli bagnati, «finalmente ti vedo un po’ meno teso, anche se ancora musone! Che c’è?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Pensavo».

Lo fissò ironica inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non è che pensavi un po’ troppo?»

Lui sbuffò un sorriso, e lei lo spronò a lasciarsi andare un po’ di più dondolasi di lato per spintonare la sua spalla con la propria.

«Pensavo a…» esitò aprendo e chiudendo più volte la bocca; sospirò e scelse un altro approccio al discorso. «Com’è per te vedere una persona solo pochissimi mesi all’anno?»

Laura divenne seria. «Stai parlando dei folletti, vero?»

«Sì» annuì a sguardo basso.

«Beh, è…» esalò, mettendosi a fissare la superficie del lago infranta dagli schizzi giocosi delle ragazze, e continuando a districare i capelli annodati. «È in un certo senso pesante. Hai presente quando incontri di nuovo qualcuno dopo tanto tempo?» Lui assentì. «Riesci a vedere sul suo viso quello che gli è successo, e anche se per te i mesi in cui non l’hai visto sono volati, per lui sono passati eccome e hanno lasciato dei segni visibili. Forse anche lui vede dei segni su di te, ma tu che ti guardi tutti i giorni allo specchio non puoi sapere quanto sei cambiato».

«I folletti sembrano invecchiare sempre di più ogni anno che passa» mugugnò Derek.

«Già» sospirò Laura, «ogni volta che li rivedo è un po’ uno shock all’inizio. Mi chiedo cosa pensino loro del modo in cui invecchiamo, se ci vedono molto più vecchi o meno».

«Non lo hai mai chiesto a nessuno di loro?»

Laura scrollò le spalle. «È un argomento molto triste, lo raggiriamo sempre. O almeno io, Lydia e Kira preferiamo goderci i giorni che abbiamo a disposizione senza alcuna malinconia».

«Ma, riassumendo, è pesante poter vedere una persona cara solo un paio di mesi l’anno» constatò Derek.

Laura rimise il pettine a posto. «Non è piacevole perdersi una fetta di vita così enorme di chi ami, e brucia non poter condividere dei tuoi momenti importanti o speciali con loro. Vorrei poter dire che per me è come stare lontana da voi per il college, ma non è così: i folletti non posso contattali, mentre invece voi posso chiamarvi quando voglio».

Derek ironizzò per spezzare un po’ l’atmosfera. «E inoltre ci stalkeri sui social network».

Lei sorrise scompigliandogli i capelli. «Beh, anche» ammise con malizia. «Il succo è che _niente_ mi vieta di essere presente per voi, anzi ho dei mezzi a disposizione per farlo, mentre i folletti… non possono proprio farlo».

Derek stava evitando il suo sguardo. Laura soppesò la sua espressione fissando il suo profilo; gli pizzicò appena il lobo dell’orecchio con due dita, con affetto. «Ehi, come mai queste riflessioni così deprimenti?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Forse perché sta giungendo l’ora di vedere i folletti sempre meno».

«O forse perché stai pensando a qualcuno in particolare?» insisté, indagando cauta.

Derek si voltò a guardarla sentendosi un groppo in gola. «Non lo so» ammise con un sussurro rauco. «Ma… ne ho paura» aggiunse in modo irrazionale, però Laura sembrò capire ugualmente cosa volesse intendere, perché assentì massaggiandogli la nuca, comprensiva.

«È normale, Derek» lo rassicurò con tono teatrale; aspettò che lui proseguisse a parlare o aggiungesse qualcos’altro, ma Derek preferì tacere.

Laura sospirò e si rivolse verso il lago. «Ragazze, è quasi ora di pranzo: torniamo a casa!» Loro brontolarono il proprio disappunto, ma si avviarono verso la riva mentre Derek rindossava la maglietta.

S’incamminarono verso casa tagliando per un sentiero interno alla riserva, Laura a capo del gruppetto e Derek a chiudere la fila.

Derek teneva le orecchie tese più che altro per catturare un battito di ali, sperando che Stiles li sentisse nelle vicinanze e venisse da loro a salutarli, ma quello che percepì fu invece tutt’altro.

Durò solo un attimo, ma sentì l’odore di persone estranee, e un velo di polvere da sparo e strozzalupo.

Serrò la mascella, puntò gli occhi su Laura e la vide voltarsi di scatto verso di lui: aveva le iridi gialle e luminose, come lui, e quando parlò notò che aveva un accenno di zanne.

«Stanno cercando di circondarci» sibilò Laura, a voce abbastanza bassa da essere sentita solo da loro mannari.

Non avevano dei posti dove nascondersi, era pieno giorno e quei bastardi stavano cercando di colpirli a viso aperto: non sarebbe finita bene, perché anche se qualcuno di loro ne fosse uscito vivo, c’era l’alta possibilità che scoppiasse una _guerra_ fra il branco e i cacciatori.

Laura indicò a cenni al gruppo di mantenersi vicini e accelerare il passo, cominciando a emettere dei ringhi bassi udibili solo alla natura attorno a loro, per allertare gli animali: ciò avrebbe destato l’attenzione dei folletti, o anche di qualcuno del branco non lontano dal posto.

Derek la imitò, e quando notò che stavano per esporsi in un punto in cui gli alberi erano molto radi – ponendoli così pienamente sotto tiro – si preparò al peggio facendo scattare gli artigli.

Subito dopo sentì il sibilo di un paio di frecce; urlò alle ragazze di buttarsi giù.

Riuscirono a evitare le frecce per un pelo, strisciando a terra verso un cespuglio spinoso e mezzo rinsecchito – non era un granché, ma era l’unico scudo che avevano a portata di mano.

«Dobbiamo chiamare aiuto» disse Derek a Laura.

«Potrebbe essere una trappola!» gli fece notare. «Forse hanno scelto questo momento perché hanno trovato insieme i tre figli dell’alpha: è probabile che vogliano attirarla qui per colpirla».

«Che facciamo, allora?» chiese Cora, serrando la mascella.

«Non lo so!» sbottò frustrata. Non avevano immaginato che i cacciatori avrebbero fatto una mossa così azzardata. E c’era Kate, fra loro: ora che si stavano avvicinando, Derek aveva distinto meglio il suo odore.

Laura stava aprendo di nuovo bocca, va venne interrotta dal battito di ali che Derek aveva tanto aspettato.

Scott, Stiles, Kira e Liam li raggiunsero volando basso, con espressione dura e preoccupata.

«Abbiamo sentito gli animali reagire a _qualcosa_ » esordì Scott. «Abbiamo sorvolato la zona, prima di raggiungervi: i cacciatori sono tutti qui intorno».

«Non possiamo chiedere aiuto al resto del branco» precisò Laura, «potrebbe essere una trappola!»

«Ma possiamo fare in modo che qualcuno vi venga incontro» sottolineò Stiles. «Con un diversivo riuscireste a fuggire, e per vostra madre e Peter sarebbe più facile raggiungervi. Noi conosciamo questa riserva anche meglio di voi, possiamo aiutarvi a nascondervi durante la fuga».

«E il diversivo?» incalzò Derek.

Stiles s’incupì. «Ci serve qualcuno che attiri l’attenzione dei cacciatori nella direzione opposta».

«Non lasceremo indietro nessuno» protestò Laura.

«È l’unico modo per farcela» sibilò Derek. «Andrò io».

«Derek, no!»

« _Andrò io_ » rimarcò, duro e sicuro, stringendo una mano sulle braccia delle altre ragazze come per salutarle e rassicurarle al tempo stesso.

«Io sono quella che vola più veloce» intervenne Kira, «andrò avanti ad avvertire il resto del branco».

«Io seguirò Derek» aggiunse Stiles, determinato, «gli servirà qualcuno che gli dica dov’è meglio nascondersi».

Scott assentì. «Io e Liam andremo con le ragazze».

Laura strinse una mano sulla spalla di Derek. «Stai attento» lo ammonì fissandolo negli occhi.

L’intero gruppo si scambiò degli sguardi d’intesa, e al segnale di Derek, Stiles schizzò volando avanti, precedendolo – per indicargli la direzione da prendere.

Derek iniziò a correre senza voltarsi mai, senza neanche prestare attenzione a come si stessero muovendo le ragazze e gli altri folletti: era meglio concentrarsi sul sibilo dei dardi che vennero subito scoccati verso di lui, per evitarli. Sperò che i folletti portassero tutti al sicuro.

Non sapeva dove lo stesse portando Stiles, ipotizzava fosse però un nascondiglio sicuro; ogni tanto il folletto lo spingeva ad accucciarsi dietro qualche albero, o celarsi per qualche attimo dentro una piccola grotta a lui sconosciuta in precedenza. Non si parlavano, ma era ovvio che Stiles stesse usando le sue conoscenze sulla riserva per seminare i cacciatori.

Quando ormai Derek pensava di aver messo abbastanza distanza fra loro e Kate e i suoi compari, il sibilo di una freccia lo colse allo sprovvista: raggelò ancora prima di sentire la punta affondare nella spalla sinistra, perché capì all’istante che non sarebbe mai riuscita a schivarla.

Stiles sentì il colpo e il suo gemito di dolore, e si fermò voltandosi a guardarlo; lo fissò colto dal panico.

«Non fermarti» ringhiò Derek, spronandolo ad andare avanti; il folletto si scrollò e riprese a volare precedendolo.

Un paio di chilometri dopo, Stiles lo spinse a rifugiarsi dentro una caverna piuttosto piccola – doveva essere stata la tana di un animale d’inverno – e poterono visionare meglio la ferita.

«Dovresti toglierti la freccia» gli intimò Stiles a bassa voce, aggrottando la fronte, «sento odore di _strozzalupo_ : se resta lì continuerà a infettarti».

«Lo so» sibilò fra i denti, «ma se me la tolgo perderò molto sangue, lascerò _tracce fresche_ » obiettò.

«Li abbiamo quasi seminati» lo rassicurò Stiles, «devi resistere solo un altro po’, poi ti porterò… in un _posto_. Li potremo medicarti alla meglio».

«Dovremo stare nascosti fino a quando i cacciatori non si disperderanno» lo avvisò Derek, «e dopo comunque non potrò segnalare la mia posizione al branco ululando, o li farò tornare indietro rimettendoli sulla mia strada».

Era ferito e avvelenato, lontano dal branco e vicino al nemico: era meglio mettere subito in chiaro la situazione. Non aveva scampo.

Almeno però aveva dato alle ragazze una possibilità di fuga.

Stiles sembrò capire cosa volesse dirgli. «Devi solo resistere» insisté con rabbia. «Su, forza, ancora un’ultima corsa!»

Derek si mise in piedi a fatica, attese che Stiles gli desse il via libera e riprese a correre.

Dopo qualche minuto percepì che in effetti non c’era più nessuno che li stesse seguendo, ma si rese anche conto di essere in una parte delle riserva dove non era mai stato.

Il veleno lo stava rendendo sempre più debole, e la vista gli tremolava; quando Stiles si fermò, lui riuscì a fatica ad alzare lo sguardo per vedere cos’era quell’ombra gigante che incombeva su di loro.

Era un albero, una quercia gigantesca plurisecolare, se non millenaria, con i rami coperti in parte di muschio e che pendevano verso terra, toccandola; aveva un aspetto maestoso e inquietante al tempo stesso, e tutto intorno a essa rimbombava il ronzio degli insetti estivi nonché la sua _sacralità_.

«Il Nemeton» mormorò Derek, stupefatto. A parte sua madre, nessuno del branco l’aveva mai visto, ma i folletti lo conoscevano per forza di cose.

Stiles gli indicò un punto a terra: c’era una botola. «Dobbiamo scendere qui sotto, sbrigati» l’esortò.

Derek eseguì l’ordine sentendosi sempre più infermo, e una volta scese le scale sotto il coperchio scoprì di essere dentro un deposito sotterraneo, dal cui soffitto pendevano le radici del Nemeton.

«Qui siamo al sicuro e protetti» gli mormorò Stiles, premendogli le mani sulle spalle, come a invitarlo a sedersi.

Derek si sistemò a terra poggiando la schiena contro un paio di grosse radici sporgenti; strinse i denti e finalmente si tolse la freccia dalla spalla; ne fissò la punta con rassegnazione e, nonostante sapesse di non essere così lontano dalla morte, decise di credere alle parole di Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**  
>  \- Con Julia il folletto oscuro ho provato a raggruppare diversi villain originali della serie, o almeno in parte: il veleno del kanima, il darach (druido oscuro-folletto oscuro + gli effetti del vischio) e per finire la nogitsune (è stata rinchiusa in un'urna di legno). Ammetto di essermi sentita molto *potente* per un paio di secondi quando sono riuscita a raggruppare il tutto XD


	4. Capitolo 4

 

Derek comprendeva bene perché mai Stiles lo avesse portato proprio in quel deposito sotterraneo: _nessuno_ sapeva dov’era sito il Nemeton, quindi _nessuno_ avrebbe potuto trovarli lì. Se non avesse avuto della strozzalupo in corpo, sarebbe stato il luogo perfetto per restare nascosti al sicuro per tutto il tempo necessario.

Loro però non avevano tempo.

Stava sudando sempre di più, temeva di perdere i sensi da un momento all’altro.

Stiles, imperterrito ed emanando una strana rabbia, stava cercando qualcosa nelle tasche dei pantaloni corti di Derek.

Si accigliò. «Cosa…»

«Il cellulare» gli rispose Stiles, secco e determinato. «Mi serve il tuo cellulare».

«Non credo che qui sotto ci sia ricezione…» biascicò, provando con scarso a estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca; ci riuscì solo per metà, tanto era debole, poi Stiles gli diede delle pacche sulla mano e proseguì da solo, anche se con molta fatica.

Derek non ebbe neanche la forza di lamentarsi quando Stiles cadde all’indietro con l’apparecchio fra le braccia.

«Mi basta che ce ne sia almeno un po’» gli replicò Stiles, col fiato corto. «Non posso fare chiamate, ricordi? Ma questo non vuol dire che non posso _inviare messaggi_ ». Si sistemò sopra il cellulare e cominciò a imprecare contro il touch screen.

«Solo mia madre sa dove si trova il Nemeton, e attirerebbe troppo l’attenzione dei cacciatori se venisse qui» obiettò Derek. «Non dobbiamo fare scoprire a Gerard dov’è quest’albero».

«Non lo so, qualcosa s’inventeranno pure per venire ad aiutarci, no?» sbottò il folletto; poi sospirò sollevato. «Fatto, messaggio inviato».

Volò fino alla spalla di Derek, aggrappandosi per metà alla radice a cui il ragazzo era appoggiato e per metà alla maglietta lacerata dalla freccia. Aveva un’espressione concentrata, quindi Derek si risparmio la fatica di domandargli cosa avesse intenzione di fare.

Subito dopo, lo sentì mormorare quella che dall’intonazione sembrò una preghiera, anche se in una lingua a lui sconosciuta; poi Stiles, continuando a pregare, gli scostò il colletto della maglia posando la mano direttamente sulla sua pelle, e mettendo l’altra mano sopra la radice.

Derek restò meravigliato quando vide la radice emettere un lieve bagliore, poi fu come se centinaia di lucciole la stessero percorrendo _all’interno_ , e quando la lucciola capofila arrivò alla mano di Stiles, Derek sentì subito un dolce tepore invaderlo proprio a partire dal punto in cui il folletto lo toccava sulla spalla.

A rituale finito, si accorse di stare un po’ meglio; si umettò le labbra, aveva la bocca asciutta. «Mi hai guarito?» chiese, anche se non troppo speranzoso.

Stiles scosse la testa. «Non proprio, ho solo chiesto al Nemeton di darti una mano. Di più non posso fare» abbassò lo sguardo, dispiaciuto e deglutendo a stento.

Abbozzò un debole sorriso. «Va bene così».

«No, non va bene così» protestò Stiles, sistemandosi meglio fra lui e la radice per poggiare la guancia contro la sua spalla. «Avrei dovuto tenerti al sicuro».

«È stato solo un caso» esalò convinto. «Nessuno di noi due è riuscito a prevenire che quella freccia mi colpisse».

«Lo so» sbottò Stiles, frustrato, «è solo che… non volevo finisse così».

Derek vagò con lo sguardo intorno a loro: aveva salvato parte del suo branco, era ai piedi di un magnifico albero mistico sconosciuto ai più, e aveva al suo fianco una persona che teneva davvero a lui e che si prendeva cura di lui; sorrise malinconico. «Io sono contento che sia finita così».

Stiles alzò la testa e lo fissò arrabbiato. «Non lo dire così! Non lo dire come se questo fosse il quadro perfetto per la tua morte!»

Derek ironizzò. «Lo sai che noi Hale abbiamo il gusto per il drammatico e per la teatralità».

Lui gli rifilò un pugnetto sulla spalla.

«Ahio!» protestò.

«Tu e il tuo umorismo del cavolo» mugugnò Stiles.

«Ok» esalò Derek, «proviamo a parlare d’altro. Tipo…» ci rifletté su per qualche secondo, «mi sono sempre chiesto come fate voi a vestirvi con le ali: sembra quasi che spuntino fuori dalle vostre maglie per magia» considerò scettico.

Stiles gli rispose biascicando contro la sua spalla. «Perché è così, vengono fuori da sé una volta che finiamo di vestirci, _da sole_ ».

Derek restò in attonito silenzio per un lungo attimo, poi sbottò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Questa è una cosa ridicola».

«Sei un licantropo e le tue sopracciglia svaniscono quando ti trasformi: non dovresti criticarmi» si lamentò.

Derek tornò a sorridere. «Però quando mi trasformo le mie orecchie e le tue diventano uguali».

Sentì Stiles annuire muovendo la testa contro la sua spalla. «Le orecchie a punta sono _magnifiche_ » concordò.

Lui sbuffò una risata e si accomodò meglio contro le radici, inclinandosi di più all’indietro e permettendo così a Stiles di stare quasi steso tra la sua spalla e il suo petto.

«Sono contento di averti conosciuto, sai?» mormorò Derek, sentendosi di nuovo diventare più debole. «Con i tuoi modi di fare mi hai insegnato a vedere tutto da un’altra prospettiva, e anche a prendere più in considerazione il valore del tempo…»

«Derek…» provò a interromperlo con voce triste e malferma.

«No, ascolta…» insisté. «Giusto poco fa, prima che succedesse questo, stavo parlando con Laura di come per te e me il tempo passi in modo diverso, di come non possiamo condividere tutto e di come questo mi _pesi_ » deglutì a stento. «Con te non posso fare neanche un terzo delle cose che faccio con gli altri, non possiamo davvero vivere insieme e… mi dispiace sul serio per le volte in cui ti ho trattato male».

Stiles strusciò la guancia contro la sua spalla e tirò su col naso. «Però quando usciremo di qui potremo pur provare a fare questo quasi terzo di cose, no?»

Derek sorrise del suo ottimismo. «Mi piacerà per sempre il modo in cui cerchi di spezzare un’atmosfera pesante, e come provi a essere una presenza fissa alle mie spalle nonostante il nostro tempo ridotto: ci sei sempre quando finisco nei guai. Tipo come con il folletto oscuro. O come ora».

«Anche tu mi piacerai per sempre» affermò sicuro Stiles, anche se con voce roca. Poi si raddrizzò per poter guardare Derek in faccia, si fissò le mani tremanti. «È solo che detesto essere così dannatamente _piccolo_ : forse potrei aiutarti meglio adesso, se solo fossi più grande». Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Non detestare te stesso».

«Non mi odio, sono solo stufo delle mie dimensioni» e con espressione sofferente allungò una mano verso la fronte di Derek, esitò appena e poi gli scostò dal sopracciglio una ciocca di capelli intrisa di sudore. «Sono troppo piccolo perfino per esprimere quello che voglio e che provo, e questo a volte mi fa sentire inutile» ammise.

Per quanto debole, Derek provò a contraddirlo con più forza e decisione possibile. «Non si è mai troppo grandi o troppo piccoli per dire quello che si prova».

Stiles sorrise triste. «Oh, non saprei!» Si guardò di nuovo la mano e poi diede delle pacche leggere sullo zigomo di Derek. «Vedi, per esempio, posso toccarti la faccia, ma tutto quello che posso fare è un gesto buffo, al massimo _carino_ , non posso trasmetterti un certo tipo di affetto. Non come vorrei».

Derek protrasse l’indice verso di lui, avvicinò il polpastrello al suo viso e per un attimo Stiles restò stupito; poi si lasciò andare e socchiuse gli occhi abbracciandogli il dito, mentre Derek ne agitava appena la punta per accarezzargli la guancia.

Derek lo guardò con dolcezza e malinconia. «Penso che con questo possiamo depennare la casella "tenerezza"» considerò con leggera ironia.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso e, con una delicatezza che strizzò il cuore di Derek, gli baciò la nocca.

In un’altra vita, se Stiles fosse stato grande abbastanza, Derek avrebbe voluto infilargli le dita fra i capelli, sfiorargli appena la tempia con il naso e respirare a fondo il suo profumo.

Era spaventoso provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno con cui non si poteva condividere la propria vita, né tantomeno si poteva toccare _davvero_. Era un tipo di paura che divorava l’anima.

Stiles tutto di un tratto cominciò a fissarlo preoccupato. «Derek, perché le palpebre ti si stanno abbassando sempre di più?»

Faticò molto a parlare. «Credo di essere all’estremo delle forze».

«Cosa? No!» scosse la testa, terrorizzato, e gli strinse il mento fra le mani. «No! Derek, devi resistere! DEREK!»

Chiuse gli occhi sentendo come i propri respiri stessero diventando lenti, brevi e radi; udì a malapena il cellulare squillare, e poi Stiles imprecare di nuovo contro il touch screen.

«Siamo qui sotto, c’è una botola a terra!» strillò Stiles. «Guardati intorno!» Poi disperato aggiunse parlando più che altro a se stesso «Perché sono così fottutamente piccolo da non poter aprire quel coperchio da solo?!»

Poco dopo, Derek percepì dei passi sopra di loro; qualcuno aprì la botola, scese le scale e Stiles l’accolse accorato.

La persona arrivata tastò il viso di Derek, lo costrinse ad aprire la bocca e poi lo spinse a ingurgitare un liquido.

Derek tossicchiò e riaprì gli occhi: vide Paige, in tenuta da corsa, guardarlo apprensiva.

La fissò accigliandosi. «Cosa ci fai qui?» le chiese atono e ancora fiacco.

Lei sospirò di sollievo e gli ribatté ironica. «Ti salvo il culo come al solito, Hale. _Questa_ che ti ho fatto bere» indicò una fialetta di vetro vuota, «ti aiuterà a stare meglio fino a quando non ti riporterò a casa».

Derek provò a raddrizzarsi. «Come facevi a sapere che eravamo qui?»

«Tua madre ha ricevuto il messaggio da parte di Stiles, in cui diceva che eri stato ferito da una freccia impregnata di strozzalupo, ma l’unica persona che poteva venire qui a darvi un mano poteva essere solo umana, per non destare sospetti» spiegò scrollando le spalle, «così hanno chiamato me e tua madre mi ha detto come raggiungere il Nemeton. Mi sono finta una tizia qualsiasi che faceva corsa campestre».

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Mia madre dovrà infilzarti la nuca con gli artigli e toglierti il ricordo di quest’albero: questo lo sapevi?»

Lei roteò gli occhi. «Dio, Hale, sii un po’ più felice che io ti abbia salvato la pelle».

Derek vide di sottecchi Stiles ridacchiare; era anche lui sollevato, ma si stava asciugando delle lacrime con la manica della maglia.

«Su» lo esortò Paige, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi, «dobbiamo riuscire a fare almeno un bel pezzo di strada, prima che l’effetto del filtro di Deaton svanisca».

Paige si portò un braccio di Derek intorno alle spalle, e con per sottofondo gli incoraggiamenti di Stiles riuscirono a salire le scale e tornare in superficie.

Da quel punto in poi cominciarono a seguire le indicazioni di Stiles, che conosceva quegli alberi meglio di loro, e poi dopo vennero raggiunti da Kira e Scott.

«Il sentiero è sgombro di pericoli da qui in poi» li avvisò Scott, «procedete pure».

Kira volò all’altezza del viso di Derek. «Le tue sorelle, Erica e Malia stanno bene» lo informò accorata, «stai tranquillo».

Derek assentì debolmente e poi continuarono ad avanzare a passo più spedito possibile.

A poco a poco la mente di Derek sembrò riempirsi di ovatta e i suoi senti si affievolirono di nuovo: perse il senso del tempo, seguì solo gli ordini che gli davano, però rimase più o meno cosciente.

Si lasciò andare solo quando sentì l’odore di sua madre e le sue braccia stringerlo forte.

«Sei a casa, tesoro» gli mormorò.

Derek emise solo un piccolo lamento indistinto, poi cedette all’oblio.

 

 

 

Riprese i sensi percependo all’istante di essere in un ambiente familiare quanto confortevole, pieno di odori conosciuti.

Ancora prima che aprisse gli occhi, una mano gli accarezzò i capelli e gli scostò dalla fronte delle ciocche appiccicate lì per il sudore.

«Sei a casa, in camera tua, tesoro» gli mormorò sua madre con tono quieto.

Aprì gli occhi e la vide rivolgergli un sorriso commosso, era seduta accanto a lui; le parlò con voce roca. «Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare».

Lei scosse la testa. «Non è stata di certo colpa tua» lo rassicurò. «Stai meglio? Deaton ti ha medicato».

Derek si stropicciò gli occhi e vide che qualcuno gli aveva messo addosso una camicia larga e comoda – ancora prima di guardarla meglio intuì dall’odore che fosse di Peter, ma vista la praticità e il tipo di ferita che aveva non c’era nulla da protestare. «Sì, credo di stare anche riprendendo possesso dei miei sensi».

«Bene» gli sorrise e gli baciò la fronte. «Non ho voluto lasciare la casa fino a quando non ti avrei visto risvegliarti, ma ora devo andare alla clinica veterinaria per consultarmi con Deaton e Satomi» disse con tono più serio. «Vi hanno attaccati in pieno giorno e deliberatamente: è stata una _dichiarazione di guerra_ ». Derek notò di sottecchi che sulle ultime parole le unghie le erano diventate artigli.

«Non andare da sola» la supplicò Derek. «Forse sono lì fuori a non aspettare altro che l’occasione buona per attaccarti».

«Lo so, e so anche che se hanno cercato per prima di fare del male proprio a voi è stato per provocarmi e tendermi una trappola» ribatté sicura e asciutta. «Ma non posso evitare di replicare al loro atto, non possiamo fare finta di nulla: proveremo a non usare la violenza, ma questo non vuol dire che non cercheremo di cacciarli con il pugno di ferro».

Derek respirò a fondo, rassegnandosi, lei gli baciò di nuovo la fronte.

«Peter resterà qui a casa di guardia» lo informò alzandosi dalla sedia. «Paige è qui con noi: è stato già un rischio usarla per recuperarti, non sapevamo se gli Argent l’avessero già marchiata come nostra "alleata" e quindi come un’umana "traditrice"» disse arricciando il naso. «Purtroppo però era la nostra unica risorsa. Adesso preferisco non rischiare più: fa parte del branco, ormai, resterà qui fino a quando non saremo sicuri che gli Argent non cercheranno di rapirla per avere da lei informazioni a suon di torture».

Derek deglutì a stento, non poteva darle torto.

«Riposati» concluse Talia, mettendo la mano sulla maniglia della porta, «chiederò alle ragazze di prepararti qualcosa da mangiare. Tornerò a casa presto» lo tranquillizzò ancora una volta.

Derek le rispose con un debole sorriso e la guardò andare via.

Dopo non molto, la porta di camera sua venne spalancata e l’intera parte femminile del suo branco invase la stanza mentre Scott, Kira, Liam e Stiles volavano sopra le loro teste. Voci diverse gli chiesero fuori sincrono come stava, ma Laura batté tutti sedendosi di colpo sul letto e abbracciandolo forte.

«Per un po’ non abbiamo più avuto tue notizie» gli mormorò con voce malferma, «ne sono stata _terrorizzata_ , ho temuto di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata».

Le sorrise accarezzandole le spalle. «È andata bene. Sto molto meglio» la rassicurò.

Quando Laura si scostò, fu il turno di Paige di strizzarlo.

« _Grazie_ » le sussurrò. «Non era un tuo dovere venire a salvarmi. _Di nuovo_ ».

«Sei un mio _amico_ : comunque vadano le cose, verrò sempre a salvarti la pelliccia» ironizzò, anche se Derek sentì la voce tremarle.

A seguito anche le altre ragazze lo abbracciarono con aria preoccupata, mentre Laura sistemava il cesto-lettino sopra il comodino di Derek per fare accomodare meglio i folletti.

Derek chiese di Isaac e Boyd; Erica gli rispose che li avevano schiavizzati ai fornelli, stavano preparando la cena.

Laura esortò tutti a scendere di nuovo al piano di sotto per apparecchiare la tavola, avvertendo Derek che poi sarebbe tornata a portargli un vassoio per farlo mangiare a letto.

Nessuno ebbe da obiettare quando Stiles rimase indietro, seduto sul cesto.

Una volta da soli, Derek si sistemò meglio con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, e Stiles volò a sedersi sul suo grembo.

«Stai meglio sul serio?» gli domandò Stiles, in ansia.

Gli rispose abbozzando un sorriso. «Sì» e posò una mano davanti a Stiles, col palmo rivolto verso l’alto, agitando piano un dito come per invitarlo ad afferrarglielo pure.

Stiles sorrise a propria volta, a sguardo basso, e accettò l’offerta abbracciandogli il dito. «Quando eravamo sulla via di ritorno, c’è stato un momento in cui non ci hai parlato più e avevi lo sguardo vacuo. Ho avuto paura» confessò.

«A un certo punto i miei sensi si sono indeboliti troppo» ammise, «andavo avanti per inerzia… mi dispiace».

Stiles scosse la testa. «Non importa, conta solo che tu sia arrivato a casa giusto in tempo per essere guarito».

Derek sorrise amaro, ricordando un paio di lamentele frustrate di Stiles nel deposito sotterraneo. «Ti metto sempre in posizioni scomode, in cui ti senti inutile».

Lui sospirò scrollando le spalle e lasciando andare il suo dito. «Beh, alla fine io e Paige riusciamo comunque a salvarti lo stesso» ci scherzò sopra.

Derek però gli replicò con tono serio e profondo. «Grazie di esserti preso cura di me. Come sempre».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo, puntò gli occhi nei suoi e per un lungo istante si fissarono così, con una malinconia struggente che sapeva di gesti che non potevano essere fisicamente fatti, e con la consapevolezza di essere più lontani di quanto fossero fisicamente vicini.

La porta si aprì piano, e Laura entrò sorreggendo con attenzione un vassoio da letto. «Ehi» sorrise loro con tenerezza, «vi ho portato da mangiare».

Derek non seppe se restare stupito o meno dal fatto che Laura avesse dato per scontato che Stiles avrebbe cenato a letto con lui – sul vassoio c’era anche un piattino da caffè e uno dei ditali di ceramica comprati da Boyd un paio di anni fa.

La ringraziarono, lei avvertì Derek di inviarle pure un messaggio al cellulare se gli fosse servito qualcosa, e poi li lascio di nuovo da soli.

Stiles si avvicinò per condividere il vassoio, e un paio di battute ironiche dopo, l’atmosfera si rilassò e tutto tornò più o meno normale.

O forse no.

 

 

 

La trattativa per convincere gli Argent a retrocedere fu lunga ed estenuante, ma alla fine, quando Deaton portò alle altre famiglie di cacciatori della California le prove del loro attacco, gli Argent dovettero retrocedere: si ritrovarono senza alleati o sostenitori, perché nessuno, per quanto cacciatore, voleva essere associato con delle persone dal grilletto facile e guerrafondaie.

All’inizio di settembre, gli Argent lasciarono Beacon Hills, e Derek sperò che questa volta fosse per sempre.

Cominciata la scuola, iniziarono a diffondersi gli sbadigli nei folletti.

Per i ragazzi il tempo da passare con la colonia diminuì drasticamente, e il più delle volte Stiles veniva in camera di Derek solo per accoccolarsi sul cesto-lettino e schiacciare un pisolino che durava oltre un paio di ore.

A Derek faceva piacere che Stiles si sentisse così a proprio agio con lui da addormentarsi in maniera profonda, ma quella sonnolenza voleva dire _Samhain_ e _letargo_ e ciò gli faceva un po’ mancare l’aria in certi momenti.

Si sentiva così confuso e scosso da quello che si accorto di provare per Stiles, che a volte non sapeva nemmeno cosa farne di quei sentimenti: non poteva esprimerli a pieno, non poteva viverli del tutto perché Stiles era sveglio solo sei mesi l’anno… non poteva neanche _abbracciare_ Stiles, era come se il loro rapporto fosse fondato solo su delle _privazioni_ , quindi qual era il punto di provare tutte quelle _cose_?

Non era facile capire se ne valeva davvero la pena.

Durante l’ultima settimana di ottobre, una mattina a scuola Paige si avvicinò all’armadietto di Derek sfoggiando uno strano sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra. Derek aggrottò la fronte, perplesso da quell’espressione, ma qualche istante dopo arrivò al suo naso l’odore di Stiles.

Infatti, subito dopo vide Stiles affacciare la testa da dietro la spalla di Paige, mezzo coperto dal cappuccio della giacca di lei e dalla penombra – Paige se ne stava col fianco poggiato agli armadietti, Stiles aveva fatto capolino proprio da quel lato.

«Stiles» disse Derek, sorpreso ma atono.

Lui mise subito le mani avanti. «Non ti arrabbiare! Lo so che non ti piace vedere noi folletti a scuola, ma…» esitò, nervoso, «Samhain si avvicina, abbiamo ancora pochi giorni da passare insieme e… volevo rivedere il liceo» spiegò tutto di un fiato, a sguardo basso.

Derek inspirò a fondo, guardando Paige continuare a sorridere tenendo un sopracciglio inarcato, come a sfidarlo a cacciare Stiles.

La prima e unica volta che Stiles si era intrufolato a scuola, poi le cose non erano andate molto bene, e Derek aveva reagito malissimo. Aveva tanto però da farsi perdonare da Stiles, ed era vero che ormai il letargo era vicino.

Ostentando pazienza, Derek aprì lo zaino e con più nonchalance possibile lo avvicinò a Paige, aprendone la zip. «Salta qui dentro» invitò Stiles, «puoi restare solo se sono io a tenerti d’occhio».

Paige si chinò fingendo di dover prendere qualcosa dentro allo zaino di Derek, e Stiles ne approfittò per tuffarsi lì dentro; Derek ebbe cura di lasciare la zip aperta per metà.

«Fate i bravi ragazzi» li salutò Paige, andando via agitando la mano con aria saputa; Derek la ricambiò roteando gli occhi, Stiles con una risatina udibile solo a Derek.

Le ore di lezione con Stiles nello zaino non furono poi così pessime. Se si escludeva la cronaca in contemporanea che Stiles fece delle spiegazioni di ogni professore.

«Ha un’intonazione talmente assente che fra un po’ si addormenteranno anche le sedie e cadrete tutti a terra. Sei sveglio, Derek? Batti un colpo». Derek diede un calcetto allo zaino; il vicino di banco lo guardò stranito e lui gli replicò con un’ _occhiataccia scorbutica_.

«Derek, penso che alla tua insegnante puzzino i piedi, perché è appena passata di qui e… oh Dio, sta ripassando. Penso proprio che vomiterò. Derek, ti dispiace se vomito su tuoi appunti?» Altro calcio allo zaino.

«Derek, credo che dovremo organizzare un funerale per il mio sedere: non lo sento più, penso sia morto. Ha vinto il tuo manuale di Matematica, è stato proprio _duro_ fino alla fine. Un pessimo sedile».

«Dereeeek, ho fame! Quando si mangia?»

«Derek, ho trovato un pacchetto di cracker. Te lo dico solo perché l’ho aperto e ho sparso briciole ovunque. Non ti stai arrabbiando, vero?» Ennesimo calcio, stavolta un po’ più sonoro dei precedenti.

La cosa peggiore era che poteva sentirlo solo lui e doveva trattenersi dal fare facce strane. In più aveva il sospetto che a fine giornata qualcuno lo avrebbe richiamato per _maltrattamento di zaino_ , visto tutti quei calci sospetti.

Per la pausa pranzo, decise di procurarsi un panino e mangiare da solo stando seduto a terra in fondo a un’aula vuota. Una volta sistemato sul pavimento, aprì del tutto la cerniera dello zaino e fece uscire Stiles, che volò schizzando fino al soffitto, sbattendo oltremodo le ali ed emettendo un acuto sospiro di sollievo.

« _Adesso_ puoi lamentarti quanto vuoi» lo riprese Derek, sarcastico, mettendo su un tovagliolo di carta dei bocconcini di panino per lui.

Stiles si sedette a cavalcioni sopra il suo ginocchio. «Non posso: devo pure conservare qualche lamentela per le volte in cui ti ostini a non ammettere che tu hai torto e io ragione».

Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi; Stiles ghignò cominciando a mangiare, salvo poi riprendere a parlare, a bocca piena. «Perché non stiamo mangiando con gli altri?» chiese perplesso.

Gli rispose a sguardo basso, aggrottando la fronte e concentrandosi inutilmente sul panino. «Pensavo che il punto di averti oggi qui a scuola fosse per passare del tempo insieme. Cioè, _io e te_ insieme» si corresse.

Il ghigno di Stiles si sciolse in un sorriso velato di malinconia. «Ma sì, in fondo ogni tanto possiamo concederci di essere egoisti».

Se Derek fosse stato ancora più egoista, però, avrebbe cercato per mari e monti almeno il modo per fare restare sveglio Stiles. A trattenerlo dal farlo c’era l’orribile idea che poi Stiles sarebbe rimasto l’unico della sua specie al mondo a non dormire, un essere completamente da solo davanti a un freddo che non aveva mai sperimentato.

Tenere Stiles tutto per sé per mezz’ora in fondo era il minimo.

Stiles mandò giù un grosso boccone e poi sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi.

Derek sorrise e gli picchiettò un dito contro la testa. «Su, prova a farti una pennichella, così quando torneremo a casa sarai più sveglio e potrai leggere un libro nuovo».

Stiles storse il naso in una smorfia massaggiandosi la fronte, mentre Derek si toglieva la felpa e la ripiegava infilandola nello zaino, per imbottirlo di proposito.

Lo sguardo del folletto s’illuminò. «Oh, adesso sì che si ragiona!» esclamò contento, volando a sistemarsi fra le pieghe della felpa. «Il mio sedere ti ringrazia».

«Più che altro credo che mi stia ringraziando il mio libro di Matematica» borbottò sarcastico, «l’hai ammaccato, per caso?»

In risposta, Stiles gli tirò addosso una grossa briciola di cracker. «Sei pessimo, Derek, _pessimo_ » bofonchiò assonnato. «Sono una creatura meravigliosa e _leggiadra_ , io».

Gli replicò con un ironico mormorio di assenso e inspirando a fondo lo osservò addormentarsi subito.

Finì di mangiare chiedendosi per quanto a lungo l’odore di Stiles sarebbe rimasto sulla sua felpa.

 

 

 

Derek ringraziò il fatto di non avere degli allenamenti o altre attività extra scolastiche per quel giorno, perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto abbandonare da qualche parte il suo zaino con Stiles ancora addormentato dentro, e l’idea non gli piaceva per niente.

Stiles aveva il sonno estremamente pesante, ed era un tipo difficile da svegliare – doveva sempre scrollarlo più volte e con forza per convincerlo ad aprire gli occhi – quindi Derek non si fece scrupoli a portarlo a casa propria e poi su in camera, tanto non lo avrebbe disturbato, né gli avrebbe fatto venire il mal di mare.

Arrivato nella sua stanza, prese dallo zaino Stiles ancora avvolto nella felpa e lo mise dentro al cesto posato sul comodino; iniziò a fare i compiti e, con un certa tristezza, si rese conto che il folletto ormai avrebbe dormito per tutto il pomeriggio.

Circa mezz’ora prima del tramonto, considerò che fosse il caso di svegliarlo; si sedette sul letto, premette un dito contro la spalla di Stiles e lo spinse piano, per scuoterlo.

«Stiles, è quasi il tramonto».

Gli rispose con un verso incomprensibile.

«Non devi andare a controllare i fiori notturni?» insisté Derek.

«Ancora cinque minuti» biascicò a occhi chiusi, anche se più che altro sembrarono le parole di un sonnambulo.

Derek sospirò paziente, si sistemò a gambe incrociate e cominciò a dare con le dita dei piccoli colpetti ripetuti al cesto, nella speranza di disturbare abbastanza Stiles da convincerlo ad alzarsi. Lui però brontolò altre frasi senza senso e si voltò dall’altra parte, rivolgendogli le spalle senza aprire gli occhi.

Derek sbuffò una risata e per un attimo accarezzò l’idea di provare a fargli il solletico sul fianco; protrasse un dito avanti per procedere pure, e all’ultimo secondo si soffermò a osservare le ali, ripiegate verso il basso, a riposo.

Le ali dei folletti sembravano sempre piene di vita, era come se fossero un vero e proprio organo pulsante: emanavano di continuo un velo leggero di energia frizzante – simile alla brezza della sera – e la filigrana dorata che le attraversava rifletteva la luce in modo tale da dare l’illusione di essere in realtà una diramazione di vene vere. Erano anche la ragione del letargo dei folletti, perché spingevano loro a bruciare parecchia energia vitale per poterle usare.

Erano misteriose e bellissime. E Derek aveva notato come a volte i folletti invece di scambiarsi degli abbracci si toccassero le ali – Scott e Stiles chiudevano la mano a pugno lento e poi passavano le nocche l’uno sopra l’ala superiore dell’altro.

Derek sapeva che era un gesto intimo, e si chiese se anche lui potesse…

Stiles si irrigidì e scattò a sedere di colpo non appena Derek sfiorò la sua ala.

«Non toccarmi le ali» gli disse secco, e suonò come un ordine assoluto, e Derek restò sconvolto nel vederlo persino portarsi le mani indietro sulla schiena per _proteggersele_. Era pure impallidito di colpo, sembrava sull’orlo di un attacco di panico.

«Ok» mormorò Derek, cauto. «Scusa, non lo rifarò mai più». Solo quando lo vide tornare a respirare in maniera più regolare riprese a parlare. «Mi dispiace, ho visto che voi folletti vi toccate le ali al posto di abbracciarci e ho pensato che…»

Stiles scosse la testa sorridendo amaro, strinse le ginocchia al petto. «Ci tocchiamo le ali soltanto fra simili, e di solito solo se c’è un legame stretto, altrimenti è… _scortese_ » concluse, assottigliando le labbra.

Derek sentì gelarsi. «Sono stato rude?» Avrebbe dovuto leggere quel dannato libro sui folletti, prima o poi, stava continuando a fare un danno dopo l’altro come un idiota. Magari lo avrebbe letto domani.

Stiles scosse la testa in cenno di diniego, ma stava evitando il suo sguardo. «Possiamo scegliere a chi far toccare le ali, ma non è che non voglio sceglierti… è che _non posso_ » spiegò quasi farfugliando.

Quella fu invece una doccia fredda. «E perché?»

Stiles strinse di più le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, non alzò gli occhi. «Perché tu non hai le ali come me».

Più che come un rifiuto, a Derek suonò come un’amara rassegnazione alla realtà dei fatti. «Ed è… tipo una tradizione? Non fate toccare le vostre ali a esseri non alati per tradizione?» indagò, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualche vaga speranza.

«No, è più tipo… un problema legato alla nostra natura» biascicò, ma era ancora scosso e spaventato all’idea che Derek gli toccasse le ali, e ciò feriva e impauriva Derek allo stesso tempo.

Non andava bene che Stiles fosse terrorizzato all’idea che Derek lo toccasse, ma Derek comunque non poteva negare che quel divieto gli facesse male, soprattutto considerando l’importanza che quel gesto aveva per i folletti.

Stiles sembrava pure essersi chiuso al riccio, stava faticando a parlare e a spiegarsi, e Derek era sul punto di odiare quel momento, perché Samhain era vicina e non voleva dire arrivederci a Stiles con l’amaro in bocca.

Quindi sorrise e decise di tagliare corto; allungò la mano verso di lui. «Va bene, non ci proverò mai più. Te lo prometto» lo rassicurò. «Tanto possiamo ancora stringerci la mano _così_ , no?»

Stiles esitò solo per qualche attimo, poi accettò l’offerta allacciando le braccia intorno a un paio di dita di Derek e posando la testa sulla nocca. Fissò Derek deglutendo a stento. «Ci sarai quando mi risveglierò, vero?»

«Sì» si costrinse a continuare a sorridere, «sarò qui ad aspettarti. Solo… non ci sarò la volta successiva, ma tornerò per le vacanza estive».

Stiles distolse lo sguardo. «Detesto l’idea che possa succedere qualcosa al branco mentre noi siamo in letargo. Potrei scoprire solo al risveglio che non ci siete più». Tremava.

«Ehi» lo riprese con dolcezza, «basta con questi pensieri deprimenti e ansiogeni».

«Mi importa di te, Derek» disse scandendo bene la parole, deciso ma rigido.

«E a me importa di te» e aggiunse con leggera ironia «Sapessi quante volte io stesso ho immagino che delle catastrofi naturali vi colgano durante il letargo senza che io riesca a salvarvi! Ma niente pensieri ansiogeni» ripeté, «almeno non oggi».

Stiles finalmente assunse un’espressione meno tesa. «Ti riservi il diritto di uscire fuori di testa per la paura domani?»

Ciondolò il capo. «Più o meno».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso e poi strusciò la guancia contro la nocca di Derek; gli parlò mormorando. «Davvero hai paura che durante il letargo ci accada qualcosa di brutto?»

«È il momento in cui siete più vulnerabili» osservò, «e quindi… non so, ho paura che scoppi un incendio della riserva e che voi finiate bruciate vivi o asfissiati, o che ci sia una frana o la troppa pioggia provochi un allagamento di fango e vi travolga… e roba simile» concluse, sentendosi un po’ in imbarazzo per quelle teorie piene di pessimismo.

Stiles sembrò riflettere su qualcosa mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Ti sentiresti più tranquillo se… vedessi la nostra tana?»

Derek sentì schizzargli il cuore in gola, boccheggiò per qualche secondo. «Stiles… ne sei sicuro? È un posto sacro per voi, e io non sono un tuo simile».

«Sei _Derek_ » ribatté sicuro, seppur evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, e non aggiunse altro, come se il fatto di essere lui bastasse.

Derek sapeva che non era giusto, che semmai questo onore spettava prima a sua madre o a Laura, e che era il caso di ricordare a Stiles che prima doveva chiedere il permesso al resto della colonia, ma… voleva essere egoista, come aveva fatto quel giorno a scuola. L’aveva detto anche Stiles che ogni tanto potevano concedersi di essere egoisti.

«Ok» sorrise, trattenendo a stento l’emozione, «verrò a vedere la vostra tana».

 

 

 

Poco prima del tramonto di Samhain, Stiles guidò Derek verso la propria _casa_.

Stiles aveva consumato le ultime forze per volare fino da lui, quindi accettò docilmente l’offerta di stare accoccolato fra le braccia di Derek indicandogli quale sentiero prendere.

Fu una scarpinata abbastanza lunga – oltre quarantacinque minuti – durante la quale Derek sperò che Stiles non si addormentasse prima di arrivare alla meta: era così assonnato da essere poco loquace, si limitava giusto a dirgli che direzione prendere.

Alla fine, giunsero ai piedi di una collina molto piccola, davanti a una parete rocciosa non molto ripida costellata di edere dai rami molto grossi e coriacei, una specie che Derek non aveva mai visto e che lo lasciò perplesso.

«Scosta l’edera» lo spronò Stiles, biascicando.

Derek eseguì dubbioso l’istruzione. Con sua enorme sorpresa, scoprì che quell’ammasso di piante celava l’ingresso a una grotta dal soffitto poco più alto di lui.

Entrò, e a qualche passo dalla soglia cominciò a vedere dei segni distintivi della presenza dei folletti: l’intera caverna era costellata da stalagmiti e stalattiti inusuali, trasparenti e dai colori pastello, che catturavano la poca luce che riusciva a filtrare dai rami d’edera fino a lì per rifletterla ovunque – creavano uno strano gioco di luce arcobaleno dai toni chiari, che metteva allegria – e misteriosamente lungo le pareti crescevano piante rampicanti di un verde brillante e dai piccoli fiori bianchi dai petali tondeggianti.

Qua e là c’erano scavate delle piccole incavature nelle pareti, non erano in riga e non erano regolari: guardandole con più attenzione, Derek si accorse che altro non erano che le _stanze personali_ dei folletti. Ed erano talmente personalizzate da capire subito quale folletto ospitassero di preciso.

«La penultima buca in fondo a destra» mormorò Stiles; Derek avanzò subito a passo svelto.

Dall’ultima buca, quella vicino a quella di Stiles, si affacciò Scott, che salutò Derek sorridendo in modo pigro e agitando un braccio, per poi sbadigliare e tornare dentro.

Nella stanza di Stiles c’era una discreta collezione di piccoli frammenti di vetro colorato, bottoni dalle forme assurde e dei _fiammiferi_ – Derek fu tentato di portarli via per il bene della sicurezza dell’intera colonia – e notò come ci fossero un paio di cassapanche a misura di folletto costruite con dei rametti dall’aspetto robusto – dovevano esserci i suoi vestiti dentro.

Anche il letto era fatto di rami, ricordava un nido di uccelli ed era rivestito da _veri_ fiocchi di cotone. Posò Stiles lì sopra con delicatezza, e lui si tirò addosso una coperta che c’era ai piedi del letto.

Derek lo guardò sorridendo ma sentendosi un groppo in gola. «Quindi… è arrivata l’ora di dirti buonanotte?»

Stiles annuì abbozzando un sorriso a sua volta. «Di solito è Deaton a controllare se a Samhain tutto va bene, quindi…» si portò un dito sulle labbra, «ssssh, non dire a Peter che sei stato qui» disse con aria cospiratoria, «sarà il nostro segreto».

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale. «Ok».

Si fissarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, poi Stiles tirò su col naso e lo esortò ad andare via. «Dovresti uscire dalla grotta tipo prima di subito: l’edera all’ingresso è incantata, s’intreccerà in modo _molto _fitto non appena anche l’ultimo di noi si addormenterà».__

__Derek assentì. «Va bene, io…» respirò _a fatica_. «Buon riposo, Stiles» riuscì a malapena ad articolare._ _

__«Ci vediamo a Beltane»._ _

__«Ti aspetterò»._ _

__« _Vai_ » lo supplicò._ _

__Derek trattenne inconsapevolmente il fiato, voltò le spalle e si avviò all’uscita a passi svelti._ _

__Fece appena in tempo: non appena varcò la soglia, sentì dietro di lui l’edera muoversi da sola; si girò e vide i rami intrecciarsi in maniera fittissima, imbrunendosi con i colori dell’autunno e diventando ancora più robusti._ _

__Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare cosa si celasse lì dietro._ _

__Fissò attonito l’edera, perdendosi per qualche secondo a guardare come il vento muoveva le foglie, e poi si lasciò andare: si morse un labbro fino a farsi male e pianse in silenzio senza emettere un solo lamento._ _

__Tutto quello gli faceva male in modi che non riusciva neanche a spiegare._ _

__S’incamminò verso casa asciugandosi rapido le lacrime con le maniche della felpa._ _

__La nuova ed ennesima attesa lunga sei mesi era appena cominciata._ _

____

 

____

 

____

 

__Le regine della notte sul balcone di Derek si erano ibernate per l’inverno, non fiorendo più; i rami cactacei pendevano verso il basso della casa come lunghe dita avvizzite e spinose: senza i fiori non davano più un tocco quasi esotico e pittoresco a quella facciata dell’abitazione, anzi erano _inquietanti_ , ma a Derek piacevano anche per questo._ _

__L’estate precedente, Stiles aveva aggiunto al gelsomino del giardino notturno tre specie diverse di cactus rampicante dai fiori enormi e profumati, di colore fuxia, giallo e arancione, e adesso tutto il muro sottostante alla finestra di Derek era coperto di rami spinosi._ _

__Stiles aveva detto che l’aveva trovato appropriato per la personalità di Derek._ _

__Peter aveva fatto in proposito qualche battuta su Raperonzolo, ma Derek in tutta onestà _adorava_ l’idea che nei fatti non fosse possibile un’arrampicata fino alla sua finestra: la si poteva raggiungere solo _volando_._ _

__Ora i cactus non producevano più quei fiori giganti e bellissimi così fragili da durare solo una notte, ma erano ancora al suo muro, erano una traccia forte della presenza di Stiles nella sua vita e di come la caratterizzasse – con cose belle ma delicate quanto ricche di spine – e Derek non scordava mai di prendersene cura._ _

__Derek aveva conservato nell’armadio il cesto-lettino di Stiles, affinché non prendesse polvere, ma la felpa che aveva usato per Stiles quel giorno a scuola la indossò e non la lavò fino a quando non si sentì più alcun odore di mela verde, kiwi e cannella._ _

__Ogni tanto malediceva il fatto di non potere avere alcuna foto di Stiles._ _

__Laura non tornò da New York per il Ringraziamento, preferendo guadagnare qualche giorno in più da passare in famiglia per Natale, e in tarda serata Derek si decise a parlarne con lei via Skype._ _

__Sua sorella maggiore in precedenza gli aveva dato l’impressione di aver capito cosa gli stesse passando per la testa riguardo Stiles, sarebbe stato più facile ammettere ad alta voce certe cose con lei, e in più sapeva che non l’avrebbe stuzzicato come di sicuro avrebbero fatto i suoi amici._ _

__Seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera e con il portatile in grembo, dopo averci girato intorno per dieci minuti buoni, finalmente sputò il rospo, a sguardo basso._ _

__«Credo di provare qualcosa per Stiles»._ _

__Vide sua sorella allo schermo inspirare a fondo e portarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Non sembrava però delusa o arrabbiata come un po’ si era aspettato, stava sorridendo malinconica._ _

__«Non…» continuò Derek, esitante, «non ti fa schifo l’idea che mi piaccia una creatura così piccola? Non lo trovi rivoltante o… non sei furiosa perché non è della nostra stesse specie?»_ _

__Laura sospirò. «Non posso non ammettere che sia una situazione un po’ _strana_ » precisò, tuttavia con tono morbido, «ma non c’è nulla di rivoltante: perché lo pensi?»_ _

__«Perché Stiles è… _piccolo_?» replicò dubbioso, accennando con le mani alle dimensioni del folletto. «E la cosa mi fa sembrare un pervertito?»_ _

__«Stiles è solo _piccolo_ , non un _bambino_ » precisò Laura sorridendo._ _

__Derek scrollò le spalle. «Lo so, è che… mi preoccupava l’idea che magari tu… potessi avere questa impressione… per via delle dimensioni» farfugliò._ _

__«Non c’è niente di disgustoso in quello che provi» rimarcò Laura, «e non mi farà cambiare mai l’opinione che ho di te. _Mai_ »._ _

__«Però non è che ne sembri proprio entusiasta…» puntualizzò._ _

__Laura sospirò di nuovo. «Derek, sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene, non posso non desiderare per te una relazione che non ti faccia soffrire» parlò scandendo bene e con cura le parole. «Sei in parte un _lupo_ , per te il contatto con il branco e con le persone che ami è _essenziale_ : non potere neanche abbracciare Stiles ti farà male giorno dopo giorno» sottolineò sicura. «E poi c’è la faccenda del letargo! Quello è un altro tipo di sofferenza a parte…» gesticolò. «Derek, sono contenta che tu abbia finalmente realizzato e accettato quello che provi, ma allo stesso tempo mi dispiace perché vorrei per te qualcosa di più… _felice_ » concluse, abbozzando un tenue sorriso triste._ _

__Le replicò a sguardo basso, intrecciando le dita e contorcendosi le mani. «Non voglio essere felice, voglio solo… poter stare con Stiles»._ _

__Laura si morse un labbro sorridendo e passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Dio, ti sei proprio innamorato»._ _

__Derek deglutì a fatica. «Mi fa paura non sapere se durerà e quanto, visto che a partire dall’anno prossimo potrò vederlo solo per tre mesi scarsi all’anno» confessò, «ma penso che… ne valga la pena?» terminò incerto e _tremando un po’_._ _

__«Hai ancora cinque mesi per rifletterci sopra. Solo tu puoi sapere se ne vale la pena o meno» gli disse con dolcezza._ _

__«È…» incespicò, si umettò le labbra – aveva la bocca asciutta. «Non ho mai incontrato nessuno in grado di farmi stare bene come lui». Poi la guardò supplicante. «E non dirmi adesso che sono troppo giovane per affermare una cosa simile»._ _

__Laura ridacchiò. «Si tratta della tua vita, Derek. Tua la vita, tuoi gli errori». Sospirò. «Comunque vadano le cose, sappi che non ti dirò mai "te l’avevo detto"»._ _

__«Grazie» bofonchiò sarcastico, facendola ridere di più._ _

__«E…» tornò a parlare Laura, quando si riprese, «credi che Stiles ti ricambi?»_ _

__Scrollò le spalle. «Penso di sì, ma mi sembra restio per via di…» arricciò il naso, «qualcosa legato alle tradizioni della sua specie, forse? Si chiude sempre a riccio quando ci inoltriamo a parlare del nostro rapporto, ma non posso biasimarlo». Perfino lui stesso fino a non molto tempo prima si ostinava a non affrontare l’argomento almeno dentro alla propria testa._ _

__«Ok» assentì Laura, «quindi tu vorresti convincerlo del contrario?»_ _

__«Beh, sarebbe bello che entrambi fossimo dell’opinione di concederci una possibilità»._ _

__Laura ci rifletté sopra ciondolando la testa. «Forse dovresti trovare un modo per provargli che non rinuncerai facilmente a lui, qualsiasi siano i problemi che si pareranno davanti a voi»._ _

__«È un’idea» borbottò Derek._ _

__Lei si portò una mano sotto il mento. «Magari puoi fare come hai fatto con Paige?» propose._ _

__Derek aggrottò la fronte, confuso. «Cioè?»_ _

__«Ricordi quando lei, prima che vi metteste insieme, ha voluto precisare che avresti dovuto accettare tutto il tempo che lei avrebbe trascorso con il violoncello o in giro a fare concerti?» Lui annuì. «Se una persona tiene a mettere in chiaro punti simili prima dell’inizio di un rapporto, è perché in passato si è scottata: ha avuto altri che hanno rinunciato a lei al primo ostacolo»._ _

__Derek storse il naso assentendo di nuovo: lui era stato il primo ragazzo di Paige, vero, ma lei in precedenza aveva perso degli amici che non avevano voluto più frequentarla dopo che lei si era ritrovata a spostare più appuntamenti a favore dei propri esercizi con il violoncello._ _

__«Oppure» continuò Laura, «ha l’impressione o la paura che l’altro potrebbe rinunciare a lei alla prima occasione. Tipo Stiles» sottolineò, «e non puoi dargli torto, considerando la situazione. Quindi» sospirò, «forse dovresti fare davvero come hai fatto con Paige: sii ostinato, dimostragli che sei in grado di scendere a compromessi e che non vuoi mollare»._ _

__Derek si accigliò. «Ho il sospetto che il più delle volte Stiles non mi prenderà sul serio e ostenterà del sarcasmo»._ _

__Laura ciondolò di nuovo la testa, sorridendo. «Conoscendolo, potrebbe anche darsi, ma non puoi esserne certo, finché non ci provi»._ _

__Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ci proverò»._ _

__«E io sarò qui per te, Derek» lo rassicurò con tono dolce, «comunque vadano le cose»._ _

__Derek, suo malgrado, abbozzò un sorriso: forse non era molto, ma avere l’approvazione e il supporto di Laura per lui personalmente significava già tanto. E si sentiva più leggero._ _

____

 

____

 

____

 

__Non fu poi così difficile riempire quei cinque mesi di progetti per far passare il tempo più velocemente: c’erano i test e gli ultimi dettagli da ultimare per chiedere l’ammissione al college, nonché gli ultimi accordi da stringere con gli altri branchi per fare sostare lui, Erica e Boyd in un territorio non loro, più i vari impegni scolastici e non, ma comunque Derek si fissò su un’idea in particolare._ _

__La costruzione di una casetta su un albero._ _

__Gli alberi più robusti della riserva crescevano a una distanza media da casa Hale – abbastanza lontani da non essere a portata d’orecchio di licantropo, ma comunque dentro il perimetro della proprietà di famiglia – e visto che Stiles era sveglio nelle stagioni calde non era una cattiva idea costruire un rifugio privato quasi all’aperto._ _

__Chiese l’aiuto di Isaac e Boyd solo per porre la base, poi cominciò a lavorarci da solo un paio di volte alla settimana._ _

__Calcolò di farla abbastanza spaziosa, almeno per tre persone, con delle finestrelle a cui mettere dei vasi di fiori gialli, e un’altalena pneumatico che pendesse da uno dei rami; per salire in cima avrebbe messo una scaletta di corda, da ritrarre per evitare ospiti indesiderati – anche se un mannaro poteva fare un bel salto fino ai rami alti, era pur sempre un deterrente._ _

__Fu un lavoro tedioso, soprattutto perché s’impegnò a procurarsi il materiale da solo senza usufruire della cassa del branco: evitò ogni scusa a cui Peter potesse appigliarsi per deriderlo, stuzzicarlo o impedirgli di portare a termine la costruzione solo perché gli andasse di farlo._ _

__Guadagnò il legno necessario svolgendo dei piccoli incarichi di trasporto per una falegnameria e un intagliatore, e chiese in prestito alcuni attrezzi da lavoro._ _

__Alla fine, però, fu molto soddisfatto dell’opera ultimata, e Paige lo aiutò a personalizzare tutto con delle tende e delle grosse torce elettriche da attaccare ai quattro angoli interni; Laura gli spedì dei cuscini materasso più lunghi che larghi cuciti da lei, in fantasie tartan, e Derek li posizionò subito come sedie._ _

__All’arrivo di Beltane, la riserva era invasa dei girasoli piantati da Derek, Paige ed Erica, e sulle finestre della casetta sull’albero davano sfoggio di sé delle fresie bianche e gialle. Ai piedi dell’albero, Derek aveva pure sistemato dei narcisi._ _

__La mattina, Derek andò scuola col cuore in gola, e non riuscì a seguire una sola lezione._ _

____

 

____

 

____

 

__Venne trattenuto dagli allenamenti della squadra di basket e più volte si ritrovò a imprecare contro il coach. Una volta libero, corse con la Camaro fino al sentiero che gli avrebbe permesso di tagliare per la casetta sull’albero, poi proseguì a piedi._ _

__Durante il percorso si sentì uno stupido, perché non era poi così palese che Stiles sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarlo, però… ci _sperava_. Quel rifugio l’aveva costruito lui, era impregnato del suo odore e adornato di fiori gialli: in teoria non doveva esserci una sola parte di esso che non fosse un chiaro invito per Stiles a entrare._ _

__Aveva pure lasciato una finestra aperta, col rischio che uno scoiattolo entrasse e rosicchiasse i cuscini che Laura aveva cucito apposta con tanta cura._ _

__Derek voleva che Stiles _capisse_ che quella casa era anche per lui, che l’aveva progettata per loro due. Che, per quanto fosse poco romantico, l’aveva pensato a ogni chiodo che aveva piantato._ _

__Ed era davvero stupido, perché stava sentendo le cosiddette _farfalle allo stomaco_ e non gli era successo mai. Neanche con Paige._ _

__Aveva diciotto anni ed era innamorato di un _ragazzo_ sarcastico che non smetteva mai di rimbeccarlo, e gli aveva regalato una casa. E voleva davvero che lui l’avesse capito, con quella sorta di telepatia incomprensibile che di solito caratterizza due persone che si vogliono bene. Anche quando si vedono poco._ _

__Giunse ai piedi dell’albero con un fiatone immotivato, dato che con la sua forza ed energia da licantropo in teoria non doveva essere stato un problema fare quella scarpinata, e quando dopo mesi sentì finalmente di nuovo l’odore di Stiles, si morse forte il labbro sentendosi gli occhi lucidi._ _

__Si arrampicò sulla scala di corda in volata; le guance gli stavano facendo male perché si stava trattenendo dal sorridere troppo._ _

__Entrato nella casetta, non ebbe neanche bisogno di guardarsi intorno, lo vide subito: era seduto sul davanzale della finestra aperta, accanto le fresie, gli sorrideva mordendosi un labbro anche lui ed era _bellissimo_._ _

__Aveva i capelli un po’ più lunghi dello scorso autunno, i lineamenti più sfilati, il corpo più definito. Derek non aveva potuto vederlo maturare, ma i risultati erano lì davanti ai suoi occhi._ _

__Non lo ricordava così. In qualche modo gli mozzava il fiato in gola._ _

__«Ehi» lo salutò Stiles, e Derek sentì subito come la voce gli fosse diventata più profonda, _di nuovo_._ _

__«Ehi» lo ricambiò. «Bentornato. Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei aspettato». Ostentò nonchalance._ _

__Non gliela diede a bere: Stiles sorrise annuendo, anche se un po’ timido. «Vedo che nel frattempo ti sei tenuto occupato» indicò l’ambiente circostante._ _

__«Ti piace?» gli domandò Derek._ _

__« _Molto_ » calcò bene la parola. «Come mai l’hai costruita?» Il brillio che c’era nei suoi occhi, però, lasciò intuire a Derek che già sapesse la risposta._ _

__«Ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea poter passare del tempo insieme qui, per i fatti nostri»._ _

__Stiles emise un mormorio d’assenso, a sguardo basso. «Lo penso anch’io. Non credi che Peter proverà a venire a spiarci?»_ _

__Gli rispose serio. «Ho messo delle trappole apposta per lui»._ _

__Stiles scoppiò a ridere inclinando la testa all’indietro, e Derek si sentì soffocare dall’impossibile desiderio di baciarlo sulla bocca._ _

__Si avvicinò alla finestra e allungò una mano verso Stiles, che abbracciò subito di lato un paio di sue dita, poggiandoci pure la guancia._ _

__Sentire come entrambi i loro cuori stessero sembrando sul punto di scoppiare fu una sensazione talmente dolce da fare male._ _

__«Quindi» esalò Stiles, «questo da oggi è il nostro rifugio quasi-segreto?»_ _

__«Se lo vuoi, sì»._ _

__«Allora siamo d’accordo» accennò un piccolo ghigno mordendosi il labbro e lasciando andare la presa sulle dita._ _

__A Derek non piacque sentirsi le mani vuote e scoperte, le mise nelle tasche. «Riusciresti a venire qui anche di sera? Tipo verso le nove, quando finisci il secondo giro della giornata per curare le piante notturne…» propose vago._ _

__«Uhm» ci rifletté sopra, guardandolo incuriosito, «credo di sì. Perché?»_ _

__Scrollò le spalle. «Domani è venerdì, potrò fare tardi la notte: se verrai qui, ti mostrerò una cosa» insinuò, certo di ottenere la sua attenzione._ _

__«Che cosa?» infatti domandò subito, animato._ _

__Derek sorride soddisfatto. «Vieni e vedrai» cantilenò._ _

__«Uhm» ripeté Stiles, mettendosi in volo, «non so, potrei avere impegni» _menti malissimo e sfacciato_. «Tu aspettami qui, magari potrò liberarmi». Indietreggiò in aria verso la finestra._ _

__«Potrei portare della pizza» alzò la posta Derek, ghignando._ _

__« _Uhm_ » e stavolta marcò il mormorio con più forza._ _

__«Uhm» lo prese in giro Derek._ _

__«Vedremo» concluse Stiles, ciondolando la testa, e schizzò fuori volando e senza salutarlo._ _

__Derek sorrise felice: Stiles sarebbe venuto. E quello sarebbe stato il loro primo appuntamento._ _

____

 

____

 

____

 

__Andò alla casetta un po’ in anticipo per _montare_ tutto il necessario, portando con sé una pizza tagliata a piccoli pezzi dentro un pratico contenitore che la mantenesse calda – d’altronde sarebbe stato difficile portarla lì sopra con la scaletta, se fosse stata in scatola._ _

__In elegante ritardo, Stiles sfrecciò dentro entrando dalla finestrella opposta a quella davanti a cui stava armeggiando Derek. «Sento odore di pizza!» esordì soddisfatto._ _

__Poi Derek si scostò dal davanzale, e Stiles restò a bocca aperta._ _

__«Un telescopio! Un telescopio _vero_!» si entusiasmò, cominciando a volare a scatti intorno allo strumento, guardandolo ammirato._ _

__«Me lo sono fatto regalare per Natale» lo informò Derek, compiaciuto. «Che ne dici, è meglio della pizza?»_ _

__Stiles ghignò ironico. «Non saprei, quella mi riempie la pancia: sono un uomo dal grande senso pratico» si vantò._ _

__Derek roteò gli occhi e cominciò a sistemare i cuscini di Laura davanti al telescopio, per aiutare Stiles ad arrivare a guardarci; notò che il folletto aveva in spalla una sorta di sacca – sembrava cucita da Laura – e si accigliò._ _

__«Che cos’hai _qui_?» gli domandò curioso, picchiettando un dito contro la borsa. Il contenuto era molto duro._ _

__«Uh» parve ricordarsene di colpo, le guance gli si chiazzarono di rosso, «è una cosa per te». Si sedette in cima alla pila di cuscini davanti al telescopio, e con gesti goffi sfilò dalla sacca l’oggetto misterioso._ _

__Con timida riverenza lo posò sul palmo della mano di Derek._ _

__Era una pietra il cui aspetto ricordava quello di un’agata blu burattata, doveva essere un nuovo amuleto._ _

__«È molto bello» disse a Stiles sorridendo, «questo a cosa serve? È per qualche tipo di protezione»._ _

__«Veramente… no» ed esitò traendo un respiro profondo. «Hai presente quando mi hai detto che hai paura che mi possa succedere qualcosa, anche mentre sono in letargo?» Derek annuì._ _

__«Beh, ecco» continuò Stiles, «ho incantato _questa_ » indicò la pietra, «in modo particolare: se starò male, sia che io sia sveglio o dormiente, emetterà un bagliore fioco. Quindi, ecco» gesticolò nervoso, «non sarà come una telefonata o inviare un messaggio, né saprai di preciso dove sono, però… sarà già qualcosa» concluse mugugnando._ _

__Erano _anni_ che Stiles non gli faceva un regalo._ _

__Derek sorrise felice. «Grazie» mormorò sincero._ _

__Stiles sorrise a propria volta. «È un regalo un po’ egoista ed egocentrico, però abbiamo detto che ogni tanto va bene essere egoisti…»_ _

__«Sì» esalò, notando di sottecchi come Stiles lo stesse osservando conservare con cura la pietra insieme alle altre, nel sacchetto che portava sempre con sé. Mise gli amuleti al sicuro nello zaino e infine sospirò. «Allora, ti va di vedere la luna?»_ _

__Stiles annuì con un sorriso _enorme_._ _

__I folletti vivevano immersi nella natura, non avevano problemi a osservare le stelle lontano dalle luci della città, ma di certo era più che raro che avessero l’occasione di usare un telescopio. Per delle creature piccole come loro doveva essere ancora più emozionante ammirare gli astri._ _

__Considerando che tra l’altro Stiles era straordinariamente curioso, Derek aveva avuto pochi dubbi sul fatto che si sarebbe esaltato non appena avrebbe visto il telescopio._ _

__Derek spense le due torce elettriche che illuminavano la casetta, e s’inginocchiò accanto a Stiles per dargli istruzioni._ _

__C’era poca luce lunare, le fronde degli alberi si scuotevano appena per il vento, e di sottofondo si sentiva il frinire di qualche cicala e un rapace notturno bubbolare; erano soli e sopra il tetto verde della foresta, in un’atmosfera quasi magica e intima che li portò nel giro di poco a parlare sussurrando in maniera irrazionale._ _

__Derek stava così vicino a Stiles da potere sentire il calore del suo corpo e del suo respiro; era invaso dal suo odore, era a pochi centimetri da lui eppure era come se fossero lontanissimi._ _

__In un’altra vita, magari, avrebbe potuto baciargli la nuca per dispetto mentre era concentrato a guardare la luna._ _

__Quella però era l’occasione per dimostrare a Stiles che potevano stare insieme senza soffrire o sentire la mancanza asfissiante di quello che non potevano fare o avere, quindi ricacciò dietro in gola quei pensieri tristi e continuò a indicare delle costellazioni rivolgendo a Stiles un sorriso cospiratore._ _

__Questo fino a quando lo stomaco di Stiles non interruppe quell’attimo fatato gorgogliando forte._ _

__Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «Certo che non c’è parte di te che non sappia cosa sia classe, eh?»_ _

__Stiles si mostrò oltremodo offeso. «Io _sono_ una persona di classe! Sono solo un _grande_ uomo che di conseguenza ha un _grande_ bisogno di sostentamento. E comunque è colpa della pizza: fa troppo odore»._ _

__Derek sospirò roteando gli occhi; riaccese le torce e apparecchiò per terra, preparando anche dell’acqua per Stiles dentro il suo bicchierino pacchiano di fiducia – il punto era sottolineare a Stiles che nonostante tutto non avrebbe mai dimenticato le loro differenze di dimensioni e che si sarebbe preso sempre cura di lui e dei suoi bisogni._ _

__Derek si sedette a gambe incrociate e Stiles si accomodò sopra il suo ginocchio, cominciando a mangiare macchiandogli i jeans – e rivolgendogli un sorrisetto impenitente a mo’ di scusa._ _

__«Raccontami come va nel branco» esordì Stiles a bocca piena, «aggiornami!»_ _

__Derek deglutì un boccone e scrollò le spalle. «Non ci sono delle novità eclatanti. Erica e Boyd sono stati ammessi alla UCLA: la soluzione logica è che affittino un appartamento in cui vivere insieme al campus, e mamma spera che già che ci sono non sfornino un bebè, visto i passi un po’ affrettati che stanno facendo»._ _

__Stiles rise e gli andò la pizza di traverso, tossì e diede per protesta dei pugnetti al ginocchio di Derek; fu il suo turno di sorridere impenitente._ _

__«Isaac?» domandò Stiles, anche se storcendo il naso – quei due non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo._ _

__«Ha deciso che frequenterà il Community College della nostra contea, lavorando nel frattempo alla clinica di Deaton. Vorrebbe diventare un veterinario»._ _

__Stiles fece un’altra smorfia. «Avrà pure dei riccioli d’oro e gli occhi azzurri, ma non sarà mai abbastanza angelicamente rassicurante: io non gli affiderei mai il mio animaletto domestico»._ _

__Derek lo fissò per nulla colpito. «Stiles, tu ne approfitteresti di sicuro per portargli in cura _tarantole e serpenti_ »._ _

__Lui in risposta aggrottò la fronte, pensoso. «Per caso Isaac ha paura delle tarantole e dei serpenti?»_ _

__«No»._ _

__«Peccato, mi avevi appena dato un’idea meravigliosa»._ _

__Derek sospirò paziente provando a non ridere, perché Isaac era un suo amico. _Nonostante tutto_._ _

__Stiles scese sul pavimento a bere dell’acqua, si schiarì la voce. «E tu, uhm, andrai a New York?»_ _

__Assentì a sguardo basso. «Io e Paige stiamo pensando di condividere un appartamento, magari cercando un terzo coinquilino: potremmo stare bene sotto lo stesso tetto, siamo entrambi due tipi molto silenziosi» spiegò, «e ormai conosciamo bene l’uno i difetti dell’altra»._ _

__Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. «È un bene che tu sia così consapevole della portata dei tuoi difetti da non accennare neanche ai tuoi pregi»._ _

__«Ho la capacità di sopportarti, Stiles» esalò, sprimacciando dei cuscini da mettere fra la schiena e la parete, «e questo va oltre l’essere un pregio: è un _dono_ , per questo non lo elenco» concluse solenne, stendendosi all’indietro e sistemandosi in una posizione semi inclinata._ _

__Stiles protestò saltandogli sullo stomaco; Derek sbuffò un lamento e provò a punzecchiarli il fianco con un dito, ma Stiles ridendo lo bloccò, spingendo il palmo della propria mano contro il polpastrello di Derek._ _

__Per un po’ ridacchiarono giocando a quella sorta di braccio di ferro in cui Derek premeva in avanti il dito e Stiles invece premeva indietro con la mano, fino a quando il dito di Derek non scivolò e finì sotto il mento del folletto._ _

__Stiles non esitò neanche un secondo prima di abbracciarlo al solito modo._ _

__«Dovremo salutarci prima, quest’estate» mormorò Stiles, a sguardo basso. «Mi mancherai. Non sono abituato a stare sveglio senza di te»._ _

__Derek trasse un respiro profondo. «Mi mancherai anche tu. Per un paio di mesi in più all’anno rispetto al solito»._ _

__Stiles abbozzò un sorriso malinconico, ma non replicò, si limitò a strusciare la guancia contro il suo dito. Poi il sorriso si trasformò in ghigno. «Credo che ti immaginerò uscire dal sottopassaggio della metro cantando _Empire State of Mind_ »._ _

__Derek inclinò la testa all’indietro emettendo un lungo lamento di sofferenza. «Non ti lascerò mai più davanti a YouTube»._ _

__«La tua famiglia ha un grande senso dello spettacolo e del dramma» rincarò Stiles, «ti ci vedo bene»._ _

__Gli ribatté inespressivo. «Lo farò solo il giorno in cui ti vedrò cantare _I believe I can fly_ »._ _

__Stiles s’immobilizzò di colpo. Poi aprì bocca e accettò la sfida _stonando clamorosamente_._ _

__Derek gli rivolse una smorfia di dolore. «Dio mio, smettila: credo che tu stia spingendo al suicidio tutti gli scoiattoli presenti nel raggio di un chilometro»._ _

__Stiles si fermò e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Non sarebbe una grande perdita: ci rubano sempre le noci per Lùnastal»._ _

__Derek sorrise nostalgico provando a solleticarlo sotto il mento con la punta del dito. «Potrei portarti io delle noci per Lùnastal, e…» aggiunse ironico, «potremmo anche provare a ballare la contraddanza insieme»._ _

__Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio mettendo una mano avanti per scacciarlo. «Palmo contro dito?» chiese scettico._ _

__Assentì fintamente vago. «È un’idea»._ _

__Stiles emise un mormorio pensoso e poi si spostò in avanti, dalla pancia al petto di Derek, avvicinandosi al suo viso e diventando più serio quanto esitante. «Quindi… mi regaleresti dei frutti a Lùnastal?»_ _

__«Sì» gli rispose sincero. «Perché no?» domandò di rimando, aspettandosi una replica altrettanto onesta._ _

__«Non credi più che ci metterebbe in una posizione imbarazzante?» gli disse Stiles, invece._ _

__«No»._ _

__Per attimo, aspettò che Stiles aggiungesse qualcos’altro, perché aveva proprio un’espressione poco convinta e appariva combattuto, ma inaspettatamente rimase zitto, e tirò su col naso a sguardo basso._ _

__Derek sentì l’impellente bisogno di cambiare argomento e alleggerire l’atmosfera. «Ehi, la settimana prossima c’è l’ultima partita del torneo scolastico di basket, giocheremo in casa: ti andrebbe di venire a vedermi?» propose con un sorriso._ _

__Stiles rilassò la posa, però sembrò interessato e perplesso allo stesso tempo. «E come?»_ _

__«Verranno anche Paige e gli altri, potresti usare uno di loro per intrufolarti». Anche se sperava che Stiles scegliesse Paige: al contrario del resto del branco, lei non avrebbe fatto la ficcanaso, né si sarebbe lasciata andare a stupide battutine "innocenti"._ _

__Finalmente sul volto di Stiles tornò il sorriso. «Non ti ho mai visto giocare una vera partita. Sarebbe bello» ponderò._ _

__«Per me è l’ultima occasione per giocare con la squadra del liceo, mi farebbe molto piacere che tu fossi presente» sottolineò._ _

__«Allora… ci sarò» annuì. «Ma solo con _Paige_ » tenne a precisare._ _

__"Perfetto" pensò Derek. «Ok». Sarebbe stato il secondo appuntamento, un altro passo avanti e una nuova occasione per mostrargli che potevano stare bene insieme, nonostante la mancanza di vero contatto._ _

__Quella era stata una bella serata, _poteva funzionare_._ _

__«Adesso però devo andare» bofonchiò Stiles, recalcitrante. «Mi alzo presto, lo sai…»_ _

__Per un singolo istante, Derek si sentì _geniale_ , perché subentrò il suo secondo piano. «Ti va di dormire qui? Mi sono portato il sacco a pelo» e glielo indicò – era ammucchiato in un angolo._ _

__Stiles si era addormentato spesso in camera di Derek – in autunno quasi tutti i giorni – ma quella era una situazione del tutto differente: se quello fosse stato un appuntamento "normale", alla fine avrebbero condiviso un’intimità di certo non platonica, e Derek non voleva girarci intorno o ignorare l’argomento; non potevano baciarsi, non potevano toccarsi, ma potevano condividere un tipo di intimità diversa, _potevano dormire insieme_._ _

__Stiles lo fissò incerto. «Non avrai freddo?»_ _

__«Per me sarà come stare in campeggio» gli spiegò, «mi sono attrezzato. E ormai è la bella stagione»._ _

__Stiles occhieggiò i cuscini e le coperte sparse per la casetta. «Ne sei proprio sicuro?»_ _

__«Sì». Era un giorno intero che ci pensava e ci _sperava_._ _

__Lui si morse un labbro e poi gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. «Allora va bene. Però voglio quel cuscino _lì_ , che sembra il più morbido. E una delle tue felpe»._ _

__Derek sbuffò una risata e l’accontentò._ _

__Posizionò il cuscino di Stiles in modo parallelo al sacco pelo, così che loro due potessero essere faccia a faccia, ed ebbe cura di lasciare socchiusa una delle finestrelle, affinché Stiles all’alba potesse volare via anche senza il suo aiuto._ _

__Derek bevve un ultimo sorso d’acqua da una bottiglietta, e osservò Stiles arrotolarsi soddisfatto in una delle felpe di riserva che si era portato con sé. Spense la torcia e si sdraiò._ _

__Quando si stese su di un fianco, rivolto verso Stiles, nella penombra vide stendersi sul suo volto un sorriso quieto e felice._ _

__«Buonanotte, Derek» gli mormorò._ _

__«Buonanotte, Stiles» gli sussurrò di rimando._ _

__E inaspettatamente dormì più sereno di quanto preventivato._ _

____

 

____

 

____

 

__Un paio di imprecazioni sibilate sottovoce e un forte fruscio di stoffa lo destarono di colpo; tuttavia, non aprì gli occhi._ _

__Nel sonno si era girato, ora rivolgeva a Stiles; finse di non essersi svegliato e lo ascoltò sfilarsi dalla felpa per andare via._ _

__Per qualche secondo, considerò l’ipotesi di uccidere le _centinaia_ di uccellini che stavano osando cinguettare così tanto martellandogli i timpani – era piuttosto suscettibile di primo mattino – poi avvertì che curiosamente Stiles gli stava volando intorno._ _

__Si sforzò di mantenere una posa il più rilassata possibile, anche se il cuore gli arrivò in gola quando percepì la presenza di Stiles vicinissima al suo viso._ _

__Stiles lo stava fissando. Poteva sentire il suo respiro contro la guancia._ _

__Poi sentì che Stiles trattenne il fiato di colpo. E che riprese a respirare solo quando la sua piccola mano scivolò piano lungo il profilo dello zigomo di Derek._ _

__Avrebbe voluto prendergliela quella mano, e baciarne il dorso, ma non poteva._ _

__Proprio quando ormai era a un passo dal cedere e smettere di fingere di dormire, giunse l’ultimo evento inaspettato._ _

__Stiles gli diede un tenero bacio sulla guancia. Subito dopo emanò un sacco di agitazione e si allontanò rapido._ _

__Derek udì il lieve cigolio dei cardini della finestra rimasta socchiusa, un po’ di luce e di aria fredda invase la stanze e infine sentì Stiles librarsi nell’aria, andando via._ _

__Aprì gli occhi solo allora, non si tirò neanche su a sedere: si posò una mano sul viso, alla ricerca di una traccia di quel bacio, e si ritrovò combattuto fra l’essere felice e l’essere travolto da una malinconia struggente._ _

__Aveva ottenuto qualcosa, ma ne voleva di più. Ed era stato bello, ma gli aveva anche fatto molto male._ _

__Si ripeté più volte che ne valeva la pena._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**  
>  La specie di cactus rampicanti è [questa](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selenicereus).  
> Alcuni esempi dei fiori giganti che produce:  
> Fuxia: [1](http://www.cactipedia.info/sites/default/files/image-1203/1850-selenicereus-anthonianus_1.jpg), [2](http://www.flowersinisrael.com/Flowexotic/Selenicereus_anthonyanus_flower.jpg), [3](http://www.worldofsucculents.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Selenicereus-anthonyanus3.jpg), [4](http://pics.davesgarden.com/pics/2011/05/02/plantladylin/9a6e73.jpg)  
> Arancione: [1](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5445/9198233445_6a74d44c05.jpg), [2](http://cdn.hauschka.com/images/system/plant_library/selenicereus-grandiflorus-l.jpg)  
> Gialli: [1](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6d/Selenicereus_pteranthus_04.jpg), [2](http://www.schumacher.ch/fotodata/koeniginnen/wb_IMG_2131rpz.jpg), [3](http://floral-carnival.ru/img/selenicereus.jpg), [4](http://toptropicals.com/pics/garden/m1/Podarki3/Selenicereus_grandiflorus4750nin.jpg)  
> So che non potrebbe fregarvene di meno, ma abbarbicato sopra il garage ho un cactus rampicante squisitamente mostruoso. E ho dei cactus botte che fanno dei fiori rosa pallido grandi come due mani che durano meno di dodici ore.  
> Per le belle di notte usate pure Google Immagini (da me invadano molto i campi trascurati, attirando con i loro semi ratti che sembrano scoiattoli; alcuni fusti sono alti quanto me - ma non che sia un'impresa); per le campanule notturne cercate pure "Ipomea", su per giù sono così.  
> A occhio mancano gli ultimi capitoli, quelli col "botto", quindi rimetto in ordine le idee, le lascio a "lievitare" per qualche giorno e poi riprenderò a scrivere :D  
> Aspettatevi pure i capitoli finali tutti insieme!


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, questi capitoli finali stanno arrivando un pochetto più tardi del previsto: è che da sette sono diventati otto! XD  
> Qualsiasi errore di consecutio temporale che vedrete è addebitabile a quanto in questo momento mi senta stanca e travolta da un tir, sorry! Buona lettura!

 

Derek aveva già indosso la tuta della squadra, e il borsone era pronto e posato sopra il letto; stava cercando in maniera febbrile e ostina una felpa abbastanza comoda e larga che Paige potesse indossare per nascondere Stiles.

«Il mio odore è più coprente del tuo» spiegò alla ragazza, che lo osservava aggrottando la fronte, «se indossi qualcosa che mi appartiene, potrai mascherare più facilmente la presenza di Stiles sugli spalti, così il resto del branco non se ne accorgerà».

«Derek…» provò a fermarlo, mentre lui era con la testa china dentro l’armadio.

«Questa è la finale, ci sarà anche Peter, e non voglio che _proprio lui_ veda Stiles» sottolineò.

« _Derek_ » ripeté lei, strattonandolo per una spalla, costringendolo così a voltarsi a guardarla.

Lui la fissò sorpreso e confuso, soprattutto perché lei aveva l’aria preoccupata. «Che c’è?»

«Stai bene?» gli chiese di rimando, cauta.

In qualche modo, quelle _parole_ , poste proprio da _lei_ e con _quel tono_ , fecero incrinare qualcosa dentro di lui. Sorrise amaro. « _Non lo so_ » esalò a fatica, ma sincero.

Paige inspirò a fondo accarezzandogli le braccia. «Lo so che tutto questo è un po’ tanto da poter gestire…» insinuò.

Boccheggiò incerto. «Di che cosa stai parlando, adesso?»

Lo fissò negli occhi alzando entrambe le sopracciglia. « _Tu e Stiles_?» anche se non fu del tutto una domanda.

Derek sospirò stanco, si scompigliò i capelli e si sedette sul letto. «E non mi stai… giudicando?» farfugliò.

Paige si accomodò al suo fianco. «Quando ci siamo conosciuti ti ho giudicato molto e male» rispose con ironia, «ho pensato che tu fossi un completo idiota, uno di quei classici liceali sportivi che usano il proprio posto in squadra come se fosse un titolo di studi. Mi piace pensare che rispetto a tre anni fa siamo entrambi delle persone migliori, quindi… non ti sto giudicando».

Anche se vedere che Paige non l’aveva presa male gli stava togliendo un peso di dosso, si sentì comunque esausto a livello emotivo, ed erano solo all’inizio di quella conversazione. Si passò le mani sulla faccia. «La situazione di per sé è già complicata e delicata, e ho delle paranoie continue: non voglio che la mia famiglia ci metta becco o che gli altri, pensando di farmi un favore, stuzzichino me di fronte a Stiles credendo così di alleggerire l’atmosfera» ammise, tutto di un fiato.

«Non so ancora di preciso che direzione prenderà la relazione fra me e lui» continuò Derek, «potrebbe pure finire quando io partirò a settembre» aggiunse con voce un po’ stridula e stringendosi nelle spalle, «non ho idea di cosa Stiles voglia fare di noi: non voglio porci sotto lo sguardo degli altri, o perlomeno non ancora. Non abbiamo bisogno di giudizi».

Paige gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Posso capirlo» mormorò, anche se che più che consolarlo sembrò spronarlo piano a proseguire pure a svuotare il sacco.

Derek scosse la testa. «Però, allo stesso tempo, tutto questo fa _schifo_ , perché io odio nascondere le persone a cui tengo, lo sai, no?» disse, voltandosi verso di lei. «Come quando stavo con te e mi sentivo in colpa perché dovevo nasconderti il branco e gran parte della mia vita, capisci?» E cominciò a elencare dei punti stendendo le dita di una mano. «Devo nascondere Stiles al branco perché non voglio che quei ficcanaso mandino tutto all’aria, ma allo stesso tempo mi dispiace nascondere me e Stiles a loro, perché sono i _miei_ ficcanaso!» puntualizzò. «Devo nascondere in parte anche me a Stiles, perché ho paura di spaventarlo se metto tutte le carte in tavola in un colpo solo, dato che finora si è mostrato un po’ ritroso. E per finire» enfatizzò con sarcasmo, «anche se andrà bene, dopo dovrò nascondere Stiles al _mondo intero_ , visto che non posso dire in giro che sto con un folletto che è sveglio solo sei mesi l’anno! Ma non voglio nascondere Stiles come se fosse una cosa brutta, perché non lo è!»

Riprese fiato.

Paige gli strinse di più la mano sulla spalla. «Non stai bene» affermò, atona e sicura.

Si stropicciò gli occhi. «Sono una brutta persona se ogni tanto fantastico su come sarebbe se Stiles fosse un ragazzo come me? Non voglio che cambi» sottolineò, «vorrei solo che tutto fosse un po’ più… _facile_ ».

«È normale» lo rassicurò. «È una storia _pesante_ , e lo so che in futuro molti – tipo Peter – proveranno a mettere te e quello che provi in ridicolo perché crederanno che sia comico che Stiles sia così piccolo rispetto a te, quindi capisco perché stai tenendo tutto dentro e non ne parli con nessuno» precisò, «ma io sono _qui_ , ok? Quindi sei hai bisogno che ti aiuti a portare Stiles da qualche parte, o se senti l’impellente bisogno di fare la drama queen» ironizzò, «io sarò sempre disponibile ad aiutarti».

Derek sbuffò una risata isterica quanto liberatoria. «Ti prometto che sarò disponibile anche io, il giorno in cui vorrai rovinare la carrozzeria di un tuo ex».

«Nah» storse il naso, «per quella comprerò apposta una mazza da golf, piuttosto ti farò rifare gli artigli sulla tappezzeria».

Ignorò il suo paragone con un _gatto_ alzandosi dal letto e roteando gli occhi; afferrò le cinghie del borsone e si decise a lanciare a Paige una felpa a caso. «Sarà meglio avviarci, ora, prima che gli altri trovino una scusa per darti un passaggio fino alla scuola». Non avrebbero potuto portare Stiles di nascosto con loro, altrimenti.

Paige gli diede delle pacche scherzose sulla schiena. «Andiamo, su, così poi mi dovrai un frappé».

Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi.

 

 

 

Per fortuna, una volta entrato dentro negli spogliatoi e respirata l’aria di sfida e tensione tipica di ogni pre-partita, Derek riuscì a mettere momentaneamente da parte le proprie preoccupazioni a favore dell’insana competitività che da sempre caratterizzava gli Hale come lui.

Entrò in campo carico, perché quella era la sua ultima partita al liceo e la fine del torneo scolastico: non poteva perdere, e non poteva non lasciarsi alle spalle un risultato che sarebbe stato indimenticabile almeno per i primini del prossimo decennio.

Lui e Paige avevano caricato Stiles in macchina qualche metro dopo casa, e il folletto si era subito nascosto nelle grosse tasche frontali della felpa che lei indossava. Paige aveva assicurato Derek che avrebbe cercato un posto a sedere lontano dalla folla ma al contempo abbastanza vicino al campo, e che avrebbe celato Stiles da sguardi indiscreti aiutandosi con la borsa e incrociando le braccia sulle gambe.

Non era la prima volta che lui e Paige portavano Stiles in posti pubblici, ormai sapevano come nasconderlo al meglio, quello che però preoccupava Derek era che Paige sarebbe stata in un posto fisso, non in continuo movimento, quindi qualcuno avrebbe avuto il tempo di fissarla per bene e notare qualcosa di strano.

Rilassò le spalle quando entrato in campo la vide seduta al lato estremo della scalinata, con di conseguenza accanto solo un vicino – che tra l’altro era il tipo sordo da un orecchio e mezzo ciecato che spesso si sedeva accanto a Derek nell’ora di spagnolo, _ottima scelta_.

Prima dell’inizio della partita, ebbe cura di accennare grandi saluti al resto del branco, sfoggiando dei sorrisi _minacciosi_ : Erica, Cora e Malia avevano fatto per lui un cartellone di incoraggiamento di colore _rosa fluò_ , e lo stavano agitando strillando forte come delle cretine esaltate – di sicuro di proposito.

Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di sostituire i loro flaconi di shampoo con acqua colorata e farina.

Al tip off, tutto andò in secondo piano.

Non fu una partita facile, ma del resto in finale potevano arrivare solo i migliori, ma alla fine con molta fatica e sudore i Cicloni di Beacon Hills, con la guida di Derek, riuscirono a vincere.

L’intera palestra esplose in un boato, i compagni di squadra lo caricarono in spalla urlando come pazzi, e per dei lunghi momenti Derek non vide altro che una marea di maglie bordeaux che festeggiavano saltellando. A stento riuscì a raggiungere il bordo campo, dove la sua famiglia lo stava aspettando per complimentarsi; mentre abbracciava sua madre, di sottecchi vide Paige salutarlo agitando la mano e rivolgendogli un ghigno, lui la ricambiò allo stesso modo.

Dopo la consegna della coppa e delle medaglie, la squadra si ritirò negli spogliatoi. I compagni di squadra lo invitarono ad andare con loro in una caffetteria e poi alla casa al lago di qualcuno per fare festa fino a tardi, ma Derek declinò l’offerta.

Sentì le cheerleader rimanerne deluse, ma non gli importò.

Il branco sapeva che per quella serata Derek avrebbe preferito stare con la squadra, quindi sua madre non gli pose alcuna domanda, gli chiese solo di non fare tardi e di preciso a casa di chi sarebbero stati.

Derek nei fatti non mentì, perché la "squadra" di certo sarebbe stata dove le aveva detto.

Fresco di doccia e con indosso di nuovo la tuta, si recò nel parcheggio, dove Paige lo aspettava appoggiata di schiena alla Camaro.

Lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla e una bacio sulla guancia, mentre Stiles usciva dalla sua tasca e si intrufolava nel borsone aperto di Derek. «Bella partita!» si complimentò sorridendo maliziosa. «Divertitevi!» e indietreggiò, per poi rivolgergli le spalle agitando un braccio; andò verso un gruppo di ragazze con cui di solito suonava, per farsi dare un passaggio fino a casa.

Derek salì in macchina e posò il borsone sul sedile passeggero; mise in moto e Stiles si affacciò fuori dalla zip aperta mimando dei conati di vomito.

«Lasciatelo dire: non sudi essenza di rose».

Derek gli replicò impassibile facendo manovra. «Sono certo che il tuo sudore sappia di fragoline di bosco, invece».

«Sono magnifico sotto qualsiasi aspetto» ribatté vantandosi, «quindi non sudo proprio!»

«Ovvio, perché non fai alcuna attività fisica».

«Il mio cervello è abbastanza attivo anche per tutto il resto dei miei muscoli».

«L’importante è crederci».

«I tuoi calzini oltre che a puzzare sono bucati».

«Questo non…» sospirò arrendendosi, e sentì Stiles ghignare soddisfatto. «Non scenderò al tuo stesso livello, nossignore» schioccò la lingua.

«Mentre continui a ripetertelo, io scelgo che canzone ascoltare!» trillò Stiles trionfante, volando ad armeggiare con l’autoradio; Derek l’aiutò in automatico collegando il proprio iPod.

Quando si fermarono al primo semaforo rosso, Derek spostò il famigerato borsone sul retro, e Stiles ebbe il sedile passeggero tutto per sé.

«Uhm…» esordì Stiles, diventando di colpo impacciato. «È stata una bella… partita».

Derek sorrise mordendosi un labbro e restando con lo sguardo fisso sulla strada; scattò il verde e ripartì. «Te l’aspettavi così dal vivo?»

«Ammetto che è stato tutto più "rumoroso" di quanto mi aspettassi». Stiles era abituato alla quiete della foresta, la folla e il suo volume alto gli incutevano sempre un po’ di soggezione. «Però è stato esaltante fare il tifo» aggiunse ghignando. «Mi è piaciuto!»

«Magari un giorno riuscirò anche a farti imbucare a un concerto» suggerì.

Stiles storse il naso. «Non so… troppa gente, troppe urla… YouTube è meglio».

Derek sbuffò una risata scuotendo la testa; prima che potesse replicargli, però, Stiles intervenne diventando nuovamente goffo.

«Comunque, sei stato bravo» disse tutto di un fiato. «Ti ho seguito per tutta la partita. Anche perché non è che ci fosse altro da guardare, e tu eri lì e facevi un sacco di canestri, e quindi attiravi l’attenzione».

Derek trattenne così forte un sorriso enorme da farsi male alle guance. «Già, colpa mia. Sono troppo bravo».

«Ora non montarti la testa e comprami delle patatine» sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Derek rise di nuovo, ma tuttavia svoltò a destra, andando dove di solito stazionava un furgoncino che vendeva panini e roba fritta.

«Nasconditi dietro al sedile, al buio» raccomandò a Stiles, prima di fermarsi davanti alla meta. Stiles mugugnò scontento, ma lo fece.

Qualche minuto dopo, Derek tornò in macchina con due grosse porzioni di patatine fritte, dell’acqua e dei tovaglioli.

«Dove stiamo andando?» gli domandò Stiles, occhieggiando avido il cibo.

Derek schioccò le dita davanti a lui per scuoterlo e allontanarlo dalle patatine. «Non si mangia in macchina» lo riprese.

Stiles lo guardò _offeso_. «Dove stiamo andando?» ripeté stizzito.

«Vedrai…» gli rispose sibillino.

A un certo punto, però, Stiles riconobbe la strada. «Siamo vicini al belvedere» notò sorpreso, guardando fuori dal finestrino; poi si voltò verso Derek, guardandolo con negli occhi uno strano brillio di malizia. «Stiamo andando a spaventare le coppiette appostate come fanno Cora e Malia?»

«Cosa?!» esclamò Derek stridulo, confuso e stupito.

«Cora e Malia mi hanno raccontato che a volte nei fine settimana vengono a nascondersi qui» gli spiegò con aria cospiratoria. «Si mettono al buio e poi, quando sentono che una coppia è sul più bello, flashano gli occhi di giallo, e alle volte ringhiano pure. E i due che vedono solo i loro occhi nel buio _scappano terrorizzati_!» concluse con un ghigno cattivo.

Derek sospirò rassegnato. «A volte mi domando perché mai finora non ho chiesto l’emancipazione».

«È una cosa _epica_! Dovremmo farlo!» insisté Stiles. «Io potrei mettermi a scuotere i cespugli accanto alle nostre vittime, mentre tu flashi gli occhi».

«Stiles, non andremo a spaventare dei poveri tizi che cercano di perdere la verginità in pace».

«Perché no?» ribatté deluso.

«A te piacerebbe che qualcuno venisse a terrorizzarti in un momento simile?»

Stiles aprì bocca, poi le guance gli si chiazzarono di rosso, distolse lo sguardo da Derek e si strinse nelle spalle incrociando le braccia sul petto. «No» esalò infine. Stava emanando imbarazzo.

Derek provò a cancellarsi dalla testa le probabili immagini e fantasie che dovevano essere sorte nella mente di Stiles per provocargli una reazione simile; si schiarì la voce e chiuse il discorso bofonchiando un «Ecco».

Se Stiles avesse avuto dimensioni umane, forse avrebbero battibeccato così anche andando a comprare i preservativi insieme – magari Stiles avrebbe pure fatto cadere per errore l’espositore – e poi, come tutte le altre coppie normali, avrebbero cercato un posto per appartarsi in macchina. E l’avrebbero fatto.

Ma anche se erano da soli e in auto, ed erano in quel posto, non sarebbe successo nulla di simile.

Derek inspirò a fondo, provando a scrollarsi di dosso quella tristezza che comunque non gli serviva a niente. «C’è un punto particolare del belvedere che di sera è uno spettacolo» gli disse con tono più leggero, lasciando stare l’effetto sorpresa – era ansioso di cambiare argomento. «Ti piacerà».

Stiles però si era un po’ chiuso in se stesso, fissava in avanti tenendo le ginocchia abbracciate. «Come mai non sei andato con il resto della squadra a festeggiare?» Domandò atono. «Questa è stata la tua ultima partita con loro».

Scrollò le spalle. «Potrò parlare con loro o contattarli anche quando sarò a New York. Ho preferito passare questa serata con te».

Lui lo guardò di sottecchi, sorridendo privo d’allegria. «Anche perché sarebbe stato strano portarmi con te ai festeggiamenti, come avresti fatto con Paige: non puoi mica presentarmi ai tuoi amici e compagni di squadra…»

«Stiles…»

«E non è che io possa _comprarti_ del cibo come hai appena fatto tu, o _prepararti_ da mangiare. E non possiamo cenare in un locale».

« _Stiles_ …» cercò di fermarlo, con tono fermo quanto supplicante.

«Questo che stiamo facendo è un contentino?» gli domandò con voce malferma.

Derek si fermò nel posto prestabilito, sospirando forte e sentendosi esausto. «No. Siamo io e te che cerchiamo di passare del tempo insieme. Ascolta» trasse un respiro profondo, parlando tracciando nervosamente i contorni del volante con le dita, «non voglio essere come mio padre, ok? Non voglio scappare via da una relazione solo perché è difficile. Sto provando a offrirti quello che posso, non un contentino».

«Di che tipo di relazione stai parlando?»

Derek si voltò a guardarlo e notò come il suo sguardo fosse pieno di malinconia. «Lo sai di che tipo». Voleva comunque che la scelta fosse di Stiles, che fosse lui a definire tutto.

Sentì Stiles sospirare, poi lo vide volare e sedersi sul volante, di fronte a lui.

«Derek, meritiamo entrambi una storia migliore di questa» gli mormorò triste ma sicuro.

«Ne sei proprio certo?» insisté. «Non posso fare niente per convincerti del contrario?»

«Fra qualche mese inizierà una nuova fase della tua vita» esalò Stiles, «e io non ci sarò. Per te sarà come ricominciare da capo, in una nuova città e con dei progetti per il futuro, per diventare indipendente: andrai _avanti_ senza neanche accorgertene, e non è giusto per nessuno di noi due pensare che nel frattempo io starò restando indietro».

«Mi stai chiedendo di dimenticarti?» gli domandò Derek, amaro.

«Ti sto chiedendo di pensare di più a cosa vorresti dal futuro, piuttosto che a cosa vorresti _adesso_ ».

A Derek bruciava che Stiles avesse in parte ragione, gli faceva così tanto male da spingerlo a serrare la mascella trattenendo il fiato.

«Derek?» lo richiamò Stiles, piano.

«Abbiamo tempo fino a settembre. Non vuoi proprio rifletterci fino ad allora? O almeno… viviamo il tempo che ci resta senza porci troppi problemi…» propose, aggrappandosi a qualsiasi speranza a disposizione.

Stiles restò a lungo in silenzio, a capo chino, poi finalmente annuì. «Va bene, però non restarci male, se poi…» divagò, stringendosi nelle spalle e mantenendo lo sguardo basso.

C’erano un sacco di modi diversi per finire quella frase: "se poi andrà male", "se poi non vorrò più continuare", "se poi non vorrò più saperne niente di te, "se poi staremo così male da volerci evitare per sempre"… Derek li accettò tutti.

«Ok» mormorò, annuendo veloce. «Ma niente più pensieri tristi» tenne a precisare, abbozzando un debole sorriso.

Stiles gli replicò allo stesso modo, e Derek per sollevare l’atmosfera lo stuzzicò picchiettandogli un dito sotto il mento; lui accennò un ghigno e provò a morderlo.

«Su» l’esortò Derek, aprendo il finestrino, «vai a guardare il panorama».

Stiles schizzò fuori volando, e poco dopo Derek lo sentì sospirare meravigliato.

Si trovavano su un piccolo piazzale sterrato circondato da alberi nodosi e caratteristici, su una parte di collina che dava a strapiombo sulla vallata su cui sorgeva Beacon Hills. Da lì, quella città che celava mostri di ogni tipo, sembrava solo un villaggio fatato, ricco di lucine sospese nella notte e baciato dalla luce lunare.

«Allora» esalò Derek, stendendo un grosso fazzoletto quadrato sul cofano, per posarci le porzione di patatine e fare accomodare Stiles, «ne è valsa la pena?»

«Sì!» sorrise malizioso, avventandosi sulle patatine mentre ancora Derek saliva a sedersi sul cofano, accanto a lui.

«Dovresti fidarti di più di me» rincarò Derek scherzoso, preparandogli da bere con il ditale e il contagocce che teneva sempre in macchina per ogni uscita con Stiles.

«Ma io _mi fido_ di te» e lo pronunciò con così tanta facilità e sicurezza che per qualche secondo a Derek mancò il fiato.

Poi si schiarì la voce e pungolò la faccia di Stiles con la punta di una patatina.

«Non si gioca con il cibo!» protestò il folletto.

«Taci» lo rimbeccò atono, «che l’altro giorno ti ho visto duellare con Scott usando delle patatine come spade».

Stiles gli rivolse una smorfia vaga e ricominciò a mangiare vorace.

Derek si portò la propria porzione in grembo, prima che Stiles pensasse di farci un pensierino sopra. «Sai, Laura questa settimana è qui perché ha chiesto a mamma di allenarla, per aiutarla a trasformarsi in lupo».

Lui lo guardò meravigliato. «Una trasformazione _completa_?»

Annuì. «Per tradizione, nel branco aspettiamo la maturità per provarci, anche se le ultime generazioni hanno preferito superare almeno un anno di college prima di farlo, soprattutto se fra le loro scelte c’era quella di studiare fuori città. Sai com’è, per non subire troppe pressioni, frustrazioni e cambiamenti tutti insieme…»

«Quindi tu potresti già iniziare?» domandò curioso.

«In teoria sì, avrei potuto già cominciare quando ho compiuto diciotto anni, ma l’anno del diploma di per sé è già bello intenso: ho voluto evitare» scrollò le spalle. «Credo che seguirò l’esempio di Laura, aspetterò di essermi ambientato bene al campus e poi chiederò a mamma di aiutarmi».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Però in questi giorni non ho notato nulla di strano fra tua madre e Laura, non le ho viste inoltrarsi nella riserva o, tipo, _allenarsi_ » borbottò, pensoso.

Derek assentì sorridendo divertito e mandando giù un boccone. «Perché Laura deve stare completamente _nuda_ , quindi si nascondono per bene».

Stiles assunse un’espressione scettica. «E Peter non ha ancora provato ad andarla a spiare giusto per farla innervosire e strillare?»

«Nonostante tutto, è un uomo saggio: lo sa che potrebbe essere la volta buona che mamma gli strappi la gola a morsi».

«Ah, ecco» assentì ironico.

Derek ridacchiò pulendosi le mani; si inclinò all’indietro con attenzione per poggiarsi di schiena contro il parabrezza. «Un giorno verrò a sorprenderti nella riserva da lupo» gli disse con un sorrisetto furbo, «scommetto che non mi riconoscerai, e io ti tormenterò inseguendoti e provando a morderti».

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Uhm, non so, secondo me anche da lupo avrai sempre un’aria da stupido addosso: ti riconoscerò subito» scherzò.

Derek voltò appena la testa per guardarlo. «Credi davvero che mi riconosceresti lo stesso?» gli chiese serio.

Lui si mordicchiò il labbro, poi si alzò e si arrampicò sopra di lui, fino a sedersi sopra il suo petto. «Mi è difficile non sentire la tua presenza quando sei nelle vicinanze: se sei da qualche parte intorno a me, in qualche modo lo percepisco subito. È…» respirò a fatica, a sguardo basso e stringendo nei pugni il tessuto della giacca della tuta di Derek. «Forse è tutta una serie di coincidenze, o perché ormai conosco le tue abitudini e il modo in cui ti muovi, e quindi so prevenire le tue mosse e i tuoi spostamenti. O magari è per via di tutte queste cose insieme, però riesco sempre a sentire quando sei in un posto o non molto lontano da me» confessò, impacciato. «Lo trovi stupido?» chiese imbarazzato.

«No» scosse la testa, «affatto. Succede anche a me» ammise.

«Saprei trovarti ovunque. Ti riconoscerei subito» affermò Stiles con voce roca, mantenendo gli occhi puntanti in basso.

«A Beltane so sempre dove mi stai aspettando, sai?» gli disse Derek, con un tenue sorriso. «E indovino tutte le volte». Deglutì a fatica. «Anche se tu dovessi essere in una foresta sconosciuta sia a te che a me, credo che riuscirei a trovarti lo stesso: saprei all’istante che dettagli o indizi cercare per arrivare fino a te».

Stiles restò in silenzio, e Derek per un lungo attimo ascoltò come i cuori di tutti e due battessero forte, e come i corpi di entrambi emanassero calore e le stesse _emozioni_.

Poi Stiles mosse appena le mani in avanti, esitante. «Posso…?» domandò timido.

«Sì» rispose subito, non sapendo nemmeno di preciso che permesso gli avesse appena concordato.

Stiles si avvicinò di più a lui, gli posò entrambe le piccole mani sul mento e poi si sporse trattenendo il fiato: gli baciò l’angolo della bocca, e Derek si sentì un po’ morire dentro; in risposta, si limitò ad artigliare le mani stringendosele sulla pancia, non sapendo cosa fare di se stesso.

Quando Stiles si ritrasse, carico di ansia e speranza cercò subito gli occhi di Derek con i propri; Derek lo rassicurò abbozzando un sorriso e provando a infondergli con lo sguardo più tenerezza e affetto possibile.

Stiles sospirò sollevato mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, poi si abbassò a dargli altri piccoli baci sul profilo della mandibola e infine si raggomitolò nell’incavo del suo collo, strusciando la guancia contro la sua pelle.

Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto per fargli da scudo contro il venticello che si stava alzando, e inclinò un po’ la testa in sua direzione, assecondando i suoi movimenti.

Fu un momento di una dolcezza infinita, e Derek fece di tutto per farlo durare il più a lungo possibile.

 

 

 

Maggio e giugno volarono via, trascinati da un venticello leggero che portava con sé petali di fiori e speranze strappate con forza alla ragione che cercava di avere la meglio su tutto.

Nel giorno dei diplomi, i folletti portarono a Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica e Paige delle corone fatte di rami verdi e bacche – e fiori, nel caso delle ragazze – e la sera tutto il branco fece festa fino a tardi.

A un certo punto della serata, Derek e Stiles si dileguarono rifugiandosi nella casetta sull’albero, per stare accoccolati fra i cuscini a parlare di quanto Talia sembrasse _commossa_ , e di quanto Derek desiderasse renderla fiera di lui.

Ogni tanto Derek sentiva sua madre o Peter mormorare fra sé e sé "Saranno in cinque ad andarsene", e il cuore gli si stringeva all’idea di quanto la casa sarebbe sembrata vuota proprio a loro due, le uniche figure genitoriali del branco.

Nel frattempo, lui e Stiles provavano a ignorare la sua data di partenza per New York – la terza settimana di agosto – e Derek cacciava via ogni paura e paranoia su come Stiles avrebbe potuto chiedergli di dirsi _addio_ alla fine, e non un _arrivederci_.

La mattina si svegliava presto per correre, o meglio per poter rincorrere Stiles per la riserva mentre si occupava delle piante; Stiles schizzava di fiore in fiore ridendo, e Derek rallentava in maniera opportuna per poter stare sempre un passo dietro di lui, alle sue spalle. Per poterlo vedere ancora davanti a sé.

I pomeriggi più caldi li passavano al laghetto, quando non c’era nessuno in giro; Derek faceva il morto a galla, e Stiles volava in orizzontale sopra di lui, provando a fargli il solletico o a schizzarlo d’acqua.

I momenti più belli erano quelli che potevano passare insieme alla casa sull’albero. Certe volte Derek si metteva a leggere un libro dondolandosi sull’altalena pneumatico, e Stiles si sedeva sulla sua spalla; altre mangiavano insieme nella casetta, poi giocavano a braccio di ferro dito contro mano e alla fine Stiles si accoccolava sopra la pancia di Derek.

A volte, Stiles volava fino all’altezza del viso di Derek; esitava appena, poi gli poggiava le manine sulla fronte e gli stampava un bacio proprio lì.

Erano dei dolcissimi gesti di tenerezza che per qualche attimo facevano a Derek così male da lasciarlo senza fiato, perché non poteva ricambiarli, ma ne conservava il ricordo con cura.

C’erano poi brevi ma intensi istanti in cui, più o meno per caso, il dito di Derek sfiorava un fianco nudo di Stiles.

Stiles rabbrividiva tutte le volte. Quel tocco gli piaceva, ma con un sorriso forzato si allontanava da Derek nascondendosi dietro una battuta o una scusa.

Derek credeva di stare sviluppando un attaccamento morboso nei confronti dei brividi accidentali che poteva procurare a Stiles. A tratti se ne vergognava molto.

Per Derek, Stiles era _bellissimo_ , ma quell’attrazione non poteva andare da nessuna parte, non poteva essere espressa. Di conseguenza, il suo subconscio di notte la tradiva.

Nelle notti più calde e afose, sognava spesso uno Stiles dalle dimensioni umane, con cui faceva l’amore.

Sognava di infilargli le mani fra i capelli e baciarlo a lungo mentre lui rideva contro la sua bocca. Sognava una schiena nuda da poter accarezzare e un petto da poter percorrere con dei baci. Sognava due paia di gambe intrecciate e dei piedi che si pungolavano fra loro. Sognava mani strette su dei fianchi che spingevano forte in avanti e dei respiri affannati contro il collo.

Sognava Stiles gemere il suo nome.

Al risveglio si sentiva doppiamente in colpa, perché il loro rapporto era _tenero_ e, soprattutto, perché credeva non fosse giusto sognare e sperare inconsciamente in uno Stiles diverso da quello che era, uno Stiles più grande.

Tuttavia, dopo sotto la doccia cedeva sempre agli istinti più bassi, toccandosi mentre riassaporava con la mente quegli attimi _impossibili_ sognati. Poggiava la fronte contro le piastrelle fredde e si domandava se ogni tanto Stiles facesse lo stesso.

Poi ricordava il ghigno furbo e saputo con cui Stiles spesso gli mordicchiava il dito: era probabile che lo facesse almeno due volte al giorno.

 

 

 

Derek rientrò a casa a passo veloce: era di ritorno dalla corsa mattutina per la riserva, aveva trascorso un sereno quarto d’ora all’ombra, con Stiles seduto sul suo stomaco a parlargli dei riti per benedire le pietre per tramutarle in amuleti – Derek aveva provato più volte a distrarlo sollecitandolo con dei fili d’erba, e lui si era indispettito mettendo su il broncio; Derek lo adorava imbronciato.

Si avvicinò al frigorifero per procurarsi da bene, e sorrise soddisfatto nel constatare che Peter era assente. «Oggi Peter ha deciso di non allietarci con la sua presenza a colazione?»

«A dire il vero» gli rispose sua madre, posando un vassoio di biscotti davanti a Laura, Cora e Malia, «ha preferito mangiare fuori per raggiungere Deaton alla clinica di buon’ora: dovevano discutere di alcune trattative…» divagò.

Derek si accigliò versandosi da bere; se sua madre aveva mandato Peter, non doveva trattarsi di faccende delicate o di minacce incombenti per il branco – di quelle lei se ne occupava sempre personalmente – ma non per questo si sentì meno curioso, e a quanto poteva _annusare_ anche le sue sorelle e sua cugina non lo erano meno di lui.

«Che succede?» domandò, sedendosi accanto a Laura.

Talia sorrise con aria cospiratoria. «Fra non molto avremo delle visite: tre clan di folletti manderanno un gruppo di loro giovani qui a Beacon Hills».

Laura sembrò perplessa. «Ma noi abbiamo già un clan in procinto di formarsi» borbottò protettiva e possessiva. «Adesso che la situazione è stabile ed esiste già una tana e un mini villaggio, gli altri all’improvviso vogliono venire pure?»

«Non è proprio così» le spiegò sua madre, portandosi del caffè alle labbra, «in realtà sperano di combinare dei matrimoni per Lùnastal».

A Derek andò un sorso di traverso: posò di colpo il bicchiere sul tavolo – facendo trasbordare un po’ di liquido – e cominciò a tossire forte; Laura gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle, mostrandosi sia divertita che preoccupata.

Cora arricciò il naso. «Non capisco questo bisogno di mandare spedizioni di rampolli».

«Non si tratta esattamente di "rampolli"» la corresse Talia, «ma di giovani ancora non sposati, anche se sì: credo che saranno tutti dei cosiddetti "buon partito"» sospirò. «Scott e gli altri avranno pure colonizzato la riserva e messo su le basi per un nuovo clan, ma devono pur espandersi in qualche maniera».

Cora assunse subito un sorrisetto malizioso. «E per aumentare di numero è necessario riprodursi». Diede una gomitata complice alla cugina. «Hai capito i folletti?»

Malia ghignò. «Jackson non ne sarà entusiasta: sono _anni_ che cerca di corteggiare Lydia, _fallendo_ ».

Nel frattempo, Derek fissava il proprio bicchiere, cercando di scendere a patti con quello che si stava prospettando all’orizzonte.

Talia si schiarì la voce per attirare di nuovo la loro attenzione. «Naturalmente, vale la stessa cosa che vi ho detto quando sono arrivati i primi folletti: comportatevi bene e siate dei bravi padroni di casa. Ricordatevi che alcuni di loro, se le cose andranno bene, resteranno anche dopo Lùnastal».

Derek assentì a sua madre, e senza dire una sola parola lasciò la stanza, andando fuori a sedersi sul dondolo da giardino.

Qualche attimo dopo, percepì Laura raggiungerlo a piedi scalzi; si sistemò accanto a lui incrociando le gambe. Gli parlò a voce bassissima. «Sei geloso o sei preoccupato che questo possa mettervi pressioni?»

Lui scrollò le spalle, e si accorse di averle rigide. «Entrambe le cose? Voglio dire» sospirò stanco, «verrà corteggiato da un mucchio di folletti che possono offrirgli _qualsiasi cosa_ io non possa dargli…» sottolineò.

«Ribalta la situazione e mettiti nei suoi panni: quando sarai a New York conoscerai un sacco di persone nuove: potresti trovare qualcuno in grado di offrirti _qualsiasi cosa_ lui non possa darti…» insinuò. «Credi che ti sentiresti tentato a cedere?»

«No» le rispose subito, scuotendo la testa.

«E pensi che lui si sentirà tentato a cedere?»

Esitò. «Non lo so» ammise a sguardo chino.

Laura sospirò posandogli una mano sulla spalla, e si alzò. «Allora chiediglielo, no?» gli fece un occhiolino incoraggiante e lo lasciò da solo.

Derek si passò una mano fra i capelli, frustrato: perché mai tutto doveva girare intorno al "parlare"? Lui odiava doversi spiegare.

 

 

 

Verso la fine della seconda settimana di luglio, grazie all’aiuto di Deaton e Satomi giunsero a Beacon Hills quindici folletti provenienti da tre clan diversi.

Peter, con un ghigno sornione, commentò che se solo Scott, futuro capoclan, non fosse stato già accoppiato con Kira, il numero di pretendenti sarebbe stato _almeno_ tre volte più grande, e a conti fatti Derek non poteva dargli torto.

Per i folletti Beacon Hills era un terreno prestigioso per via del Nemeton, era un onore e un privilegio per loro curare un albero così antico e sacro, e in più adesso che esisteva già una tana e un insediamento era più facile stabilirsi lì. Non c’erano dubbi in proposito su quanto in effetti per un clan esterno o un folletto forestiero fosse importante imparentarsi con la colonia di Beacon Hills.

Derek avrebbe tacciato i nuovi ospiti di opportunismo, se non avesse saputo che in effetti gli amici di Stiles cercavano dei compagni: togliendo Scott e Kira, erano solo in otto – sette se si escludeva anche Stiles – e i loro istinti li legavano al proprio territorio, quindi non avrebbero mai trovato qualcuno con cui stare se non in quella maniera, perché erano una colonia ancora troppo minuscola.

Sperò che quantomeno ci fossero meno "Jackson" possibili fra quei corteggiatori.

Scott ci tenne a presentare subito gli ospiti al branco, e da lì a poco ebbe inizio una sorta di telenovelas a cui le sorelle e la cugina di Derek provarono a partecipare in maniera attiva.

Per sfortuna di Danny e Mason, fra i pretendenti c’erano solo _cinque_ uomini di cui un solo gay; Danny, comunque, dopo qualche giorno sembrò "accontentarsi" eccome di questa unica possibilità. A Mason restarono le pacche sulle spalle di Liam e un crocus offerto da Malia.

Però fu da quel punto in poi che le cose cominciarono a scivolare verso il deleterio: Ethan, il papabile compagno di Danny, aveva un gemello di nome Aiden, che iniziò a corteggiare Lydia in modo sfacciato.

Jackson non gradì. E il carattere di Aiden non era migliore di quello di Jackson.

La conseguenza fu una lotta all’ultimo sangue a chi dimostrava di essere il folletto migliore: all’improvviso, la facciata di casa dov’era sita la finestra di Laura – posto in cui Lydia stava più spesso – si popolò di piante esotiche e rare dai fiori dalla struttura complessa e il profumo stucchevole.

Una volta Derek venne svegliato all’alba da un gran rumore proveniente dal cortile: Jackson e Aiden che si azzuffavano a suon di orchidee dai colori appariscenti.

Lydia ostentava indifferenza; Laura, Cora e Malia ridacchiavano come pazze.

Il giorno in cui Jackson e Aiden, non avendo più terreno disponibile, osarono avventurarsi verso i cactus rampicanti, Derek li minacciò di cacciarli a colpi di racchetta elettrica: il giardino notturno e spinoso suo e di Stiles non si toccava.

La situazione toccò nuovi picchi di ilarità – o drammaticità, dipendeva dai punti di vista – quando al quadro si aggiunse un _terzo_ elemento: Jordan, il capo spedizione dei pretendenti – e membro più vecchio del gruppo – che cominciò a ronzare intorno a Lydia con discrezione.

All’inizio, Jordan si limitò a porsi curioso verso Lydia, facendole domande specifiche sui fiori che lei curava di più, quelli a cui sembrava più affezionata; lei si mostrò infastidita e seccata, anche se dovette farle piacere che qualcuno una volta tanto apprezzasse il suo lavoro, invece di sbatterle in faccia il proprio operato vantandosene – come facevano Jackson e Aiden.

Da lì a breve, ogni volta che nel cortile c’era Jordan che chiacchierava fra le aiuole con Lydia, misteriosamente Cora e Malia sentivano l’esigenza di andare ad annaffiare i fiori, e rivolgevano di colpo il getto d’acqua della pompa verso Jackson e Aiden quando quest’ultimi provavano a interferire con il corteggiamento di Jordan.

Visto che quei due si erano azzardati a provare a togliere i cactus rampicanti a favore di orchidee dal nome impronunciabile e presuntuoso, Derek si sentì in dovere di imitare di tanto in tanto l’atteggiamento di Cora e Malia.

Quando però infine una mattina qualcuno – che non fu Lydia – fece ricrescere tutti i gerani rampicanti che Lydia aveva piantato e curato per Laura – e che due elementi a caso avevano sostituito con delle orchidee – a tutti fu chiaro chi sarebbe stato il vincitore del cuore di Lydia per Lùnastal.

In quel periodo molta gente guardò con occhi strabuzzati il giardino degli Hale, e Derek non poté dare loro torto, dato i continui cambiamenti.

La parte femminile dei pretendenti, invece, si strinse attorno a Stiles e Liam, intuendo subito che i due erano le figure più vicine a Scott. Entrambi all’inizio si erano mostrati compiaciuti anche se un po’ impacciati nel ricevere tutte quelle attenzioni, ma ben presto avevano preso a _nascondersi in mezzo ai girasoli più alti_.

Sia Stiles che Liam erano abituati a stare accanto a ragazze che spesso amavano giocare o mettersi in gioco, che non temevano i bagni al lago o stare in mezzo al branco, e di conseguenza essere circondati – e in alcuni casi _rincorsi_ – da ragazze che si ponevano in modo aggraziato, delicato e riservato nei confronti dei "giganti" un po’ li destabilizzava.

Liam cercava una compagna più disposta a sporcarsi le mani e a vivere fianco a fianco con un branco di licantropi, mentre Stiles… beh, Stiles aveva Derek.

Derek si era sentito sollevato la prima volta che aveva visto Stiles _scappare_ dalle sue corteggiatrici, e lo prendeva sempre in giro quando lo sorprendeva nascosto fra i girasoli – e Stiles gli intimava di fare silenzio portandosi un dito sulle labbra – ma questo non voleva dire che l’appunto che gli aveva fatto Laura avesse smesso di girargli per la testa.

C’era della verità in quell’osservazione, e Derek sperava che Stiles alla sua partenza non si aggrappasse proprio a queste ragioni per bloccare la loro relazione.

 

 

 

L’arrivo di Lùnastal fu trepidamente atteso: si sapeva che almeno un paio di coppie sarebbero state ufficializzate, e inoltre era un’occasione per fare ultimo saluto ai pretendenti che non sarebbero stati scelti.

Talia ci teneva a fare bella figura.

Deaton intagliò la porta di quell’anno con particolare cura. Derek si occupò di raccogliere i girasoli più belli e i fiori di campo più colorati – con Stiles che gli dava indicazioni ronzandogli intorno e parlando a manetta – le ragazze ultimarono le decorazioni con della rafia e delle spighe di grano, e Isaac e Boyd attorcigliarono i fili di lucine bianche tutto intorno al cortile sul retro. Laura s’impegnò a cucire vestiti d’epoca anche per i nuovi ospiti.

Il barbecue fu più grande del solito e più sfizioso, e questo sollevò un po’ l’umore di Erica, che dovette rinunciare al limbo annuale per il bene del "decoro del branco". Questo però non le impedì di imporre un po’ di musica da taverna irlandese d’epoca: Derek mangiò pensando che mancavano solo due tizi a prendersi a pugni da ubriachi, e poi l’atmosfera sarebbe stata perfetta.

Quando l’ora si fece tarda, il cibo fu finito e la musica si alzò di volume, tutti si misero a ballare con entusiasmo, ridendo e scherzando.

Derek aveva altri piani, ma era una serata di festa, e Stiles sembrava stare divertendosi un mondo, quindi attese paziente.

Infine, tutti si riunirono attorno alla porta di legno, per il momento tanto atteso delle dichiarazioni ufficiali.

Il risultato fu un po’ più nutrito di quanto previsto, perché Heather scelse un pretendente maschio che in mezzo alla confusione fra Aiden e Jackson nessun’altra oltre a lei aveva notato – Derek pensò che più che essere stato il pretendente a sceglierla, fosse stata lei ad accaparrarselo – e Caitlin strinse la mano di una pretendente di nome Emily.

Danny ed Ethan furono la coppia meno sorprendente della serata, mentre Lydia, come già previsto, invitò _Jordan_ a stringere la mano con lei attraverso il buco della porta. Le ragazze Hale ne furono molto felici.

Aiden, però, annunciò che sarebbe rimasto a Beacon Hills con suo fratello. Stavolta nessuno ne fu contento.

Derek aspettò che Stiles finisse di congratularsi con i suoi amici, poi attirò la sua attenzione con un cenno della mano.

Stiles lo raggiunse, perplesso. «Che c’è?»

Si morse un labbro. «Ti andrebbe di stare un po’ da soli?» Lui gli replicò annuendo con un ghigno timido.

Derek sospirò, controllò che nessuno li stesse osservando, e poi si avviò di corsa verso la casetta sull’albero; Stiles volò girandogli intorno, strappandogli qualche sorriso.

Si arrampicò in fretta sulla scaletta di corda, ma Stiles lo precedette entrando da una delle finestre socchiuse: lo trovò impegnato ad accendere una delle torce, quella che faceva meno luce ma che per lui era la più facile da accendere con un piccolo calcio. Poi gli volò subito vicino alla faccia, sorridendo malizioso.

«Mi sbaglio se penso che hai in mente qualcosa?» esordì entusiasta.

Derek scosse la testa ridendo, prese il cellulare e cercò della musica celtica che aveva scaricato quel pomeriggio e l’avviò. Posò il cellulare su un cuscino e poi protrasse un indice verso Stiles. «Contraddanza mano contro dito?» propose.

Stiles lo fissò sorridendo imbarazzato. «Dici sul serio?»

Scrollò le spalle. «Ne avevamo parlato, no?»

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, anche se sembrò molto tentato. «È solo che…»

Derek gli sorrise incoraggiante. «Dai, siamo solo io e te, qui…»

Stiles inspirò a fondo e sorrise. «Ok! Però vedi di non far crollare la casetta ballando, grande e grosso come sei» lo prese in giro.

Gli replicò atono e impassibile. «Sono certo che in caso mi prenderesti al volo». Gli strappò una risata.

Cominciarono a ballare dapprima esitanti e un po’ impacciati, poi lasciandosi andare sempre un po’ di più, sorridendo mentre giravano l’uno attorno all’altro a ritmo di musica.

Derek guardò Stiles _ridere_ felice mentre si divertivano _insieme_ : stavano riuscendo ad avere un Lùnastal tutto loro, leggero e in qualche modo intimo, in barba a tutte le differenze che c’erano fra di loro.

A fine canzone, stanchi e col fiatone, si sedettero sui cuscini. Derek, prima che Stiles come al solito si arrampicasse su di lui, cercò il sacchetto di stoffa che quel pomeriggio aveva nascosto lì sotto il suo cuscino preferito – quello a forma di scudo di Captain America che gli aveva cucito Laura.

«Ho una cosa per te» disse a Stiles, facendo ciondolare il sacchetto davanti a lui, ma quando il folletto, sorpreso e curioso, allungò le mani, lui l’allontanò ridendo.

«Andiamo!» protestò Stiles, sbuffando.

Derek si diede delle pacche sul ginocchio, indicandogli di sedersi lì, e lui lo fece mugugnando lamentele.

Poi Derek mise una mano a coppa di fronte a Stiles, e vi rovesciò il contenuto del sacchetto: bacche e noci.

«Spero che non ci sia niente di velenoso» borbottò Derek nervoso, guardando Stiles che fissava i frutti _inespressivo_. «Non ho mai raccolto nulla di simile nella riserva, ho provato a documentarmi un po’, ma potrei aver sbagliato…»

Stiles puntò gli occhi nei suoi, esitante. «Stai offrendo i primi frutti del raccolto… _a me_?» mormorò.

«Te l’avevo detto che l’avrei fatto» sottolineò. «Quindi… Io…» Era a corto di parole. «Va… bene?» farfugliò incerto.

Stiles volò fino al suo viso, posò le mani sul suo mento e per un lungo attimo sembrò insicuro su cosa fare; infine, poggiò la fronte contro il naso di Derek.

Per certi versi, quel gesto fu più intenso di un bacio.

Stiles restò fermò e deglutì a fatica, prima di parlargli. «Non sarà _mai_ abbastanza, ma… non vuol dire che non vada bene lo stesso».

«Per me va bene» gli mormorò Derek di rimando. «Cioè, lo so che quello che possiamo fare o avere non sarà mai abbastanza, ma _va bene_ ».

«Sei sicuro di volere essere mio anche quando sarà inverno e, qualsiasi cosa accada, io _non_ potrò essere con te?» gli domandò Stiles, esitante ma solenne.

«Credo che esistano modi peggiori di appartenere a qualcuno, o di vivere una storia» rispose Derek, sentendosi la bocca arida e un groppo in gola.

Stiles si abbassò e gli baciò l’angolo della bocca. «Allora sarò tuo anch’io d’inverno. Aspetterò sempre il tuo ritorno» gli sussurrò.

«E io aspetterò sempre il tuo risveglio» gli disse con dolcezza. Si inclinò un po’ di più all’indietro contro i cuscini, per permettere a Stiles di sedersi sul suo stomaco, e poi gli porse la mano; Stiles gli abbracciò subito le dita, strofinandoci sopra la guancia con affetto e tenerezza.

«Sono felice, sai?» mormorò a Stiles. « _Tu_ mi hai reso felice. Non dimenticarlo mai, ok?»

Stiles annuì piano, e gli risalì il petto per accoccolarsi fra il suo collo e la spalla.

Derek chiuse gli occhi sorridendo così tanto da farsi male alle guance. Il ricordo di quell’attimo non glielo avrebbe mai tolto o macchiato nessuno.

 

 

 

Mancava una settimana scarsa alla partenza per New York.

Derek sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mettere radici lì per forza di cose, e con un groppo in gola stava riempiendo delle scatole con dei libri e degli oggetti cari che intendeva portare con sé, perché se avrebbe avuto voglia di loro, non li avrebbe avuti a portata di mano, altrimenti.

Teneva sempre la finestra aperta, e Stiles di conseguenza era sempre nella sua stanza. Derek notava come il folletto s’intrufolasse in tutte le scatole _toccando_ ogni cosa, lasciando in maniera poco sottile il suo odore ovunque di proposito. Si rotolò perfino sopra a un buon numero di sue felpe.

Derek sorrideva malinconico, e lasciava pure che Stiles gli tempestasse il profilo della mandibola di piccoli baci e che gli mordicchiasse le dita.

Provava a non pensare al fatto che non avrebbe potuto portare con sé neanche una foto di Stiles. O a quanto gli sarebbe dannatamente mancato.

Ma lui aveva scelto Stiles, e Stiles infine aveva scelto lui, e già solo questo bastava a caricarlo per affrontare qualsiasi tipo di privazione.

Derek era seduto sul letto, si stava appuntando su un block notes le cose più piccole e stupide che poteva scordare di portare con sé o comprare – tipo lo spazzolino da denti – mentre Stiles giocherellava a tirargli l’orlo dei pantaloni.

Derek ridacchiò agitando le dita dei piedi scalzi. «Oggi non ti lamenti del mio sudore? Non mi puzzano i piedi?»

Lui storse il naso, risentito. «Non sai mai apprezzare il mio _tacere_ sui tuoi difetti».

«Vorrei farti notare che quando dormi sbavi, ma _taccio_ e ti lascio dormire lo stesso sul mio stomaco, anche se mi rovini ogni maglietta».

«Tu _adori_ vedermi dormire addosso a te» sottolineò Stiles, con aria saputa. «E comunque io sbavo, ma tu _russi_ ».

Derek sospirò alzando lo sguardo al soffitto. «Non riuscirai a trascinarmi oltre in questo tipo di conversazione. Affatto».

Stiles rise divertito e volò davanti al suo viso. «Sei carino quando fai il brontolone» gli disse ironico, dandogli dei minuscoli pizzicotti sulla guancia; Derek arricciò il naso, lui rise di nuovo e poggiò il volto contro il suo mento.

Derek si lasciò invadere dolcemente dalla tenerezza di quel momento, mise da parte ogni paranoia e malinconia e osservò Stiles di sottecchi.

Da quella posizione, tutto quello che vedeva di lui erano le ali, non del tutto a riposo – Stiles se ne stava semi aggrappato a lui – e Derek sorrise davanti alla loro vibrante bellezza: le venature dorate catturavano la luce del sole scintillando di vita propria, e viste da così vicino sembravano fatte di carta di riso bianca. Erano l’essenza di ciò che Stiles era, l’elemento che lo rendeva un folletto, e Derek non poteva che sorridere intenerito e guardarle ammirato, irrimediabilmente attratto da loro.

Fu un gesto naturale, istintivo, Derek non ci rifletté affatto, lo fece solo perché amava ogni parte di Stiles: chiuse due dita a forbice sull’ala superiore sinistra, lasciandole scorrere fino alla punta.

La reazione di Stiles fu istantanea: si pietrificò e scattò all’indietro allontanandosi da Derek.

«Che cosa hai fatto?» gli domandò atono; era impallidito, gli tremano le mani.

«Stiles, non…» Era confuso, si stava impaurendo.

Le ali di Stiles cominciarono a emettere un lieve bagliore a intermittenza. Che diventava sempre più fioco a ogni secondo.

«Me l’avevi promesso» l’ _accusò_ Stiles, iniziando a piangere, portandosi le mani sulla schiena, _sulle ali_. «Mi avevi promesso che non avresti mai toccato le mie ali!»

Ora era terrorizzato. «Stiles, cosa sta succedendo alle tue ali?»

Gli rispose urlando disperato. «STANNO MORENDO!»

Per Derek fu come ricevere una pugnalata dritta al cuore. «Cosa? No… non può essere» biascicò sconvolto.

«Stanno per sgretolarsi e svanire» singhiozzò Stiles; era nel panico, respirava a fatica. «Moriranno. E io morirò con loro!» strillò piangendo.

Quello non stava succedendo sul serio, non poteva essere vero. _Non poteva_.

«Stiles, ti prego, calmati…» Provò ad allungare una mano verso di lui, ma Stiles si ritrasse e gli parlò con una furia cieca che seppe di condanna.

«Non toccarmi!»

«Stiles, io…»

«Era l’unica cosa che ti avevo chiesto di non fare! L’UNICA! Non toccarmi _mai più_!»

Derek cercò di nuovo di protrarre la mano in avanti, angosciato, scosso e confuso, ma Stiles indietreggiò e scappò via volando dalla finestra.

Scese dal letto di corsa, rovesciò sul pavimento il contenuto del suo zaino e cercò fremente la pietra blu che gli aveva dato Stiles, quella che era legata a lui: si sentì morire dentro quando vide che si stava illuminando.

Stiles stava davvero morendo.

Disperato e sentendo delle lacrime rigargli il volto, uscì dalla stanza e corse giù per le scale; l’odore delle sue emozioni, però fu così forte da attirare il resto del branco.

Sua madre lo raggiunse all’istante, bloccando con le spalle al muro prima che raggiungesse la porta. «Cosa sta succedendo?» gli domandò ferma quanto preoccupata.

«Lasciami andare» la supplicò piangendo.

«Derek, sei sconvolto, non posso lasciarti uscire di casa in queste condizioni senza almeno sapere _perché_ » insisté. Alle spalle di lei, Peter e gli altri avanzarono verso di loro, perplessi e in ansia.

Derek si morse un labbro e poi le rispose singhiozzando. «Ho toccato le ali di Stiles».

Vide il volto di sua madre perdere qualsiasi emozione, impallidì. Laura lasciò cadere a terra il piatto che aveva fra le mani.

Peter ringhiò furioso. «Che cosa hai fatto?! Sei stupido, per caso?» Fece per aggredire il nipote, ma Talia, impietrita, lo fermò con un cenno della mano artigliata e un flash di occhi rossi. Poi si voltò verso Derek, inespressiva ma con la mascella rigida.

« _Tu_ resta qui. Io e Peter andremo a vedere com’è la situazione».

«Ma…»

« _Resta qui_ » gli ordinò con voce da alpha, e Derek non poté che eseguire il suo ordine.

Sua madre e Peter uscirono di casa rapidi e _arrabbiati_ , e solo allora Derek alzò lo sguardo verso le altre tre persone che lo stavano fissando basite e addolorate.

Cora, furiosa, avanzò verso di lui piangendo; gli diede uno schiaffo che echeggiò forte e gli fece girare la testa. «Come hai potuto fare una cosa simile? Lo hai condannato!»

Balbettò flebile. «Io non… non lo sapevo».

«Come diavolo facevi a non saperlo?! Mamma ci ha detto di non farlo, ed è pure scritto nel libro che ci ha dato!»

Derek si maledisse mentalmente. «Non l’ho mai letto» confessò singhiozzando.

Cora strinse i denti e singhiozzò a propria volta. «Vaffanculo!» urlò sprezzante, correndo in camera propria. Malia aveva gli occhi lucidi, rivolse uno sguardo arrabbiato a Derek e poi seguì Cora.

Laura si avvicinò a lui con passi esitanti.

«Mi dispiace!» le disse supplicante, come se lei avesse il potere di perdonarlo di una cosa simile e rimettere tutto a posto. «Ti prego… mi dispiace!»

Laura piangeva, gli accarezzò il viso e poi gli strinse una mano intorno al polso. «Vieni» gli mormorò.

Lo portò in camera sua, e Derek gliene fu grato: non gli andava di tornare così presto nella propria, dove era successo quel disastro. Lo fece sedere sul letto e poi prese un libro dalla sua libreria personale; Derek lo riconobbe come una copia del libro sui folletti che aveva anche lui.

Laura si sedette accanto a lui, e sfogliò il libro tenendolo in grembo.

«Le ali dei folletti sono collegate al loro cuore» esordì, parlandogli con tono quieto ma profondo. «Per loro toccarsi le ali è un gesto molto intimo, perché lo fanno per comunicare l’uno all’altro l’affetto che provano, parlandosi così _dritto al cuore_ nel vero senso della parola: con il tocco trasmettono ciò che provano» gli spiegò, tenendo lo sguardo basso sulle pagine – sembrava stare cercando un capitolo o un paragrafo in particolare.

«Questo però è uno stress enorme per le ali» continuò Laura, «è un grosso dispendio di energie, perché in fondo i folletti non sono altro che esserini fragili che hanno bisogno di andare in letargo» sospirò triste. «Quindi… per ricaricarsi è necessario che questo gesto non sia a senso unico, cioè che venga subito ricambiato: è anche un gesto di fiducia, capisci? Lo fanno solo se sanno che saranno ricambiati».

Derek annuì debolmente e lei proseguì.

«Se invece non possono ricambiare per un motivo o per un altro, o perché _l’altra persona non ha le ali_ … beh» si strinse nelle spalle, «succede quello che sta succedendo a Stiles: le loro ali per il troppo stress muoiono e svaniscono».

Derek parlò a fatica. «E questo li porta alla morte?»

Laura scosse la testa, piangendo altre lacrime. «No, al _suicidio_ » esalò tremando. «Le ali sono parte di loro, un pezzo del loro cuore e la ragione per cui possono continuare a essere ciò che sono: è grazie alle ali che si spostano ovunque curando anche vasti territori. In un certo senso, le loro ali sono la loro _vita_ » precisò. «Senza di esse si sentono morire, cadono nella disperazione più cieca, _impazziscono_ : di solito, non appena sentono che le ali stanno per scomparire, l’istinto li porta a volare più in alto possibile, e quando le ali svaniscono del tutto… loro si lasciano cadere giù, incontrando con consapevolezza una morte sicura».

Derek si coprì gli occhi con una mano e si morse il labbro, incapace di _respirare ancora_.

«È come il canto del cigno, per loro» concluse Laura con voce malferma, «prima di morire fanno il volo più bello di tutti sfidando l’atmosfera».

«Ma Stiles… Stiles non può…» Si rifiutò di ricordare come gli fosse sembrato fuori di sé, e soprattutto com’era _volato via_.

«Non lo so, Derek» biascicò Laura esitante. «Possiamo solo sperare che gli altri folletti lo abbiano notato, o che riescano a fermarlo o… a _parare_ la sua caduta… Non lo so». Si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano e gli passò il libro.

Era aperto sul paragrafo dedicato alla vitalità delle ali dei folletti.

«Perché non lo hai mai letto?» gli chiese Laura, con un velo di rimprovero nella voce.

Derek sbuffò una risata amara e sarcastica. «Perché sono un idiota, forse? Ho… procrastinato non credendolo importante, pensando di più a divertirmi. Invece era _fottutamente_ importante eccome!» Si passò le mani sul volto.

«Questo è un fatto gravissimo, Derek» gli disse flebile e pallida. «Speriamo che Stiles ce la faccia, ma… comunque vada, le conseguenze saranno molto pesanti» si passò una mano sulla bocca, nervosa.

«L’intera colonia potrebbe lasciare Beacon Hills?» ipotizzò Derek, sempre più disperato e impaurito.

Laura rise priva d’allegria. «Questo potrebbe essere il _minimo_. Se Stiles dovesse morire… Tu sei il figlio dell’alpha, e hai deliberatamente toccato le sue ali: il loro clan d’origine potrebbe vederlo come un attacco nei confronti dei folletti, e sarebbe un loro diritto chiedere una retribuzione».

«Del tipo?» domandò sentendosi la testa girare.

«Infliggerci una ferita, o privarci di qualcosa… a noi o alla terra in cui viviamo. Potrebbero far morire il Nemeton» concluse atona e terrorizzata al contempo.

Derek non respirò per un lunghissimo attimo; si coprì il viso con le mani. «Potrei aver condannato l’intera _fottuta_ città».

«Questa è solo un’ipotesi» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Laura, anche se le tremava la voce. «Stiles potrebbe anche salvarsi».

«Ho comunque _ucciso_ una parte di lui» singhiozzò Derek, amaro, «vorranno pur qualcosa in cambio. Quindi oltre ad aver condannato a morte _la persona che amo_ , potrei aver portato nella tomba con lui anche tutta la città! E questo è, tipo, _fantastico_!» sbottò sarcastico. «Ora capisco perché Peter si è incazzato all’istante!»

«Derek…» provò a calmarlo.

«Perché sono stato così idiota? Com’è potuta succedere una cosa simile? E glielo avevo promesso, Laura!» gridò piangendo. «Avevo promesso a lui che non gli avrei mai toccato le ali, e a me stesso che mi sarei preso cura di lui, e invece ho combinato questo casino! Perché non mi sono accontentato di quello che potevo avere? Perché _l’ho toccato_?»

«Derek… per favore…»

«Non ho mai voluto fargli del male! Volevo soltanto sentirlo più vicino!»

Laura lo strattonò a sé con forza, e lui si aggrappò alle sue spalle sentendo le proprie unghie diventare artigli. Singhiozzò senza ritegno, fino a perdere la voce.

«Lo amo» mormorò contro la sua spalla. «Lo amo tanto e volevo solo amarlo di più. E invece _l’ho ucciso_ ».

«Sssh, non puoi dirlo ancora. Magari sono riusciti a salvarlo» cercò di rincuorarlo, anche se con voce incerta.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di non pensare al peggio.

Non ci riuscì.

 

 

 

Derek restò chiuso in camera sua da solo fino a sera; saltò pure i pasti, rifiutò un paio di chiamate da parte di Paige e spense il cellulare.

Boyd provò a bussare alla sua porta, lui non rispose.

Si limitò a stare sul letto, steso di un fianco e immobile, non provando né fame, né sete né tantomeno freddo quando si alzò la brezza della sera – la finestra era ancora aperta, Derek si rifiutava di chiuderla o spostare un oggetto qualsiasi dentro la stanza.

Poco dopo le dieci di sera, sua madre aprì la porta ed entrò a passo sicuro; aveva l’aria molto stanca, era pallida, ma cercò subito lo sguardo di Derek con il suo, che si mise a sedere con la schiena contro la testiera.

Talia si sedette ai piedi del letto e trasse un respiro profondo. «Stiles è vivo, ma _non sta_ bene» scandì con attenzione.

Derek riprese a piangere, in parte per il sollievo, in parte per l’amarezza.

«Scott, Kira e Liam lo hanno raggiunto mentre volava sempre più in alto» gli raccontò, «sono riusciti ad afferrarlo e a farlo tornare in sé prima che le ali svanissero del tutto, ma… So che Laura ti ha spiegato cosa vuol dire… è come se una parte di lui fosse morta: non sappiamo quando si riprenderà. E _se_ si riprenderà» ammise seria.

«Posso vederlo?» chiese _supplicante_.

« _No_ ». Il tono fu definitivo. «Da questo momento in poi ti è assolutamente vietato vedere Stiles: ordini della colonia, o almeno della loro maggioranza».

Derek strinse le ginocchia al petto e si nascose il volto fra le braccia. Desiderava soffocarsi da solo. «Laura ha accennato a una retribuzione» biascicò contro le braccia. «Se n’è parlato?»

«Gli Anziani del loro clan d’origine hanno percepito subito che fosse successo qualcosa: fra di loro c’è il padre di Stiles, hanno un certo legame…» gli spiegò. «Il clan di Scott è ancora troppo giovane per avere degli Anziani, quindi la scelta di retribuzione spetta a quelli del clan originario: grazie a un mediatore ho parlato con loro fino a un’ora fa».

«Cosa ti hanno detto?»

Lei sospirò stanca. «Ho chiesto loro di evitare qualsiasi ferita al Nemeton, perché non voglio che l’intera città paghi una colpa che appartiene alle fila del mio branco. Hanno acconsentito» esalò sollevata. «Ma comunque infliggeranno lo stesso qualcosa al branco». Rivolse lo sguardo a lui, guardandolo con frustrazione, rimprovero e rassegnazione. «E non posso impedire loro di farlo, Derek, _non posso_ ».

«Lo so» le ribatté con voce tremula. «Spero sia qualcosa che riguardi solo me».

La postura di sua madre crollò, si passò una mano sul volto. «Non riesco a capire, Derek… Sono così _arrabbiata_ con te, perché quello che hai fatto è grave, _gravissimo_ , ma _so_ che tu tenevi molto a Stiles, e ne stai _soffrendo_ , quindi… non capisco: perché lo hai fatto?» Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Perché sono stupido, e non sapevo che non potevo toccargli le ali per _questo_ » rispose tremando. «Ma ti giuro, mamma, io non avrei voluto mai fargli del male, _mai_ ».

Lo sguardo di sua madre si addolcì appena e si colmò di comprensione.

«Perché lo amo» aggiunse Derek, deglutendo con forza, «lo amo e non avrei mai voluto ferirlo. E invece ho rovinato tutto». La guardò negli occhi, pregandola con lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace, mamma. Mi dispiace davvero tanto».

Talia trasse un respiro tremante e lo spinse ad abbracciarla. Derek si concesse di piangere un altro po’ in silenzio fra le sue braccia.

«Non posso prometterti niente» gli mormorò sua madre, dandogli un bacio sulla testa, «perché le cose _non_ torneranno mai più come prima, ma proveremo a sostituire come potremo i pezzi distrutti, va bene?»

Derek annuì, anche se non riuscì a crederle: in fondo, non c’erano pezzi distrutti, c’erano solo pezzi che non potevano essere sostituiti e basta.

 

 

 

Gli Anziani avevano detto che avrebbero annunciato il loro verdetto dopo ventiquattro ore, e Derek attese quella loro decisione quasi con ansia: sarebbe stato come l’ultimo passo definitivo per chiudere quell’orribile faccenda, dopo peggio di così non sarebbe potuta andare, e perlomeno avrebbe potuto azzardarsi a guardarsi intorno senza pensare che da un momento all’altro la terra avrebbe ripreso a franare sotto ai suoi piedi.

Si ostinò a restare in camera propria da solo, riprendendo a fare i bagagli con gesti freddi e meccanici: gli era vietato vedere Stiles, e comunque non riusciva più a stare nello stesso posto dove aveva rovinato per sempre l’esistenza della persona che amava e rovinato in parte anche la vita del proprio branco. Voleva che tutto finisse presto, e desiderava partire prima di subito.

Ogni tanto, stringeva in mano la pietra blu: aveva smesso di brillare, ma era fredda e impossibile da scaldare, e rifletteva la luce in maniera troppo acuta e tagliente – non come un brillante, ma come una lama.

Quando giunse la sera, sua madre e Peter andarono alla clinica veterinaria per sapere il responso degli Anziani tramite dei mediatori.

Derek era ancora in camera propria, seduto a terra in un silenzio statico a chiudere delle scatole con dello scotch.

All’improvviso avvertì una strana sensazione; la finestra era aperta, fuori non c’era vento, eppure sentì una sorta di soffio potente di aria gelida colpirlo proprio agli occhi, e li sentì inaridirsi.

Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre, prima di non provare più quello strano fastidio, e poi all’istante _lo capì_ , fu come percepirlo fin dentro alle ossa.

Senza alcuna fretta, prese il cellulare spento per specchiarsi gli occhi sullo schermo.

Quando un licantropo uccideva una persona innocente diventando un assassino, il colore delle sue iridi cambiava, smetteva di essere giallo.

Percepì subito sua madre correre su per le scale e precipitarsi da lui; aprì la porta della sua stanza guardandolo dispiaciuta. «Derek…»

«Credo di aver appena ricevuto la mia punizione» biascicò atono.

«Mi dispiace, tesoro… Noi… non sapevamo che ti avrebbero _marchiato_ così…» le tremava la voce.

«Va bene così. Penso di… meritarmelo?» concluse incerto, deglutendo a fatica.

«Non sei un assassino».

«Ho comunque ucciso una parte di qualcuno senza che se lo meritasse» precisò, mantenendo lo sguardo basso e rimettendo il cellulare a posto. «Ed è meglio così, almeno il resto del branco non dovrà pagare al posto mio».

I suoi occhi erano diventati blu. Chiunque li avesse visti senza conoscere la sua storia, avrebbe dato per scontato che lui avesse ucciso un innocente, che fosse un assassino.

Sua madre gli prese il viso fra le mani, abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Fammeli vedere, tesoro» gli chiese piano.

Anche se con ritrosia, Derek glieli mostrò.

«Sono ancora bellissimi» gli mormorò commossa, «come il resto di te».

Lui scosse la testa. «Sono un casino, mamma. E ho combinato un disastro enorme, e…»

«Dai tempo al tempo, ok?» cercò di rassicurarlo. «Domani non sarà meglio di oggi, ma un giorno, prima o poi, lo sarà. Questo te lo posso promettere».

Derek annuì poco convinto e si lasciò abbracciare.

E ora poteva cominciare a spostarsi e andare avanti.

 

 

 

La mattina successiva, Derek uscì finalmente di casa, a testa china ed evitando la riserva.

Andò da Paige, che gli aprì la porta con espressione neutrale ma emanando preoccupazione.

«Ho bisogno di un’amica» le disse con amara ironia, e lei lo fece entrare e lo lasciò parlare fino a quando Derek ne sentì il bisogno.

Paige e Laura lo aiutarono a ultimare i preparativi per la partenza, lasciando che il loro senso pratico mettesse un po’ di brio nella freddezza con cui lui si ostinava a fare tutto. Comprendevano che fosse ancora scosso e che avesse bisogno di cominciare a ingranare al più presto per sentirsi di nuovo vivo, per trovare nuove ragioni per affrontare la giornata, e New York e il college lo avrebbero aiutato di certo. Non lo costringevano a sfogarsi, né imponevano la loro presenza, ma cercavano con delicatezza di essere una costante alle sue spalle. Erano preoccupate, ma non gli davano ansia, perché più che emanare paura che lui potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro, sembravano essere lì per dirgli "Puoi farcela, puoi ricaricarti e andare avanti".

Peter, Cora e Malia si rifiutavano di rivolgergli la parola. Sua madre diceva che con la lontananza avrebbero sentito la sua mancanza, e a poco a poco le cose fra di loro si sarebbero sistemate. Derek ne dubitava.

Boyd, Isaac ed Erica provarono ad approcciarsi a lui un paio di volte, ma Derek percepiva quanto fossero combattuti fra l’essere arrabbiati, delusi, dispiaciuti e sofferenti per lui e con lui, quindi davanti a loro si chiudeva in sé stesso, snocciolando poche parole. Del resto, le loro strade stavano per dividersi, meglio così, meglio mettere una certa distanza fra loro.

I folletti, invece, sembrarono evitarlo. Non andarono a salutarlo neanche prima della partenza.

Derek salì sull’aereo con il cuore e lo spirito spezzato, e con un’unica certezza: non sarebbe tornato a Beacon Hills molto presto.

 

 

 

Condividere l’appartamento con Paige fu facile: conoscevano bene l’uno le esigenze dell’altro, erano entrambi poco loquaci di primo mattino e in generale erano persone silenziose.

A conti fatti, avevano deciso di non cercare un terzo coinquilino, scegliendo di fregarsene dei possibili pettegolezzi che sarebbero sorti sulla loro convivenza: tanto non è che entrambi fossero alla ricerca di un partner; Paige era venuta a New York solo per poter fare della musica il suo lavoro, era dedita ai suoi obiettivi e in tutta onestà non le importava di avere una relazione al momento, se non qualche storiella di una notte; Derek, d’altro canto, era ancora troppo a pezzi per cercare qualcun altro con cui stare.

Vivevano esattamente un piano sotto a Laura, e fu lei a iniziarli con discrezione ad avere una vita sociale come studenti del college – qualche festa, seminari interessanti anche se al di fuori dei loro soliti interessi e delle serate ad ascoltare delle band locali esibirsi in dei pub.

Derek provò subito a mescolarsi per bene con la folla di quella grande città, adattandosi e cercando allo stesso tempo di non tradire se stesso, pur costruendosi un’identità nuova.

Smise di giocare a basket e ai videogames, lesse di più. Non potendo più fare attività sportiva all’aperto per ragioni logistiche, si iscrisse in palestra, e nel suo armadio il numero di indumenti sportivi calò di molto – tanto non è che avesse più scuse per andare a correre fra gli alberi a qualsiasi ora del giorno. Il bordeaux che ogni tanto ostentava – perché colore dei Cicloni di Beacon Hills – lasciò il posto a colori più scuri.

Il suo sarcasmo diventò cinismo, e la sua arma di difesa principale gli sguardi pungenti.

Più di tutto, la sua nuova ossessione diventò cercare il disegno perfetto di un paio di ali di libellula, simili a quelle che aveva avuto Stiles.

Alla fine, raggruppò tre disegni diversi – da ognuno gli piaceva un dettaglio differente – e li mostrò a un tatuatore specializzato in tatuaggi su mannari, uno che si limitava a porre solo le domande giuste e necessarie, che sapeva quanto fosse estremo e doloroso per un licantropo tatuarsi e che quindi dietro una scelta simile c’era sempre un certo _peso_.

«Voglio solo le ali, niente di appariscente, perché di suo sarà già un tatuaggio che sarà sempre in mostra» spiegò al tizio.

Lui gli annuì. «Farò degli schizzi e te li mostrerò: sceglierai quello che ti piacerà di più. Vuoi che ti procuri qualcosa di forte da bere per _dopo_?» gli domandò serio. «Farà un male del diavolo bruciarti lì a fuoco vivo fino a non far più riassorbire l’inchiostro».

Derek esitò solo un paio di secondi, prima di assentire scrollando le spalle.

Qualche giorno dopo, Paige preoccupata lo portò da Laura: lo reggeva a stento all’impiedi tenendosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle.

«L’ho trovato così sul pavimento quando sono rientrata» disse Paige a Laura. «Credo che si sia ubriacato, ma non so come sia riuscito a farlo, e biascica a stento, ho capito solo che non è stato qualcuno a somministrargli qualcosa per farlo stare così».

Laura la aiutò a sistemarlo alla meglio sul divano, poi lo osservò con occhio critico stringendogli il mento con una mano. «Alcool corretto con strozzalupo» decretò con sarcasmo. «Sul serio, Derek? Se proprio volevi provarlo non potevi chiederlo a me?» borbottò, passandogli una mano sulla fronte sudata. «Almeno ora sarei certa che non ti abbiano dato accidentalmente roba troppo corretta, e non ti avrei fatto ridurre così…»

«C’è pure…» esitò Paige, facendo un cenno con il mento verso il basso, « _la mano_ ».

Laura sbarrò gli occhi e per un attimo emanò _terrore_. «Cosa ti hanno fatto alla mano, Derek?» e gliela prese con delicatezza fra le sue, togliendo piano la benda che gli copriva il dorso.

Era lì che si era fatto tatuare, sulla mano con cui lo aveva toccato per l’ultima dannata volta. Un paio di ali da libellula dispiegate, in nero.

Laura e Paige restarono in attonito silenzio.

Poi, sua sorella singhiozzò portandosi una mano alla bocca. «Derek…»

Derek non parlò, non ne aveva la forza e si sentiva febbricitante.

Gli aveva davvero fatto un male atroce, ma d’altra parte aveva voluto farlo anche per questo.

Per marchiarsi, per punirsi la mano, per portare il peso delle ali di Stiles sempre con sé e per non dimenticare.

Perse i sensi sentendosi amaramente soddisfatto.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**  
>  Ve l’avevo detto che il peggio doveva arrivare, ed è arrivato.  
> Prima che proseguiate la lettura: Stiles NON riavrà le sue ali, né tantomeno gliene cresceranno un paio di nuove; questo lo dico per evitare che qualcuno arrivato a fine storia ci resti male perché Stiles è rimasto senza ali. Non volevo raccontare un tipo di storia in cui tutto si sistema con uno schiocco di dita, volevo una storia in cui, come nella vita reale, quando un "pezzo" del corpo smette di funzionare non c’è nulla da fare e non può essere sostituito. Brutto, ma reale.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo, troverete un paio di stessi espedienti narrativi che ho usato in _Insight_ , giusto perché sono una personcina dalle scarse idee e che ama ripetersi XD Sorry!


	6. Capitolo 6

 

Derek provò a riempire il più possibile il proprio tempo di impegni che lo sfiancassero, cambiando così abitudini e anche modi di essere rispetto a quello che lui era stato a Beacon Hills.

Lasciò che le settimane venissero scandite dalle lezioni, e che i mesi fossero segnati dagli esami invece che dalle _stagioni_.

A Natale non tornò a casa, e nessuno criticò questa sua scelta. Era ancora abbastanza ai ferri corti con buona parte della famiglia, e in più non si sentiva pronto a tornare sul luogo in cui era successo tutto.

Trascorse il capodanno in compagnia di alcuni compagni di corso che per un motivo o per un altro avevano deciso come lui di non tornare alla propria città d’origine.

Dei folletti ne sapeva poco, sua madre gliene parlava solo se era lui chiederle notizie, e comunque ormai erano in letargo. I rapporti fra il branco e la colonia si erano fatti non tesi ma comunque freddi, e da quando lui era partito fino a Samhain non si era visto più nessuno volare sopra i fiori del giardino.

Derek ogni tanto sentiva Boyd, Erica e Isaac, ma non su Skype o tramite video chiamate: si scambiavano messaggi in una chat di gruppo, a cui Derek partecipava una o due volte al giorno, ma si scrivevano sempre qualcosa di molto vago, mai nulla di molto personale.

Derek preferiva osservare con discrezione la vita dei suoi amici tramite i social network: stavano bene, e questo era tutto ciò che contava, non importava quanto i loro rapporti si fossero allentati.

Paige si era unita a un gruppo di archi che si divertiva a creare mashup fra brani classici e canzoni moderne famose che fossero dei tormentoni; d’estate il gruppo volle provare ad andare a caccia di locali in cui esibirsi dal vivo lungo la costa orientale, e Derek decise di unirsi a loro come autista e assistente. Non tornò a Beacon Hills, ma comunque fu una bella esperienza.

In quei mesi estivi collezionò anche una storia di una notte dopo l’altra.

Di Stiles seppe solo che sembrava essersi un po’ ripreso, ma non chiese i dettagli.

Il secondo anno di college cominciò più o meno come il secondo, ma il primo scossone di assestamento arrivò subito dopo Samhain.

Derek non metteva piede a Beacon Hills da poco più di un anno, ma questo non voleva dire che non ricordasse ancora quando cadevano Beltane e Samhain, e che almeno una volta alla settimana non sfiorasse i contorni della pietra blu che gli aveva regalato Stiles. Così, quando Laura gli disse seria che doveva parlargli, Derek prendendo in considerazione la data capì subito di _chi_ si trattava.

Sua sorella gli spiegò che sapeva che lui era poco disposto a parlare dei folletti, ma tuttavia lei e sua madre avevano ritenuto necessario che lui venisse informato di un fatto importante.

Stiles non era riuscito ad andare in letargo.

Deaton lo aveva visitato e aveva decretato che ciò era frutto di un cambiamento netto ma naturale del suo bioritmo interno: al contrario dell’estate successiva, quell’anno non aveva sprecato molte energie per volare – perché non aveva più le ali – e la sua stessa attività da folletto era stata ridotta per motivi logistici, quindi il suo corpo aveva smesso di sentire il bisogno di ibernarsi. Non soffriva nemmeno di sonnolenza.

Da quel momento in poi, per sei mesi l’anno Stiles sarebbe rimasto completamente solo al mondo, l’unico della sua specie a essere sveglio. E Deaton era preoccupato di come il suo corpicino avrebbe reagito all’inverno.

Laura e Paige impiegarono tre giorni a convincere Derek a smetterla di ubriacarsi a più riprese sfruttando il suo sistema immunitario.

Derek si sentì distrutto dal dolore e dai sensi di colpa per settimane, e per Natale sua madre decise di raggiungerlo a New York insieme a una riluttante Cora.

Talia lo rassicurò che si stavano prendendo cura di Stiles, e che non lo avrebbero lasciato solo. Accanto alla casa di famiglia era già in costruzione una grande serra in cui Stiles avrebbe potuto vivere al sicuro nei mesi freddi, e Malia e Cora si stavano già ingegnando per permettere al folletto di restare sempre in contatto con il resto del mondo.

Derek capì le intenzioni di sua sorella e sua cugina quando un giorno Paige gli disse che Laura le aveva chiesto da parte di Stiles se poteva avere il suo numero di telefono e la sua email.

«Può usare la tecnologia per _scrivere_ alle persone» gli spiegò Paige, «quindi gli hanno procurato un mezzo su misura per utilizzare internet con estrema facilità. Vorrebbe rimettersi in contatto con me. Non ti sto chiedendo il permesso di farlo» chiarì subito, «perché Stiles è un _mio amico_ e non posso negarmi a lui, soprattutto ora che è così solo, ma non voglio nasconderti nemmeno che io e lui stiamo tornando a sentirci. Ok?»

Derek annuì, non poteva darle torto. E comunque non ebbe neanche la forza di essere invidioso di lei.

Stiles diventò un piccolo esserino che stava in contatto con le persone a lui care tramite i social network e i programmi di messaggistica istantanea; era una cosa buffa, ma molto _da Stiles_ , e quella era una prova che non si stesse chiudendo in se stesso, e Derek ne era felice.

Non tornò neanche quell’estate a Beacon Hills, seguì Paige e la sua band alla conquista della costa occidentale, stavolta. Non si dimenticò però di portare la pietra blu con sé.

A ventun anni, Derek conobbe Braeden.

Era bellissima e pericolosa, un paio di anni più vecchia di lui, e lo aiutò a picchiare a morte un tizio che odiava i mannari e voleva aggredire Paige perché era "una cagna dei lupi". Braeden era una cacciatrice di taglie, era stata incaricata di trovare e uccidere quell’uomo per ordine di un alpha a capo di un branco – il tizio gli aveva violentato la figlia.

Derek finì a letto con lei esattamente ventiquattro ore e una bottiglia di whiskey dopo, e da quel giorno in poi Braeden lo chiamò sempre ogni volta che si trovava a New York o nelle vicinanze, per chiudersi insieme in una stanza d’albergo e fare sesso fino a non capire più niente.

Derek trovava amaramente ironico quanto quella situazione somigliasse a quella che aveva vissuto suo zio Peter con la madre di Malia – detestava rivedere in sé parti di uomini che non aveva mai apprezzato, come suo zio o suo padre – ma quantomeno Braeden non sembrava interessata ai suoi soldi, _solo al suo pene_ \- per quanto fosse ridicolo dirlo così. E andava benissimo così, patti chiari, amicizia con benefici extra lunga.

Lui non chiedeva a Braeden cosa celassero le cicatrici che aveva su una parte del viso e del collo – dovevano essere state inflitte con degli artigli – e lei non gli domandava cosa voleva dire il suo tatuaggio.

Si successero estati in cui Derek seguì Paige in tournée a estati in cui andò da solo a visitare paesi famosi per i loro siti archeologici. Di solito per Natale sua madre lo raggiungeva sempre, anche se i compleanni dei familiari passati tutti insieme divennero degli eventi molto rari.

Quando Derek compì venticinque anni, però, fu chiaro che il branco si stesse assemblando di nuovo a Beacon Hills.

Isaac lavorava ormai come socio alla clinica di Deaton. Erica e Boyd si erano sposati a Las Vegas in una pacchianissima cappella a tema veneziano, e si erano comprati un piccolo appartamento a Beacon Hills, aprendo un’officina meccanica insieme; erano specializzati in particolare in auto da corsa d’epoca.

Cora e Malia avevano avviato un’erboristeria, il loro terzo socio in ombra era _Stiles_.

Laura, lavorando per il teatro come costumista, era riuscita a mettere da parte abbastanza soldi da poter aprire uno studio sartoriale tutto suo, ed era chiaro che stesse pensando di farlo a Beacon Hills, per lavorare da casa e non rinunciare alla propria eredità da alpha.

Paige passava gran parte dell’anno in giro a tenere concerti con il suo gruppo ormai consolidato, ma nelle settimane di pausa non disdegnava ritrovare un po’ di pace nella vecchia Beacon Hills.

Derek presto sarebbe rimasto da solo a New York, e sentiva che c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quello.

«Quindi non sei sicuro di voler tornare a casa?» gli domandò Braeden. Lui era seduto sul letto, mezzo nudo e con la schiena contro la testiera, lei lo fissava dal riflesso dello specchio della camera, mentre si dava una sistemata ai capelli stando in biancheria intima nera.

«Potrei anche farlo» biascicò atono.

«Ma c’è qualcosa che ti trattiene» affermò sicura, non chiedendo però spiegazioni. Dava sempre a lui la scelta di proseguire o meno una conversazione che toccava argomenti personali.

Derek le rispose alzando la mano destra, rivolgendo verso di lei il dorso tatuato, e illuminando le iridi di blu.

«Uhm» ponderò lei, «e così il motivo è questo. Scommetto che dietro c’è una storia interessante» disse vaga, riprendendo a vestirsi.

Le ribatté con tono annoiato. «Da ragazzino mi sono innamorato di un folletto, un _lui_. Sono stato stupido e gli ho toccato le ali, di conseguenza l’ho quasi ucciso e ho rischiato di sterminare con lui il resto della città. Fine».

Lei lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «In anni che ci conosciamo, non mi aspettavo mica che la storia dietro a quel tatuaggio e al colore dei tuoi occhi fosse così _tanto_ interessante».

Sorrise sarcastico. «Sono un uomo dalle mille sorprese».

«A dire il vero, hai smesso di sorprendermi la terza volta che hai comprato lo stesso tipo di preservativi» lo rimbeccò sullo stesso tono. «A parte questo» sospirò afferrando la giacca e voltandosi a guardarlo, «da cacciatrice di taglie che di casini sovrannaturali ne ha visti tanti e che conosce abbastanza bene la natura di un branco, voglio offrirti un consiglio: torna a casa, Hale» esalò seria.

«Sei un licantropo cresciuto in un branco che è una famiglia» sottolineò Braeden, «non sei mai stato un omega e hai trascorso buona parte della tua vita in mezzo al verde: New York, non ti sta uccidendo, ma ti ha comunque inaridito. Questo non è il tuo _habitat_ , torna a casa» concluse.

«Mi piace Central Park» sentenziò Derek sulla difensiva, come se questo potesse sconfessare quanto sentisse la mancanza della riserva.

Braeden gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, indossò la giacca di pelle e si chinò a dargli un ultimo bacio sulla bocca. «Sai essere un coglione, ma hai un cuore buono: se a Beacon Hills fosse successa davvero una cosa così tremenda e irreparabile, saresti solo un coglione e basta. Quindi torna a casa, non vale la pena inaridirsi qui». Lo salutò con un ultimo piccolo ghigno carico di malizia, voltò le spalle e andò via.

Derek sospirò osservandola chiudere la porta. Sapeva già che non l’avrebbe mai più rivista, e doveva saperlo anche lei.

 

 

 

Dopo sette anni, Derek ritornò a Beacon Hills la terza settimana di agosto, distorcendo il volto in una smorfia: non ricordava che fosse così afosa l’estate in California.

Sua madre non gli chiese se per caso gli andasse di stare presso la casa di famiglia, e lui gliene fu grato: certo, sarebbe stato comodo approfittare un po’ della sua vecchia camera da ragazzino mentre cercava un appartamento, ma Stiles ormai viveva di fatto con il branco per questione logistiche, e Derek credeva che al momento nessuno dei due fosse pronto per incontrarsi di nuovo.

Si sistemò in un vecchio loft in una zona molto lontana dalla riserva. Paige gli regalò delle piante aromatiche in vaso, per "costringerlo" a prepararsi da mangiare cucinando da sé – se non le avesse utilizzato, lei ci sarebbe rimasta male: era stata una mossa molto passiva-aggressiva da parte sua – e Derek le mise accanto alle finestre. Dopo non molto, percepì che Scott e Kira dovevano essere passati di lì a curare le piante, e interpretò quel gesto come una sorta di offerta di pace, anche se i due folletti non si fecero vedere.

Peter lo accolse con dell’affettato sarcasmo, e anche se dal fattaccio era ormai passato molto tempo, erano tuttora di poche parole.

Erica e Boyd lo invitarono a cena a casa loro. Fu strano, ma non in senso cattivo: non erano più ragazzi, non erano neanche più abituati l’uno alla compagnia dell’altro, ma avevano ancora lo stesso piglio e temperamento che avevano da adolescenti, e in modo abbastanza rapido riuscirono a intrecciare delle conversazioni tutto sommato piacevoli su argomenti tipici della gente della loro età – il lavoro, la crisi, battute sarcastiche sulla politica, le _tasse_. Erano ancora Erica e Boyd, soltanto un po’ più disillusi e con una fede al dito in più.

Mentre Boyd metteva i piatti nella lavastoviglie, Erica si preoccupò di ultimare di svuotare una bottiglia di vino rosso con Derek.

«Suppongo tu non abbia ancora visto Stiles» gli disse, sicura ma neutrale.

«No, non l’ho ancora visto».

«Non esitare troppo dall’affrontarlo: renderesti la situazione solo più imbarazzante, e per più persone» gli consigliò. «Stiles è sempre presente alle cene periodiche per il branco che organizza tua madre» sottolineò, «e non è che lei possa invitare solo uno di voi: evitate d’incontrarvi per la prima volta proprio a cena».

Derek assentì vago, ed Erica dovette percepire il modo in cui si era irrigidito, perché cambiò argomento.

Cercò di riempirsi le giornate come faceva a New York, tenendosi occupato fra l’arredare il loft e aiutare e sostenere Laura nell’apertura del suo studio e negozio; del resto, lui avrebbe iniziato a lavorare solo a settembre: aveva ottenuto un posto come insegnante di Storia al liceo pubblico, perché quella scuola non smetteva mai di perdere insegnanti – che finivano uccisi dalla mostruosità mensile attratta dal Nemeton – o di far _scappare_ degli insegnanti – spaventati dal numero elevato di morti fra i colleghi. Per mantenere la mente ancora più occupata, aveva accettato anche l’incarico di allenare la squadra di basket del liceo.

Un paio di volte, gli capitò di passare per caso davanti all’erboristeria di Cora e Malia; non entrò perché sapeva bene chi era il terzo socio, e non voleva invadere all’improvviso i suoi spazi, ma fu proprio lì che per la prima volta dopo anni sentì di nuovo il suo odore, e gli fece male.

L’ultima volta che successe, in preda alla malinconia e a una buona dose di masochismo, decise di recarsi alla casetta sull’albero.

Francamente, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi: non aveva mai chiesto a sua madre cosa ne fosse stato di quel rifugio, forse per paura di scoprire che fosse andato distrutto, o forse perché temeva che ora non importasse più a _nessuno_ ; perlopiù pensava di trovarlo in stato di abbandono.

Invece lo trovò curato, e perfino con dei tocchi di ristrutturazione.

Lo pneumatico dell’altalena era stato sostituito con uno più nuovo, e dal basso poteva notare che le fresie alle finestre fossero curate, e che alcune assi della base erano state rinforzate – forse per sistemare dei danni dovuti alle intemperie. Ciò che però lo destabilizzò di più fu che intorno al tronco era stata costruita una scala a chiocciola che portava fino alla casa.

La visse come una specie di invasione, perché quando aveva costruito quella casetta la sua idea era stata quella di non aggiungere delle scale che facilitassero l’accesso a essa, quindi non capiva perché mai qualcuno avesse deciso di cambiare quello che per lui era un punto fondamentale della costruzione. Inoltre, di per sé era già un po’ irritante che qualcuno stesse utilizzando quel rifugio al posto suo, anche se razionalmente sapeva che fosse meglio di vedere tutto andato in rovina.

Si chiese chi mai del branco si fosse preso la briga di impadronirsi della casetta, e sospirando rassegnato salì le scale per entrare e scoprire grazie all’olfatto il misterioso nuovo proprietario – anche se aveva una mezza idea che si trattasse di Cora o Malia, o magari entrambe.

In effetti, non appena varcata la soglia, sentì subito l’odore di sua sorella e sua cugina, ma a parte quello le cose che lo colpirono all’istante furono due: c’erano dei vestiti femminili ripiegati in un angolo, un cambio completo smesso da poco, a giudicare dal calore e dall’odore che emanavano, e riconobbe subito che appartenevano a Malia – intuì che li avesse lasciati lì per trasformarsi in coyote; il secondo dettaglio fu l’odore di Stiles, presente _ovunque e fresco_.

Stiles usava ancora quel rifugio, e Derek non sapeva cosa fare di quell’informazione, se immagazzinarla in qualche angolo del cervello o in un cassetto del cuore, oppure se bisbigliarla perplesso fra sé e sé o urlarla contro il cielo.

C’erano ancora i cuscini di Laura, anche se il tessuto risultava schiarito da dei lavaggi, ma soprattutto c’era ancora il cuscino a forma di scudo di Captain America, il suo preferito, ed era quello più impregnato dell’odore di Stiles. Non appena Derek lo annusò avendone la conferma, strinse i denti, e con la schiena irrigidita andò via di corsa dalla casetta.

Tornato in macchina, restò a lungo fermo immobile con le mani sul volante e lo sguardo basso.

Stiles era stato una figura importante nei suoi anni migliori. Amare Stiles gli aveva cambiato la vita e rivoluzionato il modo di essere – non si poteva amare un essere così diverso da se stessi e restare uguali a come si era prima. Stiles aveva un peso enorme nella sua esistenza, era la base su cui erano potute sorgere le parti migliori di lui, e scoprire che a Stiles ancora _importava_ di lui dopo tutto quello che era successo… gli faceva venire voglia di gridare fino a farsi male alla gola, eppure restava zitto e impietrito.

Non sapeva davvero cosa fare di ciò che aveva appena saputo.

 

 

 

Trascorse un’intera serata da solo, mangiò dei tristissimi maccheroni al formaggio e fissò per dei lunghi venti minuti i suoi miseri piatti sporchi, concludendo alla fine che come persona era già abbastanza patetico così e che fosse meglio smettere di temporeggiare.

Non era stato prudente cercare Stiles non appena rimesso piede in città, perché era giusto dare a entrambi il tempo di scendere a patti con l’idea che rivedersi e riparlarsi era una possibilità reale, ma sapere che Stiles non aveva provato a sradicare con forza ogni traccia di Derek dalla sua vita, era una piccola spinta ad agire. Gli stava dando un barlume di speranza.

Non voleva riprendere le cose con Stiles per come le avevano lasciate, perché senza dubbio erano delle persone molto diverse da allora, voleva solo l’opportunità di riavere Stiles nella propria vita.

Trasse un respiro profondo e in tenuta da corsa uscì dal loft.

Anche se erano passati anni, sapeva che certe abitudini di Stiles non dovevano essere cambiate di molto. Credeva di riuscire ancora a saperlo trovare nella riserva, anche senza avere alcuna indicazione.

Corse per prima lungo il sentiero interno costeggiato da girasoli, e poi verso il laghetto, dove crescevano quei cespugli di foglie ricce e vellutate che sprigionavano profumo di limone se sfiorate – Stiles si divertiva sempre a toccarle alla fine di un giro di perlustrazione – che si armonizzava bene con l’odore della menta d’acqua che sorgeva nei pressi della sponda. Era una combinazione che metteva fame e allegria, e sapeva intimamente di Stiles.

Il cuore gli salì in gola quando percepì la presenza di Stiles nelle vicinanze – _mela verde, kiwi e cannella_ – e si fermò guardandosi attorno, cercando di capire che direzione prendere per andargli incontro. Si accigliò solo per un attimo quando sentì anche la presenza di un predatore come lui, ma poi arrivò al suo naso il familiare odore di branco e di Malia: quei due dovevano essere insieme.

Qualche secondo dopo, infatti, udì il fruscio di quattro zampe che avanzavano caute e circospette verso di lui: Malia, da coyote, rimarcò la sua entrata con un ringhio basso ammonitore, puntando gli occhi gialli nei suoi; Derek mantenne una posa rilassata, anche se mise avanti una mano artigliata, ma il suo sguardo fu attratto da tutt’altro, perché lei era sulla difensiva come se stesse proteggendo qualcuno, e ciò voleva dire solo una cosa. La figura in groppa a lei, nascosta dietro la sua testa, doveva essere Stiles.

«Non è un problema, Malia» disse una voce familiare, priva di emozioni.

Derek sgranò gli occhi e sentì la bocca inaridirsi.

Malia avanzò di qualche passo, e Derek poté finalmente vedere Stiles in piena luce.

Derek non si soffermò sul fatto che Stiles fosse una miniatura umana che si reggeva in sella a un coyote stringendo nei pugni il suo pelo. Quello che notò per prima fu che Stiles era diventato un _uomo_ , aveva i segni della propria crescita e di ciò che aveva passato _ovunque_ su di sé, e lui non era stato lì a vederlo trasformarsi e maturare, ne stava vedendo solo i risultati – gli tornarono in mente le parole di Laura, in quel giorno al lago quando le aveva domandato di quanto potesse pesare vedere una persona solo poche volte all’anno.

Stiles era un uomo, era _bellissimo_ e stava fissando Derek come se gli facesse _male_ farlo.

Derek deglutì a fatica. «Stiles» lo salutò esitante.

«Derek» lo ricambiò, stringendosi nelle spalle. Non era neanche più vestito come una volta, non c’era più niente "da folletto" nel suo abbigliamento.

«Volevo…» esalò Derek, «volevo solo parlarti, per questo sono venuto a cercarti».

Stiles assentì vago, a sguardo basso. «Potremmo… non farlo proprio qui e adesso?» chiese atono.

Si sentì un po’ preso in contropiede, ma annuì. «Ok. Va bene».

«Verrò io da te. So dove trovarti» aggiunse Stiles, prima di congedarsi strattonando appena il manto di Malia, per accennarle di retrocedere e portarlo pure via.

Derek rimase li fermo a guardarli allontanarsi fino a quando non furono più visibili e un soffio di vento lo scosse facendolo trasalire. Ce n’erano di cose di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare, e forse Stiles con la sua presa di posizione gliene aveva detta più di una. _Non qui e adesso_ , ma comunque _sapeva dove trovarlo_.

Inspirò a fondo e riprese a correre per tornare al loft.

 

 

 

Derek non appena rientrato cercò di riprendersi dall’impatto emotivo di quell’incontro con una doccia, e dopo provò a non perdersi in inutili malinconie impiegando il proprio tempo in maniera attiva: vagliò il programma che aveva svolto l’anno precedente l’insegnate che avrebbe sostituito, e si appuntò i cambiamenti da fare. Infine, si preparò da mangiare chiacchierando al cellulare con Laura.

La sorella dovette percepire che ci fosse qualcosa di strano sotto – Derek si mantenne molto vago – ma non fece alcuna pressione, riempiendo la conversazione con i suoi sfoghi sul proprio negozio da inaugurare. Derek al momento non aveva voglia di condividere con nessuno la piccola speranza che aveva, gli sembrava troppo fragile.

Stava finendo di rimettere a posto l’angolo cottura, quando sentì l’arrivo di qualcuno del branco sul pianerottolo.

Accigliato, aprì la porta scorrevole, e vide camminare verso di lui Malia con fra le braccia un grosso cesto da picnic.

La cugina lo fissò inespressiva ed entrò dentro urtandogli appena la spalla; posò il cesto con delicatezza sopra il divano, poi si voltò e tornò da Derek.

«Me ne starò ai piedi delle scale» gli disse atona, «quando deve andare via, chiamami e verrò a prenderlo. Digli una sola parola sbagliata e non troveranno mai il tuo corpo» aggiunse seria, voltandogli le spalle e andando via a passi sicuri e veloci.

Derek sospirò e chiuse la porta; quando si girò vide Stiles uscire dal cesto in maniera rigida e sedersi a gambe incrociate.

Derek avanzò a piccoli passi; si accomodò sul divano, posizionandosi di fronte a lui con la schiena contro il bracciolo. «Grazie per essere venuto» esordì neutrale.

Stiles manteneva lo sguardo basso, assentì. «Non volevo parlarne in un posto in cui chiunque avrebbe potuto sentirci o intervenire».

«Non devi giustificarti».

«È solo che…» sospirò frustrato passandosi le mani sul volto. «Da quando ho saputo che saresti tornato, ho pensato che sarebbe stato inevitabile rivederci, ma ammetto di non aver mai immaginato come sarebbe stato perché… _non ho voluto farlo_ , e poi» fece un cenno vago verso Derek, «oggi ti ho rivisto, dopo che ieri ho sentito il tuo odore alla casetta sull’albero».

Derek si sentì in dovere di mettere una mano avanti. «Non intendevo invadere i tuoi spazi senza prima nemmeno approcciarmi a te: avessi saputo che la stavi usando, non sarei neanche venuto. Credevo che ci stessero solo mia sorella e mia cugina».

Stiles si stava mantenendo rigido, parlò giocherellando a intrecciarsi le dita. «Cora e Malia mi aiutano a fare il giro mattutino e serale fra le piante della riserva: vado più veloce, se in sella a loro, e posso muovermi con molta più facilità fra gli alberi» gli spiegò. «La casetta serve per farle trasformare in tranquillità, e per non abbandonare i vestiti ovunque».

Ora Derek capiva il perché delle scale: per un lupo o un coyote così era più facile salire e scendere dalla casetta. «Capisco. Sono felice però di vedere che non è andata persa. Mi fa piacere sapere che qualcuno nonostante tutto ha utilizzato questo rifugio» ammise sincero.

Stiles assentì con un sorriso accennato con labbra molto strette, poi sbuffò forte ripassandosi le mani sul volto. «Ascolta, non… non parliamo di quello che è successo, ok?»

«Io…»

Lui lo bloccò gesticolando ampiamente. «No, ascolta, Derek: non voglio parlarne davvero. Quindi non provare a chiedermi scusa, perché questo vorrebbe dire _parlarne_ e io _non voglio_ » marcò bene le ultime parole, risoluto. «Perché parlarne significa ritornarci sopra con la mente, e io non voglio ricordare quel periodo». Tremò appena e si strinse di più nelle spalle. «È stato un _inferno_ , non voglio ricordarlo».

«Ok» esalò, anche se non era molto d’accordo. «Quindi…» esitò, cercò di parlare il più cauto possibile, «cosa vorresti adesso da me? Vuoi che eviti i tuoi spazi e che non ti cerchi più? Vuoi che tra noi ci sia della cordiale freddezza, o… cosa?»

«Non voglio che mi ignori, e io non voglio ignorare te» gli rispose bofonchiando. «Questa non è una situazione facile, ma potrebbe diventare ancora più difficile e schifosa se facessimo finta di non aver mai tenuto l’uno all’altro, non trovi?»

«Già» tirò su col naso.

«Quindi…» proseguì Stiles, scrollando le spalle, «cerchiamo di essere amici, o amichevoli, o…» agitò le mani, come a divagare o a cercare le parole adatte, salvo poi sbuffare forte e abbracciare le ginocchia stringendole al petto. «E quindi ora hai la barba» osservò, saltando di palo in frasca, forse nel goffo e timido tentativo di cambiare conversazione e allo stesso tempo iniziare ad averne una di sana pianta.

Derek restò sorpreso per qualche attimo, poi si passò una mano sulla guancia. «Sì, ho cominciato a lasciarla crescere dopo i vent’anni».

«E fai l’insegnante».

«Sì».

«In un liceo».

«Sì».

«Qualche idea su come evitare che insorga in te la voglia di sterminare la nuova generazione di Beacon Hills?» gli domandò diretto, sicuro e inespressivo, emanando così tanto sarcasmo da fare scoppiare Derek in una risata isterica.

«Diciamo che ci sto lavorando sopra» gli replicò Derek sullo stesso tono. «Mi piace il tuo nuovo look» commentò, «ti dona».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso timido ma compiaciuto, strattonandosi i polsini della camicia. «Opera di Laura».

«Lo sospettavo».

Né Laura né Paige amavano agire alle spalle di Derek o nascondergli qualcosa, e da parte sua Derek aveva messo ben chiaro fin dall’inizio che preferiva che davanti a lui non nascondessero l’argomento Stiles come se fosse una brutta cosa o un tabù, quindi sapeva dei regali di Laura – non ne parlavano, ma Derek comunque _sapeva_.

Quando Stiles non era riuscito ad andare più in letargo, Laura si era premurata di cucirgli un sacco di vestiti invernali e glieli aveva spediti. Il corpicino del folletto non era abituato al freddo, né aveva mai avuto bisogno di abiti pesanti, quindi erano stati dei regali ben accetti.

Derek nel tempo aveva sempre visto Laura cucire roba per Stiles e preparare dei grossi pacchi da spedire, così come sapeva anche che da quando Stiles usava internet le parlava pure per commissionarle dei vestiti nuovi. Del resto non è che potesse comprare degli abiti in un qualsiasi negozio.

Prima del fattaccio, negli indumenti che Laura cuciva per Stiles c’era sempre stato qualche dettaglio che li facesse sembrare come appena usciti da un libro di fiabe, o un lieve tocco retrò caratteristico, ma quello che Stiles indossava adesso era completamente moderno e da _umano_. Se non fosse stato per le orecchie a punta, Stiles sarebbe sembrato un semplice umano in miniatura, non aveva addosso niente che tradisse la sua natura sovrannaturale.

Laura gli aveva cucito un mucchio di camicie a quadri, e in quel momento ne sfoggiava una, slacciata sopra una maglia colorata; aveva pure un paio di _jeans_.

«E ho un _lavoro_ , adesso» continuò Stiles, un po’ impacciato ma sorridendo soddisfatto. «Visto che sto sveglio tutto l’anno, ho dei _bisogni_ , e non mi piaceva pesare sulla tua famiglia, quindi… ho preso in prestito dagli umani l’idea di lavorare in cambio di denaro» ironizzò.

«Hai fatto bene» sorrise Derek, sentendosi _fiero_ di lui. «Fai da consulente per Cora e Malia?»

Assentì. «Metto a loro disposizione le mie conoscenze sulle piante, ci aiutiamo a vicenda».

«E il resto della colonia?» In quegli anni non aveva mai posto a nessuno delle domande dirette sugli altri folletti, e il branco di conseguenza non gliene aveva mai parlato.

Stiles ghignò compiaciuto. «Non siamo più una semplice colonia, adesso: siamo un vero e proprio _clan_!»

Derek inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso. «Wow».

«Già! Siamo un discreto numero, abbiamo dato vita a un villaggio e alcuni di noi hanno pure avuto dei figli! E abbiamo anche un consiglio degli Anziani tutto nostro» precisò, solenne.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Qualcuno di voi ha acquisito il titolo di Anziano?»

«Sono stati eletti dal villaggio stesso fra quelli che sono arrivati qui per prima, a esclusione di Jordan: a lui è stato assegnato il titolo perché è effettivamente il più vecchio di noi».

«E chi sono quindi gli Anziani?» chiese curioso.

Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno larghissimo. «Scott, Jordan, Kira, Lydia e _io_ ».

Derek lo fissò scettico e sarcastico. «Allora il vostro clan è spacciato».

« _Ouch_!» si finse oltremodo offeso. Poi cambiò espressione e si guardò intorno grattandosi la testa. «Io… uhm, c’è Malia che mi aspetta e dovremmo tornare al negozio per portare un rifornimento di piante dalla riserva, e quindi…»

Derek sospirò provando un po’ di delusione, ma comunque si alzò dal divano abbozzando un sorriso. «Ok, la chiamo subito».

Stiles lo fermò guardandolo esitante. «Potresti darmi il tuo numero, prima?» e gesticolò tanto, impacciato. «Adesso posso comunicare con gli altri anche con… e… quindi, sai com’è. Usi Skype?» farfugliò.

Derek sorrise mordendosi un labbro; staccò un foglio da un blocchetto di post it e vi appuntò il suo numero e altri modi per contattarlo, poi lo ripiegò e lo lasciò cadere dentro al cesto di picnic.

«Grazie» mormorò Stiles, e in quel momento la mano destra di Derek passò davanti ai suoi occhi.

Stiles si immobilizzò restando a bocca aperta. Aveva lo sguardo fisso sul tatuaggio.

Derek negli anni aveva preso l’abitudine di nascondere la mano destra durante una conversazione, o di fare in modo che non attirasse l’attenzione del tuo interlocutore, perché anche se in effetti quel disegno era in bella mostra, trovava fastidioso che un estraneo gli chiedesse cosa rappresentasse per lui. Quando parlava con qualcuno teneva la mano sopra il ginocchio, o sotto il tavolo, in tasca, oppure la copriva con quella sinistra, quindi inconsciamente aveva fatto altrettanto davanti a Stiles, fino a quel momento.

Caddero in uno strano silenzio, non pesante o soffocante, ma che comunque bloccò il fiato in gola a entrambi – Derek poté udire Stiles smettere di respirare.

Stiles fissava il tatuaggio, Derek fissava Stiles fissare il tatuaggio.

Alla fine, Stiles deglutì a fatica distogliendo lo sguardo, e Derek coprì subito il dorso della mano con il palmo dell’altra.

«Una scelta singolare» commentò Stiles, con voce stridula e un sorriso tirato.

Derek annuì, portandosi la mano al petto in un gesto protettivo; si sentiva _nudo_ ora che Stiles aveva visto che lui aveva voluto tatuarsi le sue ali sulla mano con cui gliele aveva portate via. «Vado a chiamare Malia».

Uscì da loft e trasse un respiro profondo. Malia lo raggiunse osservandolo con sospetto tenendo gli occhi assottigliati – doveva emanare una marea di emozioni confuse – e poi senza dirgli una parola andò a recuperare Stiles, che nel frattempo si era già infilato dentro al cesto, anche se non aveva abbassato il coperchio.

«Ciao» lo salutò Stiles, agitando goffamente una mano oltre il bordo del cesto, mentre Malia lo portava via.

«Ciao» lo ricambiò Derek, osservando la cugina scendere le scale.

Quando chiuse la porta del loft, Derek si massaggiò a lungo il tatuaggio. Sapeva comunque che Stiles non gli avrebbe mai detto la sua opinione a riguardo – considerando come non volesse neanche parlare di ciò che era successo – e lui non aveva il diritto di chiedergli cosa ne pensasse.

Avrebbe voluto però tanto saperlo.

 

 

 

Poco più di venti minuti dopo, ricevette un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

"Sono piccolo, ma scrivo messaggi come avessi due paia di mani, sappilo".

Derek rise, salvò il numero. "Si tratta di te, quindi sono pronto a tutto" inviò, lasciando a lui decidere con quanta ironia leggere quella frase.

Non ricevette risposta, ma comunque se lo aspettava.

 

 

 

La mattina successiva, Kira attirò la sua attenzione spargendo goffamente il proprio odore mentre curava il rosmarino che gli aveva regalato Paige, posato sulla finestra; Derek raggiunse il davanzale, e lei gli sorrise timida con un "Ehi".

Le offrì un biscotto, e chiacchierarono a lungo di come si svolgeva la vita adesso nel loro clan.

«Dopo quello che è successo, siamo stati un po’ tutti concentrati su Stiles» gli confidò, «non eravamo arrabbiati con il branco, però eravamo molto preoccupati e, lo ammetto, un pochetto infastiditi, quindi i rapporti fra noi e il branco si è raffreddato. Però poi siamo riusciti a ritrovarci e a rammendare tutto».

I folletti, o almeno la prima generazione arrivata a Beacon Hills, doveva però avercela ancora in particolare con lui, considerando che solo Kira – la più affabile e ottimista di tutto il clan – si stava approcciando a Derek, mentre Scott si limitava ogni tanto a far visita alle sue piante senza farsi vedere.

Non le chiese però di come Stiles avesse vissuto e superato la perdita delle ali, quello spettava solo a Stiles raccontarglielo, e se mai avesse voluto farlo.

Kira gli disse di come ogni estate i clan più vicini mandassero ancora un loro gruppo di giovani a Beacon Hills, per provare a combinare dei matrimoni per Lùnastal, e di come grazie a ciò il villaggio si era ampliato, anche perché di solito c’era sempre qualcuno che rimaneva anche se non aveva trovato marito o moglie.

Stiles non viveva con loro, stava nella serra che gli avevano costruito gli Hale, e i bambini del villaggio lo definivano "lo zio strano che vive nel palazzo-albero" – così chiamavano la serra.

Quando Kira andò via, Derek si ritrovò a sentirsi un po’ triste e solo: aveva dimenticato quanta allegria e spensieratezza potesse portare la compagnia di un esserino alato amante della natura e delle cose semplici.

Nei giorni seguenti, Derek scambiò con Stiles giusto un paio di messaggi dal tono rigido e un po’ formale – qualche commento sulle condizioni meteorologiche, delle lamentele su dei clienti e sulle pulizie di casa – ma rispetto a non sentirsi proprio e non avere più notizie l’uno dell’altro fu già una gran cosa.

Iniziata la scuola, Derek si chiese se non fosse davvero il caso di trovare un’idea per evitare l’insorgere in lui di una voglia di compiere un omicidio di massa, come suggerito da Stiles: ricordava di essere stato un coglione da liceale, ma non _così tanto_ come lo erano i suoi studenti, e poi erano _svogliati_ e in ogni classe c’erano sempre almeno due soggetti che credevano di farla franca copiando da Wikipedia.

Ciò che però gli fece restare a lungo il sopracciglio inarcato in una posa scettica e sarcastica furono i provini per la squadra di basket. Quel giorno si presentò in palestra di tutto, dal giocatore veterano che faceva parte della squadra dal primo anno e che era pronto a riottenere un posto in squadra anche col sangue – e nella fattispecie quello degli altri candidati – ai poveri primini ingenui che conoscevano a malapena le regole del basket ma volevano provarci lo stesso per stringere nuove e rosee amicizie grazie allo sport – poveri illusi – dai bulletti che amavano sfoggiare la giacchetta della squadra come se fosse un 10 e lode in un tema, alle eterne riserve che comunque avrebbero sempre preferito stare in panchina piuttosto che essere fuori dalla squadra.

E in mezzo a tutto ciò c’era Derek munito di fischietto e occhiate assassine.

Fu un bagno di sangue. Tornò a casa con la mascella indolenzita, tanto l’aveva tenuta rigida per tutto il tempo.

Quella sera, come ciliegina sulla torta arrivò un invito a cena da parte di sua madre.

Da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills era stato poche volte alla sua vecchia casa, anche se comunque aveva notato che il giardino notturno era ancora ben curato e prosperava a meraviglia. Accanto all’abitazione sorgeva però la serra di Stiles, quindi fino a quel momento non se l’era sentita di avvicinarsi troppo.

Non poteva però evitare la cena del branco.

Comprò una torta dalla pasticceria preferita di sua madre, passò a prendere Paige e si recò alla vecchia casa di famiglia con l’entusiasmo di un condannato a morte che avanza verso il patibolo.

Fu Cora ad aprire loro, riservando più calore al dolce che Derek aveva in mano che a lui – ma del resto, conoscendo la sua famiglia, Derek credeva che perfino sua madre avrebbe fatto lo stesso – ed entrando in salotto vennero accolti e salutati dal resto del branco.

Sopra la mensola del camino c’era seduto Stiles, assorto in una conversazione con Isaac e Deaton; Derek tese l’orecchio verso di loro mentre salutava Erica, scoprendo che stavano chiacchierando di come nella riserva fosse sorta una nuova pianta ibrida velenosa di cui purtroppo i cervi erano ghiotti.

Stiles però dovette percepire il suo sguardo, perché si voltò puntando sicuro gli occhi in sua direzione, e appena lo vide abbozzò un timido sorriso agitando una mano; Derek lo ricambio allo stesso modo.

La tavola era apparecchiata, e si notava subito che c’era un posto riservato per Stiles, e non solo per via delle posate e del piatto in miniatura: al posto della sedia c’era uno sgabello molto alto a cui era stata saldata una piccola scala.

Non appena Talia annunciò che la cena era pronta, tutti si avviarono verso il tavolo, e Stiles si voltò verso Isaac sfoggiando un ghigno furbo.

«Dammi un passaggio!» l’esortò; Isaac roteò gli occhi, ma comunque fece salire lo stesso Stiles sul palmo della propria mano, facendolo poi scendere sopra lo sgabello alto, fra Cora e Malia.

Derek si accomodò di fronte a Cora, fra Paige e Boyd e a debita distanza da Peter. Osservò con una certa malinconia non proprio spiacevole come Deaton si sedette accanto a Talia: sua madre aveva aspettato _anni_ prima di tentare di lasciarsi andare a una nuova storia, e anche quando era stato chiaro che Deaton potesse essere una nuova opportunità per ricominciare, si era rifiutata di abbassare la guardia e accettare questa chance ancora per molto altro tempo. Adesso che stava provando a tessere una nuova storia, le ragazze del branco erano molto protettive verso di lei, anche se Peter non perdeva mai l’occasione di stuzzicare la sorella, dandole di tanto in tanto davanti a tutti dei consigli non richiesti su come tenersi il compagno, questa volta.

Derek pensava che Peter si comportasse così perché invidioso, come al solito: lui non era mai riuscito a tenere con sé nessuna donna, nemmeno sua figlia.

E a proposito di Peter, Derek sperò che tacesse almeno fino al primo piatto, invece aprì bocca mentre si passavano il vassoio degli antipasti.

«È un piacere riaverti qui, Derek» commentò con sorriso sardonico, «hai già in mente come provare a mettere a rischio l’incolumità dell’intera città con solo schiocco di dita, stavolta?»

Derek non mi mostrò scalfito, gli rispose atono e inespressivo. «E tu di recente hai per caso scoperto di essere allergico a qualcosa? Perché potrei pur sempre metterlo nel dolce che porterò la prossima volta che verrò a cena».

Peter fece per rispondere assumendo una posa ancora più sarcastica, ma Talia alzò lo sguardo dal proprio piatto e rivolse ai due litiganti le iride rosse.

«Basta così» intimò secca.

Derek inspirò a fondo col naso e sbuffò tornando a mangiare; non gli andava però a genio il fatto che Peter con quella battuta avesse tirato in ballo anche Stiles, seppure indirettamente.

Sul tavolo era calata una lieve tensione, e Derek restò stupito quando sentì proprio Stiles schiarirsi la voce e parlare con nonchalance.

«Suppongo che, come ogni cena di famiglia che si rispetti, questa si concluderà con uno shot di bicarbonato e limone, vero?»

Derek trattenne a stento una risata isterica mordendosi un labbro.

Cora mandò giù un boccone con aria annoiata, e giocherellò con la forchetta rigirandosela fra le dita. «Potremmo pur sempre concludere invece con della frutta: diamo uno shot di arsenico a una mela, la mettiamo in un cesto con delle altre, e poi facciamo scegliere per primo a Peter quale mangiare».

Laura sorrise maliziosa. «È un bel gioco!»

« _Ragazze_ » disse Talia, anche se più che un rimprovero sembrò un sospiro rassegnato quanto divertito.

Laura riprese a mangiare ostentando innocenza, Cora roteò gli occhi. Peter non sembrò contento.

Derek vide di sottecchi che Stiles aveva un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto sul volto, e si accorse di stare ghignando anche lui.

Si arrivò al dolce senza altre minacce velate, e tutto sommato si rivelò una cena abbastanza piacevole, quasi come quelle che c’erano state quando Derek era adolescente.

Notò che Stiles si muoveva in maniera abbastanza autonoma, e di rado chiedeva "passaggi" agli altri per spostarsi da un punto all’altro della stanza; sfruttava ogni appiglio, si arrampicava, si rivolgeva alle persone che lo circondavano come se non ci fosse una differenza di dimensioni fra lui e loro – naturale e senza domandare mai al proprio interlocutore si spostarsi o abbassarsi per lui – e gli altri facevano altrettanto con lui.

Derek però non poteva non sentirsi un magone in gola ogni volta che vedeva Stiles arrampicarsi su qualcosa invece che _volarci_ sopra: era un gesto che sottolineava la mancanza di una parte di Stiles che non c’era più, ed era colpa sua.

A fine pasto, quando i commensali cominciarono a chiacchierare in gruppetti sistemandosi sul divano e sulle poltrone accanto al camino, Stiles – seduto sulle ginocchia di Laura – attirò l’attenzione di Derek agitando le braccia e chiamando il suo nome.

Derek si avvicinò a Stiles e a stento riuscì a trattenere l’istinto di chinarsi verso di lui – se gli altri non lo facevano, doveva essere perché Stiles _non voleva_ che lo facessero. «Sì?» gli domandò un po’ impacciato.

Lui gli sorrise noncurante. «Ti va di vedere la mia serra?» gli propose.

Per un attimo restò immobile e attonito dalla sorpresa, poi si riscosse. «Certo» esalò con un sorriso.

Stiles schioccò le dita ghignando. «Ho bisogno di un taxi» ironizzò; Derek allungò entrambe le mani verso di lui, che ci salì sopra con più grazia e facilità di quanto avrebbe fatto un tempo – lo ricordava più goffo.

Uscirono sul cortile sul retro della casa, e Stiles lo guidò verso un elegante sentiero pavimentato che da lì portava alla serra.

La costruzione era molto più grande di quanto Derek si aspettasse, e il tetto era a cupola; sebbene fosse interamente trasparente, era impossibile guardare cosa ci fosse dentro, perché le pareti interne erano del tutto coperte di rami e foglie.

«Io, Cora e Malia ci abbiamo messo un po’ a progettare tutto» gli spiegò Stiles, mentre si avvicinavano, «perché l’idea era mettere insieme i miei bisogni da folletto e della tecnologia che non solo mi aiutasse a restare in contatto con tutti, ma che fosse anche in grado di mantenermi al sicuro».

La struttura aveva un aspetto molto solido e robusto, e l’ingresso era una porta che si apriva con un codice numerico; Derek avvicinò Stiles ai tasti, e distolse lo sguardo mentre lui digitava.

«Sotto c’è una porta delle mie dimensioni» aggiunse Stiles, «questa grande è per gli ospiti, e dalle telecamere di videosorveglianza posso scegliere dall’interno chi fare entrare».

Non appena varcata la soglia, si accesero delle luci tenui ma ben disperse nell’ambiente, e Derek restò meravigliato: sembrava di stare all’interno di una pergola a tunnel.

Le pareti erano ricoperte di rampicanti: c’erano delle campanule notturne blu e celesti, del glicine e perfino della passiflora viola e fuxia – Derek si chiese quanto Stiles dovesse vantarsi dei frutti che produceva – ma quello che lo lasciò più stupito furono i tre alberi che crescevano in tre angoli diversi.

« _Kiwi_?» chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio e ostentando scetticismo e sarcasmo.

Stiles annuì ghignando. «Kiwi».

Solo Stiles poteva mettersi in testa di coltivare, fra tutte le piante da pergolato possibili, proprio quella che produceva i frutti di cui lui aveva l’odore. Doveva trovarlo dannatamente ironico.

La serra nel suo insieme profumava di quel misto fra dolce e speziato che metteva fame e che era tanto caro a Stiles – era raro che qualcosa che gli appartenesse non profumasse in quel modo – ed era attraversata da una mini balconata in legno grezzo che collegava fra di loro tre _casette_ differenti. Al centro, su delle gradinate a misura di Stiles, c’era una collezione di piante grasse e di altre che a occhio servivano per l’erboristeria.

«Quelle sono tre _stanze_ diverse» gli disse Stiles, gesticolando verso le casette, «le abbiamo costruite in modo tale da poter smontare il tetto, per poterle pulire facilmente o aggiungere qualcosa all’interno. Sono la mia camera da letto e bagno, il mio studio e… il mio centro super tecnologico con wi-fi» concluse ghignando fiero e soddisfatto.

Derek posò Stiles sopra la balconata – gli arrivava appena sotto il mento – e si guardò di nuovo intorno. «È un posto _davvero_ meraviglioso» si complimentò, «è ben organizzato e allo stesso tempo molto personale».

«Già» biascicò Stiles, poggiando pigramente le braccia sulla ringhiera di legno, «sono riuscito a costruirmi una casa e a mantenerla portando avanti un’attività, mi sono dato al parkour per superare gli ostacoli senza volare, e ho imparato ad accettare l’aiuto di Cora e Malia quando voglio fare dei giri di perlustrazione per la riserva. Quindi» sospirò, «pensi di poterla smettere di guardarmi come se ti facessi pena, adesso?»

Derek afflosciò le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo. «Non è che tu mi faccia proprio pena, è che…»

Stiles lo fermò respirando a fondo e agitando le mani davanti a sé. «Ascolta, voglio davvero provare a riavere un rapporto con te, ma non può funzionare se ogni volta che posi gli occhi su di me ti rattristi e provi pena per me, o ti affossi su ciò che è stato… vorrei che diventassimo di nuovo amici, non che ci deprimessimo a vicenda».

«È…» boccheggiò Derek, stretto nelle spalle ed evitando il suo sguardo. «Hai ragione» concluse infine, sbuffando.

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto, frustrato. «Ok, fuori il rospo» mormorò fra sé e sé. «Ci sarà sempre, _sempre_ una parte di me che sarà arrabbiata a morte con te» confessò, serio ma con gli occhi lucidi. «Perché quello che è successo non è stata una casualità, non…» sospirò stanco, come alla ricerca delle parole adatte.

«Se fossimo stati entrambi umani» continuò Stiles, «e io avessi perso l’uso delle gambe in un incidente stradale successo mentre _tu_ eri alla guida, avrei potuto dare la colpa alla sfortuna, o pensare che magari la colpa fosse stata anche un po’ mia, perché avrei potuto mettermi _io_ al volante, ma in questo caso, invece…» ed esitò appena abbassando lo sguardo e scuotendo la testa, «il tuo è stato un gesto fatto con consapevolezza, Derek, e nel farlo hai infranto una promessa. Una cosa è perdonare, un’altra smettere di essere arrabbiati».

Derek tirò sul col naso e provò a trattenere la marea di emozioni che stava provando – c’era però un velo di sollievo che sovrastava tutto, perché affrontare almeno in parte l’argomento gli stava togliendo un po’ di peso dalle spalle. «Ho sempre dato per scontato che non smetterai mai di essere arrabbiato con me, ma pensi di potermi perdonare magari?»

Stiles trasse un respiro tremante e distolse lo sguardo. «Non sarei onesto se dicessi che un giorno lo farò, perché ho vissuto in un incubo per _anni_ prima di rimettermi all’impiedi» sentenziò deciso, «non posso ignorare questo e quello che ho provato, quindi non posso dirti che lo farò».

«Ma mi stai dando una possibilità» sottolineò Derek, sofferente ma speranzoso.

Stiles sorrise malinconico. «Sì, è vero. Perché non si può dimenticare chi ti ha amato proprio quando era impossibile farlo».

Derek si premette il palmo della mano contro gli occhi nel vano tentativo di bloccare delle lacrime amare, e distorse il volto in una smorfia di dolore. Stiles riempì il silenzio soffocante sceso su di loro continuando a parlare.

«Più di te come persona, più di quello che c’è stato fra di noi o di ciò che siamo stati per pochissimi giorni» mormorò con nostalgia, «quello che mi resterà per sempre impresso è che nonostante fosse difficile e doloroso amarmi per via delle nostre differenze, tu lo hai fatto lo stesso, e ciò in parte mi ha reso la persona che sono ora. E questo mi basta per darti un’altra possibilità».

«Non ho mai smesso di pensarti» ammise in un soffio.

Stiles puntò deliberatamente lo sguardo sul dorso della mano destra di Derek. « _Lo so_ ». Poi arricciò il naso e scrollò la testa, come per scuotersi qualcosa di dosso. «Posso vedere i tuoi occhi?» domandò, atono ma sicuro. «Cioè, voglio dire… lo so che ti hanno cambiato il colore delle iridi da lupo…» si corresse.

Derek non esitò a mostrargli i suoi occhi blu, e per un lungo istante sostennero lo sguardo.

« _Dio_ » mormorò Stiles, infine, «e avrebbero potuto farti di peggio» commentò amaro, _dispiaciuto per lui_.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non è qualcosa che mi ha cambiato davvero».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «No, mica ora chi ti vede ti scambia per un assassino, non ti ha cambiato proprio per niente».

«Ma come hai detto tu, potevano farmi di peggio» precisò.

Stiles espirò a lungo afflosciando le spalle. «Ok, però per stasera basta così» gesticolò un po’ impacciato, «avevamo detto che non dovevamo deprimerci, e invece siamo a un passo dal chiedere in prestito una lametta. Basta così» ironizzò.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «Va bene, allora» provò a riprendere il discorso precedente, «smetterò di guardarti in pena».

Stiles assentì teatrale. «Solo arcobaleni, unicorni e soffici e paffute nuvole rosa, da stasera in poi».

Lui rise scuotendo la testa.

Poi Stiles ciondolò le braccia lungo i fianchi, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio con un po’ di esitazione. «Quindi… se dobbiamo provare a essere di nuovo amici, posso proporti una cosa da amico?»

«Spara pure» sospirò Derek, un po’ sulle spine.

«La vecchia insegnante di violoncello di Paige ha deciso di ritirarsi dalle scene, ma prima di farlo ha voluto organizzare un concerto riunendo tutti i suoi allievi». Assunse un’espressione più incerta. «Paige si esibirà, ma visto che di sicuro non ci sarà alcun mashup moderno, non ho ancora trovato nessuno che voglia venire con me ad ascoltarla. A te andrebbe?»

Derek sapeva che senza un aiuto Stiles non avrebbe mai potuto assistere al concerto, ma a parte questo, gli faceva piacere che si stesse rivolgendo proprio a lui per andarci. «Perché no?» rispose con un sorriso.

« _Fantastico_ » si entusiasmò Stiles. «È una vita che non sento Paige suonare dal vivo!»

«Dimmi pure dove e quando e ci organizzeremo, ok?»

Stiles annuì felice. «Ok!»

Derek era certo che ci fossero altri rospi da sputare, ma stava riavendo sempre di più Stiles nella propria vita, e per quanto quell’ultima conversazione lo avesse stremato e addolorato, era anche felice: dopo anni, lui e Stiles avevano sorriso di nuovo insieme in modo sincero.

 

 

 

Il concerto si sarebbe svolto in un vecchio café dall’atmosfera retrò, dove di solito si tenevano piccoli spettacoli dal vivo.

Derek trovò Stiles già a casa di Paige – lei era andata a prenderlo prima – e gli fu subito consegnato il cesto da picnic dentro cui si sarebbe nascosto il folletto.

Era più grande di quello che Paige aveva usato da adolescente, e all’interno c’erano assicurate già delle mini posate, un piattino e dell’acqua con un contagocce; aveva l’aria un po’ vissuta, e Derek ipotizzò che fosse quello che Cora e Malia utilizzavano per andare a mangiare all’aperto con Stiles.

Dall’abitazione di Paige al locale chiacchierarono animatamente, più o meno come succedeva quando erano ragazzini; Paige teneva il cesto sulle ginocchia, e Stiles si affacciava dal coperchio commentando di tanto in tanto con sarcasmo le scelte musicali di Derek – che provò a non mostrarsi triste nel vedere che Stiles non poteva più svolazzare per cambiare canzone in macchina mentre lui guidava.

Entrati nel locale, Paige andò nei camerini, e Derek prese in custodia il cesto, accomodandosi in un tavolo in un angolo in penombra ma abbastanza vicino al palco.

Occupò subito le sedie libere con la propria giacca e quella di Paige, guadagnandosi delle occhiatacce che però non lo scalfirono; non è che potesse condividere il tavolo: Stiles non sarebbe stato libero di fare capolino dal cesto.

Il cesto in sé, tra l’altro, gli fece guadagnare occhiate di altro tipo – stranite e perplesse – ma lui continuò a sorseggiare un drink ostentando disinvoltura.

Venti minuti dopo l’inizio delle esibizioni, Derek sentì Stiles brontolare.

«In effetti, mi sto annoiando: forse gli altri avevano ragione…»

Derek, con espressione impassibile, sollevò il coperchio e gli passò una manciata di noccioline salate e delle olive ripiene, prendendole dalle ciotoline che aveva ordinato per passarsi il tempo.

«Grazie» bofonchiò Stiles. «Non è che potresti ordinare anche delle patatine fritte?»

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal palco, Derek sollevò il coperchio e gli lanciò una nocciolina addosso.

«Ahio! Mi hai preso la testa!» si lamentò Stiles. Nonostante tutto, però, Derek gli fece da cameriere indiretto e ordinò le patatine.

Derek passò i minuti successivi a chiedersi se Paige per l’occasione sarebbe tornata al suo repertorio classico: quello era un mondo ormai molto lontano da lei, che appiccicava sulla custodia del violoncello gli adesivi che comprava alle edicole delle stazioni a cui si fermava mentre era in tour, e che con sadica soddisfazione arrangiava degli stupidi tormentoni rendendoli dieci volte meglio. E pensare che quando l’aveva conosciuta suonava l’ _Ave Maria_ di Schubert e portava coprispalla in maglia tendenzialmente viola. Ora portava dei bolero in pelle. Proseguire gli studi fuori città operava miracoli sulle persone.

Comunque, Derek, non sapeva davvero quanta voglia lei avesse di provocare un infarto alla sua vecchia maestra, a cui era sinceramente affezionata; non aveva nemmeno voluto dire a Derek e Stiles che pezzo avrebbe eseguito.

Quando finalmente fu il turno di Paige, Derek si raddrizzò sulla sedia e scrollò il cesto.

«Sì, sì, sono sveglio!» protestò Stiles, per poi affacciarsi da sotto il coperchio.

Il presentatore annunciò che Paige avrebbe suonato l’ _Inverno_ di Vivaldi in un "riarrangiamento personale". E già a quelle parole Derek inarcò un sopracciglio.

Paige, con espressione seria e decisa, cominciò a suonare, rendendo chiaro dopo un paio di note che con "riarrangiamento personale" intendeva "mashup con _Let it go_ di _Frozen_ ".

Il sopracciglio di Derek restò inarcato.

Stiles saltellò e per poco non fece cadere il cesto – Derek riuscì a trattenerlo per un pelo. «È fantastico!» si entusiasmò. «Mi si stanno svegliando anche i peli sotto le ascelle!»

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Grazie per avermi dato quest’immagine mentale meravigliosa».

In tutta onestà, non c’era da stupirsi se nella sua vita sentimentale dopo Paige era venuto Stiles: la connessione era lampante.

La fine dell’esibizione venne accolta con degli applausi sorpresi ma forti; Paige s’inchinò rivolgendo un piccolo ghigno furbo agli spettatori e poi scese dal palco andando da Derek. Lui le offrì un bacio sulla guancia e il suo drink preferito.

«Sei stata bravissima!» si complimentò Stiles, agitandosi così tanto da rischiare di nuovo di fare cadere il cesto.

Paige sorrise guardandoli entrambi. «I miei due ragazzi!» sospirò. «Che altro tipo di ascoltatori potrei mai desiderare oltre a voi?»

Stiles si riaffacciò dal cesto, mostrandole un ghigno saputo. «Il tipo che ti offre del cibo cinese a fine esibizione?»

Lo ricambiò con un ghigno gemello. «Se non ci foste, bisognerebbe inventarvi».

«Paga Derek!» esclamò Stiles, rituffandosi indietro dentro il cesto. Derek roteò gli occhi, Paige rise.

Una volta recuperata la custodia del violoncello e salutata l’insegnante che andava in pensione, tornarono a casa di Paige e ordinarono da mangiare.

Fu bello riscoprire che fra loro tre c’era ancora la complicità di una volta, quando nei caldi pomeriggi di agosto mangiavano insieme seduti a terra in camera di Derek – Stiles si ostinava poi a toccare i libri con le mani sporche, Derek imprecava e Paige rideva. In quei sette anni Derek aveva incontrato tante persone nuove, ma quello che c’era stato fra di loro tre gli era mancato più di quanto volesse ammettere.

A fine serata, Paige salutò Stiles dandosi un bacino sul polpastrello dell’indice per poi premerglielo sul viso; lui rise e s’infilò nel cesto in modo volutamente buffo, agitando un braccio.

Paige mise il cesto fra le braccia di Derek. «È delle ragazze» confermò i suoi sospetti, dando dei colpetti al manico, «me l’hanno prestato per l’occasione».

Derek annuì. «Lo lasceremo da Stiles» e poi le sorrise grato. «Grazie per la serata».

Lo ricambiò allo stesso modo e con un velo di commozione nello sguardo. «Grazie a te per essere tornato». Si mise in punta di piedi e gli scoccò sulla guancia il bacio della buonanotte.

Derek posò il cesto sul sedile passeggero, e quando mise in moto, Stiles uscì fuori, sedendosi sopra il coperchio.

Derek non aveva messo su della musica, ma comunque il silenzio che li avvolgeva era confortevole, ed era bello vedere che sul viso di Stiles c’era stampato lo stesso tipo di sorriso tenue e solo appena nostalgico che c’era anche sul suo.

«Mi piacciono le serate così» sospirò Stiles, «mi fanno sentire anche parte del vostro mondo, cioè…» ed esitò appena. «Senza ali è come se fossi una sorta di folletto a metà, perché ci sono un mucchio di cose che non posso fare, ma nel mio spirito, nel mio _cuore_ » si portò distrattamente una mano sul lato sinistro del petto, artigliandola appena, «sarò sempre un folletto e vivrò per amore delle piante... è solo che metà di me non c’è davvero più, e ho provato a sostituire il pezzo mancante con una vita "da umano"» fletté le dita tracciando delle virgolette in aria. «Ci sono momenti in cui mi chiedo se riesco davvero a bilanciare bene queste due parti, visto che comunque il mio cuore è da folletto, e temo di finire escluso sia dal mondo da cui provengo, sia dal vostro. Poi ci sono serate come questa, e mi passa tutto» concluse con un sorriso appena accennato.

«Sarai sempre uno di noi a prescindere» commentò Derek, sicuro.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Lo so, ma… rispetto a prima, anche se non posso cenare fuori con voi, posso permettermi di _pagarvi_ da mangiare, posso chiedervi di _venire a casa mia_ : ora è diverso, mi sento meno lontano dal vostro mondo, anche se ogni tanto persiste quella sottile paura di venirne escluso perché sono per metà folletto».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla strada. «Sono felice di sentirti parlare dei risvolti positivi che ci sono stati». Sentì Stiles deglutire rumorosamente.

«Ho dovuto pur trovare qualche punto valido su cui ricominciare. Non sono "riparabile", ma questo non vuol dire che io non possa funzionare ancora».

Derek gli replicò fiero di lui quanto ironico. «Non c’è verso di farti smettere di funzionare. Per continuare ad andare avanti saresti pure capace di trovare un modo di trasformare l’acqua in ottimo carburante».

Stiles gli ribatté teatrale. «Sono una perfetta macchina da guerra».

Risero complici e poi si fermarono davanti la casa degli Hale.

Stiles rientrò nel cesto, Derek lo prese e s’incamminò verso la serra. Giunti davanti alla porta, Derek esitò aggrottando la fronte.

«Quindi… lascio il cesto qui fuori e tu entri dalla porticina in basso?» chiese incerto. «Tanto dubito che passerà qualcuno a fregarsi il cesto…»

Stiles sbuffò una risata affacciandosi dal coperchio. «Ci sono delle lepri, qui intorno: stanotte potrebbero fare festa rosicchiandolo! Dai», l’esortò, «non dicevamo che adesso posso invitarti a casa mia?» e con la testa fece un cenno verso la tastiera numerica.

Derek sospirò e alzò il cesto per permettere a Stiles di digitare il codice di sicurezza, poi spinse la porta ed entrò nella serra.

«Dove vuoi che ti posi?» chiese a Stiles.

«Portami vicino alla stanza a sinistra, poi posa pure il cesto a terra».

Avvicinò il cesto al punto della balconata più prossimo alla casetta; Stiles si arrampicò lì sopra, e aprì la porticina per entrare dentro, lasciandola aperta. Derek poté vedere dall’arredo interno che quella era la sua "camera da letto"; osservò Stiles sgranchirsi mentre si toglieva la giacca e le scarpe.

«Quindi» disse a Derek, uscendo dalla casetta, «questa è la parte in cui ti offro da bere ma non ho nulla per te?» ironizzò.

Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Quanto sei tirchio, nemmeno dell’acqua!»

«Però posso darti della frutta!» ghignò, indicando col dito un kiwi che pendeva sopra di loro.

Derek staccò il frutto dal ramo, continuando a sorridere. «Accetto l’offerta».

Stiles poggiò le braccia sulla ringhiera. «E…» sospirò, «questa è la parte in cui ci diciamo buonanotte».

«Già» esalò Derek.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Non mi saluti?»

Lui aggrottò la fronte, confuso, ma poi lo vide allungare una mano verso di lui, come se volesse stringergli la sua.

Derek, sorpreso ma sentendo il cuore scaldarsi, l’accontentò avvicinando la mano a lui; Stiles strinse le manine attorno a un paio di sue dita, portandole al petto con un sorriso tenue ma dolce. Non ci strofinò il viso contro, come faceva un tempo, ma l’ultima cosa che gli aveva detto sette anni prima era stata "Non toccarmi mai più", quindi Derek si sentì in diritto di guardarlo meravigliato e _grato_.

«Buonanotte» mormorò Stiles infine, lasciando la presa.

«Buonanotte» ripeté con voce roca; si scambiarono un ultimo timido sorriso e poi Derek andò via.

Guidò fino a casa sorridendo mordendosi il labbro fino a farsi male.

 

 

 

Quella mattina, soppesando sul palmo della mano il kiwi che gli aveva regalato Stiles – e annusandolo di tanto in tanto – aveva riflettuto sopra l’idea che gli era venuta in mente.

Era un rischio, Stiles avrebbe potuto chiudersi a riccio, invece che aprirsi di più, ma la sera prima il folletto gli aveva teso la mano – e non solo in senso figurato – quindi Derek si sentiva in dovere di fare una mossa.

Nel pomeriggio, si avviò alla casetta sull’albero e inviò un messaggio a Stiles. "Sei a casa?"

"Sì, sono appena rientrato dal negozio. Perché?"

"Resta lì e rimani in ascolto".

"Cosa?!"

Non gli rispose, nonostante dopo Stiles si ostinò a mandargli svariati "Derek!!!!"

Una volta assicurato che nella casetta non ci fosse nessuno, salì li sopra e lasciò la porta aperta. Si tolse i vestiti e si trasformò in lupo.

Aveva deciso di compiere quel passo molto più tardi rispetto ad altri membri della sua famiglia, ma alla fine, poco più di un anno e mezzo prima, con l’aiuto di Laura si era allenato fino a poter compiere una trasformazione completa.

Scese le scale con attenzione, e poi fece una corsa veloce fino alla serra.

Si fermò a qualche metro dalla porta, si accucciò e poi iniziò a uggiolare piano.

Dopo qualche secondo, vide Stiles uscire dalla porticina in basso, confuso quanto stupito.

«Derek?» chiese mormorando, incerto.

Gli rispose scodinzolando e illuminando gli occhi di blu.

«Oh mio Dio, Derek! Sei un _lupo nero_!» esclamò con gli _occhi lucidi_.

Derek si appiattì a terra, per rendere a Stiles più facile guardarlo, e continuò ad agitare la coda, contento di sentire nell’aria l’odore del suo entusiasmo e non quello della paura.

Stiles sporse le mani in avanti, ed esitò mordendosi un labbro; Derek guaì incoraggiante, e lui sbuffò sorridendo e rilassando la posa: gli accarezzò il muso guardandolo adorante, e stavolta Derek uggiolò contento.

«Sei bellissimo» sussurrò Stiles, senza smettere di fare scorrere le mani sul pelo nero, e fu un momento semplicemente _perfetto_.

Poi Derek si rialzò con attenzione e delicatezza per non sorprendere o spaventare Stiles, e guaendo indicò col muso il sentiero che conduceva alla riserva.

Stiles si mostrò perplesso, ma non restio. «Vuoi portarmi a fare un giro?»

Gli rispose scodinzolando.

Lui sorrise imbarazzato grattandosi la testa. «O-ok» incespicò appena.

Derek si acquattò di nuovo per permettere a Stiles di salirgli addosso, e attese paziente che lui si sistemasse per bene.

«Tutto apposto» lo avvisò Stiles. «Vai tranquillo che so lo che devo reggermi forte».

Derek partì a passo non troppo veloce, sentendosi più sicuro di potere accelerare solo quando sentì su di sé che Stiles non gli scivolava lungo il dorso a ogni mossa – era bene ancorato.

Rallentò solo quando giunsero vicino a una chiazza di girasoli; aspettò che Stiles li toccasse operando la sua magia, e poi ripartì, andando verso il laghetto.

Arrivati ai cespugli di menta d’acqua e a quelli con le foglie che sapevano di limone, correndo cercò di sfiorare più rami possibili, spargendo così il loro profumo in lungo e in largo.

Sentì Stiles stringersi al suo collo e affondare il viso contro il suo pelo. «Grazie» mormorò.

Se avesse avuto il suo aspetto umano, gli avrebbe risposto "No, grazie a te per aver accettato il mio aiuto per andare nella riserva, nonostante tutto".

Forte della fiducia che gli stava ridando Stiles, e inebriato dalla sensazione di averlo di nuovo così vicino, corse fra gli alberi e intorno al laghetto fino al tramonto.

Fu uno dei giorni più belli di quegli ultimi sette anni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**  
>  \- [Questo](http://cdn.goodshomedesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Unusual-But-Interesting-Tree-Houses-3-e1344292207720.jpg) è come immagino più o meno sia la scala della casetta sull'albero.  
> \- Il [mashup](https://youtu.be/6Dakd7EIgBE) di Paige, o giù di lì - solo violoncello.


	7. Capitolo 7

 

Ottobre avanzava imperterrito lasciando dietro di sé foglie secche da far scricchiolare sotto i piedi. Samhain si avvicinava, e Kira sbadigliava sempre più spesso quando veniva a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Derek a colazione, di mattina prestissimo. Stiles, con espressione malinconica, alla maglie e alle camicie che indossava aggiungeva una felpa.

Scott finalmente si era fatto vedere; non si era mostrato ritroso, ma comunque un po’ impacciato – almeno all’inizio. Non accennò mai a Stiles nelle sue sparute conversazioni con Derek, limitandosi a parlare di qualche animale soccorso nella riserva da Isaac e Deaton e di come fosse difficile trattenere i bambini del villaggio dall’avventurarsi verso le strade asfaltate.

Derek comprendeva quel comportamento: anche se da una parte non spettava ai folletti giudicarlo e vietargli il perdono, dall’altra lui restava la persona che aveva fatto molto male a un loro fratello, e allo stesso tempo era ancora un membro del branco a cui erano affezionati e legati.

Sperava almeno che la prossima estate i rapporti fra lui e il clan si distendessero un altro po’.

La mattina Derek era impegnato a scuola, ma ogni tanto riusciva a tenere qualche pomeriggio libero da trascorrere con Stiles: si trasformava in lupo e scorazzavano insieme per la riserva, e Derek era felice di poter aiutare Stiles a sentirsi ancora pienamente un folletto.

Però, più passavano i giorni, più aumentava la pesantezza delle giacche che Stiles indossava per le corse, e più mutava la natura, chiudendosi in se stessa per prepararsi all’ibernazione ed escludendo così Stiles: non c’era più molto bisogno del suo aiuto da folletto, presto non ci sarebbe neanche stato motivo di correre per la riserva, e Stiles avrebbe dovuto assistesse al lungo sonno della natura senza poter dormire con essa.

In quegli ultimi giorni, ogni volta che di sera tornavano a casa dopo una corsa, Stiles emanava una malinconia così struggente da essere soffocante.

La mattina di Samhain, Derek andò a scuola con in tasca la pietra blu, controllando fra una lezione e l’altra se brillasse o meno: sapeva che non lo avrebbe avvisato se Stiles fosse stato solo molto triste, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di portarla con sé.

Nel primo pomeriggio sarebbe rimasto a scuola per allenare la squadra di basket, tuttavia decise prima di inviare un messaggio a Stiles.

"Tutto bene?" chiese vago, tanto comunque c’era poco da girare intorno al perché gli stesse ponendo quella domanda.

"No" fu la risposta secca.

Derek inspirò a fondo guardando di sottecchi i ragazzi correre in modo imbarazzante da un punto all’altro del campo. "Dove sei? Sei da solo?"

Guardò male i ragazzi – perché rimproverare col fischietto quando si poteva farlo in modo più silenzioso con uno sguardo? – e pochi minuti dopo ricevette una lunga replica.

"Sono alla serra. Voglio stare da solo, ma allo stesso tempo non voglio stare da solo? Non voglio che qualcuno provi a distrarmi da quello che comunque è inevitabile, anche perché poi mi sentirò uno schifo uguale anche domani. E dopo domani pure. Per sei mesi. Vorrei stare in silenzio, ma non essere comunque da solo? Una cosa simile".

Derek guardò l’orologio per controllare per quanto tempo ancora dovesse restare a scuola. "Fra quaranta minuti stacco, ti andrebbe di venire a casa mia? Prometto che sarò molto quieto".

Stiles dovette rifletterci su, perché impiegò un po’ più tempo delle altre volte a inviargli una risposta. "Ok".

Derek sospirò sollevato e aspettò impaziente che l’ora degli allenamenti finisse.

Una volta salito in macchina per andare da Stiles, però, imprecò fra i denti rendendosi conto di non avere con sé un cesto per trasportarlo. Sperò che sua sorella e sua cugina ne avessero lasciato uno da Stiles.

Giunto alla serra, suonò alla porta, che scattò quasi subito; entrò esitante e con il cuore in gola, e immediatamente l’odore della tristezza di Stiles gli riempì le narici e i polmoni.

Lo trovò sulla balconata, seduto sulla ringhiera con i piedi che ciondolavano verso il basso.

«Ehi» esordì Derek, abbozzando un debole sorriso; lui gli replicò con una lieve smorfia a mo’ di saluto.

Derek si guardò intorno, sul pavimento. «Non c’è un cesto di riserva…?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non fa niente, tanto dobbiamo andare solo a casa tua». Più che altro però sembrò che non gli importasse _proprio più di niente_ , non soltanto del cesto. Era pallido e _spento_.

«Ok» esalò Derek. «Hai bisogno di portare qualcosa con te?» Lui gli fece cenno di no con la testa. «Andiamo allora». Posò le mani l’una sull’altra col palmo rivolto verso l’alto, creando così una mini piattaforma, e le avvicinò alla ringhiera; Stiles ci saltò sopra e andarono via dalla serra.

Derek mantenne la promessa di essere silenzioso: non gli pose alcuna domanda, né mise su della musica quando salirono in macchina, e una volta giunti al loft si limitò a chiedere a Stiles solo dove volesse essere posato.

«Sul davanzale di una delle finestre» fu la vaga risposta.

Derek intuì che il motivo di questa scelta fosse legato al tramonto: voleva guardare giungere gli ultimi istanti di veglia dei folletti.

Posò momentaneamente Stiles sul divano, poi prese un cuscino e un paio di sue maglie e utilizzò il tutto per rendere comodo un davanzale in particolare, quello accanto alle piante aromatiche che gli aveva regalato Paige. Sistemò Stiles lì con cura.

«Ti avviserò quando comincerò a preparare da mangiare, ok?» gli disse quasi mormorando; ancora una volta, Stiles annuì e basta.

Derek si cambiò indossando qualcosa di più comodo, e poi si sedette sul divano a correggere dei compiti dei suoi studenti.

C’era un silenzio caldo nel loft, appena soffocante ma sopportabile, e la luce aranciata che entrava dalle finestre sarebbe stata poetica se non avesse avuto il timbro di Samhain addosso. Il ticchettio dell’orologio da parete rimbombava forte, ma più che inesorabile o incessante sembrava solo triste; Derek ogni tanto ne seguì il ritmo mentre roteava una matita bicolore fra le dita.

Restò fedele alla parola data, si mantenne quieto e chiuso nel proprio piccolo spazio anche se _presente_ ; alzò lo sguardo verso Stiles solo quando ebbe la certezza che il sole fosse ormai tramontato.

Lo trovò con la testa appoggiato di lato alla finestra, era privo di espressioni ma aveva il volto rigato di lacrime.

Derek respirò a fondo con la bocca per evitare di dire qualcosa, ma comunque Stiles iniziò a parlare all’improvviso, atono e senza smettere di guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«La prima volta che non mi sono addormentato a Samhain, gli altri sono andati in letargo senza sapere cosa mi stesse succedendo» gli raccontò, «quello che era certo era che non soffrivo di sonnolenza e che non mi sentivo molto debole e stanco come avrei dovuto in questo periodo dell’anno. Scott ha combattuto il sonno finché ha potuto, ma alla fine ha ceduto prima che Deaton mi potesse dare un responso. L’intera colonia si è addormentata temendo di trovarmi _morto_ al risveglio».

Derek si alzò piano dal divano e andò a sedersi sotto la finestra; solo allora Stiles rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, continuando a sfogarsi.

«Prima di allora, avevo provato del freddo, ma non l’avevo mai _sofferto_ , non sapevo che potesse essere _pungente_ , o _tagliante_ , e…» esitò appena e la voce gli tremo, «e sono rimasto da solo, la natura non mi ha nemmeno più parlato. È stato come se la mia stessa terra, il mio stesso _mondo_ , mi avesse _espulso_. E ogni anno non cambia quello che provo, si aggiunge solo un po’ di rassegnazione in più».

Derek sapeva che non poteva azzardarsi a dire a Stiles "Mi dispiace", perché lui aveva messo fin chiaro fin dall’inizio che non voleva sentirglielo dire, e anche perché comunque non serviva a niente dirlo, non quando in effetti Derek non poteva davvero capire fino in fondo la sofferenza di Stiles. Una sofferenza che gli aveva inflitto _lui_.

Alzò una mano e la posò contro il bordo del davanzale, lasciando a Stiles la scelta se stringergli le dita o meno. Stiles scelse di farlo, e riprese a parlare come un fiume in piena, piangendo e sorridendo triste e amaro.

«Ho paura di restare da solo. Ho il terrore di svegliarmi una mattina e scoprire che qualcosa ha ucciso tutti i miei simili che erano in letargo, lasciando me l’ultimo della mia specie. Perché è così che mi sento a volte d’inverno, una sorta di sopravvissuto, l’unico rimasto di un popolo, e non posso portare avanti le mie tradizioni e ciò che _sono_ perché anche la natura dorme come i miei compagni! Sono solo e ho paura» concluse con voce spezzata, piegandosi in due e poggiando la testa contro una nocca di Derek.

Derek si sentì impotente, perché non solo non esisteva alcuna parola che potesse consolare Stiles, non poteva nemmeno _abbracciarlo_ , non poteva trasmettergli almeno un po’ di calore, e questo gli faceva male come una presa stritolante intorno al cuore e ai polmoni. A stento, trasse dei respiri tremanti, poi prese una decisione seguendo l’istinto.

Prese Stiles e lo posò sul divano. «Aspetta un secondo» gli disse, quando lui lo guardò confuso. Si accovacciò dietro lo schienale e si spogliò in fretta, trasformandosi in lupo.

Guaendo, salì sui cuscini e si acciambellò, fissando Stiles che recepì il messaggio, pur restando sorpreso per un attimo.

Stiles camminò carponi fino a lui e poi si accoccolò contro di lui, che lo circondò sommergendolo con il pelo e il suo calore. Lo sentì piangere ancora per dei lunghi minuti, fino ad appisolarsi esausto dalle proprie emozioni.

Derek restò a vegliare su di lui da lupo, in silenzio e pieno di voglia di proteggerlo.

 

 

 

L’inaugurazione del negozio di Laura era ormai prossima, anche se era stata già rinviata un paio di volte, fra una crisi isterica e l’altra della proprietaria.

Quel giorno lei lo aveva invitato ad andare a trovarla proprio lì, mentre firmava delle scartoffie e sistemava dei nuovi manichini sartoriali.

La trovò che parlava al cellulare; da quanto Derek poté sentire stava provando a rassicurare un’amica costumista che stava avendo una crollo emotivo prima di un musical.

Restò fermò sulla soglia della porta del retrobottega, appoggiato di fianco allo stipite e con le braccia incrociate sul petto e le caviglie accavallate – tanto, col suo udito da licantropo, non è che potesse allontanarsi e vagare per il locale senza sentirla, era impossibile darle della privacy.

Quando lei chiuse la chiamata, lui la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, come a esortarla a dirgli pure cosa volesse.

Laura abbozzò un piccolo ghigno furbo e prese da sotto la scrivania qualcosa, che porse a Derek: era un cestino nuovo da picnic, foderato di stoffa a quadretti bianchi e rossi. «Prendi questo, _sfigato_ ».

Le rivolse un’occhiata scettica inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, anche se comunque accettò l’offerta, afferrando il cesto per il manico. «Grazie?» biascicò ironico.

«Sì, grazie» sospirò lei, sedendosi sopra la scrivania. «Cora si è lamentata di come l’ultima volta hai portato Stiles da te senza "un giusto mezzo trasporto"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, «e io ho pensato che al momento tu fossi troppo impegnato ad ascoltare _I won’t give up_ di Jason Mraz a ripetizione, per andare a comprare un cesto, così vi ho posto rimedio personalmente».

Derek la fissò per nulla colpito. «Non sto ascoltando nessuna stupida canzone d’amore».

Laura agitò le mani come a minimizzare. «Va bto solo molto triste, ma non aeoccuparti: abbiamo avuto tutti una fase in cui eravamo dipendenti da Taylor Swift».

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Altro?»

«Sì» esalò, diventando di colpo più seria. «Stai bene?» gli domandò un po’ in ansia.

Gli rispose onesto, scrollando le spalle. «Non lo so».

Lo guardò comprensiva. «Sei ancora innamorato di lui?»

«Dire che sono ancora innamorato di lui sarebbe come insultarlo» affermò deciso. «Non è più la stessa persona di una volta, non c’è più alcuna traccia di ingenuità o spensieratezza in lui, non è neanche più _curioso_ come un tempo» e marcò bene le ultime parole, perché quella era stata la caratteristica maggiore di Stiles. «Non è bello essere amati per qualcosa che non si è più, o per come qualcuno ti ha idealizzato da adolescente».

«Ma c’è _qualcosa_ » sottolineò lei. «In te. O fra di voi».

Scrollò le spalle. «È una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, ovvio che sarò sempre attratto da lui» e si accorse che ci fu della rassegnazione in quelle sue parole, ma non di tipo amaro, «solo non so ancora bene verso che direzione stiamo andando o vogliamo andare…» sospirò agitando la testa, stanco, «c’è talmente tanto casino fra di noi…»

Lo guardò con una smorfia dispiaciuta. «Mi dispiace, Derek».

Lui sorrise privo d’allegria. «È colpa mia, Laura, è giusto che ne viva appieno le conseguenze» e agitò una mano per salutarla e congedarsi, allontanandosi; lei lo ricambiò abbozzando un sorriso.

Uscito dal negozio, dopo qualche passo venne colto all’improvviso dall’odore familiare del proprio branco. Alzò gli occhi e vide che non molto lontano da lui, dall’altra parte della strada, Malia stava uscendo dalla libreria della città, ed era in compagnia.

Notò subito che sua cugina era sorridente, ma il suo intero essere emanava voglia di proteggere, e che nonostante l’altra persona con lei fosse un ragazzo, gli prese subito il sacchetto dalle mani per portarlo lei – sembrava pesante, dovevano esserci molti libri dentro. Derek ne comprese presto il perché: il tipo zoppicava, e tanto, doveva avere qualche problema serio alla gamba sinistra.

Malia si mise a camminare al passo col ragazzo, rispettando i suoi tempi, ma non accennò a farlo appoggiare a lei – Derek ricordò di come Stiles preferiva essere aiutato solo se era lui a chiederlo – e continuò a parlottare con lui sorridendo mentre si allontanavano.

Derek non vide bene in faccia il ragazzo, perché indossava un cappellino da baseball con la visiera molto calcata sugli occhi e teneva il colletto della giacca alzato, ma notò ugualmente che era moro e aveva le spalle molto larghe e un fisico slanciato. Malia doveva aver percepito la presenza di Derek – proprio come lui aveva percepito la sua – quindi se non si era girata doveva averlo fatto apposta.

A quanto sembrava, sua cugina stava frequentando un ragazzo, ma voleva tenerlo segreto – se proprio _Laura_ non glielo aveva ancora detto, significava che in famiglia non lo sapeva ancora nessuno – e Derek non poteva biasimarla: quel ragazzo non era l’uomo perfetto che Peter avrebbe voluto per lei, perché aveva un handicap ed era _umano_ – se la gamba gli dava dei problemi, non doveva essere un mannaro – ed era certo che una volta saputo di quella relazione Peter le avrebbe reso la vita un inferno. E Derek ricordava bene la voglia di tenere al sicuro una relazione appena iniziata e ancora fragile – l’aveva fatto con Stiles.

Decise di aiutarla in maniera tacita a mantenere quel segreto non ponendole alcuna domanda quando l’avrebbe rivista.

Sospirò e si girò verso la direzione opposta; sperò che almeno per Malia le cose fossero più facili.

 

 

 

La sera dell’inaugurazione passò senza intoppi che procurassero a Laura ulteriori crisi di nervi – salvo la mancanza delle tartine al caviale a favore di quelle al salmone: quel disguido col servizio catering le procurò un po’ di pianto isterico – e Stiles per tutto il tempo restò nascosto dentro un cesto in cima a uno scaffale, a commentare gli atteggiamenti e i vestiti degli ospiti – ascoltato solo dai mannari presenti – e a fare indigestione di svariati aperitivi.

Stiles, dopo la prima settimana successiva a Samhain passata come se fosse infuso nella malinconia, si stava riprendendo a poco a poco aggrappandosi alle proprie abitudini e al proprio sarcasmo. Era facile coglierlo in momenti in cui era poco loquace o preferiva il silenzio, o attimi in cui sembrava _sforzarsi di farsi forza_ , e con una consapevolezza che a volte amareggiava Derek, ma almeno col passare dei giorni sembrava distendersi sempre un po’ di più.

A un certo punto, Stiles aveva deciso all’improvviso di cominciare a presentarsi a casa di Derek senza avvisarlo prima. Chiedeva passaggi alle ragazze del branco, che lo portavano al loft più o meno rassegnate o più o meno divertite, e poi quando calava la notte spettava sempre a Derek riportarlo alla serra.

Derek non si sentiva disturbato da quell’abitudine che aveva preso Stiles, anzi, anche se a volte sembrava che lui e Stiles si gravitassero attorno, altre che cercassero goffamente ma con decisione di parlare di loro due. Era come stare sempre sospesi sopra un filo, eppure non era stressante; forse perché a livello emotivo era confortevole non definirsi.

Quella sera di fine novembre, Cora bussò alla porta del loft con un cesto che le pendeva dal braccio e un paio di pizze in scatola in mano.

«Toh» disse atona al fratello, senza neanche prima salutarlo, e gli consegnò le pizze andando poi a posare il cesto sul divano. «È tutto tuo» concluse, inespressiva e agitando una mano a mo’ di saluto prima di uscire dall’appartamento.

Derek posò le pizze sul tavolino da caffè, mentre Stiles usciva dal cesto.

Il folletto ghignò e gonfiò il petto, assumendo una posa e un tono teatrale e solenne indicando le pizze. «Ti ho portato un presente!»

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò, per nulla colpito. «Grazie, ma ho già un passato».

Stiles fece una smorfia, infastidito, e finse di ridere battendo le mani. «Ah-ah-ah. Sei così divertente quando fai una battuta».

Lui sospirò roteando gli occhi, prese con una mano le pizze e con l’altra sollevò Stiles tirandolo su per il retro del colletto della maglia e della felpa.

«Ehi, ehi!» protestò Stiles, agitando le braccia e le gambe in aria. «Dove mi porti?!»

«Dritto nella pattumiera» lo prese in giro monocorde, prima di posarlo sopra il banco vicino ai fornelli.

«Voi, _messère_ , avete dei seri problemi con il modo in cui accogliete gli ospiti» sbuffò Stiles, seccato, risistemandosi i vestiti.

Derek aprì la prima scatola e si mise all’opera con una rotella taglia pizze, avendo cura di fare dei bocconcini abbastanza piccoli per Stiles. «Parli di buone maniere proprio tu che sei venuto qui senza prima avvisare? Avrei potuto avere compagnia, sai?»

Lui agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Cora l’avrebbe _sniffato_ subito e saremmo andati via ancora prima di bussare». Poi si immobilizzò di colpo. «Aspetta, di che tipo di compagnia parli?»

Derek si fermò nell’atto di prendere dei piatti, poi scrollò la testa sbuffando una risata isterica. «Intendevo compagnia in senso lato, gente che non sa del sovrannaturale e che stranita avrebbe potuto porre delle domande. Ma comunque no, non esco non nessuno». Gli porse la mano per portarlo sopra il tavolo dell’angolo cottura.

Stiles si lasciò trasportare, e poi si sedette incrociando le gambe. «Beh, sì, ovvio, altrimenti lo avrei saputo, no?» bofonchiò un po’ imbarazzato. «Cioè, ci vediamo spesso, quindi una cosa simile sarebbe saltata fuori…»

Derek gli posò davanti un piattino da caffè colmo di bocconcini di pizza, e con un contagocce gli riempì d’acqua un ditale-bicchiere. «Ammetto che all’inizio non lo sbandiererei in giro» confessò, «perché lo sai quanto il branco può essere ficcanaso e quanto Peter può mostrarsi inopportuno ed elegantemente offensivo, quindi il principio di una relazione vorrei tenerlo per me» spiegò bene. «Però, sì, tu lo sapresti» concluse sincero. Provò a dirsi che fu un’illusione, che le spalle di Stiles non si rilassarono a quelle parole.

«E… è da tanto che non hai una storia?» gli chiese Stiles.

Ci pensò su, invece di rispondere diretto "Da te". «Abbastanza» biascicò vago. Si sedette in modo da essere rivolto verso Stiles. «Tu?»

Stiles si portò il dorso di una mano sulla bocca, deglutendo a fatica un grosso boccone, e poi rise isterico. «Ti sembro roba da avere dei pretendenti?»

Si accigliò. «Perché no? A ogni Lùnastal vengono qui dei corteggiatori per il vostro clan: nessuno si è mai interessato a te?» Iniziò a mangiare.

«Dopo il primo anno, _nessuno_ » rispose con un sorriso sarcastico. «A chi vuoi che interessi uno a cui non puoi toccare le ali e che non può toccarle a te?»

Derek ricordò cosa voleva dire per un folletto avere le ali toccate da qualcuno che non le aveva, e sentì il bisogno di bere un grosso sorso d’acqua. «Beh, un rapporto non è fatto solo di questo» obiettò.

«Non ho le ali e non vado in letargo» sottolineò, «obiettivamente sono "merce danneggiata", non posso chiedere a qualcuno di caricarsi il mio peso».

A Derek tornò in mente sua cugina: gli era sembrata felice di addossarsi il "peso" di una "merce danneggiata", si sentì in diritto di difenderla. «Al mondo ci sono coppie composte da una persona sana e una malata» rimarcò accigliato. «Se una persona è innamorata, non vedrà mai l’altro come un peso, neanche se ha problemi a camminare o roba del genere, e non vedo perché mai gli altri debbano dirle che invece per lei dovrebbe essere un peso».

Stiles si irrigidì per un lungo attimo, sembrò di colpo turbato. Derek pensò che si fosse ricordato del ragazzo di Malia: quei due erano molto amici, ora, era probabile che lei si fosse confidata con lui.

«Non volevo dire questo» si corresse Stiles, afflosciando le spalle. «È che quando ami una persona vuoi il meglio per lei, quindi… io non mi darei a una persona che amo».

«Perché invece è così saggio e maturo decidere al posto degli altri cosa devono avere o cosa no» ribatté Derek inespressivo quanto sarcastico.

Si scambiarono una lunga e silenziosa serie di occhiate cariche di sarcasmo, come a sfidarsi a insistere e replicare pure, ma infine Stiles si arrese agitando le mani in avanti, sospirando. Derek ghignò soddisfatto.

«Possiamo accendere la TV?» chiese Stiles, lamentoso. «Almeno così non c’è più rischio di sentirti parlare di nuovo».

Derek sbuffò ostentando pazienza, ma l’accontentò.

«Anche se» riprese a parlare Stiles, con fare altezzoso e fiero, «il fatto che io non abbia avuto delle relazioni in questi anni, non vuol dire che sia un povero e candido celibe ingenuo: ho internet, e grazie al porno ho scoperto di avere bisogno di un _sacco di cose_ , nella vita».

A Derek andò un boccone di pizza di traverso; Stiles ghignò compiaciuto.

«Non parlerò di porno con te» borbottò Derek, con la voce rauca per la tosse.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Ci ho provato».

Il resto della serata trascorse fra battibecchi sarcastici e prese in giro amichevoli, fino a quando Stiles non cominciò a sbadigliare e stiracchiarsi.

«Ti riaccompagno a casa?» gli domandò Derek, accennando ad alzarsi dal divano – era seduto accanto a lui.

Stiles si guardò intorno, incerto. «Stavo pensando…» disse stringendosi nelle spalle, impacciato, «non è bello costringerti a farti guidare assonnato tutte le volte solo perché io non posso guidare una macchina: non è che potrei dormire qui?»

Derek sentì sciogliersi dentro di sé _qualcosa_ che era stato ghiacciato da tempo, ma tuttavia dovette fare delle precisioni. «Non è un problema per me riportarti a casa, affatto».

Lui lo guardò speranzoso quanto in ansia. «Ma _posso_ dormire qui?» insisté.

Derek sospirò e accennò vago all’ambiente intorno a sé. «Se… se ti accontenti di dormire su dei cuscini, sì».

Stiles sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Un cuscino e una tua felpa morbida come coperta andranno _benissimo_ ».

Davanti a quell’entusiasmo, Derek scrollò la testa e si alzò dal divano, andando a procurarsi il necessario per allestire un lettino per Stiles. «Ma domani sveglia alle sei: devo andare a scuola e prima dovrò riaccompagnarti a casa».

«Ce li hai i cereali al miele per la colazione?» fu invece la replica. Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Chiedevo!»

 

 

 

Quella fu la prima di una lunga serie di volte in cui Stiles restò a dormire al loft.

Derek si decise anche a comprare una cesta bassa e ovale da trasformare in lettino, e Stiles lo apprezzò molto – ci saltellò sopra per dieci minuti buoni, usando come scusa ufficiale delle "verifiche di ribaltamento".

Avrebbe potuto recuperare il lettino che era ancora conservato nell’armadio della sua vecchia cameretta, ma avrebbe sollevato troppi ricordi, meglio evitare.

Era bello riavere Stiles nella sua vita, e ancora più bello che riuscissero ad atteggiarsi come amici normali delle stesse dimensioni: quando l’uno era a casa dell’altro e si faceva tardi, restava pure tranquillamente a dormire.

A volte Stiles lo salutava stringendogli le mani attorno un dito, ed erano momenti dolcissimi che Derek conservava con cura.

Con l’arrivo del Natale, giunse il momento dell’ _Albero di Natale_ : Stiles insisteva sempre per salirci sopra, e passava _ore_ intrufolato fra un ramo e l’altro, come se fosse un gatto domestico – Derek su YouTube aveva visto _video interi_ di gatti che si appollaiavano sugli Alberi di Natale.

Derek si chiedeva come Stiles riuscisse a restare sano di mente circondato da tutte quelle lucine colorate a intermittenza.

Stiles però soffriva sempre più il freddo, e nelle notti in cui il termometro segnò le temperature più basse, Derek lo fece dormire nel proprio letto, trasformandosi in lupo e circondandolo col proprio corpo.

La preoccupazione più grande di Stiles sembrava la neve: nelle giornate in cui tutto andava storto, o nei momenti in cui stava giù, biascicava che ci mancava solo una nevicata e tutto sarebbe stato "perfetto".

Derek lo rassicurava dicendogli che a Beacon Hills non nevicava da ancora prima che lui nascesse, anche se capiva la sua paura: per un esserino come lui, tra l’altro abituato solo alla bella stagione, già un singolo fiocco di neve era un’enormità.

Di conseguenza, il periodo delle piogge significò per Stiles il sopraggiungere di lunghissime giornate in cui si sentiva vulnerabile, indifeso e _piccolo_. L’acqua che cadeva incessante dal cielo già rendeva difficile gli spostamenti e la vita per gli umani, figurarsi per Stiles.

Per questo ogni volta che Derek, leggendo le previsioni del tempo al mattino, vedeva che era previsto un temporale, sentiva dell’angoscia assalirlo.

Quella mattina in particolare si era svegliato sentendo piovere a dirotto contro le finestre del loft, e durante le ore di lezione a scuola di tanto in tanto aveva guardato fuori, verso le nuvole scure, sospirando e facendo smorfie dalla frustrazione.

Nel primo pomeriggio, stava controllando gli spogliatoi nel post allenamento prima di andare via, quando ricevette una chiamata al cellulare da parte di Cora.

«Potresti farmi un favore?» esordì diretta, con voce stanca ma anche preoccupata.

«Che succede?» si allarmò.

«L’auto non mi vuole ripartire, e Malia è fuori città per rifornire personalmente un cliente fissato col fatto che i corrieri gli manomettano gli ordini, ed è da prima di pranzo che cerco qualcuno che riporti me _e Stiles_ a casa: siamo bloccati all’erboristeria» concluse esausta e nervosa.

Il parcheggio della scuola era pieno di pozze d’acqua, e Derek aveva sentito dire che più di uno studente aveva dovuto chiedere aiuto perché la propria macchina non andava più. E stava continuando a piovere.

«Come sta Stiles?» domandò, raccogliendo rapido le proprie cose per avviarsi.

Cora gli rispose abbassando la voce – il folletto doveva essere lì nei pressi. «È molto agitato. Non prende mai bene la pioggia…»

« _Lo so_ » disse fra i denti. «Sto venendo a prendervi».

«Ti avrei chiamato prima, ma sapevo che eri a scuola e ho cercato di chiedere agli altri, ma hanno impegni o anche loro le auto sono in panne…» borbottò nervosa.

«Dammi dieci minuti e sarò lì» la rassicurò, chiudendo la chiamata e uscendo nel parcheggio senza prima neanche coprirsi la testa con una giacca. Salito in macchina, si asciugò brusco e veloce la faccia con i polsini, e mise in moto.

Per fortuna Beacon Hills era una piccola città, e quindi gran parte delle attività commerciali chiudevano in anticipo o la mattina non aprivano proprio quando c’era un tempo simile e le strade erano mezze allagate, quindi anche se in teoria doveva essere l’ora di punta per il rientro, non trovò traffico.

Giunto davanti all’erboristeria, si fermò e suonò più volte il clacson, poi scese subito per aiutare Cora a sostenere l’ombrello e il cesto con Stiles mentre chiudeva il negozio e attivava l’allarme. La aiutò a salire in macchina ben coperta aprendo lo sportello per lei, e infine tornò alla guida.

La osservò trarre un sospiro di sollievo, e le passò un mini asciugamano che teneva in macchina per ogni evenienza; mentre lei si tamponava le parti bagnati, lui con uno sguardo e un cenno di sopracciglia indicò il cesto che Cora teneva in grembo – Stiles non si era ancora affacciato dal coperchio per salutarlo, né aveva spiccicato parola.

Sua sorella scosse la testa abbozzando una smorfia, come a dirgli "Non va bene". Derek sospirò e rimise in moto.

Accompagnò per prima a casa Cora – condivideva un piccolo appartamento con Malia – e durante il tragitto l’ascoltò chiamare Talia per rassicurarla dicendole che adesso era con Derek, e che l’erboristeria sarebbe rimasta chiusa per il resto della giornata.

Giunti a destinazione, Derek disse a gesti a Cora che ci avrebbe pensato lui a Stiles, poi l’osservò andare oltre il portone del palazzo e ripartì.

Stiles stava in silenzio e non accennava ancora a voler uscire dal cesto – posato sopra il sedile passeggero.

Derek inspirò a fondo e gli parlò. «Vuoi che ti riporti a casa o vuoi venire da me?» gli chiese neutrale. Lo sentì tirare su col naso.

«Andiamo da te» rispose atono.

In tutta onestà, Derek non restò sorpreso di quella scelta; si avviò senza aggiungere altre parole.

Arrivato all’edificio dove abitava, parcheggiò ed ebbe cura di non far bagnare il cesto mentre correva verso l’entrata. Entrò nel loft e con passi quieti si avvicinò al letto, posando il cesto al centro del materasso; si tolse la giacca bagnata e poi, sospirando, con un paio di dita sollevò piano il coperchio.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui tirando su col naso: era seduto sul fondo con le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, e aveva gli occhi arrossati.

Derek abbozzò un tenue sorriso. «Ti va un tè caldo?» propose incoraggiante.

Lui gli rispose atono. «Odio la pioggia».

«Lo so».

«Per me è come un _oceano_. E quando c’è un temporale è come se da un momento all’altro uno tsunami dovesse abbattersi su di me» rincarò inespressivo.

«Sarò sempre il tuo bunker di fiducia» gli promise Derek, con un sorriso affettuoso e della leggera ironia. «Camomilla o tè nero?»

Lui ci rifletté sopra tirando su col naso di nuovo. «Tè nero».

Derek assentì e andò all’angolo cottura per prepararglielo.

Si mise all’opera in silenzio, mentre di sottofondo la pioggia non smetteva di frastornarlo battendo forte contro le finestre. Su un vassoio da letto, sistemò la teiera, la zuccheriera, una boccetta con contagocce che riempì di tè, un ditale-bicchiere, una mug per sé e delle posate su misura per ciascuno.

Trovò il cesto abbattuto su un fianco, e Stiles impegnato a sprimacciare un cuscino, anche se più che altro sembrava che lo stesse trattando come un punchball per sfogarsi. Derek posò il cesto a terra e il vassoio sul letto, si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a Stiles e gli servì il tè.

«C’è una cosa positiva nella stagione delle piogge» osservò Derek, portando la propria tazza alla bocca, «quando finirà inizierà il bel tempo. È sempre così: i grandi temporali sono sempre un solo passo prima della primavera» concluse con un pizzico di malinconia.

Stiles mandò giù un sorso e sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «Sì, e l’ora più buia è sempre quella prima dell’alba».

Derek sospirò alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Non stavo snocciolando della filosofia spiccia, stavo parlando _per esperienza_ : quando ero ragazzo, i temporali mi aiutavano a scandire lo scorrere dei giorni fino al vostro risveglio. Non smetteva di piovere? Beh» scrollò le spalle, «andava bene così, perché voleva dire che allora la primavera e Beltane erano vicine».

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e si alzò per posare sul vassoio il bicchierino svuotato. «Non è giusto il modo in cui, senza neanche rendertene conto, riveli _quanto_ non hai mai smesso di pensarmi» biascicò malinconico.

«Stiles…» mormorò dispiaciuto.

«Perché, nonostante tutto, hai sempre collegato il cambio delle stagioni a cosa avrei fatto io nel frattempo, vero?»

Esitò appena, prima di scegliere di essere sincero. «Sì».

Stiles tornò a sedersi, si passò le mani sul volto e poi puntò lo sguardo verso il dorso della mano di Derek, _sul tatuaggio_. «Quello lo hai fatto per non dimenticare ciò che hai fatto o per me?»

Gli rispose fissando il disegno. «Entrambe le cose. E per _punirmi_ ».

Lui sorrise amaro passandosi le mani fra i capelli, rivolgendo lo sguardo in alto. « _Dio_ …» mormorò fra sé e sé.

«Stiles…» lo chiamò col cuore in gola.

«Tu…» esitò, traendo respiri profondi e passandosi la mano sulla fronte. «Ascolta, ok?» gli chiese mettendo una mano avanti. Derek annuì, lui proseguì a parlare con voce _incrinata_.

«Quando ero un ragazzino ingenuo che del mondo sapeva ancora poco e niente, sono stato mandato qui a Beacon Hills» indicò vago un punto verso il basso, come a sottolineare dove si trovava, «e ho incontrato il tuo branco. E poi ho conosciuto _te_ » sorrise con gli occhi lucidi. «Tu eri la _novità_ , eri enorme, eri diverso da tutto il resto che avevo mai visto, mi lasciavi giocare con te e mi ascoltavi, e mi sono cotto così tanto di te da fare le cose più stupide possibili per avere la tua attenzione» rise isterico. «E poi tu mi hai rifiutato con durezza e mi hai spezzato il cuore per la _prima volta_ » e stese un dito della mano.

«Stiles, mi dispiace…»

Lui scosse la testa, accennandogli a non interromperlo. «Dopo le cose si sono sistemate, ho superato la mia cotta e ho cominciato a conoscerti _davvero_ : siamo diventati _amici_ , ho smesso di adorarti e mi sono _innamorato di te_ , tu mi hai ricambiato e ne sono stato così felice che pensato di poterne morire!» pianse sorridendo. «Ti amavo da impazzire, e tu hai tradito la parola data e la mia fiducia, mi hai portato via le ali e mi hai spezzato il cuore per la _seconda volta_ » stese il secondo dito.

«E ora» continuò Stiles, «eccoci di nuovo qua. Sono stato all’inferno e sono tornato indietro respirando ancora, tu sei stato visibilmente _sbranato_ dall’interno dai sensi di colpa e sei rimasto vivo tappandoti i buchi solo con le tue mani. Siamo persone diverse, e io ho perso la testa per l’uomo che sei diventato. Ma tu non puoi spezzarmi il cuore per la terza volta, ok?» stese il terzo dito.

«Stiles…» provò a fermarlo, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi.

« _Non puoi farlo_ , stavolta potrei morirne sul serio: c’è un limite al numero di volte in cui puoi farmi del male, c’è un limite alle possibilità che ti posso dare» gli disse serio, e con il viso rigato di lacrime. «Quindi… ti amo, Derek, ma tu devi _giurarmi_ che questa volta non mi spezzerai il cuore, e che resterai fedele a questo fottuto giuramento».

Derek lo fissò deglutendo a stento. «Te lo giuro. Ti amo». Allungò una mano tremante verso Stiles, tenendo il palmo rivolto all’insù; lui emise un gemito, come se qualcosa lo avesse ferito, e poi si strinse a un paio di sue dita socchiudendo gli occhi.

Derek si rese conto che finora entrambi aveva respirato a fatica, e che solo adesso si stavano rilassando lentamente. E _qualcosa_ dentro di lui si stava schiudendo con timidezza, irradiando un calore che pian piano si stava diffondendo in tutto il suo corpo.

Stiles strofinò il viso contro le sue dita. «Puoi continuare a farmi innamorare di te tutte le volte che vuoi, ma non spezzarmi mai più il cuore, ok?» ripeté con voce bassa e roca.

«O-ok» esalò, sentendosi stanco, sollevato e _felice_.

«C’è un’altra cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare» mormorò Stiles, separandosi piano dalla sua mano e irrigidendosi.

Derek lo sentì emanare nervosismo e paura, si preoccupò. «Stiles, non dobbiamo però farlo proprio ora, se non ti va…»

Lui scosse la testa. «È un dettaglio abbastanza…» esitò gesticolando, « _enorme_ e non voglio nascondertelo». Puntò serio gli occhi nei suoi. «Questa è una cosa che sanno solo Cora, Malia e Deaton, ok? L’ho mantenuta segreta al resto del branco aiutandomi con delle… erbe» spiegò vago.

Si accigliò. «Non capisco… di cosa stai parlando?» Era molto confuso e perplesso.

Gli parlò tenendo lo sguardo basso e continuando a gesticolare tanto. «Qualche anno fa, proprio quando ormai mi sentivo abbastanza sicuro del mio corpo, mi è successa una cosa… un altro _mutamento_ ».

Derek si pietrificò dalla paura. «Tipo quello del letargo?»

«Non proprio» specificò subito, «anche se comunque è una sorta di alterazione sempre dovuta alla perdita delle ali, nella fattispecie a _come_ le ho perse…» Stava tremando sempre di più, evitava il suo sguardo.

«Stiles, cosa ti è successo?» chiese in ansia.

«Un giorno» raccontò atono, «ero a casa mia, nella serra, ai piedi della gradinata centrale dove ci sono le piante grasse. A un certo punto, ho pensato che mi seccava salire tutti gli scalini per arrivare a curare una delle piante che era più in alto, che sarebbe stato più facile se fossi stato più grande. Ed è _successo_ » deglutì rumorosamente, «sono diventato più grande, come un _umano_ ».

Stiles stava emanando _terrore_ ; Derek non sapeva che fare o che dire, perché se da un lato quella appariva come una soluzione perfetta per loro, dall’altro Stiles ne sembrava _devastato_.

«Cos’è andato storto?» mormorò Derek, incredulo e scioccato.

Stiles rise isterico, e si strinse nelle spalle incrociando le braccia sul petto, come se avesse freddo, o come se volesse difendersi da qualcosa. O forse entrambe le opzioni. «Tutto? Voglio dire… è stato un _fottuto disastro_. Non sapevo gestire un corpo così grande, e per giunta quando mi sono messo in piedi ho scoperto di _zoppicare con la gamba sinistra_ : per sbaglio ho colpito e rovesciato di tutto con le gambe e con le mani, ho urtato ogni cosa – è diventato tutto _fottutamente piccolo_ per me – ed ero _nudo_ , perché i vestiti si erano strappati durante la trasformazione, quindi mi sono fatto parecchio male con le piante grasse e… ero enorme all’improvviso, graffiato e coperto di sangue, e senza volerlo stavo distruggendo _la mia stessa casa_ … cercavo di contattare le ragazze per chiedere aiuto, ma ogni volta che stringevo le mani giganti su qualcosa finivo col _stritolarla_ … sono andato nel panico». Aveva ripreso a piangere, abbracciò le ginocchia e cominciò a dondolarsi su se stesso, a sguardo basso.

Derek non riusciva a pronunciare una sola parola, sconvolto da quello che gli stava raccontando Stiles e dall’idea che il ragazzo che quel giorno aveva visto con Malia _era lui_. Sicuro. Per un istante, gli sembrò che il mondo gli stesse vorticando intorno.

«Ma poi ti hanno soccorso, no?» disse Derek atono e roco.

Stiles annuì tirando su col naso. «Cora e Malia si sono preoccupate perché non rispondevo ai loro messaggi, sono venute alla serra a cercarmi e mi hanno trovato conciato _così_ \- per fortuna conoscono i miei codici di sicurezza. Ho chiesto loro di non chiamare nessuno oltre a Deaton, per capire cosa mi fosse successo».

«Qual è stato il responso?» domandò; la testa gli stava scoppiando.

Stiles sorrise triste. «Ora che ero più sereno e la mia psiche era più stabile, il mio corpo e la mia natura hanno deciso di cercare un modo alternativo per poter toccare chi mi aveva toccato le ali: per due ore al giorno ho le stesse dimensioni di chi me le ha toccate. È stata un’evoluzione spontanea, o almeno così crede Deaton dopo aver consultato parecchie storie di sopravvissuti alla perdita delle ali».

«E il problema alla gamba?»

«È perché non ho le ali» spiegò biascicando. «Così come ho un handicap da folletto, ce l’ho anche quando ho dimensioni umane».

«Non la vivi molto bene, vero?» gli domandò neutrale.

Stiles scosse la testa e poi premette la fronte contro le ginocchia, singhiozzando. « _Odio_ il mio corpo gigante! Non riesco a coordinarmi o a controllare la mia forza, urto qualsiasi cosa, e se non la faccio cadere, la stritolo con le mani! Non posso raccogliere un fiore o un frutto senza rovinarlo o schiacciarlo… Non posso… Non posso… Lo detesto davvero!»

«Non devi essere grande come un umano, se non vuoi» cercò di rincuorarlo.

«Lo so, ma… non mi sembra giusto ignorare questa possibilità: è un’evoluzione, non è qualcosa contro natura, è solo che…» singhiozzò di nuovo, «mi è difficile scenderci a patti, e _non mi piaccio_. Non voglio che la gente mi veda così. Non voglio che _tu_ mi veda così, anche se so che potrebbe risolvere parecchi nostri problemi…»

«Ehi! No, no, no! Guardami!» l’esortò con voce ferma. «Se vuoi abituarti ad avere dimensioni umane, devi farlo _per te_ , non _per me_. Capito?»

Stiles gli annuì esitante.

Derek sorrise con leggera ironia. «Credo che mi sarei innamorato di te anche se tu avessi avuto delle ali da pipistrello invece che da libellula. Con o senza ali, piccolo o grande… non mi importa. Ti amo, ok?»

Stiles scoppiò in un brutto e forte singhiozzò, e si strinse alla mano destra di Derek poggiando la fronte con le ali tatuate. Sembrava che stesse buttando fuori anni di sofferenza e preoccupazioni, e forse era proprio così.

Derek lo accarezzò passandogli un paio di dita sulla schiena, e lui gli mormorò più volte "Ti amo" contro la mano, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

Restarono fermi così a lungo, e Derek capì che finalmente poteva tornare ad avere davvero fiducia nel futuro.

 

 

 

Avevano passato il resto della giornata a letto, beandosi del fatto che fosse venerdì, mangiando quel che c’era in frigo e che non richiedesse una lunga preparazione, e dimenticando il temporale che impazzava fuori.

Derek aveva amato rivedere Stiles arrampicarsi addosso a lui e stare seduto sul suo stomaco, e chiacchierare mentre Stiles giocherellava con le sue dita; erano piccoli gesti che per molto tempo aveva creduto di aver perso, e adesso Stiles invece era lì, alla perenne ricerca di un minimo contatto con lui.

Si erano addormentati esausti del peso emotivo di quella giornata: Derek aveva posato il cesto-lettino sul comodino – non potevano dormire nello stesso letto, c’era il rischio che Derek schiacciasse Stiles nel sonno – e si erano augurati la buonanotte guardandosi in faccia.

Derek si svegliò quando la luce del mattino lo colpì sul viso filtrando dalle finestre; inspirò a fondo e si stropicciò gli occhi, notando che il cielo si era schiarito, ma era comunque ancora grigio. Poi rivolse gli occhi verso Stiles.

Lo trovò sollevato su un gomito, col mento sul palmo della mano, che lo fissava sorridendo come un maniaco.

Derek rivolse gli occhi al soffitto, emettendo un lungo grugnito lamentoso e coprendosi il viso con le mani. «Non so se voglio sapere cosa stai pensando: è troppo presto, e non ho ancora neanche bevuto un caffè».

Stiles finse di non averlo sentito e non smise di essere divertito. «Ho sempre sognato di poter dimostrare che osservare qualcuno dormire non è _romantico_ ma _inquietante_ : guarda come stai reagendo a me!»

«Stiles, stai ghignando come un pervertito, ovvio che sei inquietante».

«Quindi non trovi per niente romantica l’idea che io negli ultimi cinque minuti sia stato fermo immobile a fissarti mentre mi tradivi con Morfeo?»

«Morfeo è più silenzioso di te, potrei tornare da lui» mugugnò atono.

« _Ouch_!» si lamentò Stiles, portandosi una mano sul cuore.

Derek sospirò. «Non smetterò mai di chiedermi cosa ci trovo in te» e allungò un braccio posando la mano sul comodino, così da creare un ponte da Stiles al suo cuscino.

Stiles sorrise e camminò lungo il suo braccio atteggiandosi a equilibrista, e poi si sedette vicino al suo viso. «Ehi» gli mormorò, con un tono che trasudò un’infinita tenerezza. «Buongiorno».

Era una vita che Derek non vedeva gli occhi di Stiles da così vicino; sorrise ricambiandolo allo stesso modo. «Buongiorno».

Stiles si protrasse a strofinare la guancia e il naso contro lo zigomo di Derek, sospirando contento, poi si ritrasse e gli accarezzò la barba. «Era da tanto che volevo toccarti la barba, mi chiedevo se fosse _ruvida_ ».

«E com’è?»

Stiles arricciò il naso e ridendo fece una smorfia di disgusto. «Ispida e brutta! _Tanto_ brutta».

Derek rise, e Stiles si stese su di un fianco sopra il cuscino, abbracciandogli la mano.

Restarono così per qualche minuto, cullati da una dolce quiete mentre si sorridevano complici. Poi Stiles cominciò a posare dei piccoli baci su una nocca di Derek, e il dito di Derek ricordò il movimento istintivo con cui cercava sempre di strappare un brivido a Stiles: gli accarezzò il fianco.

Stiles si morse il labbro sorridendo e si ritrasse, ma non sembrò imbarazzato o ritroso, soltanto un po’ intimidito.

«Mi sono sempre chiesto…» ponderò Derek, neutrale, «se ti _piace_ , perché ti allontani?»

Stiles continuò a mordicchiarsi il labbro, a sguardo basso. «Mi _piace davvero_ , ma… ho sempre avuto paura che _proseguendo_ le cose potrebbero diventare imbarazzanti, o troppo strane, per via della differenza di dimensioni, sai…»

«Lo so, ci ho pensato anch’io» ammise, «ma potremmo trovare qualcosa di… _diverso_ che per noi vada bene…»

«Tipo cosa? _Guardare_?» propose Stiles, giusto un po’ intimidito e con delle chiazze rosse sul viso. «Del genere che io…» fece un gesto vago, «e tu mi guardi? E viceversa?»  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, ostentando scetticismo con ironia.

«Ehi» protestò Stiles, «guardo un sacco di porno, te l’ho detto! Ho pensato a lungo che fosse l’unica cosa che mi fosse rimasta!»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Non so se sarò mai abbastanza pronto per sapere che razza di video hai guardato finora, ma comunque» sospirò, «potrebbe essere un’idea, sì».

«Oppure» aggiunse Stiles a sguardo basso, «potrei prendere sembianze umane e tutto sarebbe più facile».

Derek schioccò la lingua. «Non ti piaci da umano. Voglio che tu ti senta a tuo agio, mentre lo facciamo».

«Ma voglio toccarti…» mugugnò Stiles, gesticolando. «Voglio toccarti, tipo, _tutto_ ».

Lui sbuffò un sorriso. «Lo so, anch’io voglio toccarti tutto».

«Quindi…» esitò, stringendosi di più a un dito di Derek. «Quindi ti piaccio? Fisicamente, intendo. Mi trovi attraente?»

Gli picchiettò con affetto un polpastrello contro il mento. « _Sì_ ».

«Anch’io ti trovo attraente» biascicò, strusciando la guancia contro il suo dito. «Mi sei sempre piaciuto un sacco».

«Um-um?» mormorò, come per spronarlo a continuare a parlare pure.

«E in certi periodi ho _fantasticato_ molto su di te. Anche due volte al giorno» confessò, sia intimidito che _fiero_.

«Questo l’ho sempre sospettato» gli ribatté Derek, ostentando rassegnazione.

«E tu… tu hai mai _fantasticato_ su di me?» gli domandò esitante, ma guardandolo negli occhi.

«Sì» ammise con voce roca.

«In queste mie fantasticherie abbiamo sempre le stesse dimensioni» gli raccontò Stiles sussurrando, «e siamo sempre liberi di fare tutto quello che ci piace».

«Funziona così anche nelle mie». Gli accarezzò il fianco; Stiles trasalì, ma non si scostò, anzi gli accarezzò il dito lentamente.

«Facciamo un gioco?» domandò, avvicinandosi di più al viso di Derek.

«Che gioco?»

«Chiudiamo entrambi gli occhi e facciamo finta di essere in un mondo tutto nostro, dove siamo uguali».

Derek chiuse gli occhi. «Um-um». Sentì Stiles respirargli contro il collo.

«E lì possiamo finalmente baciarci» continuò a mormore Stiles, «ma… non ho mai baciato nessuno prima d’ora, tu come mi baceresti?»

«Penso che prima ti prenderei il viso fra le mani, poi ti infilerei le dita fra i capelli e solo _dopo_ poserei la bocca sulla tua». Sentì Stiles deglutire a fatica e strofinarsi contro il suo collo. « _Dio_ , Stiles, è una vita che voglio baciarti… lo farei lentamente solo per potermela godere fino in fondo».

«Ti spingerei sul letto per salirti addosso, perché…» biascicò Stiles, «voglio circondarti tutto, perché di solito sono troppo piccolo per abbracciarti, capisci?» Aveva il respiro tremante. «Quindi… mi aggrapperei a te con le braccia e con le gambe».

«Potrei finalmente toccarti i fianchi e la schiena come si deve, a palmi aperti, affondando appena le unghie sulla parte bassa della schiena».

Stiles sospirò _gemendo_ e lo baciò vicino all’orecchio; stava emanando eccitazione. « _Dio_ , Derek, toccati, toccati, toccati…»

Derek infilò piano una mano sotto le coperte, oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni e dell’intimo che indossava, respirando forte quando finalmente con la mano circondò la propria erezione.

«Sei bellissimo» gemette Stiles, e Derek fu certo che si stesse toccando anche lui, «vorrei toccarti ovunque… vorrei… leccarti e morderti il collo mentre mi tocchi la schiena».

«Sì» esalò.

«E sentire le tue mani che mi stringono il sedere. Ti darei un morso forte sulla spalla».

Derek si sentì la bocca asciutta, si leccò le labbra avvertendo la mancanza del sapore di Stiles su di sé. «Cercherei subito la tua bocca con la mia per baciarti di nuovo. A lungo. Vorrei… vorrei…»

Stiles lo baciò di nuovo, sotto l’orecchio. «Vorresti entrarmi dentro?»

«Sì. Ma prima vorrei godermi il più a lungo possibile le espressioni e i versi che fai mentre lascio entrare e uscire fuori da te le mie dita».

Stiles _singhiozzò_ il suo nome. «Ti voglio… ti voglio da morire…»

«E una volta entrato dentro di te, lo farei durare tanto. Mi muoverei piano e lento, perché anche se ci farà male e ci farà uscire fuori di testa, vorrei solo che non finisse _mai_ ».

« _Derek_!»

«Lo voglio da così tanto tempo che non me ne frega niente se morirò facendolo».

Stiles singhiozzò di nuovo il suo nome e Derek non riuscì più a parlare: sentiva il respiro e il calore di Stiles contro il collo – e la sua piccola mano scivolava spesso contro la pelle sudata di Derek – e l’aria era densa dell’eccitazione di _entrambi_ ; era tutto un po’ troppo. Si lasciò completamente andare gemendo più forte e muovendo più veloce la mano con cui si toccava.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo sentendosi svuotarsi e _liberarsi_ nel più piacevole dei modi, e ascoltando Stiles venire accanto a lui.

Rimase per qualche attimo in silenzio, senza aprire gli occhi; ascoltò il proprio respiro e quello di Stiles regolarizzarsi, senza osare muovere un muscolo – temeva di spezzare quel momento così bello quanto fragile.

Poi Stiles gli scoccò un lieve bacio sul viso, e lui riaprì gli occhi.

Trovò Stiles che gli sorrideva con gli occhi brillanti, stropicciato, con i capelli scompigliati e le guance rosse come se avessero davvero fatto l’amore. Era _perfetto_.

Derek sorrise inspirando a fondo, gli accarezzò il fianco con un dito, permettendosi anche di farlo sollevandogli la maglia, pelle contro pelle. «Non è stato così strano, vero?»

Stiles ricambiò il suo sorriso lasciando scorrere una mano lungo il suo dito. «Direi proprio di no» e si accoccolò contro il suo collo, scoccandogli un paio di baci.

Derek inclinò la testa verso di lui socchiudendo gli occhi. Era stato diverso da quello che potevano avere le coppie normali, ma non solo andava bene così, era anche _abbastanza_.

Erano tornati insieme, era molto di più che abbastanza.

 

 

 

Il cielo impiegò due giorni a tornare ad assumere delle sfumature di blu, e nel frattempo Stiles tornò alla serra solo nel pomeriggio per badare alle piante. Vuoi per la pioggia che rendeva emotivo e impaurito Stiles, vuoi perché stavano iniziando di nuovo la loro storia, si sentivano tutti e due molto _fragili_ se lontani l’uno dall’altro, e con la scusa del fine settimana erano riusciti a trascorrere più tempo possibile vicini e appiccicati.

Il lunedì mattina, si cambiò musica: Derek dovette tornare a scuola, Stiles al negozio, anche se comunque concordarono di trascorrere un’ora insieme alla serra e poi passare la serata al loft di Derek.

Derek poteva dire senza alcuna esitazione di essere felice. C’erano ancora molti argomenti da affrontare, e dei dettagli da chiarire, ma se avevano avuto la volontà di rimettersi in gioco e _riprovarci_ , avrebbero anche potuto avere la forza per superare complicazioni più delicate o peggiori.

A proposito di dettagli, però, quel giorno Derek aveva deciso di esaminarne bene uno in particolare.

Finite le lezioni, con dei messaggi discreti si assicurò che Stiles fosse alla serra e non all’erboristeria, e poi andò proprio al negozio, sperando che lì ci fosse sua cugina da sola.

La trovò dietro il bancone, impegnata a riempire uno scaffale con degli infusi e delle tisane. Da bravi Hale si salutarono solo con un cenno del capo, anche se Malia lo fissò con la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi appena assottigliati, continuando a lavorare.

Fu Malia a esordire, sospirando e rivolgendogli le spalle. «Sei qui e Stiles non c’è: devi parlarmi di lui?» intuì.

Derek andò dritto al punto. «Lo so che quel giorno, quando Stiles era umano e stavate uscendo dalla libreria, hai percepito la mia presenza ma mi hai ignorato di proposito».

Lei si girò, gli rispose riempiendosi le braccia di piccole scatole rettangolari da posare sullo scaffale; non sembrava per nulla colpita. «Stiles _odia_ farsi vedere da gente sconosciuta mentre è umano, ci stiamo ancora lavorando sopra, e soprattutto non vuole farsi vedere da te: era vulnerabile in quel momento, l’ho protetto». Scrollò le spalle. «Non avrebbe fatto bene a nessuno di voi due, se tu l’avessi visto quando meno se lo aspettava».

«Non è pronto nemmeno adesso a farsi vedere da me» osservò Derek, «hai fatto bene».

Malia riprese a sistemare le tisane voltandogli le spalle. «Quindi devo supporre che tu non gli abbia detto che lo hai già visto» affermò sicura.

« _Solo di spalle_ » precisò, «e comunque no, non glielo ho detto. E non glielo hai detto neanche tu» osservò certo.

Lei scosse la testa. «Lo demoralizzerebbe e basta. Quando deciderai di confessarglielo, sarà una tua scelta».

Derek si accigliò. «Non ho capito bene come fa a nascondere il suo odore…»

«Con un preparato di erbe studiato apposta da lui» gli rispose, «se ne mette addosso un paio di gocce, e il suo odore naturale viene coperto. Così nessuno del branco può annusarlo da lontano».

«Come…» si schiarì la voce e si mise un po’ sulla difensiva, prima di proseguire. «Come lo state aiutando tu e Cora?»

Quell’evoluzione di Stiles era una conseguenza di quello che gli aveva fatto: si sentiva in colpa e in poco diritto a raccogliere informazioni a riguardo, ma non per questo voleva demordere dal saperne di più – e parlare direttamente con Stiles di questo avrebbe potuto metterli in una posizione difficile.

Malia rallentò i propri movimenti e lo fissò esitante, prima di rispondergli. «All’inizio per lui è stato molto traumatico, e tuttora si azzarda poco ad andare da umano nella riserva: è sempre stato piccolo, non è abituato a _calpestare_ la natura» mimò con le mani due piedi che camminavano. «Vede i propri arti come troppo grandi e lunghi, è impacciato e zoppica, e di conseguenza sa coordinarsi poco, e quando per sbaglio pesta dei fiori o degli insetti ha un attacco di panico».

Derek assentì pensoso. «È per questo che lo portate su strade _asfaltate_? Per farlo sentire più sicuro?»

«Fino all’anno scorso lo facevamo camminare solo all’interno del nostro appartamento, o di sera nel parcheggio vuoto della clinica di Deaton, _mai_ nella sua serra» precisò, «non dopo il disastro della prima volta».

«Comprensibile» mormorò.

«Adesso stiamo cercando di spronarlo a fare delle passeggiate più lunghe usando come meta dei posti che gli piacciono, tipo la libreria». Si spostò ad aprire con un taglierino delle grosse scatole che contenevano altre confezioni di tisane. «Quando aveva le ali gli dispiaceva non _comprare_ delle cose per gli altri, o dover chiedere agli altri di comprarle per lui, adesso che ha dei soldi gli dispiace non potere fare compere in prima persona, così lo allettiamo con l’idea di poter fare finalmente delle spese».

Derek sorrise malinconico. «Immagino che funzioni».

Malia scrollò le spalle. «Stiamo attente a portarlo in giro solo quando c’è poco traffico, e stiamo all’erta per evitare che faccia cadere un espositore urtandolo per sbaglio – una volta è successo, ha avuto un crollo nervoso in pubblico e non ha voluto più uscire per oltre un mese – ma sì, funziona. Certi momenti riesce anche a divertirsi».

«È _Stiles_ » commentò fiducioso, «per quanto possa essere difficile, supererà anche questo».

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta. «Perché ha superato anche di peggio?» incalzò atona ma pungente.

«Non è questo quello che volevo dire…» biascicò sospirando.

Malia respirò a fondo e afflosciò le spalle, sembrò sforzarsi di assumere una posa più neutrale. «Ascolta» poggiò le mani sul banco, mettendosi faccia a faccia col cugino. «Dopo che te ne sei andato via, nei due anni successivi alla perdita delle ali, abbiamo dovuto fare i turni per controllarlo _di continuo_ , perché temevamo di poterlo perdere da un momento all’altro: perché non mangiava, perché non dormiva, perché _non_ piangeva o piangeva troppo, perché sembrava inconsolabile e non cercava conforto, e perché con sguardo vacuo commentava come le foglie morte cadessero inesorabilmente dagli alberi come se stesse riflettendo se ammazzarsi o meno» scandì bene ogni parola fissandolo negli occhi. «Quindi, ok, lo ammetto: scusami, ma ci sarà sempre una parte di me a cui starai sulle palle».

Derek non distolse lo sguardo, incassò senza battere lo ciglio. «Lo so. A ruoli invertiti, io ti avrei fatta a pezzi e spedita in Siberia, piuttosto che saperti di nuovo vicino a Stiles».

« _Bene_ » replicò atona e inespressiva, annuendo, «quindi ci capiamo. Riaverti nella sua vita, è una scelta, non metterò becco, ma non mandare a puttane le cose per una seconda volta è _un tuo dovere_. Intesi?»

«Intesi» assentì sicuro.

Sostennero lo sguardo ancora per qualche secondo, poi Malia sospirò sciogliendo la posa e ritornò a riempire lo scaffale.

Derek si scostò dal bancone e accennò ad andarsene. «Grazie per aver mantenuto il segreto» mormorò.

Malia si voltò appena a guardarlo, accennando un mezzo saluto con una mano e lanciandogli qualcosa con l’altra.

Derek prese l’oggetto al volo: era una scatola di tisana; si accigliò. « _Melissa e camomilla_?»

Gli rispose restando di spalle, agitando una mano come a minimizzare. «Stai con Stiles. Ne avrei _bisogno_. Offre la casa».

Derek alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Grazie» mugugnò, avviandosi alla porta.

«Ci vediamo alla prossima cena di famiglia».

Derek imprecò mentalmente: già, la prossima cena di famiglia, quello sì che sarebbe stato un momento _divertente_.


	8. Capitolo 8

 

Derek credeva di stare sviluppando una vera e propria dipendenza dal tempo che trascorreva con Stiles, ma pensava fosse una conseguenza spontanea di tutto il tempo che avevano passato lontani l’uno dell’altro – desideravano recuperare – o dell’esigenza di riempire il bisogno di toccarsi condividendo più spazi possibili. O forse tutte e due le cose.

Perlopiù trascorrevano le serate insieme nel loft di Derek, con più precisione sopra il suo letto matrimoniale, perché così Derek poteva mettersi comodo mentre Stiles gli si arrampicava addosso raccontandogli la propria giornata o i fatti più bizzarri.

Quella sera, Derek stava correggendo dei compiti dei suoi studenti, con le gambe distese e parecchi cuscini sotto la schiena e la testa. Stiles era al suo fianco, che disordinava i compiti che lui ordinava, per passarsi il tempo leggendo gli errori che Derek segnava in rosso.

«Non so se questi saggi mi facciano più venire voglia di piangere disperato per il futuro dell’America, o se mi spingano di più verso manie distruttive nei loro confronti» commentò Stiles atono e perplesso.

Derek sospirò stanco, continuando a correggere senza rivolgergli lo sguardo. «Opta per la prima: mi tocca riportarli indietro».

«È una motivazione molto triste» osservò, «dov’è il tuo spirito d’avventura, la tua voglia di azzardo?»

Gli rispose inespressivo. «Non appena hanno visto che sto con te mi hanno detto "Ciao": è stato troppo anche per loro, si sono sentite obsolete a confronto».

Stiles roteò gli occhi e salì su di lui, sedendosi sopra il suo stomaco; salvo poi dargli delle pacche, stizzito. «Una volta eri più morbido _qui_ : perché ti sei fatto gli addominali?».

Derek scostò dal viso il tema che stava leggendo, fissò Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio. «C’è chi li apprezza, a quanto pare _tu_ no?»

Stiles storse il naso. «Beh, il _mio sedere_ non li apprezza. Non sono un buon cuscino».

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a usare il tema come paravento fra loro due. Stiles gattonò fino alle sue mani e diede una manata sul foglio.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata esasperata, tuttavia mise da parte i compiti. «È da quando sono venuto a prenderti alla serra che emani nervosismo, che c’è?» esalò.

«Domani sera c’è la cena da tua madre…» bofonchiò.

«E…?»

«Mi chiedevo…» gesticolò impacciato, «in generale, come l’ha presa il branco? Riguardo la nostra storia, dico…»

«Stiles» e allungò la mano verso di lui, che iniziò subito a giocherellare con le sue dita, «lo sai che il branco ti adora, e che comunque Cora e Malia saranno sempre dalla tua parte: perché ti preoccupi?»

«Perché finora sono stato un _amico_ del branco, non _uno che sta_ con un membro del branco» precisò cominciando a mordicchiargli un dito, pensoso e preoccupato. «Sono di un’altra _specie_ , potrebbero essere perplessi…»

«Mamma è stata con un _umano_ » sottolineò Derek. «E smettila di metterti le mie dita in bocca: non sai nemmeno quand’è stata l’ultima volta che mi sono lavato le mani».

«Non m’importa» ribatté scrollando le spalle, e riprendendo a mangiucchiargli un polpastrello. «E comunque con umano è diverso… non ha avuto problemi di differenza di dimensioni» precisò cocciuto, brontolando.

«Al branco interessa solo la nostra serenità» insisté Derek, «non dovresti porti alcuna paranoia».

«Uhm, sarà» borbottò Stiles. «E cos’ha detto Peter quando ha saputo di noi?»

Gli rispose monocorde e inespressivo. «Mi ha chiesto se avevo già in mente un nuovo modo per provare a ucciderti».

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Tipico».

Derek sospirò. «Sono più preoccupato delle reazioni del tuo clan, piuttosto che di quelle del branco. Qualcuno potrebbe venire qui a farmi seccare le piante».

Lui schioccò la lingua. «Nah! Anche se credo che Liam, in un attacco di aggressività, potrebbe pensare di sfogarsi distruggendoti il basilico».

«Alquanto rincuorante» esalò monocorde. «E… tuo padre?» domandò con voce incrinata.

Il padre di Stiles era uno degli Anziani del clan di origine di Stiles, era stato fra quelli a dargli gli occhi blu come punizione: Derek si sentiva in diritto di essere un tantino terrorizzato al pensiero di incontrarlo.

Stiles ostentò rassegnazione afflosciando le spalle. «Presentarvi non sarà un momento facile» ammise, «preferisco farlo il più tardi possibile».

Derek lo fissò scettico e ironico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Dicevamo a proposito dell’avere spirito d’avventura?»

Lui sbuffò. «Ho già faticato tanto a convincerlo a farmi restare qui, dopo che ho perso le ali» si lamentò. «Voleva che tornassi al nostro villaggio, ma… tornare a casa da lui per me sarebbe stata una doppia sconfitta: so che avrei avuto maggiore aiuto a spostarmi, soprattutto perché all’epoca il mio vecchio clan era molto più popoloso di quello di Beacon Hills, c’era più gente disponibile, ma sono andato via da lì apposta per essere indipendente…» mugugnò a sguardo basso. «E a conti fatti è stato meglio così, considerando che poi ho smesso di andare in letargo: lì sarei stato in mezzo al nulla, sarei rimasto completamente da solo e nel panico» rabbrividì al pensiero.

«Ok» mormorò Derek, «vedremo di affrontare quest’incontro solo quando sarà inevitabile. Ci penseremo dopo».

«Giusto» assentì Stiles, con uno strano brillio malizioso negli occhi, «ora pensiamo ad altro, dato che il mio sedere non apprezza i tuoi addominali, ma _io sì_ : chiudi gli occhi e andiamo nel nostro super fantastico mondo dove non siamo umani, licantropi o folletti, solo simili! Dai, su!»

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma l’accontentò con molto piacere.

 

 

 

Stiles insisté affinché Derek comprasse per lui la torta preferita di sua madre, per portarla a cena, e quando Derek andò a prenderlo alla serra lo trovò stretto nelle spalle che si contorceva le mani a sguardo basso.

Derek gli diede un paio di pacche affettuose sulla testa con un dito, poi lo fece salire sul palmo della propria mano e si avviarono a piedi verso la casa di famiglia.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «E se tua madre mi chiede come ho intenzione di aiutarti in casa?»

«Stiles, riesci a portare avanti un’intera serra _da solo_ , non credo che mia madre si porrà domande simili».

«Ma posso convincere delle piante a crescere, non dei piatti a lavarsi da soli!» obiettò triste.

«Credo che comunque sia tu avrai sempre il potere di convincere qualcuno a lavare i piatti al posto tuo».

«Ma metti caso che tu sia malato e…»

«Stiles, siamo appena tornati insieme, non poniamoci domande riguardo a una convivenza, ok?» propose neutrale, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio prima di suonare alla porta – quella era ancora tecnicamente casa sua, aveva ancora le chiavi, ma non ci viveva da sette anni e si sentiva a disagio a entrare dentro come nulla fosse.

Stiles assentì corrucciato proprio quando Laura aprì loro la porta, sfoggiando un gran sorriso.

«Aww, come vorrei potervi scattare una foto» esclamò deliziata, «siete così carini e _preoccupati_!»

Si sentì la voce di Cora provenire dalla cucina. «Chi è sta all’improvviso appestando la casa con della puzza di ansia?»

Laura agitò una mano continuando a sorridere. «Niente di preoccupante, sono solo Derek e Stiles che temono di essere messi sulla graticola!»

Peter intervenne implacabile e sardonico. «Li preferirei sulla griglia».

Stiles storse il naso. «E io preferirei te sottoterra».

Talia batté le mani sospirando, richiamandoli all’ordine. «Su, facciamoli entrare dentro e smettiamola con questi _convenevoli_ ».

Derek, prima di togliersi la giacca, porse a sua madre la torta inscatolata. «Questa è da parte di Stiles».

Lei rivolse al folletto un sorriso affettuoso. «Grazie, caro». Lui in risposta sorrise gongolando e rilassandosi un po’.

Derek si sentì un po’ confortato nel vedere che Cora e Malia lasciarono i posti accanto allo sgabello di Stiles vuoti, permettendogli di sedersi accanto a lui, e notò che Paige e Laura si accomodarono in posizioni strategiche per prevenire che Peter si sedesse proprio di fronte a lui e Stiles.

Erica e Isaac passarono a Peter il vassoio con gli antipasti ogni volta che lo video aprire bocca. Boyd si limitò a giudicare in silenzio con lo sguardo _tutti_.

La cena, però, in definitiva non scorse in modo molto diverso rispetto al solito – per fortuna – e l’unica volta che Peter riuscì ad aprire bocca facendo qualche battuta poco sottile sulle differenze di dimensioni – in cui da qualche parte c’era pure un doppio senso volgare – Deaton con placida calma rimarcò come in effetti ci si dovesse sentire tutti un po’ più _piccoli_ ora che in famiglia c’era l’Anziano di un clan.

Derek di sottecchi vide Stiles nascondere male un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Superato indenni la spartizione del dolce, Derek decise che fosse meglio congedarsi prima che qualcuno suggerisse di giocare a monopoli – di per sé era un gioco distruggi-famiglie e amicizie, ma nel caso del suo branco raggiungeva nuovi livelli di devastazione – e con tacito accordo lui e Stiles scelsero di andare insieme al loft; recuperarono alla serra un cesto con un cambio per la notte, e salirono in macchina.

Una volta messo alla guida, Derek allungò un braccio verso Stiles, seduto sul sedile passeggero, e sorrise quando lo vide accoccolarsi contro la sua mano.

«Non è andata poi così male» commentò sospirando.

Stiles annuì strofinando il viso contro il suo pollice. «C’è stato però un momento in cui ho temuto che Erica ci avrebbe chiesto della nostra vita sessuale».

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «Quello comunque ce lo chiederà tramite messaggio. In maniera più discreta, ma ce lo domanderà sicuro».

«Stiamo parlando del tuo branco, di che ti meravigli?» bofonchiò stanco.

«Anzi sono stati meno ficcanaso e invadenti di quanto avessimo preventivato» osservò Derek, «forse perché stavolta hanno ben chiaro quanto sia delicato per noi iniziare di nuovo».

«Nessuno di noi è più un adolescente» mormorò Stiles, malinconico.

Derek sorrise accarezzandogli i capelli con l’indice.

Arrivati sotto il palazzo, Stiles si nascose dentro al cesto e salirono fino al loft.

«Di una cosa però ci sono rimasto male» sbuffò Stiles, quando Derek posò il cesto sul letto e lui uscì fuori per sedersi sul materasso.

«Cosa?» gli chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Avrei voluto che tua madre prendesse l’album di famiglia e mi mostrasse le tue foto da piccolo: sarebbe stato un classico!» protestò ironico agitando le mani.

Derek alzò gli occhi al soffitto e posò la giacca. «Puoi comunque domandare a Cora di farlo: lei non si tirerà indietro, e io non credo che avrò mai abbastanza forza per farla desistere».

Stiles ghignò furbo. «Ci sono anche delle tue foto sul vasino?»

«Non lo so» _mentì_ , «ma qualcuna mentre mi faccio il bagnetto c’è di sicuro». Si sedette di fronte a lui; lo vide diventare di colpo malinconico.

«A volte mi dispiace non avere delle foto e non poterne scattare».

«Va bene lo stesso» lo rassicurò Derek, «abbiamo comunque molti oggetti a cui legare dei ricordi». Gli tornarono alla mente gli amuleti che gli aveva regalato Stiles.

«Lo so, è che…» sospirò Stiles, frustrato. «A te non piacerebbe avere una foto di te e me insieme, da potere guardare quando vuoi?»

«Beh, sì» ammise.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Magari è solo una cosa stupida, però mi manca… Vorrei potere essere umano per farlo» esalò distrattamente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Poi si pietrificò di colpo.

Derek si allarmò. «Stiles, che succede?» Lo vide respirare a fatica, con gli occhi sbarrati.

«Ho innescato accidentalmente la trasformazione… Sto per… sto per…» _Tremava_.

«Non è un problema, possiamo…» si guardò attorno veloce, nervoso e sentendosi la bocca asciutta. «Ti porto in bagno». Agì rapido, prendendo sia Stiles che il cesto con il cambio e portandoli in un posto sicuro in cui Stiles potesse trasformarsi non visto.

Stiles era scosso e non smetteva di fissarsi le mani, non parlava; lui lo posò con attenzione sul pavimento e dopo uscì di corsa dal bagno, chiudendo la porta per poi appoggiarci la fronte tenendo la mano sulla maniglia. Sospirò sollevato quando capì di avere fatto appena in tempo – udì come si strapparono i vestiti di Stiles, che non era riuscito a toglierseli.

«Puoi stare lì quanto vuoi» mormorò Derek, restando fermo con la testa contro la porta. « _Ti capisco_ ».

Stiles non voleva farsi vedere in quel modo da Derek, e per giunta si era trasformato senza nemmeno volerlo: doveva sentirsi scosso.

«Dimmi solo se stai bene» aggiunse Derek; sapeva che Stiles diventava più goffo del solito da umano, temeva che per sbaglio si fosse fatto male di già, e non sentirlo fare un solo passo dentro al bagno lo stava preoccupando.

«Sto bene» rispose esitante – e _Dio_ , la sua voce suonò almeno tre volte più forte del solito. «Solo… era da tanto che non facevo Hulk con un vestiti…»

«Ti ho posato il cesto sulla sedia» lo avvertì, «così puoi metterti i vestiti per la notte, quando ti trasformi di nuovo».

Stiles non rispose, ma Derek sentì il suo cuore battere sempre più forte, e ciò non lo stava tranquillizzando affatto.

«Derek?» lo chiamò piano.

«Sì?»

«Tu, in questo momento, vorresti vedermi, vero?» disse con voce incrinata.

Derek sospirò stanco, socchiuse gli occhi premendo di più la fronte contro la porta. «Non ha importanza, quello che conta è che tu ti senta a tuo agio».

«Sì che ha importanza! Sei tu quello che fra i due non fa altro che assecondare i miei bisogni più strani!»

«Non ti assecondo, cerco solo di darti tutto il tempo che ti è necessario» sottolineò. «Sappiamo entrambi che quello che hai passato non è stato facile, e che è successo per _colpa mia_ » deglutì a stento. «Sto solo cercando di essere una persona migliore e di aiutarti».

«Lo capisco e lo _accetto_ » gli ribatté Stiles, «ma… certi momenti mi sembra che sia solo tu quello che scende a compromessi pur di stare con me, e io nel frattempo non mi faccio vedere da te. Non è giusto». Gli tremava la voce, però.

«Posso aspettare».

«Non è giusto» ripeté Stiles atono.

«Non voglio che ti sforzi».

«Vorrei… Vorrei solo potere essere io a venirti incontro, almeno questa volta».

«Ma va bene già così».

«Mi ami, vero?»

E Derek chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli forte, prima di rispondergli. «Sì, ma non farti del male da solo _per me_ ».

«È già un anno che vado per le strade _così_ , degli estranei mi hanno visto e tu no: non è giusto».

«Ma sono appunto degli _estranei_ , sappiamo entrambi che non è lo stesso e comunque…» inspirò a fondo, «ti ho già visto una volta di spalle, ma non sapevo che eri tu» confessò.

Calò il silenzio, e Derek sentì diffondersi nell’aria una sottile paura proveniente da Stiles.

«Una volta ho visto Malia uscire da una libreria con qualcuno» gli raccontò. «Era palese che stesse facendo finta di non percepire la mia presenza nelle vicinanze, così ho pensato che il tizio fosse il suo ragazzo, e che lei stesse cercando di nasconderlo al branco perché stavano insieme ancora da poco, per proteggere entrambi. Così non le ho mai posto domande a riguardo» spiegò cauto. «Invece poi ho scoperto che non stava proteggendo se stessa, stava proteggendo _te da me_ ».

Stiles non aprì bocca ancora per un altro paio di minuti, poi riprese a parlare. «Perché non me lo hai mai detto?»

Derek abbozzò un sorriso amaro. «Perché volevo proteggerti anch’io. Non volevo che tu andassi nel panico pensando che, nonostante tutto, ti avevo visto quando meno lo volevi. Mi dispiace».

«E non mi hai visto in faccia?»

«No, solo di spalle. Indossavi un cappellino, e avevi il colletto della giacca alzato» specificò; trasse un lungo respiro tremante. «Mi dispiace» ripeté.

«Sei sempre stato a un passo dal vedermi» mormorò Stiles. «E ora c’è solo questa porta fra di noi…»

«Stiles…»

«Mi ami?» gli domandò di nuovo.

Stavolta rispose senza esitare. «Sì».

«Allora portami dei vestiti. Cora dice che io e te siamo quasi della stessa altezza, dobbiamo avere su per giù una taglia simile».

Derek boccheggiò. «Sei sicuro?»

«Ti amo. Portami dei vestiti».

Derek deglutì a stento e si allontanò dalla porta indietreggiando.

Andò all’armadio e cercò qualcosa di comodo e in tessuto morbido, anche se le mani gli tremavano e più volte dovette raccogliere delle maglie che gli caddero a terra. Poi tornò alla porta.

«Apro appena per passarti il cambio» avvisò Stiles.

«Ok».

Insinuò la mano oltre la porta socchiusa, e la ritrasse solo quando sentì che i vestiti vennero strattonati. La mano di Stiles non lo sfiorò nemmeno.

Si allontanò di una decina di passi, e rimase fermo di fronte alla porta sentendosi il cuore in gola.

Quando vide la maniglia abbassarsi, il mondo smise di girare.

Stiles uscì stretto nelle spalle, a sguardo basso e con i piedi scalzi – le dita non smettevano di arricciarsi contro il pavimento – e come prima cosa si portò le mani alle orecchie, per coprirsele.

«Non mi piacciono molto quando non sono più a punta» borbottò, evitando di puntare gli occhi su di lui.

Derek era a bocca aperta e attonito. Non sapeva da che parte iniziare prima a guardarlo. A quanto sembrava, non si era mai accorto di quanti nei Stiles avesse sul viso e sul collo: quello era un dettaglio, tipo, _fondamentale_. Insieme a quanto fosse piena la curva delle sue labbra.

«È…» incespicò Stiles, «è così strano il…» gesticolò fissando il pavimento e per sbaglio urtò la lampada accanto alla porta. Derek si avvicinò di scatto per afferrarla prima che toccasse terra, la rimise a posto e vide finalmente Stiles _da vicino_ , che lo stava fissando con occhi _enormi_.

« _Dio_ » mormorò Stiles, «Cora aveva ragione: siamo alti uguali».

«Sei bellissimo» biascicò Derek atono, senza neanche rendersene conto. Non ricordava se quella era la prima volta che glielo diceva – forse sì – ed era tragico e patetico il fatto che glielo stesse dicendo con una _fottuta_ lampada in mano, mentre lo fissava immobile come un baccalà. Deglutì con forza per riprendersi e mise la lampada a posto.

Stiles se ne stava ancora stretto nelle spalle, teneva le mani chiuse contro il petto, impacciato, però stava anche abbozzando un timido sorriso. «Scusa per la lampada, sono poco coordinato».

«Tanto pensavo di buttarla e comprarne un’altra, è orribile».

«Ma te l’ha regalata Laura».

«Appunto. Peccato che non si è rotta».

Il sorriso di Stiles si allargò, si mordicchiò il labbro. «È strano vedere il loft da questa prospettiva. È strano vedere _te_ da questa prospettiva» confessò imbarazzato. «Visto così non sei più tanto alto e tanto grande, posso guardarti per intero senza fatica e… non so da che parte iniziare a guardarti».

«Non sei l’unico ad avere questo problema» ammise Derek con voce roca. «Posso toccarti?» chiese con la bocca asciutta.

Lui rispose annuendo appena, e non distolse gli occhi dai suoi, mentre Derek gli posava piano le mani sul viso.

Stiles socchiuse gli occhi emettendo un lieve mugolio di piacere e premendo di più la guancia contro il palmo di Derek, e lui… cedette, posò la fronte contro la sua, respirando a fondo il suo odore. Stiles poggiò la schiena contro la porta del bagno, e artigliò le mani sulle spalle di Derek.

«Possiamo abbracciarci, adesso?» chiese Stiles con voce flebile, mentre Derek non smetteva di passare i pollici sui suoi zigomi – gli occhi di Stiles, ora che li vedeva da vicino e più grandi, erano di una tonalità più chiara e particolare di quanto gli era mai parso.

Derek assentì – non riusciva più davvero a parlare – e Stiles subito gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo; lui non perse tempo, lo strinse a sé circondandolo con le braccia.

Cercò di memorizzare per bene ogni dettaglio: il calore della schiena di Stiles sotto le sue mani, il proprio petto contro il suo, come il cuore di entrambi battesse forte, il naso di Stiles che gli sfiorava l’orecchio e il suo che premeva contro il collo di Stiles.

Era il loro primo abbraccio in _dieci anni_. Si sentì morire e rinascere.

Si scambiarono una serie di mormorii indistinti che volevano dire tutto e niente – erano contenti, stavano bene, era piacevole, _ne volevano ancora un po’_ – stringendosi sempre più forte fino a quando Stiles emise un piccolo gemito sofferente.

«La mia gamba…»

«Non c’è problema» gli disse subito Derek, sollevandolo da terra e spingendolo a tenersi forte a lui con le gambe e con le braccia. Indietreggiò sicuro fino al letto, e lo aiutò a sedersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

Ripresero a stare in silenzio, mentre l’uno vagava con lo sguardo sul corpo dell’altro; Derek gli accarezzava piano i fianchi risalendo poi la schiena, e ascoltava i respiri di Stiles e quanto calore emanava sotto il suo tocco; Stiles gli percorreva con le dita il profilo sporgente delle clavicole, gli toccava esitante il petto e poi saliva su ad accarezzargli il collo e la nuca.

Derek fissò Stiles inumidirsi le labbra e deglutire a fatica: decise di andargli incontro inclinando appena la testa di lato. Il primo bacio fu uno schiocco di labbra timido e tenero, il secondo fu dolce e appena umido, il terzo durò un po’ di più e fu più intenso. Si guardarono negli occhi, Derek gli posò una fila di piccoli baci sulla linea della mandibola, ma Stiles sospirò forte voltandosi a cercare di nuovo la sua bocca con la propria: lo baciò con più convinzione, Derek infilò le mani fra i suoi capelli e lo sentì schiudere le labbra per permettergli di baciarlo più a fondo per la prima volta.

Stiles non sapeva ancora baciare bene, ma fu _perfetto_ ; emise un mormorio di protesta, quando Derek separò la bocca dalla sua, quindi Derek si sentì in dovere di riprendere subito a baciarlo.

« _Amo_ baciarti» biascicò Stiles. «Possiamo baciarci per sempre?»

Derek sorrise contro la sua bocca. «Possiamo fare quello che vuoi». Stiles gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

Era una vita che sognava quel momento, e ora lo aveva letteralmente fra le mani: Stiles stretto a lui, mentre si baciavano e il mondo smetteva di esistere. Per la prima volta sentiva com’era avere il suo corpo contro il suo e com’era il suo sapore. Adesso poteva anche morire.

Le loro mani cominciarono però a muoversi più lente mentre si accarezzavano, e i loro corpi stavano cominciando a _bruciare_. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e pizzicò incerto il tessuto della maglia di Derek; quando rialzò gli occhi verso i suoi, Derek si portò le mani dietro il colletto per sfilarsi la maglia.

Sentì Stiles mormorare una mezza imprecazione, per poi abbassarsi a baciargli la spalla nuda e il braccio; gli toccò il petto mentre con le dita gli tracciava il profilo degli addominali. Non c’era nulla di sensuale in quei gesti, erano solo pieni di una voglia di esplorare e di un’adorazione che andavano dritte al cuore come una lama implacabile e tagliante. Derek lo lasciò fare continuando ad accarezzargli la nuca e capelli.

«Vuoi… vuoi vedermi anche tu…?» gli chiese Stiles, esitante ma senza emanare alcuna paura, solo calda eccitazione.

Derek annuì, e poi lasciò che fosse Stiles di sua volontà a togliersi la maglia per lui.

Per dei lunghi istanti, Derek restò a fissare il suo dorso nudo schizzando con lo sguardo da un dettaglio a un altro, tenendo le mani su suoi fianchi e tracciando con i pollici dei cerchi intorno alle ossa sporgenti del bacino. Stiles restò fermo, con le mani posate sul viso di Derek, anche se Derek poté notare come un paio di volte contrasse lo stomaco, forse un gesto inconsapevole – voleva ritrarsi dal suo sguardo.

Derek spinse piano Stiles a stendersi sul letto di schiena, per farlo rilassare, poi premette il naso contro il centro del suo petto e _respirò a fondo_. Solo quando sentì le mani di Stiles accarezzargli i capelli e le spalle cominciò a depositargli baci lungo l’addome, e stavolta vide i suoi muscoli contrarsi per _andare incontro_ alla sua bocca.

A un tratto, però, Stiles smise di toccarlo e si puntellò sui gomiti. «Devo…» gli mancò la voce. «Devo farti vedere una cosa» tirò su col naso.

Derek lo guardò perplesso e preoccupato, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, Stiles scosse la testa e continuò a parlare.

«Non voglio che tu lo veda all’improvviso mentre…» gesticolò vago. «È sulla mia schiena» aggiunse, deglutendo con forza e voltandosi piano per farglielo vedere.

Derek sbarrò gli occhi; per un lungo attimo, si scordò come si faceva a respirare. Comprese benissimo perché Stiles aveva ritenuto necessario avvertirlo prima. Quello era un terreno delicato per entrambi.

Dove una volta spuntavano le ali, adesso c’erano delle grosse cicatrici.

«Lo so… sono _brutte_ » mormorò Stiles atono.

Derek si abbassò subito a baciargli la nuca. «Ti amo» gli sussurrò con voce _spezzata_. «Ti amo» gli ripeté, stavolta con più fermezza, mentre scendeva a baciargli la schiena e poi le cicatrici. «Lo sai che è come se ce le avessi anch’io. Ti amo. _Ti amo_ ». Lo sentì esalare un forte sospiro che seppe di pianto.

Stiles si voltò di nuovo verso di lui – Derek lo vide asciugarsi rapido delle lacrime col dorso nella mano – e portò le mani sulla zip dei pantaloni di Derek. «Voglio vederti _tutto_ » farfugliò. «Voglio poterti _sentire_ tutto».

Derek assecondò i suoi movimenti facendosi denudare, e poi lo aiutò a spogliarsi del tutto a sua volta. Stiles, non appena le sue gambe furono libere, si strinse a Derek intrecciando gli arti ai suoi e baciandolo sul collo.

Derek si lasciò baciare percorrendogli l’intero corpo con le mani, _lento_ , saggiando bene con i palmi il profilo dei suoi fianchi e la curva delle natiche, sentendolo sospirare forte contro la sua pelle e mugolare di piacere di tanto in tanto, strusciando il corpo contro il suo. Fino a quando Stiles non prese a ricambiarlo assaporando il suo corpo _a morsi_.

Non affondava i denti, non gli faceva male, ma in un certo senso lo lacerava lo stesso, strappandogli sospiri forti e gemiti improvvisi e acuti. Poi Stiles gli posò la bocca sulla gola, e Derek decise di smetterla con quelle esplorazioni estenuanti e di circondargli con una mano l’erezione.

Stiles gemette forte inclinando la testa all’indietro; una mano gli artigliò la schiena, l’altra andò a ricambiare Derek.

Alternarono momenti in cui nascosero la testa l’uno nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, ad altri in cui si baciarono a lungo anche se senza accortezza, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto sguardi con cui si dicevano in maniera tacita di aumentare il ritmo con cui muovevano le mani o di ripetere un certo gesto.

Fu intenso, bruciante e accecante, e quando Stiles raggiunse l’orgasmo per primo, Derek lo lasciò stendere guardandolo _perso_ mentre continuava a masturbarsi da solo per venire a sua volta.

Stiles, anche se con poca forza, si puntellò sui gomiti per baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo, non appena emise l’ultimo gemito. Derek si lasciò trascinare giù da Stiles – sopra il suo corpo – posò la fronte contro la sua e restarono a fissarsi negli occhi mentre riprendevano fiato.

Stiles gli accarezzò il viso sorridendogli con dolcezza. «Questo è solo l’inizio, vero?»

«Sì» esalò, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi.

Lo avevano atteso per anni, e proprio sulla fine quell’inizio era finalmente arrivato.

 

 

 

Stiles poteva distribuire a piacimento nell’arco di una giornata le due ora da umano che aveva a disposizione, eppure le accumulava con la stessa cura e dovizia di chi mangia un piatto lasciando per ultima la parte preferita.

Non appena la sera mettevano piede nel loft di Derek, Stiles si faceva portare in bagno e poi trasformato lo raggiungeva, dapprima timidamente, poi più sciolto, abbracciando Derek circondandolo con le braccia e le con le gambe – gli piaceva molto l’idea di poter finalmente stringerlo tutto.

Stiles aveva pochi vestiti da umano, insisteva nell’usare quelli di Derek, ma Derek pensava fosse meglio che Stiles potesse sfoggiare lo stesso look anche quando era umano, per sentirsi più a suo agio.

Rifornì il suo armadio di camicie a quadri, maglie con scritte sarcastiche e pantaloni comodi e sportivi, e la prima sera che Stiles li indossò gli rivolse un sorrisetto grato mordendosi un labbro.

Magari un giorno sarebbe anche riuscito ad accompagnarlo a comprare dei vestiti.

Derek amava passare lunghi attimi aggrovigliati stretti-stretti sul letto, anche se non nudi; il loro calore corporeo aumentava, l’aria si riempiva del loro odore, si udivano solo gli schiocchi umidi dei loro baci e il ritmo dei loro respiri aumentava: era tutto lento e intenso, non si capiva più dove finisse uno e cominciasse l’altro, e non c’era bisogno di parole.

Stiles però era ansioso di scoprire il sesso, anche se poi aveva attimi di incertezza – si trovava ancora spesso troppo goffo, troppo grande e poco coordinato – e Derek cercava di rilassarlo prendendo le redini della situazione. Stiles lo spogliava con ostinazione, impazienza e desiderio bruciante, insisteva per poterlo guardare tutto nudo, esplorava il suo corpo a tappe, baciando a lungo ogni nuovo dettaglio che incontrava. Derek provava a rallentare i ritmi di Stiles facendogli scoprire l’intensità della sensualità: gli infilava la dita fra i capelli, gli accarezzava la nuca e le spalle, con i polpastrelli tracciava disegni sui suoi fianchi, gli mormorava all’orecchio di lasciarsi andare e gemere pure forte, se lo voleva.

Stiles che sospirava il suo nome, poi, era una delle cose più belle che Derek avesse mai ascoltato.

Derek però cercava di accontentare il più possibile Stiles quando voleva provare cose nuove, o qualcosa che non avevano ancora fatto, perché dopo i gemiti e le espressioni di Stiles erano impagabili.

Come quella volta che Derek gli aveva permesso di masturbarlo e poi infilargli le dita dentro; Stiles era rimasto seduto fra le sue gambe, con sul volto un’espressione di meraviglia e adorazione, sembrando a tratti indeciso se guardare le proprie dita che affondavano dentro Derek, o le espressioni che Derek faceva.

Derek gli aveva accarezzato il braccio per tutto il tempo, dicendogli quando aggiungere un altro dito e come muovere la mano; poi Stiles si era chinato a posare la bocca sulla punta della sua erezione, e Derek era venuto con un gemito forte e liberatorio.

O come quella volta che Derek aveva sfiorato col naso l’inguine di Stiles mentre puntava piano le unghie contro il suo interno coscia, giusto un attimo prima di prenderglielo in bocca per la prima volta. Aveva dovuto tenere Stiles fermo per fianchi, ed era stato bellissimo vederlo artigliare le lenzuola e gemere inclinando la testa all’indietro.

Il sesso fra loro, in qualsiasi forma, era intenso, sfrenato, ricco di esplorazioni, perché strappato con forza al poco tempo al giorno che avevano a disposizione. Derek ne amava ogni singolo secondo, proprio come amava ogni singola parte di Stiles.

Con l’arrivo della primavera, però, la malinconia di sottofondo che negli ultimi mesi aveva caratterizzato Stiles venne sostituita da una strana frenesia e irrequietezza; spesso si lamentava di annoiarsi, diceva che aveva l’impressione che le giornate non passassero mai.

Derek credeva che fosse perché aspettava con ansia Beltane e il risveglio del resto del clan.

Alle piante aromatiche di Paige, Derek aggiunse qualche pianta fiorita facile da gestire, e Stiles le fissava spesso come un bambino che ha davanti un barattolo di marmellata ma non può toccarlo.

«Puoi curarle, se vuoi, lo sai» gli diceva Derek.

Lui scuoteva la testa. «Non è lo stesso… cioè, non sono abituato a curare i fiori della bella stagione prima di Beltane, e _da solo_. Ma _vorrei farlo_ …» e si rituffava nel lavoro, sfogandosi creando nuovi infusi.

Stiles necessitava di restare attivo, e Derek intuiva che fosse stato anche per questo che Cora e Malia lo avevano coinvolto nella loro attività commerciale: non solo per allontanarlo dalla depressione e dargli delle nuove motivazioni e un nuovo modo di vivere, ma anche per dargli sempre delle scuse valide per tenersi in movimento, per scandire lo scorrere dei giorni con impegni più o meno piacevoli, più o meno autoimposti.

Derek decise di prendere il loro esempio.

Un pomeriggio caldo ma non molto assolato, andò alla serra portando con sé delle buste con dei semi e dei bulbi, più delle palette da giardinaggio. Stiles quando lo vide entrare si accigliò, restando fermo nell’atto di curare un ramo di kiwi – era sopra la balconata.

«Voglio mostrarti una cosa» esordì Derek, posando i sacchetti a terra.

«Uhm, cosa?» gli ribatté perplesso e un po’ in ansia.

«Come passavo il tempo da ragazzo quando aspettavo il tuo risveglio» gli rispose prontamente.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso nostalgico. «Mi facevi sempre trovare un sacco di fiori gialli a Beltane». Indicò con un cenno del mento gli attrezzi e i semi. «Li piantavi in questo periodo?» intuì.

«Più o meno – quelli con la crescita rapida come i girasoli, sì. Mi davano l’impegno giornaliero di curarli e mi aiutavano a riempire l’attesa di rivederti» gli spiegò neutrale. «Quindi…» aggiunse con tono leggero, «stavo pensando se magari ti andrebbe di sorprendere i tuoi amici con dei nuovi fiori gialli sparsi per la riserva…»

Stiles si irrigidì appena, abbassò lo sguardo. «Ma da umano? Non potrei utilizzare i miei poteri…»

Derek, privo d’espressioni quanto ironico, estrasse dalla busta una delle palette; gliela mise davanti agli occhi. «Noi poveri comuni mortali sappiamo cavarcela anche con _queste_ ».

Lui arricciò il naso. «Non ne ho mai usata una».

«Lo so, è da plebei trogloditi» assentì teatrale.

«E dovrei camminare per la riserva… potrei pestare _cose_ » bofonchiò, «tipo qualche lumachina. E se mozzassi accidentalmente la coda a una lucertola?» incalzò in ansia. «Non sono mai stato così grande da correre il rischio di fare del male a qualcuno pestandolo per sbaglio, e sono goffo e _zoppo_ ».

«Ti fidi di me?» gli chiese Derek, abbassando la testa verso di lui; Stiles annuì mogio. «Ti guiderò io, giuro che se sarà necessario ti terrò per mano. Andremo prima dove ci sono dei sentieri naturali, e poi quando ti sentirai più sicuro ci azzarderemo a inoltrarci di più fra la boscaglia».

Lo vide riflettere stringendo le mani sulla ringhiera; non emanava paura, solo molta agitazione.

«Oppure» aggiunse Derek, «per oggi possiamo limitarci a fare una passeggiata. Potrei trasformarmi in lupo» propose, «non abbiamo fatto ancora alcuna corsa da quando è iniziata la primavera».

Stiles ci rifletté sopra per un altro paio di attimi, tenendo lo sguardo basso; poi diede la sua risposta sospirando. «Ok, andiamo a seminare per la riversa» biascicò.

Derek gli sorrise fiducioso. «Ti lascio da solo, allora, così puoi cambiarti». Lui annuì appena.

Anche se ormai si erano visti nudi, per Stiles era ancora un punto sensibile farsi guardare mentre si trasformava; Derek prese i sacchetti e a passi calmi uscì dalla serra, chiudendo con cura la porta dietro di sé.

Attese che Stiles uscisse stando appoggiato di schiena a un albero; quando lo vide aprire la porta, gli andò incontro, offrendogli la mano come promesso, ma lui sorrise a labbra strette scuotendo la testa.

S’incamminarono verso la riserva a passo lento ma sostenuto – Derek fece attenzione a seguire il ritmo di Stiles – e solo quando furono sul sentiero, al sicuro dal calpestare le chiazze erbose, Stiles sembrò rilassarsi.

«La prossima volta, però» ironizzò Stiles, spezzando l’atmosfera, «sarai tu quello a trasformarsi: scaverai le buche _con le zampe_ e io poi ci metterò i semi!»

Derek replicò atono e inespressivo. «Sicuro».

«E dovrai fermarti a fare tutte le tappe che voglio!»

«Ovvio».

«Sarai il mio mini pony!»

Stavolta si fermò a rivolgergli un’occhiataccia; Stiles ghignò furbo.

Derek scosse la testa sospirando e proseguirono.

Portò Stiles in un fazzoletto di terra che ogni anno si rivelava molto produttivo per la semina dei girasoli, e l’osservò divertito indossare con scetticismo dei guanti da giardinaggio. Si accovacciò a terra e alzò lo sguardo verso Stiles, per dirgli di fare come lui e allo stesso tempo per aspettare una sua richiesta di aiuto: quando Stiles allungò un braccio per appoggiarsi alla sua spalla, lui lo sostenne senza battere ciglio.

Una volta entrambi a terra, Derek gli spiegò come fare le buche – quanto dovevano essere profonde e quanto distanti l’una dall’altra – e quanti semi mettere dentro ognuna di loro; Stiles per tutto il tempo lo fissò taciturno e appena corrucciato, ma quando venne il suo turno provò a imitare i suoi gesti al meglio.

Derek, sorridendo, lo aiutò a coprire le buche. «E così, anche oggi abbiamo imparato che ci sono due modi per fare la stessa cosa: da folletto e da umano».

Stiles provò a trattenersi assottigliando le labbra, ma sbuffò un sorriso, anche se recalcitrante. «Sei sempre così divertente quando fai una battuta» ostentò una faccia offesa.

«A te piace il mio senso dell’umorismo. Proprio come a me piacciono le battute stupide che fai sempre». Si alzò e si spostarono qualche metro più in là.

«Per Cora siamo solo due idioti e basta, e non la fa ridere nemmeno guardarci» ribatté Stiles, lasciandosi di nuovo aiutare per sistemarsi a terra.

«Cora è solo invidiosa perché a scuola non è mai riuscita a superare la sufficienza in un saggio di storia, e non sa tenere in vita neanche una piantina grassa». Riprese a scavare, lasciando che fosse Stiles stavolta a mettere i semi.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Voi Hale e la vostra competitività…» sospirò.

Derek sorrise e osservò le espressioni che lui faceva mentre con le mani guantate copriva le buche con gesti un po’ impacciati; sembrava malinconico, ma non triste, e non emanava più dell’agitazione, anche se era pensieroso. Derek lo vide posare il palmo della mano sopra l’ultima buca coperta, nel gesto più o meno inconscio di aiutare i semi a germogliare con la magia. Si avvicinò a lui sfiorandogli la tempia con il naso.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso. «Mi distrai» protestò, anche se debolmente. In effetti, però, l’obiettivo era quello, distrarlo.

Lo ignorò e gli posò dei lievi baci vicino all’orecchio.

Stiles continuò a sorridere e arricciò il naso. «Jackson mi prenderà in giro per secoli quando scoprirà che ho piantato dei semi come fanno gli umani».

Derek si mostrò per nulla colpito da quell’affermazione. «Jackson è quello che ha soppiantato i gerani di Lydia con delle stupide piante esotiche appariscenti: non ha il diritto di parlare».

Stiles rise inclinando appena la testa all’indietro – lui ne approfittò per mordicchiargli il profilo della mandibola. «Stava provando ad attaccare pure il nostro giardino notturno!» ricordò.

«Ho difeso l’onore dei nostri cactus rampicanti a colpi di pompa d’acqua» replicò Derek, serio.

Stiles rise di più, fino a quando non si voltò per incontrare la bocca di Derek con la propria; si baciarono dolcemente e con intensità, Stiles si sostenne premendo una mano sulla gamba di Derek, e lui lo tenne fermo stringendogli una mano sul fianco.

«Mi mancano i nostri cactus» mormorò Stiles contro le sue labbra. «Cioè» si corresse, scrollandosi come se si fosse reso conto della stranezza di ciò che aveva appena detto, «mi manca curare un giardino che sia _nostro_. Voglio dire» ritrasse di nuovo, «curo ancora i cactus rampicanti che crescono sotto la finestra della tua vecchia camera…»

Derek sorrise accarezzandogli il collo. «L’avevo notato. Sono ancora bellissimi».

Gli occhi di Stiles s’illuminarono di una luce tenue e dolce. «È già brutto che i loro fiori durino solo poche ore, non volevo che anche loro morissero nel giro di poco, come… come…»

«Com’era successo a noi» continuò Derek per lui, senza smettere di toccarlo.

«Sì, anche se…»

Derek non lo fece finire di parlare, lo baciò sulla bocca, a lungo.

«Dicevo» riprese Stiles, quando si separò dalle sue labbra, «curo ancora i nostri cactus rampicanti, ma il punto non è questo. Ho la serra, un posto in cui posso sbizzarrirmi a coltivare cosa voglio, ma mi manca curare qualcosa _per te_. Per noi» aggiunse infine, con un attimo di esitazione.

L’istinto di Stiles sarebbe stato per sempre quello di un folletto, per lui era importante coltivare e curare delle piante per le persone care, per dimostrare il suo affetto e la sua gratitudine, e invece Derek stava in un _loft_ , in un punto della città dove c’era solo cemento, e alla finestra poteva tenere solo un piccolo numero di piante in vaso. Poteva capire perché a Stiles mancasse quel dettaglio.

«Troveremo il modo per rimediare» gli promise Derek. «Potrei pur sempre decidere di fare un orto vicino alla serra» ironizzò serio.

Stiles rise strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. «Sarebbe un banchetto perfetto per gli erbivori della riserva».

Derek si accigliò mostrandosi offeso. «Quella è proprietà privata, nessuno ha il diritto di venire a _pascolare_ nelle mie terre».

«Dillo alle _lepri_ che non possono _pascolare_ ».

«Costruirò una staccionata».

«Scaveranno delle fosse per passarci sotto».

«Potresti fare la guardia, oltre che curare gli ortaggi con la magia, sai?»

«Potrei anche offrire alle lepri le carote migliori, soltanto per vedere poi la tua faccia».

Derek sospirò esasperato. «Sei una persona orribile».

«Lo so, è questo che mi tiene sveglio la notte».

«E io che pensavo fosse colpa dei troppi infusi che testi».

«Ho sbagliato le dosi della tisana antistress _una sola volta_ » sbuffò.

«Ma ti ha reso più _iperattivo_ del solito, invece che di rilassarti, e mi chiedo ancora come sia potuto succedere».

«È stato solo frutto del desiderio del mio cervello di sorprendere tutti, incluso me stesso».

«Meno male che lo sai» sbuffò, lasciando che Stiles tornasse a ridere posando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Sospirò ostentando pazienza: era innamorato perso di uno sbruffone idiota, e gli andava benissimo così.

 

 

 

Paige al momento avrebbe dovuto già essere in viaggio col resto del suo gruppo per una tournée, ma era rimasta indietro ritardando la partenza di un giorno per un’ultima cena con il branco – sarebbe stata assente da Beacon Hills per un paio di mesi.

Derek si offrì di accompagnarla in aeroporto.

«Quindi» gli chiese con piglio ironico, quando erano in macchina, «adesso va tutto bene fra te e Stiles? Posso stare tranquilla mentre sono via?»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «No, al tuo ritorno ti faremo trovare un’ecatombe».

Lei annuì con un mormorio di assenso. «Potrebbe essere il tocco definitivo per fare somigliare Beacon Hills al Paese di Halloween».

«E per convincermi a scappare via da qui».

Paige indossò gli occhiali da sole con aria saputa. «Derek Hale, non esiste posto dove tu possa scappare dal tuo branco».

«Grazie per avermelo ricordato» borbottò sarcastico.

«Comunque» sospirò lei, diventando più seria, «dicevo davvero: tutto ok?»

Il viso di Derek si distese in un sorriso tenue. «Tutto ok» assentì. «Non è perfetto, ogni tanto Stiles si fa prendere troppo dalla malinconia, e in altri momenti forse perdo troppo tempo a chiedermi come rimediare a quello che gli ho fatto, ma… stiamo entrambi molto meglio rispetto a prima».

Paige annuì poggiando un braccio contro il finestrino. «Questo perché i lieto fine non esistono, esistono soltanto le cose che vuoi davvero e le miglia che sei disposto a fare per raggiungerle».

Derek le rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa e perplessa.

«Prendi me, per esempio» gli spiegò gesticolando, «ho ottenuto quello volevo: ho fatto della musica il mio lavoro, e ciò mi rende felice, ma in cambio mi tocca stare mesi lontana dalle persone che amo – e lasciamelo dire: fare parte di un branco mi ha resa molto dipendente dagli affetti» precisò. «Sono contenta e soddisfatta, ma questo è un lieto fine?» Scosse la testa. «Non direi proprio, visto che certi giorni sono nostalgica da fare schifo: non è tutto rosa e perfetto, ma sono felice».

«Tu, d’altro canto» continuò Paige, «finalmente puoi stare con la persona che ami, ma devi accettare tutte le privazioni che ne derivano, tutte le cose che a differenza delle altre coppie al mondo non potrete mai avere. Ma per te va bene così, no?» gli chiese rivolgendogli un sorriso affettuoso. Lui annuì ricambiandola allo stesso modo.

«Vedi?» insisté Paige. «Questo non è un lieto fine, ma che ti frega se hai quello che vuoi davvero? Sei sceso a compromessi e hai avuto ciò volevi. _Stop_ ».

«Questa è la parte che più amo di te» commentò Derek ironico, fermandosi davanti all’aeroporto. «Laura avrebbe contornato l’intero discorso con un atteggiamento materno e una tazza di tè, provocandomi un tic nervoso all’occhio, tu invece sei diretta e precisa».

Lei aprì lo sportello e lo fissò fingendosi sconvolta. «E io che pensavo di piacerti perché somiglio a Stiles!»

Derek boccheggiò, ma non trovando alcun modo per replicarle si limitò a roteare gli occhi e scendere dalla macchina; lei rise.

La aiutò con i bagagli e il violoncello fino a quando non dovettero separarsi.

Paige si posizionò gli occhiali sopra la testa, si mise in punta di piedi e allacciò le braccia al collo di Derek. «Mi mancherai da morire, lupastro combinaguai» biascicò un po’ commossa.

«Anche tu mi mancherai, musicista da strapazzo» le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

Paige si separò da lui e gli diede una pacca sul braccio. «Corri pure a fare le miglia che ti spettano!» Indietreggiò salutandolo un’ultima volta agitando la mano, e Derek la osservò oltrepassare il blocco di sicurezza.

Quando fu certo che l’aero fosse decollato, lasciò l’aeroporto cominciando a farsi mentalmente un paio di calcoli.

 

 

 

Stiles gli aveva inviato un messaggio dicendogli di recarsi alla casetta sull’albero, quel venerdì sera, raccomandandogli di avvisarlo quando si sarebbe avviato.

Derek ne era rimasto perplesso e incuriosito.

Quando scese la sera e Derek giunse ai piedi dell’albero, però, sorrise mordendosi un labbro: Stiles era lì sopra e stava sentendo il suo odore più forte del solito – segno che fosse nelle sue sembianze umane.

Salì le scale a passi calcolati ma pesanti, per far notare a Stiles la sua presenza e dargli il tempo di prepararsi, e una volta entrato lo trovò seduto sui cuscini, con l’aria un po’ goffa.

C’era odore di pizza. Era già tagliata e chiusa in dei pratici contenitori di plastica.

E c’era il telescopio, già montato e messo all’angolo, vicino alla finestrella.

Derek provò ad aprire bocca e articolare delle parole, ma aveva un groppo in gola.

«Ehi» esordì Stiles, agitando la mano in un buffo cenno di saluto – mentre Derek restava stupidamente in piedi davanti a lui. «Avrei voluto invitarti a cena fuori, avevo già chiesto a Laura di procurarmi dei vestiti più eleganti e tutto, ma… poi ho pensato che mi sarei sentito troppo osservato a stare seduto in un posto chiuso con tante persone…» Si grattò la testa abbassando lo sguardo. «Così ho pensato di fare una cosa alternativa. Volevo essere io a organizzare un modo per passare la serata insieme, stavolta» mugugnò incerto.

«È…» provò a dire Derek, ma boccheggiò.

«Ho finito con l’essere poco originale, vero?» bofonchiò Stiles, iniziando a gesticolare nervoso. «Ho voluto ricreare la nostra prima serata qui, però così non sono stato per nulla particolare, e…»

Derek si inginocchiò di colpo davanti a lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e con un lungo bacio sulla bocca provò a cacciargli via qualsiasi insicurezza.

«Mi piace» disse Derek con voce roca, non sapendo cos’altro dirgli.

«Mi sono fatto aiutare da Cora e Malia a portare la roba qui sopra» ammise Stiles. «Spero che Cora non ti abbia più o meno involontariamente ucciso il telescopio montandolo».

«Ne compreremo un altro migliore» mormorò Derek indifferente, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles e circondandogli la vita con le braccia.

«A me però piace questo. Ci sono _affezionato_ ». Lo abbracciò incrociando i polsi dietro la sua testa.

«Allora lo ripareremo. È… è tutto perfetto così» sentì la propria voce _incrinarsi_ , e respirò a fondo il suo odore; Stiles lo strinse più forte a sé.

Restarono per dei lunghi minuti in silenzio, immersi nei rumori notturni della riserva e nella tenue luce delle torce accese, abbracciati stretti a cullarsi l’uno nel calore dell’altro. Era quanto di meglio Derek potesse chiedere.

Quando Stiles accennò a volere allentare la presa, Derek cominciò a depositargli baci sul collo e sulla spalla, allargandogli il colletto della maglia con le dita.

«Derek… la pizza…» mugugnò Stiles, allungando un braccio oltre la schiena di Derek.

«Non dovresti parlare di pizza quando posso sentire benissimo l’odore del lubrificante che usiamo di solito: dove hai nascosto la bottiglia?» gli mordicchiò l’orecchio.

Stiles ebbe la decenza di mostrare un pizzico di imbarazzo. «Dietro al cuscino di Captain America» bofonchiò, col viso chiazzato di rosso. «Volevo che fossimo preparati per ogni evenienza, sai… così ieri sera preso di nascosto la bottiglia da casa tua e…» trasalì sentendo Derek premere un ginocchio fra le sue gambe. «Ma non che volessi per forza insinuare…»

«Potrai continuare a insinuare tutto quello che vuoi non appena saremo entrambi nudi».

«Perfetto» annuì vago, ubriaco di eccitazione mentre lui riprendeva a baciargli il collo.

A casaccio ammucchiarono alla meglio i cuscini a terra – senza smettere mai di baciarsi – e poi Derek si sfilò la maglia e si stese all’indietro fissando Stiles negli occhi.

Stiles lo seguì, chinandosi subito a baciarlo sulla bocca mentre Derek gli premeva le ginocchia contro i fianchi, invitandolo a muovere il bacino contro il suo; Stiles gemette contro le sue labbra, e Derek gli accarezzò i fianchi, risalendo poi piano la schiena con le mani trascinando con sé l’orlo della maglia; Stiles si staccò dalla sua bocca per aiutarlo a togliergli del tutto la maglia.

Derek con il naso gli sfiorò l’orecchio. «Stasera vuoi proprio _farlo_ , um?» intuì, slacciandogli i pantaloni. Non avevano ancora avuto un rapporto del tutto completo, finora, perché ogni tanto Stiles diventava timido di colpo mentre si toccavano, e Derek pensava che fosse perché non era ancora al 100% sicuro del proprio corpo; aveva voluto dargli il tempo di scoprirsi.

«Derek» gli mormorò ironico, con la bocca contro la sua gola, «giuro che stavolta non mi lascerò spaventare dal tuo cazzo».

Derek sopirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Continuo a chiedermi perché mai sto con te».

«Non ti credo».

«Sei orribile» assentì Derek, convinto, spingendogli i pantaloni verso le caviglie. « _Davvero_ orribile» rincarò togliendogli anche l’intimo.

«Già» esalò Stiles, abbassando la zip dei pantaloni di Derek, «soffriamo entrambi di pessimo gusto». Si abbassò a baciargli gli addominali. Derek gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, perdendosi a guardarlo assaporare la sua pelle a occhi chiusi; respirò a fatica quando lo sentì insinuare una mano dentro i suoi pantaloni slacciati, e sospirò forte quando senti le dita di Stiles stringersi attorno alla sua erezione.

Era bellissimo guardare Stiles esplorare il suo corpo e cosa più gli piaceva fare – e cosa piaceva anche a Derek – vederlo entusiasta e giusto un pizzico imbarazzato, eccitato eppure appena esitante prima di lasciarsi andare in gesti più intimi: per Derek quello non era solo _ricevere_ da parte di Stiles un’infinita adorazione, era anche _dare_ a Stiles tutta la guida, l’affetto e la dedizione possibile verso il mondo intero di sensazioni che potevano essere insieme. Si lasciava fare di tutto da Stiles per essere il suo centro, il suo punto di partenza e quello di arrivo: non era sempre scontato potere avere questo ruolo nella vita della persona amata, lui invece ce l’aveva e voleva tenerselo stretto.

Con attenzione, spinse Stiles a stendersi al posto suo, e a fatica cercò e trovò fra i cuscini il flacone di lubrificante – Stiles stava continuando a baciarlo ovunque potesse raggiungerlo con la bocca.

Si sedette a cavalcioni sopra Stiles, guardandolo mentre lui lo masturbava piano ricambiando il suo sguardo _perso_.

Derek si versò un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita e vide di sottecchi Stiles leccarsi e mordersi un labbro; si portò una mano dietro per penetrarsi con un dito e Stiles si sollevò per prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo sulla bocca.

«Sei sicuro di volerlo fare _così_?» mormorò Stiles con voce roca, contro il suo orecchio. «Potrei essere io a…»

Lui scosse appena la testa in cenno di diniego. «Dopo ti farò provare tutto quello che vuoi, ma stasera…» sospirò forte, sentendo le mani di Stiles stringersi sui suoi fianchi. «Stasera vorrei farlo così». Le mani di Stiles si artigliarono sul suo sedere.

«Ok» esalò Stiles a fatica.

La prima volta una penetrazione poteva essere _invasiva_ , non la migliore sensazione al mondo, e dato che ogni tanto Stiles aveva ancora delle riserve sul proprio corpo, Derek preferiva che la loro prima volta fosse a ruoli inversi, per rassicurare Stiles mostrandogli dall’esterno com’era accogliere qualcuno dentro di sé. E non era solo per questo: Derek sentiva la bruciante esigenza di darsi a Stiles così, mettendosi completamente a nudo e facendosi vedere vulnerabile e pronto a ricevere qualsiasi cosa da lui. _Glielo doveva_.

Vide Stiles allungare un braccio per cercare alla cieca la bottiglia di lubrificante, per poi inumidirsi le dita; dopo Stiles si sollevò su un gomito e si protrasse in avanti, portando la mano dietro la schiena di Derek, per raggiungere le sue dita con le proprie.

Stiles lo fissò carico di intenti e pieno di aspettativa, quando allineò un proprio dito insieme a quello di Derek, per lasciare scivolare dentro tutti e due; Derek lo ripagò gemendo sfiatato, e lui sorrise soddisfatto mordendosi un labbro.

«Dio, sei magnifico così, lo sai Derek?»

No, non sapeva che poteva essere visto come magnifico proprio da Stiles, e in quel momento si stava sentendo morire: si avventò sulla sua bocca, baciandolo provando a mettere dentro quel gesto più desiderio possibile.

Quando si sentì pronto, invertì ancora una volta le loro posizioni, stendendosi sulla schiena e facendo spazio a Stiles fra le proprie gambe; premette le ginocchia sui fianchi di Stiles, lui intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue e lo fissò negli occhi mentre, respirando a fatica, gli entrava piano dentro.

Derek lo esortò a iniziare pure a muoversi e a spingere i fianchi in avanti, accarezzandogli le braccia e le spalle, e dopo le prime spinte esitanti, diventarono entrambi una massa confusa di sensazioni.

Derek si inarcava per andare incontro ai movimenti di Stiles, perché voleva _darsi un po’ di più, ancora un po’_ , perché adesso Stiles era finalmente dentro di lui in tutti i modi possibili, e faceva male in modo accecante e bellissimo, ed era la cosa più giusta che gli fosse mai successa. E Stiles sembrava avere smesso di avere paura e di trattenersi, e spingeva forte gemendo mezze imprecazioni e lodi insensate, e Derek si accorse con qualche secondo di ritardo di stare mormorando una litania fatta solo di "Ti amo".

Stiles emise un gemito che suonò come un singhiozzo, si abbassò a nascondere la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek. «Ti perdono» gli disse all’orecchio con voce _spezzata_ , «ti perdono _tutto_ ».

Derek emise un gemito lungo e sfiatato, si sentì tremare fino al midollo, e venne sentendosi per la prima volta davvero libero e leggero dopo _anni_.

Circondò il viso di Stiles con le mani, lo guardò negli occhi e tornò a ripetergli che lo amava, incitandolo a continuare a spingere per raggiungere l’orgasmo anche lui.

Quando venne, Stiles rimase fermo per un paio di attimi, a occhi chiusi, e si voltò per posare la bocca contro il palmo della mano di Derek. Restarono immobili per qualche secondo, poi Stiles crollò su Derek, e lui lo aiutò a stendersi su di fianco, per stare l’uno rivolto verso l’altro con gli arti intrecciati.

Derek posò una mano sul viso di Stiles, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con un pollice; era ancora incredulo, commosso e _scosso_ dalle ultime parole che Stiles gli aveva detto.

«Ti perdono tutto» gli ripeté Stiles, e Derek deglutì a stento sentendosi gli occhi lucidi. «E non perché ti amo o perché mi ami, ma perché mi hai dimostrato che vale la pena perdonarti». Posò la mano sulla sua.

«Ti giuro che non sprecherò questa seconda occasione» gli mormorò Derek, flebile.

«Lo so» annuì Stiles. «L’ho capito che non mi faresti mai del male intenzionalmente, ma spero anche che tu capisca che non voglio che _tu_ ti faccia mai del male intenzionalmente » gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. «È stata una cosa che ha ferito entrambi, ok?»

Derek annuì e si strinse di più a lui, premendo il naso dietro il suo orecchio. Stiles inspirò a fondo, e a bocca chiusa fece un mormorio di assenso, ricambiando la sua stretta.

Dopo un paio di lunghi e intensi minuti, Derek si separò appena da Stiles e tornò ad accarezzargli il viso.

«Devo dirti una cosa. È una proposta» esordì, vago e un po’ incerto.

Stiles lo guardò accigliandosi, perplesso. «Derek, mi auguravo avessimo chiuso con gli argomenti pesanti, per stasera, che succede?»

Lui scosse la testa. «Niente di grave, non è una cosa triste, è… è…» boccheggiò, riprese fiato e provò a cominciare dall’inizio del discorso che si era prefissato di fargli.

«Quando ho scelto di vivere al loft, l’ho fatto anche perché è lontano dalla riserva» confessò. «All’epoca non ci eravamo ancora rivisti, volevo evitarti e non invadere i tuoi spazi, e in più tutto quel cemento non mi avrebbe ricordato di te» sorrise amaro. «Ma ora…» trasse un altro respiro profondo, «tutto è cambiato, e il territorio dove si trova la tua serra è di proprietà degli Hale, quindi anche mia…»

Stiles stava emanando agitazione, dovette sentire l’impulso di sdrammatizzare con dell’ironia. «Stai pensando di abbattere la mia casa perché è abusiva, vero? Confessa» rise nervoso.

«No, sto pensando di costruirci accanto una casa per me» disse tutto di un fiato.

Stiles lo guardò attonito, immobile e a bocca aperta.

Derek si inumidì le labbra e continuò a parlare.

«Non ho bisogno di grandi spazi, basterà una roba piccola… tipo un piccolo cottage, da collegare alla tua serra, così avrai il tuo spazio per vivere da folletto, e allo stesso tempo potremo abitare insieme, e tu… potrai allestire il mio giardino e gestirlo come più ti piace».

Stiles era silenzioso, manteneva lo sguardo basso e stava emanando una marea di emozioni insieme; cercò la sua mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue, parlò esitante. «E ci potrò mettere un sacco di cactus rampicanti?»

«Ci potrai mettere tutti i cactus che vuoi» gli promise. «Ci potrai anche coprire l’intera casa con i cactus».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso, anche se stava ancora evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo. «Ne sei sicuro, Derek, non ti sembra un po’…»

«Presto? Azzardato?» concluse per lui. «Me lo sono chiesto anch’io, ma… Ti conosco da quando avevo quindici anni, e ho passato gli ultimi sette anni della mia vita a chiedermi cosa mi mancasse, quindi… no, non voglio rifletterci oltre. Se per te è ok avermi fra i piedi tutti i giorni, lo è anche per me» sospirò speranzoso.

Stiles emise un lungo mormorio pensoso, fissando le loro dita intrecciate; poi sospirò nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek. «Ok» mormorò, e il suo corpo emanò così tanta contentezza da riscaldare Derek fin dentro alle ossa. «Ti voglio anch’io fra i piedi tutto il giorno».

Derek lo strinse forte a sé sorridendo contro la sua spalla.

«Però» sbuffò Stiles, «davanti alla porta voglio metterci un cartello che vieta l’accesso a Peter».

Derek rise scuotendo la testa. «Tutto quello che vuoi. _Tutto_ ».

 

 

 

I lavori di costruzione iniziarono nel giro di qualche giorno, e Stiles, per non farsi vedere dagli operai, per buona parte del tempo dovette nascondersi nell’erboristeria o al loft; ciò lo rese un po’ di malumore, ma comunque per lui era anche una buona scusa per imporre a Derek di comprargli per cena pizza e patatine per consolarlo.

Derek sbuffava esasperato trattenendo un sorriso a stento, e poi lo accontentava. _Sempre_.

Mancavano ormai poche settimane a Beltane, e al risveglio del clan forse si sarebbero aperte nuove discussioni, e Derek sapeva di certo che non tutti i folletti avrebbero accettato di buon grado la ripresa della storia fra lui e Stiles, ma andava bene così: tutto sommato, era il prezzo minore da pagare.

Molto più in ansia lo metteva il possibile incontro con il padre di Stiles, ma quello tanto lo avrebbero rimandato il più possibile, per il bene della sanità mentale sia sua che di Stiles. Del resto, stavano anche attendendo il momento migliore per svelare al resto del branco il segreto sull’ultima mutazione di Stiles.

Non tutti i giorni erano sereni, e a volte Stiles preferiva restare nelle sue dimensioni da folletto per ventiquattro ore intere, preso da un malumore non sempre ben spiegabile, ma anche quello andava bene così.

Derek, in fondo, non aveva mai voluto un lieto fine, ma soltanto avere le cose che amava di più, e dopo aver percorso tutte le miglia necessarie per raggiungerle, adesso le aveva finalmente ottenute.

Era molto di più che abbastanza, e valeva molto di più di un utopico lieto fine: era un ottimo inizio.

 

 

 

  
_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_   
_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand[more](https://youtu.be/rtOvBOTyX00)_

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
